


Gil de la selva

by minimamente



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Chicos que se enamoran, M/M, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En busca de una muestra muy extraña y valiosa para las investigaciones de las gemelas Test, solicitan ayuda a quien siempre pueden confiar en estos casos, su hermanito y conejillo de indias personal, Johnny y con él Duke incluido, ahora este junto a su mejor amigo están en medio de una selva inhóspita buscando dichosa muestra encontrando mas de una sorpresa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

I

-Recuérdenme… ¿Por qué rayos tengo que estar yo aquí?-

-Bueno, como te llegamos a informar antes de partir, a base a unos estudios hechos algunos años, en este lugar existe un raro espécimen de orquídea que nos ayudaría mucho para nuestras investigaciones actuales de nuestra universidad de jóvenes superdotados- explico una pelirroja de cabellos lacios mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Aja- dijo desinteresado cierto joven de cabellos de llama, no le interesaba eso, ya quería que fueran al punto.

-Y queremos que tú vallas a buscarla y traérnosla- continuo una segunda pelirroja de rostro idéntico a la primera, pero con cabellos rizados atados en una coleta alta.

-¿Y por eso estamos en esta selva en medio de quien sabe donde?- 

-Exacto, y no es cualquier selva, es la selva amazonas-

-Claro… si querían una florecita, ¿Por qué no van a una florería?-

-Orquídea, Johnny, y como ya te dijimos antes es un muy raro espécimen, crece cada cinco años según los registros que tenemos, y justo este verano es cuando florece, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-¿Y por qué yo y Duke tenemos que ir?- dijo señalando a un perro tan grande como él, claramente era un mestizo y con facciones demasiado expresivas para un perro común y cualquiera, lo cual no era.

-Si, nosotros ya teníamos planes para este fin de semana- hablo el can, no sorprendiendo para nada a los presentes, Johnny lo había sacado de la perrera y las gemelas pelirrojas, Susan y Mary lo habían modificado genéticamente con su inigualable intelecto.

Era obvio que era un grupo fuera de lo común, las pelirrojas mayores de quince años eran hermanas del pequeño chico de trece años de curiosos y anormales cabellos rubios con las puntas rojas, totalmente natural para asombro de cualquiera, y el perro, a parte de mascota, era el mejor amigo de Johnny, ¿y por qué no?, también de las gemelas genios.

-Oh vamos chicos, será algo rápido, y con los equipos que les daremos será pan comido- Susan sonreía, segura que aceptarían.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hacen ustedes mismas o mandan alguno de sus robots?- exigió saber el perro, algo sospechaba, aunque la tentación de marcar tantos arboles a su alrededor lo distraía.

-Saben que nuestros robots son solo para trabajos de construcción, y de vez en cuando echarlos de nuestro laboratorio, no están equipados para exploraciones de este tipo-

-Además nosotras no estamos para este tipo de cosas, ustedes son… más experimentados en trabajo de campo-

En otras palabras, ellas no querían arriesgar sus preciadas creaciones con esa especie de trabajo que podría estropearlos, lluvia, lodo, maleza, insectos que se podrían meter en sus filtros dejándolos varados en quien sabe donde, entre otros posibles peligros, en fin, muy arriesgado para estos, y ellas, bueno, admitiéndolo al menos en sus adentros, ellas eran un asco en lo que materia de esfuerzo físico se refería, eran genios, no estaban para eso, eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no arriesgar su integridad física y poner a otros a hacer el “trabajo sucio”.

Y ahí entraban su hermanito y su perro.

-¿Y?-

-Esta bien, a Duke le ofrecemos una bandeja con cinco gruesos, jugosos y deliciosos filetes que se te entregaran después de que nos traigan la orquídea, a Johnny, tenemos varios cupones-

-Ejemp, déjenme recordarles que esos cupones son para ser sujeto de pruebas, no un explorador o recolector de florecitas-

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué quieres?-

-El nuevo videojuego, que supongo sabrán de cual estoy hablando-

-El súper duelo Monstruos vs Skaters, el cual cuesta cincuenta dólares-

-No pagaremos esa cantidad- 

-No se preocupen, ya tenemos ahorrados Duke y yo treinta dólares, solo tienen que pagar el resto y trato hecho-

-Solo si traes la orquídea-

-Hecho- la gemela de cabellos lacios estrecho su mano con su hermanito cerrando el trato, si todo salía bien pronto tendrían la preciada orquídea entre sus manos.

-Estas mochilas tienen todo lo que necesitaran para su búsqueda, víveres, agua embotellada, un embacé creado especialmente para que la o las orquídeas se mantengan en perfecto estado para su estudio, también un mapa satelital que los guiara, repelente, entre otras cosas- Susan les entrego las mochilas, mientras ellos miraban el equipaje perfectamente empacado.

-¿Eso es ropa?-

-Uno nunca sabe, tal vez necesiten algún cambio-

-Ok, será bueno que se marchen ahora, regresaremos a eso de las…- la pelirroja de cabellos rizados miro su reloj de muñeca -creo que cinco de la tarde-

-¿Se irán?-

-Si, tenemos otros proyectos que hacer, no se preocupen, solo sigan el mapa, incluso tienen imágenes de como luce la orquídea, y si ocurre algo, tienen comunicadores satelitales que nos pondrán en contacto- decía la de cabello lacio mientras subía al mini jet que utilizaron para llegar a ese lugar, tan rápido y silencioso que seria difícil de ver a simple vista y virtualmente indetectable por cualquier clase de radar.

-Cuídense chicos-

Y antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, protestar o quejarse, las gemelas ya se perdían de vista sobre las copas de los arboles sobre la nave, debido a lo frondoso de los arboles apenas era perceptible el azul de los cielos de esa mañana.

-Algo me dice que esto no será tan fácil como lo pintan las gemelas-

-Oh vamos Duke, solo es seguir un tonto mapa y hallar esa flor-

-¿Para que crees que quieran la orquídea?-

-Quien sabe, conociéndolas probablemente traten de hacerla una bomba-

-Jajaja es verdad, con ellas siempre puedes esperar lo más increíble, en eso si que son parecido tú y las gemelas-

-Comencemos de una vez, entre mas pronto encontremos la dichosa flor mas pronto tendremos el videojuego de Monstruos vs Skater-

-Espera un momento-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tengo que marcar territorio-

-¡¿Ahora?!-

-Me he estado aguantando desde que vi todos esos hermosos arboles sin marcar por ningún perro-

-Si, si, cosas de perros… ¿Y como es esa flor?- 

De la mochila saco el mapa, que era una tabla digital con brújula incluida, y algo menos tecnológico, en papel, una foto de una flor muy rara en opinión de Johnny, de pétalos rojos manchada con puntitos amarillos, con una forma rara de pétalos no siendo de la misma forma sino creando una figura como las alas de una mariposa o algo así.

-Listo- dijo de lo más feliz el perro saliendo de detrás de un árbol completamente realizado al marcarlo, como ya se dijo, cosas de perros.

-Bueno, comencemos con esto amigo-

+++

Las aves y demás animales habían salido espantados por las vibraciones provocadas por la nave, comunicando a los animales de la selva que algo había pasado.

Descansando en una de las más altas ramas de un árbol, despertó de su letargo con los diversos cantos repentinos de las aves que andaban cerca, sentándose de su cama de hojas vio como las aves volaban de dirección contraria a donde había despegado la nave.

Ese extraño comportamiento le llamo la atención, ¿Qué era lo que había alterado a las aves?

Debatiéndose un poco en investigar o no término de incorporarse de su improvisada cama, iría a investigar, además de buscar un poco de provisiones, empezaba a tener un poco de hambre. 

+++

Regresando con el niño cabello de llamas y su mejor amigo, ya llevaban una hora caminando, no sabrían decir si llevaban mucho o poco caminando, es decir, no sabrían que tanto habían avanzado, tomando en cuenta que este no era ningún paseo en parque, había un inúmeral de plantas y enormes raíces que sobresalían de la tierra dificultándoles su andar, y hacia un sorprendente calor a pesar de que casi todo estaba cubierto por las sombras de los árboles, estaban tan agotados como si se la hubieran pasado todo el día caminando, y apenas llevaban una hora.

-Esto es un completo sauna, uno pensaría que ser conocida como la selva húmeda seria menos calurosa- 

-¿Así le llaman?-

-Si, deberías ver más documentales, se supone que la selva amazonas es una de las selvas más grandes que existen, con una gran variedad de animales y plantas-

-Como sea, creo que merecemos un descanso, ¿tienes en tu mochila algo que comer?-

-Yo tengo el agua, y creo que algunos sueros, ¿y tú en tu mochila?-

-Creo tengo carne seca, ¿comida deshidratada y en lata?, ¿Dónde rayos están los nachos o la soda de cereza?, mínimo nos hubieran puesto eso por aceptar hacer esto-

-Ya ni modo Johnny, pásame una tira de carne seca-

-¿alguno de los sueros tiene buen sabor?- el perro negó con la cabeza –entonces pásame una botella de agua-

La carne seca no estaba mal, pero los demás alimentos que cuidadosamente habían empacado sus hermanas no eran de su total agrado, admitían que bien eran alimentos nutritivos, ¿pero debieron escoger los mas incipientes?, seguro una de esas plantas que los rodeaban tendrían más sabor que esos pedazos de comida deshidratada, o incluso alguno de los insectos que empezaban a molestar.

-Oye Duke, pásame el repelente, estos insectos cada vez se vuelven más insoportables-

-Déjame lo busco… y creo que tenemos un pequeño problema- 

-¿Qué ocurre con el repelente?-

-Es… es nada, mira esta cosa, un tubo de pasta de dientes para viajes es mas grande, no se tú pero creo que tus hermanas se están volviendo muy tacañas, esto y a penas alcanza para la cara, corrección, solo para la nariz- dijo mostrando un pequeño tubito, no, pequeño se queda corto, esa cosa apenas y era la mitad de un dedo meñique, y con lo único que se podía identificar que era efectivamente el repelente era una pequeña imagen de un mosquito y una “X” roja sobre él.

-Debes estar bromeando, esta cosa apenas y unas gotas a de tener-

-En realidad… no tiene nada- dijo después de quitar la tapa y aplastar el tubito del supuesto repelente, y en vez de salir algo solo hiso un sonidito como de chillido, como el de algunos juguetes masticables para perro, y saco puro aire –aunque tienes que admitir que tiene un ruido muy agradable cuando lo aprietas- de nuevo, cosas de perros.

-No se si decir si mis hermanas son tacañas o fue un descuido de ellas-

-Quien sabe amigo, tendremos que aguantar a estas pestes por el momento-

-Tal vez debimos cobrar más por nuestros servicios-

-No es que sea experto, pero por algo dicen que hay tener que cuidado cuando se hacen negocios entre familia, luego uno abusan de uno-

-Eso me lo hubieras dicho antes-

Mientras trataban de terminar de tragar esa comida insípida y pasarla con agua, también tratando de matar a cuanto mosquito los atacaba más otros insectos que no podían identificar, un ruido empezó a sonar de una de las mochilas.

~/Chicos contesten/~ de un comunicador parecido a un wokitoki empezó a salir la voz de una de las gemelas, Duke lo agarro.

-¿Qué ocurre chicas?-

~/Nos gustaría saber porque están detenidos, ¿ya tienen la orquídea?, porque déjenme recordarles que no tienen todo el día/~

-Nos detuvimos a descansar un momento y tomar agua-

~/Pero apenas a pasado una hora/~

-Déjenme recordarles que esto no es ni de cerca un paseo por el parque, hay muchas plantas, raíces, hay un calor de los mil demonios y unos insectos insufribles-

~/Pues usen el insecticida que les empacamos/~

-Para ser unas genios son muy distraídas hermanitas, la cosa que nos dieron esta completamente vacía-

~/…¿en serio?/~

-Si-

~/uh… bueno, un pequeño detalle/~

~/regresando a lo importante traten de perder menos tiempo/~

~/nos volveremos a comunicar luego chhsss/~

Y la comunicación se corto, en ese momento Duke y Johnny empezaron a pensar lo mismo, quizás los mosquitos no eran lo único irritante en esa selva.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que esos filetes no valen tanto la pena-

-Ignóralas, entre mas pronto terminemos con este encargo podremos irnos a casa y nos dejaran de molestar por un buen rato-

-Tienes razón, continuemos con nuestro “paseo” por la selva-

Recogiendo la basura y guardándola en la mochila empezaron a caminar de nuevo, ciertamente ese no era un paseo por el parque aunque tampoco parecía tan peligroso como otras aventuras que habían tenido en sus vidas.

Claro que ellos no sabían las cosas que se encontrarían más adelante en esa selva y que tal vez no llegarían para la hora de la cena ese día a su casa.


	2. 2

II

Ramas rotas en las copas de los árboles, un extraño rastro de hojas ligeramente chamuscadas, pero no había fuego o ceniza que dieran señales de una fogata, eso era extraño.

Siguió explorando los alrededores, esto no había sido hecho por ningún animal de la selva que el conociera, tal vez uno de los grandes, aunque no explicaba las hojas chamuscadas, no, esto no era originario de la selva… quizás… ¿de más haya?

Siguiendo en su exploración encontró otro rastro, más pequeño que seguía entre los árboles y maleza de la jungla, no sería la misma creatura, o cosa que había roto las ramas de las copas de los árboles, pero quizás estuviera relacionada.

Motivado por la curiosidad decidió seguir este rastro, podía ser una de las tribus que conocía, o algún extraño.

Algo le decía… que ese día sería interesante.

*+*+*

No sabían cuánto habían caminado pero sentían como si ya llevaran una eternidad en esta espesa selva, ellos eran apenas un adolecente y un perro genéticamente alterado, cierto era que han vivido muchas aventuras, pero eso no los calificaba para este tipo de expediciones, hombres más fuertes y osados habían entrado a estos confines de esta espesa selva y jamás se les había vuelto a ver, y aunque parecían que tenían una extraordinaria suerte y habilidad para salir de problemas, también la tenían para meterse ellos solos para meterse en ellos.

La habían pasado tranquilo todo ese trayecto de viaje, con excepción de los mosquitos y demás insectos ponzoñosos, mas esto no podía durar mucho tiempo.

Aunque no podían ver el cielo, la poca luz que se colaba por las hojas aún les permitía ver por donde pasaban, esto cambio en apenas un minuto, el cielo azul empezó a llenarse de nubes, y poco a poco estas oscuras comulaciones de gas y agua crearon una gruesa capa que impedía la luz del sol.

-Duke… ¿Qué horas son?-

-Pues deberían ser apenas la una de la tarde, y este lugar se está empezando a poner tan oscuro como boca de lobo, se supone que esta selva es densa, pero no imagine que fuera tanto… o podría ser-

Una gota cayo justo en la punta de la nariz del perro, y no tardo en mirar al cielo, o más bien, a la cúpula de plantas y árboles que los cubría para sentir más gotas caer sobre su rostro peludo.

-Lluvia-

-Ya me di cuenta amigo, me sorprende un poco que esas hojas no dejen pasar tanto sol pero si deje pasar un poco de lluvia-

-Creo que deberíamos buscar refugio-

-Es solo un poco de lluvia-

-Tú en serio deberías ver más documentales amigo, por algo la llaman selva húmeda-

-¿Entonces que sugieres? ¿Buscar una cueva? ¿Subir un árbol? ¿Cubrirnos con una hoja grande como paraguas?-

-Sea lo que sea debemos hacerlo rápido amigo, me da mal presentimiento-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú lo dijiste hace rato, estas hojas apenas dejan pasar algo de luz, y si está empezando a dejar pasar esta lluvia significa que es mucha, realmente mucha-

-Si tú lo dices, busquemos un lugar seguro entonces, ¿alguna idea?-

-Creo que en estos momentos un lugar que nos resguarde un poco de la lluvia estaría bien, por el momento la idea de las hojas gruesas nos servirá, son casi tan grandes como un paraguas-

-¿Cuánto crees que dure la lluvia?-

-No tengo idea, espero que no mucho, de por si es difícil moverse en este lugar, agregar a la ecuación lodo resbaloso y pegajoso, lo cual no es tan malo sino fuera porque estamos en una misión, y lluvia, tal vez encontrar la orquídea antes de la cinco de la tarde sería muy difícil-

-El mapa dice que está relativamente cerca, pero llegar a esas tontas flores es un verdadero fastidio-

-Cuando regresemos a casa me hare un rico café-

-Yo iré directamente a comprar el nuevo videojuego para una maratón de juegos-

-Eso también suena bien-

El muchacho y su perro siguieron avanzando, Duke había tenido razón, la lluvia era mucha y reacia, y si quizás hubiera visto más documentales, hubiera sabido que ese canto inmenso de ranas que se escuchaba alrededor de ellos, significaba más que solo mucha lluvia, un verdadero monzón, un diluvio, los esperaba.

*+*+*+*+*

El canto de las ranas empezó a inundar la selva, todos los animales empezaron a refugiarse, aves, monos y demás creaturas ya acostumbradas a los cambios radicales que se experimentaba en esa tierra se preparaban para la venida del agua.

Lástima, con el agua del cielo perdería el rastro, más de eso se podría preocupar luego, el también debía buscar refugio hasta que pasara la torrencial lluvia, el árbol en el que estaba bien, ya ahí varias aves de vividos colores le hacían compañía, y había aprendido con los años que se debía escuchar la sabiduría de los hermanos animales, por algo podían sobrevivir también en este lugar.

Tal vez si tenía suerte después de que dejara caer agua del cielo podría saber que era lo que estaba siguiendo desde hace rato.

*+*+*+*

Los hechos que se suscitaron en un par de minutos fueron tan inesperados para nuestros protagonistas que no pudieron hacer nada para defenderse, es lo que normalmente pasa cuando te enfrentas a un terreno desconocido, con poca información y experiencia en el, más si la naturaleza no está a tu favor.

Estaban en un terreno bajo, una pendiente imperceptible para ellos que estaban en el suelo, no presentaría mayores problemas de los que ya se enfrentaban, pero ahora con la lluvia ocurre lo que quizás muchos han visto en sus ciudades, la gravedad hace efecto con el agua que se acumula en terrenos altos, en los techos cae por los bordes, como el agua que empieza a escurrir en chorros de la copa de los árboles, en el suelo puede llegarse a estancar y crear charcos, estos, si se acumulan en un terreno alto que tiene una pendiente a continuación, llega a cierto punto en que el agua sigue su flujo por la pendiente. 

Es cuando ves aquel pequeño riachuelo en la orilla de la calle, algo que sin lugar a dudas por cual sea su tamaño sin lugar a dudas alguna vez hace recordar al cauce de un rio, por lo que verlo en la naturaleza es familiar, al igual que mucho más grande.

Primero fue un pequeño camino de agua, uno chiquito, paso imperceptible frente a ellos, ensordecidos por el constante golpe de las miles de gotas contra las hojas de los árboles y demás plantas.

Mas en esta selva cambiante, todo ocurre rápido.

Quizás si estos hubieran estado más experimentados en este terreno se hubieran percatado que las plantas en ese lugar estaban ligeramente inclinados, como avisando que algo pasaba con ellas con frecuencia, en este caso, que una corriente fuerte de agua pasaba con frecuencia.

Pequeños detalles que solo con la experiencia son fáciles de identificar.

Ellos no tenían esa experiencia precisamente en ese terreno.

Por lo que cuando toda esa cantidad de agua que bajo de repente al lugar donde se encontraban choco contra ellos, los agarro totalmente desprevenidos.

Cuando una fuerza en movimiento golpea a un cuerpo en reposo, a menos que la fuerza con la que es menor, esta permanece en su ligar, este no es el caso.

De repente estaban siendo golpeados por un rio salido de la nada.

-¿Pero qué?- 

-¡Johnny sujetarse de algo!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Algo realmente malo!-

-¡DUKE!-

-¡JOHNNY!-

Sujetarse de cualquier cosa es difícil, el lodo, el agua y el mismo musgo que crece en algunas plantas y piedras provoca que las manos resbalen, la fuerza arrolladora de la naturaleza los ataca con toda su majestuosidad.

Oh que bella y caótica puede ser esta, no es lo mismo que opinan nuestros protagonistas, que en el medio del terror, gritos e intentos desesperados por mantenerse a flote y agarrar a cualquier objeto para detener su avance, una serie de maldiciones e impropios resuenan en sus mentes nada propios para un perro y un niño.

La mayoría de estas malas palabras, como probablemente dirían los padres de Johnny, están dirigidas a sus queridas no tan queridas pelirrojas gemelas.

Que curiosamente en estos momentos, por si alguien se lo pregunta, están viendo cómodamente en el sofá de la sala de su casa una película para adolecente muy estereotipada, con musical, el galán, un muy buen galán protagonista, y una trama melosa y tonta, quizás nada propio para unas supuestas genios, o pero claro, no hay que olvidar que son hormonales adolecentes.

Claro, mientras ellas descansan cómodamente, su hermanito y perro enfrentan un susto de muerte.

Regresemos a nuestros pobres protagonistas que no pueden hacer nada para defenderse, es solo suerte que no hayan terminados estampados contra un árbol o más golpeados de lo que están, ahora se encuentran muy separados, quizás unos dos metros son los que los separan.

Una distancia que en otras circunstancias no significarían nada, pero ahora es algo que decidirá lo que vendrá.

Su separación en esa selva desconocida.

-¡Estira tu mano Johnny!-

-¡No te alcanzo!-

-Vamos Johnny, hemos salido de peores, ¡Tú puedes!-

Trata, realmente trata, es quizás uno de los mayores esfuerzos de su vida, pero no lo logra, son los segundos más fatídicos de sus cortas vidas.

De repente llegan a una bifurcación, y esa separación de dos metros se convierte en decenas, y estas aumentan y aumentan, antes de esto, antes de que más agua, lodo y maleza estorben sus vistas, observan el rostro de su amigo y el terror en sus ojos.

~*~*~*~

Sigue la lluvia, regalo del cielo que puede terminar en azote castigador para el desprevenido.

Lejanos recuerdos lo embargan, también con paisajes de lluvia, hay personas, rostros que ahora son un recuerdo borroso en sueños, como mirar bajo el agua.

Había cosas que no había aquí, personas, más personas, y poco verde.

Ahora se dedica a observar las aves a su alrededor, esos recuerdos le llenan de nostalgia, ahora debe de pensar en otras cosas como en la cosa que dejo ese rastro o que debería ir al rio, sería un buen día para comer pescado.

*~*~*~*

-¡Cof cof cof!-

Duke está cansado, a pataleado como loco para mantenerse a flote, esquivo un par de ramas y troncos que de golpearlo lo hubieran dejado muy magullado, no sabe que trago más, lodo o agua, y lo más importante, se muere de la preocupación por no saber dónde está su mejor amigo.

La lluvia ha aminorado, aun así sus secuelas aún continúan, ha logrado aferrarse a un pedazo de tierra, no la más firme pero está afuera de ese rio que no sabe si es uno que ya estaba ahí o es parte del que apareció de repente.

Definitivamente las cosas que pidieron por este trabajo no lo valen.

Por un largo momento pensó que terminaría ese día en el cielo de los perros.

Pero está vivo, a duras penas, pero vivo.

Planear y ordenar sus prioridades.

Primero debe encontrar a Johnny, mochila, su mochila… no está, bien, no está equipado, pero aún está equipado naturalmente, es un orgulloso ejemplar de perro, un perro de ciudad, pero un perro con agudos sentidos e instintos, tiene que creer en uno mismo, lo encontrara y luego saldrán de aquí.

Y cuando salgan, definitivamente regañara a ese par de pelirrojas o hará algo muy feo después de tomar su café.

Johnny debe estar en algún lugar, vivo, algo magullado pero vivo sin lugar a dudas, es el muchacho con más suerte que conoce, imprudente y hasta torpe también, pero su suerte es innegable también.

Debe estar en alguna parte, solo tiene que encontrarlo, y lo hará.

Después de todo él es su perro, su mejor amigo, y debe estar igual de asustado o más sin él a su lado.

*~+~*

Con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía se ha logrado aferrar a un tronco que flota, la corriente es algo rápida y turbulenta pero no le dificulta mantenerse a flote.

-Estúpidas flores y selvas, la próxima vez no hago trabajo de campo-

Si es que había una próxima vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que e empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbE_P4pRl6M en este video pues podrán ver un par de dibujos fanarts y otro par que hice de Johnny Test y Star vs las fuerzas del mal.


	3. 3

De alguna forma se las ha arreglado de cambiar de un tronco flotando a la deriva a algo más estable, a una raíz de un enorme árbol a la orilla del recién formado rio, esta mojado, sucio, dos cosas que en la mayoría del tiempo no le importarían para nada, pero está perdido, adolorido y solo, cosas que a nadie de seguro le gustan.

Duke quien sabe dónde se encuentre, las cosas que había traído cargando seguro siguen flotando en alguna parte de las aguas del rio, y en lo único que puede llegar a pensar es en que odia a sus hermanas y a esa estúpida selva, y que quizás jamás vera de nuevo de la misma forma agua lodosa sin recordar esta experiencia.

Encuentra una forma semi cómoda para recostarse sobre la raíz y voltea hacia el cielo que son más hojas verdes que otra cosa, ya ni ganas tiene de moverse, está demasiado cansado y no ve la necesidad de buscar un lugar para cubrirse de las gotas que aún siguen cayendo de las cientos de gotas que capturaron en agua de la lluvia, el pobre de Duke a de andar sufriendo por esto, él que jamás le ha gustado los baños más de lo necesario, o contacto con el agua a no ser para la diversión, y esto no es nada divertido.

No piensa en que algo malo o más que malo le haya pasado a su amigo, a ambos les han pasado cosas peores, y han logrado salir de estas, claro, con ayuda de las invenciones de sus hermanas, pero han logrado salir de sus malas rachas, así que no pensara en fatalidades, porque Duke seguro que también debe de estar preocupado, y ambos saben que en la mayoría de las veces es el más fatalista de los dos, o realista, como a veces a su amigo canino le gusta decir.

-El lado positivo es que podría contar esto como un baño ¿no?-

Otra docena de gotas caen sobre su rostro, definitivamente está empezando a dudar que lo que pidió a cambio de este trabajo o favor hacia sus hermanas no fue un precio justo, no, no lo vale.

Da un suspiro que bien puede ser un leve alarido y se empieza e incorporar, no esta seguro de como saldrán de esa selva, tal vez sus hermanas se den cuenta de que algo anduvo mal y vengan a recogerlos, pero por el momento debe encontrar a Duke.

No es el más brillante de su familia, pero es optimista en cuanto cree que encontrara una forma de encontrar a su amigo, jamás ha sido un niño explorador pero si ha visto películas de acción y aventura así como que ha tenido sus propias aventuras, tal vez si sigue rio arriba pueda encontrar a su amigo, es la mejor idea que se le puede ocurrir por el momento.

Será mejor que empiece a caminar de una buena vez si es que lo quiere encontrar antes de la hora de la cena.

~*~*~

Johnny no es el único que se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de regresar sobre sus pasos para encontrar a su amigo, Duke sigue esa idea pero lo que as películas no demuestran con ese plan que muestran los exploradores intrépidos es que recorrer un terreno como la selva no es nada fácil, menos uno tan cambiante como esta.

Trata de no perder de vista el rio pero hay veces en que el estar cerca de la orilla es algo peligroso por lo endeble de la tierra, corre el riesgo de resbalar dentro del rio de nuevo y la corriente aun es algo fuerte, así que no gracias, demasiadas zambullidas para el día de hoy para su gusto, o hay árboles y rocas demasiado grandes a los cuales tiene que rodear para continuar su viaje. 

Y la naturaleza, en general no se quejaría, muchos árboles, aire limpio, es un perro, un perro ama esas cosas, pero es demasiado salvaje para su gusto y comodidad, pero bueno, es la selva después de todo.

También está el silencio, no es que no escuche el sonido del agua del rio, los pájaros y algún otro primate a lo lejos, es porque no está ese sonido del que ya esta tan acostumbrado y que diariamente lo a acompañado desde aquel día en que un niño de cabellos de flama y ojos azules lo rescato de la perrera, la voz de Johnny, sin sus quejas o platicas esto se le antoja demasiado silencioso y solitario.

Espera con todas sus fuerzas que ese niño escandaloso y revoltoso este bien, sea donde se encuentre en esa espesa selva, cuando logren salir de esta selva le encantaría apoderarse del sofá y tener una maratón indefinida de videojuegos y películas junto a su amigo estando lejos de la naturaleza por un buen rato para olvidar esta experiencia.

Pero mientras eso ocurre tiene que seguir avanzando, con piedras, ramas y alguna que otra cosa pegajosa pegándose o enterrándose en sus patas, entre más avanza se pregunta qué tanta fue la distancia que lo llevo aquel rio, o que tanto tiempo fue el que estuvo en él, por momentos dentro de este le pareció una eternidad, por momentos pensó… que ese sería su final, pero no lo fue, así como que sabe que Johnny tampoco termino en ese rio ahogándose, no, Johnny no.

Sacude la cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento tan atroz, bien le ha dicho Johnny que hay veces en que es muy pesimista.

En alguna parte algunas aves cacarean y otras cantan con un fino y delicado tono, en otra un mono aúlla, o sea lo que sea ese grito de primate, la selva está viva a su alrededor y esos sonidos son una constante que le recuerdan lo obvio.

A pesar de toda esa vida alrededor, contando a los insectos como esos malditos mosquitos que han regresado con más saña, se siente realmente solo. 

Luego de repente se detiene, a pesar de que habla y le fascina el café y algunas novelas de la tarde, sigue siendo un animal, animal con instinto, de repente siente como si alguien lo observara.

-¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien aquí?... cielos, eso sonó como un dialogo de película de terror, realmente tengo que apresurarme y encontrar a Johnny para salir de aquí-

Tal vez sean sus nervios, o uno de tantos animales en esa selva, pájaros, monos tal vez, tiene que seguir avanzando.

Tiene que encontrar a Johnny.

*+*+*

Si para Duke que es un animal le es difícil avanzar en este ambiente selvático, Johnny las tiene un poco más difícil.

Ha acabado con uno u otro raspón extra en lo que lleva de su travesía para siguiendo el camino de rio arriba, al igual que su amigo ha tenido que escalar o rodear obstáculos, con uno que otro resbalón por aquí y por halla que ha aumentado su reciente colección de raspones y moretones.

No son cosas para llorar pero si quizás de quejarse, no es como si alguien lo oirá, aun así es liberador soltar improperios al aire cuando se golpea o se raspa.

Ya no sabe cuánto ha avanzado, está agotado y seguro que mucha de las gotas de agua que cubren su cuerpo ahora son sudor, pero sigue caminando cual terco y persistente que es.

Es por esa misma insistencia y terquedad que ahora se encuentra escalando un enorme tronco tirado en la orilla del rio, lleno de hojas, musgo y flores y quizás hasta hongos, seguramente llego a ser un enorme árbol en su tiempo, pero callo y ahora yace tirado en el lecho de esta selva.

Lo curioso de esto es que en cada nuevo rincón que se crea en este lugar no tarde en ser ocupado por alguna planta, como son todas aquellas que ya lo tienen cubierto, o creatura, como insectos, y estos a su vez atraen creaturas más grandes que se los comen, y a su vez otras creaturas mucho más grandes que se comen a esta.

Johnny sabe de la cadena alimenticia, pero en estos momentos es en lo último que está pensando, o que él mismo en este momento, podría ser una parte más de ella.

Cierta creatura habitante de ese tronco no lo ha olvidado, cualquier cosa que se mueva o respire, es parte de ella, y para su gusto bien se podría atrever a saborear la mayoría de ellas.

El ruido que hace Johnny al tratar de escalar el tronco le despierta, hace frio para su gusto después de la lluvia, hay poco sol para calentarse a esa hora y un buen sueño es bien agradecido, no todas las creaturas lo piensan así, como esa que se atreve a hacer ruido subiendo a su tronco.

Se arrastra debajo de este, removiendo su escondite de hojas y musgo, saca la lengua y percibe el calor de un cuerpo ajeno.

En la selva la mayoría de los animales poco contacto tienen con el humano, o ninguno para el caso, es por eso que la anaconda no avanza con duda.

¿Por qué hay que temerle a una potencial presa?

Se arrastra con tal gracia que es difícil relacionarla con una creatura tan grande, mide cerca de 5 metros, es gruesa y pesada, y esta hambrienta.

Johnny no la ve, o la escucha, está concentrado escalando como puede ese tronco, es ajeno a la mirada del reptil o sus ansias por probar un bocado de él. La anaconda escala con mucho más facilidad que el chico cabeza de flama por la superficie de este tronco tan familiar para ella, es silenciosa, es rápida, quiere ser certera y mortal.

Cuando la ve, cuando voltea a su dirección porque de repente siente un cosquilleo como bellos de la nuca erizándose, la anaconda ya está demasiado cerca para su gusto, sus escamas brillan con la humedad que han adquirido con la lluvia y parecen ondular con cada movimiento que hace, su andar es casi hipnótico, pero para el joven muchacho al lado de ella es aterrador.

Y lo sabe, Johnny sabe lo que quiere ese reptil sin patas, lo quiere a él como su comida, y él por supuesto que no quiere, lo que le faltaba, ser almuerzo de un reptil sangre fría.

La anaconda se lanza con sus fauces abiertas en dirección del muchacho, pero este atina a soltarse de la corteza y maleza de la cual se estaba aferrando y se deja caer en el suelo, el golpe no es tan duro por la capa de hojas que hay en el suelo pero aun así duelo, es capaz de escuchar las fauces del animal al cerrarse en el aire sin haber sido capaz de alcanzarlo a él y quizás un silbido de frustración, no sabe si las anacondas silban, pero esta al parecer si lo hace y no muy feliz.

Alza la vista para verla, es larga, es enorme, mucho más que él, se empieza arrastrar hacia atrás, esa cosa también ha decidido caer al suelo para alcanzarlo y no le dará la ventaja de caer sobre él.

Esto cada vez se parece a una película de terror en la selva.

¿Qué es lo que le faltaría a esta escena? ¿Sangre? No gracias.

Esa anaconda parece prepararse para un nuevo ataque y él trata de retroceder más y más, pero su espalda choca contra otra corteza de árbol.

No sabe que tan rápidas son las serpientes o anacondas en este caso, pero si estuviera en mejores condiciones, menos cansado y adolorido, en este preciso segundo ya se encontraría corriendo metros de distancia, pero no cuenta con ninguna de esas ventajas, la que tiene ventaja es ese reptil de sangre fría.

-¡Ah!- grita, de frustración, de rabia, de miedo.

Pero este no es su final.

Algo atraviesa la cabeza del animal, ¡una lanza!, justo antes de saltar contra él y ensartar sus colmillos.

Puede escuchar su corazón en sus oídos y jadea de miedo, puede ver el momento justo en que los ojos del animal pierden el brillo opacando su propio reflejo en ellos, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Escucha un ruido sordo de algo chocar contra el suelo pero no voltea, esta aun viendo, quizás hipnotizado aun, a la bestia de la selva que lo trato de comer pero aura se encuentra muerta frente a él.

Algo se acerca a pasos y es cuando entra en su rango de visión que ve otro cuerpo, el de un humano.

Es alto, de piel tostada y mayormente desnudo por no ser por un pobre taparrabos de piel café, por un momento piensa que es un aborigen del lugar, en películas también dicen que hay docenas de tribus en los lugares más inhóspitos viviendo de las maneras más simples y básicas que se puedan imaginar, pero esa idea desaparece cuando nota rasgos claramente fuera de tono con cualquier idea de que este sujeto, aparentemente su salvador, sea originario de estas tierras, duda que haya aborígenes de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que he empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.


	4. 4

Fue cuestión de suerte, ya se había hecho a la idea de no encontrar nada fuera de lo ordinario el día de hoy en la selva, así que siguió con su paseo sin rumbo fijo, recolectando de vez en cuando frutos, o pensando si sería buena idea pescar o conseguir algo de carne.

Mientras se decidía preparo una lanza de madera, cuando lo escucho.

No eran sonidos de animales conocidos, no, era otra cosa, sonaba… sonaba como a voces a la lejanía, ¿sería una de las tribus en expedición de alimentos?, no, esta no parecía ninguna de las lenguas que conocía de estas, pero a la vez le resultaba lejanamente familiar.

Curioso cómo era decidió acercarse hacia la dirección de esa voz, si, era solo uno si ponía atención. 

Balanceándose de rama en rama, saltando de un árbol a otro avanzaba con agilidad y rapidez hacia donde de vez en vez escuchaba la voz, también podía escuchar las aguas de la lluvia transformada en rio mientras más se acercaba, fue cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de este como para verlo, cuando también pudo ver al dueño de la voz que había estado escuchando.

No era la primera vez que veía esas ropas o gente fuera de los límites del MUNDO, como así conocía esta selva que era su hogar, pero este sujeto le sorprendió e intrigo, trayéndole de vuelta sus viejos sueños que siempre había dado por sentado que eran solo eso, sueños.

Era un joven, no un adulto, andando solo por la selva con su vestimenta extranjera, era extraño pero no lo principal que le sorprendía, sino su brillante cabellera rubia con puntas rojas, no había visto jamás en el MUNDO persona con ese color de cabello, lo más cercano que se asemejara era el propio, pero el suyo era una melena completamente rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Por esta misma característica junto con sus ojos se sintió algo excluido de su tribu la cual lo adopto, era diferente, de ojos cielo y cabellos cual rallos de sol o flama amarilla de la llama de la fogata, el con gusto cambiaria sus características por ojos negros y cabellera oscura como sus compañeros de tribu para sentir que encajaba mejor, pero la naturaleza da, solo la naturaleza quita, él no tenía la fuerza ni medios para ello.

Había sus ventajas y desventajas con nacer con estas características, resaltaba siempre en cualquier lugar, por lo cual tuvo que aprender a ser mucho más sigiloso a la hora de la caza y encontrar otros medios para pasar desapercibido, los arboles eran sus grandes aliados, especialmente cuando las féminas de su aldea empezaron a mostrar demasiado interés en su persona, hasta el punto de tratar de meterse en su hamaca en las noches a pesar que ellas ya tenían compañeros interesados en ellas y habían pedido adecuadamente cortejarlas, esto le gano el desagrado de varios de los que alguna vez considero amigos y compañeros.

Sus cabellos también llamaba interés de algunos animales como primates, este era el caso de un grupo de primates, especialmente la matriarca de un grupo de ellos que le dejaba jugar con su grupo y sus crías, a veces encontraba más consuelo en ese grupo que en su propia tribu, así que cuando las cosas se pusieron demasiado tensas como para quedarse prefirió marcharse y adentrarse a el MUNDO solo con la compañía de los primates y animales que quedarse en la aldea a crear solo disgustos con su presencia.

Uma y Apa, la pareja que lo adopto, acepto su decisión y lo despidió, vivir solo en la selva no era tan malo, tenía la compañía de los animales y sabía perfectamente valerse por sí mismo, aun así no se libraba por completo de esa constante sensación de soledad.

Pero eso no importa ahora, este joven está a punto de ser atacado por una anaconda y debe de hacer algo. Lanza con todas sus fuerzas su lanza y atraviesa a la mortal amenaza, baja del árbol y se posiciona frente al joven, es mucho más joven de lo que pareció en un principio. 

Son ojos grandes y brillantes los quien lo miran, son realmente muy bonitos.

Johnny recuperándose del susto recién vivido observa fijamente a su salvador, alto, mucho más alto que él, y obviamente también mayor que él, ojos azules un poco más oscuros que los suyos y una larga y algo enmarañada cabellera rubia.

-Gr… Gracias- atina a decir cuando no sabe que decir.

De nuevo ese lenguaje, le parece familiar pero de nuevo es como si fuera a la vez muy ajeno a él, siente que casi es capaz de comprender pero aún le falta.

Agarra su lanza y la levanta con aun la cabeza de la serpiente ensartada en ella, algunas gotas de sangre escurren hacia el suelo, esa no es una visión muy agradable para Johnny, está bien que le gusten películas de terror, pero otra cosa es ver en persona escenas sangrientas y de miedo, en realidad ya puede sentir que se le revuelve el estómago.

Al ver la palidez de la tez del joven piensa que ha de estar débil, hasta quizás hambriento, por lo que le aproxima con su lanza a la presa que acaba de atrapar, quizás algo de carne le venga bien, la carne de anaconda puede ser algo dura, pero no es de mal sabor, pero la reacción al acercar el cuerpo muerto del animal no es de las mejores, de tez pálida ahora ha adquirido una tonalidad verdosa y el joven rápidamente aparta el rostro para empezar a evacuar su estómago, quizás esté enfermo.

-Viejo no acerques esa cosa, es asqueroso- ha terminado vomitando lo poco que tenía en el estómago, la mayoría es agua y bilis.

Han sido demasiadas emociones juntas para su gusto, muchas de ellas desagradables, para un día. Siente una mano en su hombro y voltea para ver que el tipo que le salvo está a su lado con semblante algo preocupado. 

-Estoy bien, solo me dio asco, ok-

-O… Ok-

-Así que si hablas, ¿y me entiendes?-

Como respuesta recibió una inclinación de cabeza hacia un lado y algunos parpadeos, no, al parecer no le comprendía en realidad, solo había imitado lo que dijo, de alguna forma esto de nuevo le parecía alguna escena cliché de alguna película.

-Supongo que si te pregunto si has visto un perro parlante no sabrías decirme la repuesta ¿no?- otro parpadeo –supongo que no, de todas formas gracias por salvarme de esa víbora, ya me veía como almuerzo de ella-

Se incorpora con algo de ayuda de su salvador, al menos puede decir que es amable. Debe descubrir cómo se llama al menos, y si es tan amble como para haberlo salvado de una anaconda quizás sea lo suficientemente amable para ayudarlo a encontrar a su amigo, si tiene suerte, no pierde nada con intentar.

-Hey, de nuevo gracias, mi nombre es Johnny por cierto, yo J-O-H-N-N-Y, JOHNNY- se señala así mismo para enfatizar su propio nombre, espera que capte el mensaje -¿y tú?- procura esta vez señalarlo a él cuando lo pregunta, con esto recuerdo las veces que sus padres lo regañaban al señalar a la gente, que esto supuestamente es falta de educación, esperemos que esto no lo tome como un insulto.

El joven habla y habla, trata de comprender pero no puede, hay una palabra que repite mucho, Johnny, y se señala mucho cuando la dice, ¡oh! Es su nombre, al menos cree que es lo que cree que es ese, y luego lo señala a él, ¿Qué quiere?, si él se ha presentado también debe de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Por mucho tiempo nadie le ha llamado por su nombre, pero no tanto como para que se le haya olvidado, incluso cuando Apa y Uma lo adoptaron se quedó con una de las cosas donde solo tenía sus extraños sueños, su nombre, corto y simple.

-Gil-

-¿Gil? ¿Es ese tu nombre? No parece realmente un nombre del Amazonas, pero suena bien- sonríe y Gil le devuelve la sonrisa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gil ya no se siente tan solo.

*+*+*

-No estoy seguro de como rayos termine en esto- esta era una de las situaciones más bizarras en la que Duke ha vivido.

En un momento estaba caminado por el borde del rio, al siguiente es rodeado por sujetos con taparrabos, piel morena, cabellos y ojos negros y con pintura en la cara, y luego, luego es llevado a una especie aldea en medio de esa inmensa selva y sentado en una especie de ¿altar? ¿Trono? No sabría cómo llamarlo en realidad.

Oh si, y también está rodeado aparentemente de toda la población de aquella pequeña aldea algunos mirándolo con curiosidad, otros con fascinación y hasta devoción, y eso lo pone algo nervioso, o en realidad le está empezando a dar miedo.

Según los estándares de películas de aventura, cuando las cosas mejoran estas pueden empeorar rápidamente.

O tal vez solo son un grupo de gente que se sorprendió al encontrar un can que puede hablar tan bien como cualquier otro ser humano, y él que se pensaba solo, al menos no son gente del ejercito tratando de experimentar con un can genéticamente alterado, como son las mayorías de las veces la preocupación de que algún humano lo escuchara hablar.

Debía encontrar el mejor momento para escapar de este lugar e ir a buscar a Johnny, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Momento, estaban empezando a poner muchos recipientes con frutas y plantas a su alrededor, también pescado y ¿eso era carne?

No, concéntrate Duke, enfócate, enfócate, no ayudaba que le estén acercando más comida, y carne, no sabe de qué es pero huele bien.

Tal vez, tal vez solo una probadita, estos alimentos parecen mucho más decentes que aquellos que empacaron las gemelas después de todo.

*+*+*

Los padres de Johnny…

Mientras que su padre atendía sus labores de amo de casa y su madre se encontraba arduamente trabajando, estos no estaban al tanto lo que hacían sus hijos y mascota, mientras que no fueran a hacer de nuevo un desastre que entrara en pánico a toda la población de la ciudad o que tuvieran que pagar cantidades exorbitantes de dinero, estaba bien, o tan bien como para no estar tan preocupados.

Y las gemelas se encontraban en el laboratorio, no precisamente trabajando en alguno de sus experimentos.

En la enorme pantalla de su computadora no estaban revisando estadísticas, datos científicos o resultados de cualquiera de sus inventos o investigaciones, no, nada cercano a cualquiera de estas cosas, para nada, era otra cosa mucho menos científica.

Estaban viendo uno de esos programas de dramas adolecentes con protagonistas demasiado atractivos como para no suspirar por ellos, todos unos adonis modernos, las protagonistas también estaban guapas pero eso a ellas poco les importaban, veían este tipo de programas con una trama simple y con problemas demasiado exagerados para una vida supuestamente típica de adolescentes, por lo bien que caían a la vista los protagonistas.

-Oh Víctor siempre se ve muy bien si camisa-

-Es bueno que siempre se la quita en cada episodio-

-Lo sé-

-Haaaa- y ambas suspiran, por no decir que se les escurre la baba al tener frente a ellas a semejante ejemplar de hombre.

Son unas jóvenes dotadas con una súper inteligencia, aun así son unas adolecentes hormonales y a pesar de utilizar lentes no son nada ciegas como para no admirar semejantes ejemplares cuando los tienen frente a sus ojos.

-Lástima que en la ciudad no haya tantos ejemplares como Víctor haaa-

-Lo sé, me encantaría que tuviéramos uno cerca-

-En la escuela dudo mucho que tengamos alguno, nerds y atractivo visual parecen ser cosas completamente incompatibles-

-Y en este vecindario solo hay niños o ancianos-

-Una lástima-

-Una verdadera lástima-

Y suspiran a coro de nuevo, anhelando cosas que no tienen la suerte de tener.

-¿Oye?-

-¿Mmmm?-

-¿No deberíamos ponernos en contacto de nuevo con los muchachos para ver que tanto han avanzado en su misión?-

-Luego hermana, luego, ahora veamos la novela, que se está poniendo buena, ahora saldrá Damián y siempre se coloca esas camisetas ajustadas que resaltan sus músculos-

-Uh si es verdad, tienes razón- 

Así que ambas decidieron posponer su llamada hacia su hermano y perro para ver su programa favorito, no tenían ningún temor de que algo les pasara, en realidad ponían toda su atención a los cuerpos musculosos y bronceados que pasaban en su pantalla.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que he empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbE_P4pRl6M en este video pues podrán ver un par de dibujos fanarts y otro par que hice de Johnny Test y Star vs las fuerzas del mal.

V

Había problemas con el lenguaje pero no impedía que se comunicaran del todo, o al menos que se entendieran a medias, entonces ahora Johnny y Gil estaban caminando lado a lado por el costado del rio.

Johnny no le importaba que este rubio aborigen lo acompañara, lo había salvado después de todo y no se mostraba agresivo con él, y Gil no estaba dispuesto a apartarse de este joven, que de cierta forma lo hacía sentir cómodo y familiarizado después de mucho tiempo.

-No entiendo como gente puede vivir en este lugar, bueno, quitando el hecho de las lluvias torrenciales y los insectos y animales peligrosos no es tan malo el lugar- Johnny tenía la necesidad de llenar el silencio con su voz, a pesar de que era obvio que el otro rubio apenas le comprendiera si es que tenía suerte –me pregunto por qué tendrás ese color de cabello y ojos, supongo que es por uno de tus padres o tal vez algo genético, mi hermanas sabrían de eso-

Aun a pesar de que aún no comprendía el dialecto del más joven, era agradable escuchar su voz, y al parecer al más joven le gustaba mucho compartirla.

-Mis hermanas, son un par de genios, es por ellas que estamos Duke y yo en este lugar, y espero sinceramente que encuentren una forma para sacarnos-

Gil notaba que repetía algunas cosas como “Duke” y “hermanas”, tal vez eran cosas importantes.

Seguían caminando sin parar, a pesar de que Johnny estaba exhausto y adolorido no quería parar hasta encontrar a su amigo, de vez en cuando se tropezaba pero Gil reaccionaba rápidamente a ayudarlo si veía que caía o enfrentaban un obstáculo difícil. Era notorio para Gil que este muchacho era perseverante, a pesar de su torpeza e inexperiencia en el terreno no desistía, eso era admirable.

-Hace mucho calor aquí, extrañamente me recuerda a un desierto de las veces que me a tocado terminar en uno-

Hablaba y hablaba, de su hogar, de sus aventuras, su familia, no hacía unas horas que había estado en casa y los extrañaba, tal vez era por el tipo de situación en la que estaba, y hablar de ellos le ayudaba a sopesarla, a pesar de que su interlocutor no lo entendiera.

*+*+*+*

-Esos chichos, ¡No contestan! ¿Quién se creen que son?- Susan estaba furiosa, después de que terminara su programa ambas gemelas decidieron ponerse en contacto con su hermano menor y mascota, más estos no respondían.

-¿No abras olvidado cargar las baterías?-

-¡Hey! Que se nos haya olvidado ponerles el insecticida no me hace una completa olvidadiza-

-¿Olvidado? Esa era una de tus responsabilidades querida-

-Y tú eres mi hermana, es tu responsabilidad recordarme esas cosas, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?-

Y antes de que entraran en una discusión más seria decidieron cortarla de una buena vez y centrarse en tratar de comunicarse con el par en la selva, a pesar que en las mayorías de las veces eran un equipo coordinado y cordial, aún tenían sus roces como cualquier par de hermanas y compañeras de laboratorio.

-Pero ya en serio, me estoy empezando a preocupar un poco Susan-

-¿De qué te preocupas? Les dimos un mapa y equipo adecuado, además son Johnny y Duke-

-Aun así, esperaría que no respondiera Johnny, pero Duke no es así, más si hay filetes en la oferta, además solo los equipamos con lo básico, no les dimos poderes u otras cosas como en otras ocasiones-

-Por qué no era necesario, solo es una expedición para encontrar una flor-

-Tú sigue intentando con el comunicador, yo tratare de encontrarlos con los rastreadores de las mochilas-

-Sigo diciendo que estas siendo algo paranoica hermana-

Ambas hermanas se ubicaron en sus respectivas zonas de trabajo, Susan con los comunicadores y Mary frente a una de sus computadoras, esta última encontró algo que no le agrado para nada.

-Susan, creo que tienes que ver esto-

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo exasperada, en serio creía que su hermana estaba exagerando la situación, seguro Johnny se estaba quejando de la misión y como berrinche no quería contestar a sus llamadas.

-Este un mapa de la zona a los que los enviamos-

-Aja, si, lo reconozco- dijo al ver el mapa en la pantalla.

-¿Ves lo que yo?-

-¿Qué? No veo nada-

-Exacto- Mary apretó algunos botones y el mapa se encogió para dejar ver el resto de la selva amazónica –no están en la zona donde deberían de estar, es más- aparecieron un par de lucecitas algo separadas una de la otra en el mapa, y lejos de la zona marcada con rojo en el mapa y que representaba la zona a explorar –están muy lejos, y separados-

-Pero, pero eso es imposible, no pudieron recorrer toda esa distancia sin ningún tipo de transporte y, y… no deberían de estar separados, eso no debería de estar pasando-

-De acuerdo a los últimos registros de la zona se presentó un precipitación atmosférica que provoco una lluvia en la selva-

-Bueno, es la selva húmeda después de todo-

-Sí, pero olvidas lo torrenciales que pueden ser sus lluvias-

-Revisa las últimas fotos satelitales de la zona entonces-

-En eso estoy-

-¿Y bien?- 

-De acuerdo a las imágenes- varias fotos se empezaron a mostrar en la pantalla, grandes cúmulos de nubes sobre la zona de la selva fueron las primeras, por el color y el tamaño mostraban ser nubes cargadas con mucha agua –fue una lluvia fuerte, no duro mucho, aun así fue fuerte- otras fotos empezaron a mostrarse, el cielo se había despejado un poco, y mostraba el verde esmeralda de la verde en la superficie terrestre, y vetas de agua que arrastraban todo a su paso, especialmente una en la zona cerca donde dejaron a Johnny y a Duke.

-Esto no es bueno, nada bueno-

-Lo sé-

Ambas hermanas se miraron con semblantes igual de preocupados, ya formular las más catastróficas conclusiones.

-Bien, hay que mantener la calma-

-Susan, es posible que Johnny y Duke…-

-No saquemos aun conclusiones Mary-

-Pero las posibilidades Susan, no son muy favorecedoras-

-Por favor, recuerda a quien se las estas aplicando, Johnny y Duke no son cualquiera, es más, apuesto que ese par deben estar quejándose de que no los estemos sacando ahora mismo de la selva-

-Lo sé, son un par con suerte-

-Más bien son un par con gemelas genio a su disposición-

Trataban de ser optimistas y creerse todo lo que se dijeron, pero aun así estaban muy preocupadas y con miedo, se supone que sería sencillo, solo ir por unas muestras, pero se confiaron y no previeron todas las posibilidades, sería su culpa si algo malo les pasara a esos dos, solo de ellas dos.

*+*+*+*

-Ya sabía yo que debía de haberme ido a la de ya cuando tuviera oportunidad-

Duke sabía que debió hacerle caso a su cerebro y a su instinto y no a su estómago, o pero la carne, su mayor debilidad, lo había tentado, aun no sabía de qué era la carne, pero sospechaba que era de ave, porque sabía cómo a pollo.

Pero regresando a su situación, se encontraba abandonado por toda esa gente que en un principio parecía fascinado con su sola presencia, le trajeron docenas de cosas ante su persona, y tan rápido como lo habían traído y dejado todas esas cosas, se habían ido, la pequeña aldea o lo que sea se tenía varias casillas o chozas acomodadas de forma circular, y cuando se fueron colocaron unas especies de rejas entre casa y casa, como para evitar que saliera.

Eso lo había puesto mucho más nervioso.

-Si creen que solo unas cuantas ramitas me detendrán, están muy equivocados-

Se paró de su asiento y empezó a dirigirse a una de las bardas, las analizo ya estando un poco más de cerca, eran altas, casi de tres metros, para ser hecho con armas rudimentarias y personas simples, esta barda estaba muy bien hecha.

No era el mejor escalador, pero quizás si se esforzaba podría salir de aquí de esa manera, pero si se tropezaba seria dolorosa la caída, quizás podría descubrir la forma de echarla para abajo si encontraba de donde estaba agarrada o amarrada.

De repente una parvada de aves salió gritando y volando y cierto movimiento se empezó a sentir en la selva, todo eso le erizaba todo el cabello.

-Sera mejor que me dé prisa-

*+*+*+*

Lluvia, esta había regresado, pero esta vez no había agarrado desprevenido al joven Test, ya que Gil ya sabedor de las señales a su alrededor para ver los cambios climáticos, había hecho que el joven se subiera a un gran árbol junto con él, después de todo estaban cerca de un rio, y con la lluvia no podían saber cuánto podía crecer este.

Lo mejor era buscar terreno alto, y no había nada mejor para ello que un buen árbol.

-Wouw, sí que eres bueno para predecir el clima-

Ambos descansaban en una gruesa rama, uno al lado del otro mirando la lluvia caer, a pesar de que estaban cubiertos por la copa de este, aun barias gotas los mojaban, Johnny decidió quitarse la camisa, era una sensación algo pesada y desagradable la de la ropa mojada y llena de barro pegada al cuerpo, no es que le desagradara la suciedad, pero en algunos raspones picaba cuando el agua con barro hacia contacto.

-Mucho mejor-

Gil voltea a ver a su acompañante al escuchar su voz y el sonido de la tela moverse, ve el cuerpo más joven, inmaduro y aun infantil, aun así cambiando poco a poco a lo que será un día de adulto, es delgado y fibroso, de piel más pálida que la suya, músculos pequeños pero visibles.

Algún día este cuerpo se volverá más fuerte y ágil, será un admirable hombre.

Su vista se perdió por un momento por las gotas que corrían el cuerpo de Johnny, una escurría desde su mentón hasta la clavícula, luego se unió a otro par y cayo más abajo hasta recorrer el pecho y luego más abajo.

-Sí que llueve mucho-

La voz de Johnny lo saca de su distracción, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Decidió apartar la mirada y ver las gotas de lluvia frente a ellos, sí, eso era lo mejor.

*+*+*+*

La selva es un lugar misterioso, un lugar capaz de guardar cientos de secretos, cosas que al parecer que las personas del mundo moderno olvidan o simplemente deciden ignorar.

Pensamos sabedores de lo que hay en un lugar o algo, y lo damos por hecho, pero en realidad conocemos poco.

La aldea en la que estuvo Duke esta desierta, la mayoría de las casas siguen en pie, chozas simples hechas de ramas y hojas, pero hay algunas que han caído, no precisamente por el peso de la lluvia sobre ellas.

La comida dejada en el altar se ha ido, dejando platos limpios o rotos, quien se la llevo no tubo cuidado.

Oh y el can, él también se ha ido, las marcas en el barro del suelo demuestran su partida no en los mejores términos, pero no hay quien las vea, ni de los visitantes de dicha aldea que recogieron la ofrenda, ni las vera, la lluvia lava el suelo de la selva, distorsionando las huellas hasta desaparecerlas.

¿Qué será del pobre de Duke?

*+*+*

-Esta cayendo lluvia de nuevo-

-Rayos, ¿no tenemos alguna maquina climatológica que nos ayude a despejar las nubes o algo así?-

-La que teníamos se destruyó, y papá nos prohibió “jugar” con el clima de nuevo desde que cuando la uso Johnny monstruos de nieve gigantes atacaron la ciudad-

-Y hacer una de nuevo nos tomaría semanas-

-Idea descartada entonces-

Ambas hermanas estaban de los nervios, lo que podían hacer era buscar a los muchachos de acuerdo a los localizadores de las maletas, sin embargo también existía la posibilidad de que no estuvieran en esos lugares, por lo que para cerciorarse los últimos minutos trataban con los satélites buscar una imagen lo más nítida posible del lugar, pero con lo frondosa que era la selva y que de nuevo se había nublado, era perdida de tiempo.

-Bien, debemos ir ahí y buscarlos-

-Lo sé-

-Lo cual nos deja un pendiente-

-Papá y mamá-


	6. 6

VI

Hoy había sido un día tranquilo y bien aprovechado, fue a la tienda para reabastecer la despensa y para su suerte había encontrado varias ofertas en muchos de los productos que necesitaba, había limpiado la casa temprano y se había permanecido así todo el día, y en general la casa había estado muy tranquila, por lo que ya estaba empezando a sospechar.

No es que sus hijos fueran unos desastres andantes, bueno, en realidad si eran unos desastres andantes cuando querían serlo, no desorganizando o ensuciando la casa solamente, sino también llegando a aterrorizar a la ciudad cuando algún experimento de sus hijas gemelas salía no del todo bien, o su hijo menor se aprovechaba de estos, así que el día de hoy estuviera inusualmente tranquilo lo hacía sospechoso.

-¿Qué estarán planeando estos niños?-

Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hijo y abrió la puerta, no había nadie, lo cual probablemente significaba que estaba con las gemelas, por lo cual procedió a subir al ático donde se encontraba el laboratorio de las gemelas.

Desde que sus hijas empezaron a jugar con legos y demás juguetes y empezaron armar y desarmar para crear los objetos más extraordinarios, supieron que ellas tenían una inteligencia poco usual en niños de su edad, cuando identificaron que eran unos genios, y que los electrodomésticos empezaron a peligrar por la creciente curiosidad de las niñas al desarmarlos para armar sus experimentos, decidieron acondicionar alguna parte de la casa para las niñas, el cuarto de las niñas parecía la mejor opción, pero de momento con las cosas que hacían, les iba a quedar pequeño, la cochera no podía ser, porque la necesitaban para guardar los carros, así que optaron por utilizar el ático, y cambiaron todas las cosas que normalmente guardaban en ese lugar en el sótano.

-¡Niños! ¿Qué están haciendo?- llamo a la puerta del laboratorio.

Se escucharon algunos pasos y cosas caer al otro lado de la puerta, esperaba que no fuera a ser que de nuevo habían mutado a Johnny y Duke, o alguna cosa por el estilo, aunque con el grupo de hijos que tenía, bien podía serlo.

-¡Ya vamos papá!- grito Mary al otro lado de la puerta.

Más cosas caer y algo que pareció ser hacer corto circuito, con tal que no fuera algo que explotaría y tendrían que remodelar la casa de nuevo, pero como antes, como eran sus hijos, era de esperar casi cualquier cosas de ellos.

La puerta se abrió haciendo una serie de ruidos que indicaban toda una serie de cerraduras abrirse.

-Hola papá-

-Llegas algo temprano para decirnos que la cena esta lista-

-No vine por eso niñas, vine a checar que están haciendo-

-Hay papá, lo dices como si cada día fuéramos a poner en peligro a toda la ciudad… lo cual en realidad en promedio ocurre cada quincena-

-Por eso vine, y por cierto, ya que estoy aquí ¿han visto a Johnny y a Duke?-

-Claro, claro, de hecho estuvieron aquí hace unos momentos, están en el parque-

-Sí, querían que les prestáramos unos cohetes, obviamente se los negamos-

-Bien hecho niñas, lo último que quiero es que Johnny termine con un hueso roto o explotando jajajaja-

-Jejejeje sí, eso sería malo- 

Las gemelas intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, romperse un hueso es malo, pero estar perdido en medio de la selva tampoco es muy bueno, aunque eso es algo que no le van a decir.

-Bueno chicas, me quedo más tranquilo, ahora iré a ver mi novela, digo, ver ese documental tan interesante que vi el otro día, nos vemos en la cena-

Las pelirrojas vieron marchar a su padre a la sala para que viera su novela mientras soltaban un profundo suspiro de alivio, eso había estado cerca.

-¿El parque?-

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió-

-Al menos se la creyó-

-Regresemos a las computadoras y al plan B-

-Los cursos de robótica avanzada que tomamos de niñas rinden mucho, en un par de minutos estará el robo Johnny por si no lo encontramos a tiempo-

-Esperemos no llegar a usarlo-

-¿Qué has encontrado en la pantalla?-

-La lluvia está despejando-

*+*+*+*

El rio ha crecido con la creciente lluvia, es más ancho y su rugido es más fuerte, puede sentir un ligero escalofrió recorrer al pensar que no hace mucho rato estuvo dentro de sus fauces arrastrado con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de mantenerse a flote y aferrarse a cualquier cosa con sus fuerzas que parecían inútiles a comparación a las de ese rio que tiene apenas unas horas de antigüedad.

Johnny se pregunta si Duke pudo encontrar un lugar para cubrirse de la lluvia, tal vez había subido a un árbol, o quizás haya hecho un paraguas con hojas, con lo listo y diestro que era no lo dudaba. Si, Duke debe estarse quejando de oler a perro mojado en esos momentos y seguir buscándolo.

Gil al observar como su joven compañero se distrajo mirando a las aguas le toco el hombro sacándolo de su aparente trance, ya que se sobresaltó un poco.

-Lo siento, me distraje, así que sigamos, cielos, sí que el rio es muy largo- 

Y realmente lo era, y aunque Johnny no lo supiera en esos momentos, esta era apenas una pequeña parte de una serie de redes de ríos que se conectaban al más grande de ellos, por lo que fue una total sorpresa que unos diez metros más adelante el rio se partía, pero no solo en dos, sino en varias secciones en diversas direcciones.

-¡Rayos! Esto no puede estar pasando- 

¿Estaría entre todos esos ríos el que se llevó a Duke? ¿O se encontraría más adelante? 

Calma, ¿y que si ahora había una docena de caminos a cruzar y elegir? De que encontraba, lo encontraba.

La duda era ahora por donde comenzar y cuál sería la elección más acertada, para su mala suerte no siempre escogía las mejores opciones.

-De tin… marin de don… creo que este no es ningún método científico, pero… rayos, ¿ahora por dónde?-

Gil por su parte miraba los alrededores, aun no sabía por qué Johnny había querido venir a este lugar, estar a una distancia prudente de las aguas en movimiento era lo más sabio, los animales se mantenían alejados de estos terrenos por lo peligroso, a excepción de algunos como las anacondas que estaban acostumbradas a nadar en estas aguas.

Recordaba leyendas de hombres y mujeres perdidos dentro de estas aguas y jamás vueltos a ver, algunos eran devorados por creaturas míticas o por gracias de los dioses de la selva eran transformados estos mismos humanos en otras creaturas, de hecho, algunas tribus vecinas habían creído que él mismo había sido confundido con uno de estas míticas creaturas, una especie de delfín que seducía a las mujeres para llevarlas a las aguas, ciertamente esto causo uno que otro problema, además de que el supiera no era un delfín.

Volvió su atención al rubio de puntas rojas, se veía preocupado y nervioso, aun se le dificultaba la comunicación verbal con él, así que decidió colocar una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo, no estaba solo.

-¿Uh?- Johnny observo la mano de Gil, vio el rostro del nativo rubio y vio reflejada cierta preocupación en sus ojos, no por él mismo sino por su persona –gracias viejo, solo… no sé cómo encontrar a mi amigo Duke-

De nuevo repetía “Duke”, aun no sabía si era una cosa o persona, o tan siquiera un lugar, solo había llegado a la conclusión que era algo importante para el menor.

Johnny volvió su vista nuevamente a los ríos que parecían tener rutas interminables, bueno, por lo que sabía cualquiera de ellos podía llevarlo hacia su amigo o no, y bien era lo mismo quedarse aquí a esperar o caminar de nuevo, así que caminaría, porque lo suyo no era esperar.

-Bien, a caminar- Johnny le dio una ligera sonrisa e ínsito a su compañero a que lo siguiera.

*+*+*

Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, lo que daría por una taza de café frio o un buen filete en esta clase de momentos, o mejor aún, intercambiaría esas dos opciones por estar en su hogar junto a su mejor amigo, pero no, habían tenido que aceptar esa tonta misión de las gemelas porque ellas no habían querido hacer el trabajo sucio.

Hablando de sucio, se sentía incómodo aparte del ligero dolor.

¿Qué había pasado?

Una tribu le rindió tributo o algo así, luego esa misma tribu se fue y lo dejo solo atrapado en esa aldea, después mmmm ahí se ponían algo borrosas las cosas en su mente, algo había venido, pero no recordaba que había sido, ¿un animal tal vez?

Abrió los ojos para ubicarse, obviamente no estaba en la aldeíta, nota mental, nunca volver a confiar en gente de la selva o quienes usaban taparrabo, al final sus acciones traen problemas a perros como él.

No estaba en la aldea, pero no parecía tampoco la selva en la que había estado hace horas, o tal vez se encontraba en una parte muy diferente, lo cual no descartaba, realmente no conocía el lugar, en serio ¿en qué rayos habían pensado las gemelas en enviarlos a ellos? Seguramente en no arruinar sus preciadas maquinas o algo así.

Los arboles eran mucho más altos y gruesos, muy, muy grandes, en realidad todo parecía muy grande a su alrededor, las hojas, las plantas, las flores, esas podían servirle perfectamente de sombrilla.

Bien, si se había encogido o no eso ya estaba a discusión ahora que lo pensaba, no sería la primera vez que hubiera terminado del tamaño de una hormiga o de un átomo, ja, había incluso empequeñecido hasta llegar al tamaño para entrar a otro microuniverso o algo así, pero haber empequeñecido sin ninguna de las invenciones de las gemelas le parecía un poco imposible, aun así tomando su suerte había cierta posibilidad.

Bueno, sea lo que sea lo mejor sería irse de este lugar, pero o sorpresa, estaba atrapado por una sustancia pegajosa en las plantas de los pies, ¿Por qué realmente no le sorprendía esto?

Okey, no entrar en pánico, esa era la clave, conservar la calma y hacer que el cerebro funcione coherentemente, que el pánico no gobernara sus acciones, su mente ya empezaba a sonar como esos programas de autoayuda o algo por el estilo, eso pasaba cuando los niños iban a clase y se quedaba en casa y el padre de Johnny empezaba a escuchar esa clase de programas de radio para cuando tenía que enfrentar a alguna de las desventuras de las gemelas y Johnny.

Ahora veamos que era esta sustancia rara y viscosa, realmente no olía mal, y no parecía ser lodo, ¿podría ser sabia de árbol? Bien, las cosas científicas siempre se las dejaba a las gemelas, se removió y trato de despegarse de ella, cielos, era como súper pegamentos o la mescla de refresco y golosinas pegajosas que a veces se encontraban en las alfombras de los cines, y ahí iban unos buenos mechones de sus cabellos.

-Auch, auch y mas auch, mi hermoso cabello, esto no podría ser peor- pero claro, como regla universal cuando alguien dice esas palabras algo parece empeorar como simplemente pronunciarlas es como un conjuro que atrae los problemas, y eso ya lo sabía, pero siempre hay veces a que uno se le escapa.

Las hojas y ramas empezaron a crujir, o si, dignos sonidos de película de terror, como aquella vez en esa aldea, y o si, tenía miedo de nuevo.

Con más energía se despegó de la sustancia lo más rápido que pudo, los sonidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y aterradores a cada segundo, se liberó justo a tiempo para ver a unos cuantos metros de él lo que causaba tales sonidos.

¡Un insecto gigante!

Las sospechas de que él se había encogido volvieron, y trataba de recordar que era lo que normalmente comían los insectos ¿Plantas? ¿Tierra? ¿Otros insectos? Ese no parecía una hormiga pero de que tratara de comerlo o no era algo que no quería averiguar.

Así como buen perro siguió sus más bajos instintos de auto preservación, ¡CORRER!

Realmente no importaba hacia donde corría, solo quería alejarse de ese y esconderse.

¿En qué locura se había metido?

*+*+*

Ambos rubios siguieron caminando, pero empezaron a notar que el cielo estaba oscureciendo, no de la forma que hacia cuando llovía, sino de la forma en que el día atardecía.

-Tal vez este día no llegue a la hora de la cena-

Gil también noto lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, en la noche la selva podía ser un mundo muy diferente y peligroso incluso para cazadores adultos, debían encontrar un refugio para ellos.

-¿uh? ¿Qué pasa Gil?- nuevamente siente el toque de su compañero en su hombro.

Gil le hace unos gestos y señala un árbol de gran tamaño, así que quería que volvieran a escalar un árbol al parecer, ¿llovería de nuevo?

Ya estando en unas gruesas ramas entrelazadas mientras veía algo extrañado como el rubio empezó a arrancar varias hojas y procedía a ponerlas sobre las ramas, parecía que estaba haciendo una especie de alfombra o cama.

Gil ya era un experto en crear refugios y campamentos improvisados en medio de la selva, no eran los más elaborados algunos, como por ejemplo este, pero eran lo suficientemente cómodos como para descansar, y en menos de lo que se pensaba ya lo tenía listo para la noche.

Para su suerte este árbol también les brindaba fruta por lo que no tendrían hambre esa noche.

-Wow, eres bueno en esto ¿no es así?, gracias- dijo al recibir una fruta de la mano de Gil, realmente sabía bien, mucho mejor que esa asquerosa comida deshidratada que le habían dado sus hermanas. 

Tal vez no llegaría este día a la hora de la cena en su casa, pero no se perdería la cena, y realmente era mejor que muchos de los pasteles de carne de su padre.

*+*+*

-Y dime Johnny ¿Cómo te fue en el parque?-

-Bien pa… pak- respondió el rubio en la mesa con un sonido algo raro al hablar.

-Uh, bien, saben chicos, no hay nada como cenar en familia después de un día tranquilo-

-Eh jejejeje claro papá-

-Lo que tú digas-

Respondieron rápidamente las gemelas, había sido una suerte que hubieran terminado de armar al robo-Johnny en el último minuto antes de que su padre los llamara a cenar.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Duke?- su madre pregunto, extrañada que la mascota de la familia no estuviera en esos momentos con ellos, era casi imposible ver separados a perro y niño en esa casa.

-Eh, eh Duke está durmiendo mamá-

-Sí, en el cuarto de Johnny-

Hasta el momento todo bien, pero las gemelas estaban al borde de los nervios, gracias a Dios sus padres estaban aún en la ignorancia de la situación de su hermano pequeño y mascota, pero no sabían cuánto podrían mantenerlos de esta forma, tenía que encontrar al muchacho y perro de una vez por todas.


	7. 7

VII

Despertó con el sonar de mil pájaros y el ruido del agua correr, demasiado ruido para su gusto, en realidad cualquier cosa que sonara lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo en las mañanas era demasiado ruidoso.

Se removió en su cama, se sentía cansado, muy cansado y parecía que anoche había hecho calor porque también se sentía húmedo y acalorado, como si tuviera otro cuerpo durmiendo junto a él, demasiado pero demasiado cerca.

Abrió los ojos y vio un rostro demasiado cerca del suyo.

¿He?

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera en su casa, ni siquiera remotamente cerca de Norte América, y al parecer el rubio que había conocido ayer no conocía de límites a la hora de dormir ya que podía sentir sus brazos rodear su cuerpo.

¿Acaso era común entre la gente de la selva dormir tan juntos? Trato de removerse y alejarse pero aun siendo un agarre entre sueños el rubio mayor lo sujetaba muy fuerte, se notaba que era naturalmente fuerte, no como él, era un muchacho más inclinado a decir que era debilucho, en cambio era naturalmente rápido para correr, eso le ayudaba mucho a escapar de situaciones de peligro a las cuales se involucraba mucho en su vida.

Hacía calor, que Gil le estuviera abrazando no ayudaba, incluso podía decir que sus sudores se mesclaban tocándose piel contra piel.

-Hey, despierta- se removía como pudo y trato de despertar al mayor, pero no se movía ni un centímetro -¡Hey! ¡Gil!-

Alguien le llamaba, una voz decía su nombre, por un momento pensó que era solo su imaginación, que eran las voces de sus sueños y no una persona real, ya que había estado tanto tiempo en el MUNDO sin contacto con otras personas, pero luego recordó.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró al muchacho de ayer, el de cabello de flama, no había sido un sueño.

A veces en sus sueños soñaba con cosas que no recordaba, personas con rasgos parecidos a él, un mundo gris y triste, muy diferente al MUNDO, en esos sueños se daba cuenta que su sentimiento de soledad era mucho más grande de lo que le gustaría admitir, ya que a pesar de estar junto a personas semejantes a él sentía que realmente no le hacían compañía, que sentimiento tan triste estar en un lugar tan poblado y sentirte tan solo y perdido.

Luego soñaba que podía ver las nubes tan cerca como si las pudiera tocar para luego volverse todo negro. A veces no sabía decir si alguna vez ocurrieron esas cosas que soñaba, tal vez en otra vida, el chaman de la aldea en la que vivió decía que algunas veces al dejar el cuerpo después de la muerte se podía volver a nacer, en otro humano o animal, él decía que antes había sido un jaguar, una anaconda y otras bestias, por eso estaba conectado al mundo espiritual.

Muchas veces no le gusto soñar esas cosas, le dejaban con un sentimiento de tristeza, nostalgia y consiente de que estaba solo.

-Hey, buenos días… ¿podrías ya soltarme? Hace calor-

Pero hoy no estaba solo.

*+*+*

No habían podido salir anoche, no, porque justo esa noche a su padre se le ocurrió hacer un encuentro de convivencia familiar y jugar juegos de mesa de la era antes de los videojuegos, al parecer la grandiosa idea se le ocurrió después de ver en la novela un tema sobre la distansacion entre los miembros de familia por la falta de interacción y ese tipo de cosas.

Genial, no pudieron haber puesto ese episodio unos días después cuando por fin trajeran a Johnny a casa.

Habían terminado tarde los juegos, y su padre les había ordenado inmediatamente ir a su habitación.

Experimentaban un nuevo nivel de desesperación, jamás habían dejado más de una tarde a Johnny en alguna de sus misiones, y ahora lo dejaban a su suerte en medio de una selva plagada de peligros.

No podían decírselo a sus padres, simplemente no podían, el miedo y la vergüenza de las consecuencias de sus acciones pesaba tanto en ellas, tanto en como el hecho de admitir que se habían equivocado al enviarlo a un lugar en una tarea que ellas supusieron simple para su hermano y perro.

No durmieron aquella noche maquilando mil y un planes.

Sabían que ellas no podían ir simplemente ahí, aun con sus equipos y sus inventos eran pésimas en tareas de campo, eran unas cerebritos, no estaban hecha para tareas de esfuerzo físico en medio de la selva, y cuando habían dicho que sus robot, los que tenían, tampoco podían ir a hacer la tarea de traer una flor, no mentían, por ciertos desperfectos de sus diseños no estaban equipados para ir a un ambiente como la selva.

Ahora lo que se les ocurría era enviar a alguien experimentado en misiones de campo, ¿a quién conocían así?

Black y White. 

Normalmente era el gobierno y el ejército cerca de su ciudad quien les pedía ayuda a ellas, pero ahora tocaba pedirles un favor.

*+*+*

¿Cómo había logrado escapar de insectos gigantes casi del tamaño de un coche? Hasta a él le sorprendía.

Simplemente podía decir que fue buena suerte rayando en un milagro.

Ahora estaba escondido entre las raíces de un enorme árbol tan ancho y alto como un edificio. A duras penas pudo descansar esta noche atormentado con la idea de que los insectos lo encontrarían en cualquier momento o que Johnny fuera víctima también de esos aldeanos y lo ofrecieran como sacrificio o lo que sea a esas cosas, y que al final corriera con peor suerte que él.

La sensación de calor y humedad ya se le antojaba desagradable y fastidiosa, de nuevo pensó en su hogar junto a su mejor amigo, no quería volver a soportar otra noche en esa selva llena de insectos anormalmente gigantes.

*+*+*

-Entonces quieren que vayamos a la selva-

-¿Por qué no se lo piden a Johnny?-

-¡Ya se los dijimos! Johnny se encuentra ya ahí-

-¿Entonces para que quieren que vayamos?-

-¡Por él! ¡Queremos que vayan por él! Se perdió junto a Duke en medio del Amazonas, y no podemos encontrarle-

-Ah, lo habrían dicho desde el principio-

-Cielos chicas, realmente no son muy buenas hermanas mayores-

Habían localizado a los agentes federales, no fue una tarea difícil para el par de genios, pero convencerlos del favor y explicarles lo que tenían que hacer agotaba la poca paciencia que aun conservaban. A vece se preguntaban porque ese para un podía conservar sus empleos, y luego recordaban que quizás era por todas las veces en que habían accedido a hacerles favores a ellos y al gobierno.

-Bueno, para su suerte ambos somos agentes entrenados y una exploración a la selva no será tan difícil-

-Claro, aunque me sorprende, normalmente esperaríamos que fueran más responsables como para perder a su hermano en un lugar así, se sabe que ha habido expediciones en las partes más profundas de la selva que jamás han regresado y jamás se ha sabido que paso con ellas, algunos piensan que murieron de malaria o envenenados por entrar en contacto por las ranas venenosas y otros insectos ponzoñosos, incluso se habla de tribus cazadoras de cabeza que aun practican el canibalismo-

-¿En.. serio?- logro preguntar con un hilo de voz Mary, durante todas esas horas trato de no pensar en esas posibilidades y prácticamente el agente Black se las estaba restregando en la cara.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Me gusta ver documentales en mi tiempo libre-

-Sí, son muy educativos y entretenidos-

-Okey… ¿entonces lo pueden hacer?- pregunto Susan, no necesitaba que le recordaran todas las malas cosas que le pudieran o pudieron pasarle a su hermano por su culpa.

-Claro, aunque nos deben equipar, después de todo estamos en nuestro día libre-

-De acuerdo-

-Y nos deben una-

*+*+*

¿Era su imaginación o Gil se veía de muy buen humor? Bueno no lo conocía lo suficiente, así que tal vez era esa clase de persona que se levanta de buenas y es madrugadora, no se había molestado cuando lo despertó.

Desayunaron más fruta y como no tenía mejor plan continúo caminando por la selva juntos.

Agradecía la compañía y ayuda del mayor, ya que seguramente sin él una serpiente gigante se lo hubiera tragado o hubiera caído al rio de nuevo en cualquier tropiezo o descuido suyo, si, podía decir que Gil había sido su héroe en esa selva.

Johnny no era el más listo en la escuela ni tampoco en su casa, pero podía deducir algunas cosas. 

Gil tal vez tenía al menos un padre de ascendencia extranjera, no sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el albinismo pero estaba seguro que las personas con este no tenían ese tipo de tonalidad de ojos y cabello y una piel morena, no, así que esos rasgos los había heredado de alguna parte, le gustaría preguntar sobre su familia pero de nuevo, el problemas de idioma entre ellos se lo impedía; Gil era una de las personas más serenas que había conocido, no era de carácter serio, no, era más bien relajado, tal vez era porque él ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir en la selva con todos sus peligros y cambios climáticos, pero suponía que si fuera un chico de ciudad también seria de esa manera, una actitud casi perfecta para un chico popular que le cae bien a todo el mundo, al menos eso imaginaba; Gil no lo había dejado en todo ese tiempo, ni mostro preocupación o ansiedad como él al desear regresar a su casa, y cierto pensamiento triste rondo por su mente ante ese hecho.

¿Gil tendría un lugar al cual regresar?

La idea de que Gil no tuviera tan siquiera una choza a la cual regresar le pareció tan injusta, dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, si él ni podía aguantar un día en ese lugar ¿Qué sería una vida entera sin un hogar?

Miro de reojo al rubio mayor, seguía teniendo esa expresión serena pero alegre, al menos así le parecía con aquella ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Gil era una buena persona, esperaba que sus sospechas de que no tuviera un lugar a donde regresar no fueran ciertas, se merecía cosas buenas.

*+*+*

Estaban de nuevo en la selva, justo en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente habían dejado a los chicos, pero ahora llegaban en misión de búsqueda y rescate junto a los agentes Black y White.

-Ok repasemos ya la lista de suministros y el plan- decía una de las pelirojas mientras terminaba de acomodar todo lo necesario en una de las mochilas de los agentes.

-Tenemos todo, entonces buscaremos a su hermanito y su perro-

-A menos que ya se los haya comido una anaconda, o un cocodrilo, o un rio los haya ahogado, hayan comido algo altamente venoso…-

-¡Basta! ¡Ya entendimos! Por favor, solo encuéntrenlos-

-Hey, no hay necesidad de gritar-

-Que groseros pueden ser los adolescentes de ahora, ¿verdad White?-

-Ni que lo digas, Johnny suele ser más educado que ellas-

-Si, por eso nos cae bien-

-Bueno, vamos a encontrarlo, a nosotros tampoco nos gustaría que algo malo le pasara al chico y su perro parlante-

-Nos reportaremos en un par de horas, antes si es que encontramos a Johnny-

Y con esto dicho vieron partir y perderse entre la espesura de la vegetación selvática a ambos agentes con la esperanza que encontraran a sus familiares perdidos, y que estos no tuvieran mayor daño.

*+*+*

Acababa de ver una oruga tan grande como del tamaño de una manguera de bomberos, aparte de la impresión inicial la creatura no hacía mucho, solo caminas con sus patitas en comparación de su inmenso cuerpo y comer plantas, debía admitir al menos que no todos los insectos gigantes eran amenazantes o peligrosos.

Pero los escarabajos y bichos como las hormigas son peligrosos, especialmente con esas mandíbulas capaces de arrancar árboles. De hecho esa era la razón por la que había dejado su anterior escondite, una hormiga gigante, no sabía si es que lo buscara a él o no, había cortado las raíces con tanta facilidad como un cuchillo con la mantequilla, no quería saber que haría si encontraba un suave y lindo perrito como él.

Debía correr, debía escapar, cualquier lugar fuera de esa zona de la selva al menos.

*+*+*

Gil se había distraído, si, y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Habían seguido el curso de uno de los ríos de bajada, en una decisión de Johnny para ver y explorar si encontraba alguna pista de su amigo. Gil le siguió como el día anterior en un silencio cómodo que si no fuera por el problema de no entender bien los idiomas le hubiera gustado hacer charla con el menor, pero así era no se quejaba, como ya dijo, era un silencio cómodo y si llegaba a ser aburrido Johnny se encargaba de llenarlo con su voz.

Quizás por eso había estado distraído, era agradable escucharlo hablar a pesar de que no comprendía que era lo que decía.

Cuando se percató de su alrededor noto donde estaban, y sabía perfectamente que no deberían estar ahí.

Había lugares peligroso en la selva, muchos en realidad, por lo que desde pequeño a uno le enseñaban que debían y no de hacer, que lugares eran seguros de frecuentar y lo que era preciso evitar.

Este era uno de esos que le enseñaron a evitar.

Las plantas ahí eran enormes, mucho más grandes de lo normal, y no era lo único anormal. Flores que normalmente median apenas la palma de una mano podían crecer tanto como una choza, las hojas de una planta corrían la misma suerte, algunas incluso serían capaces de ser utilizadas como balsas, ninguna de estas cosas era realmente peligrosa, pero eran el aviso de que entraba a una zona peligrosa.

Ya que en esta parte de la selva vivían gigantes, por algo las plantas eran de ese tamaño. 

Insectos más grandes que un hombre, algunos inofensivos, otros tan peligrosos que podrían partir tan fácilmente a un hombre como a una ramita, solo los guerreros más fuertes y listos se atreverían a aventurarse por estas partes por decisión propia, y solo si era indiscutiblemente necesario.

Los ancianos decían que la razón de esa tierra de gigantes es que los dioses y espíritus del MUNDO jugaron un fuego de azar donde debían demostrar su poder, resultado de esto fue esa parte tan peligrosa del bosque.

Las únicas veces que la gente se aventuraba a ese lugar era probar su valor como hombres, o también para recolectar unas de las flores más hermosas de la selva en un acto de probar la valía del amor de uno a una chica que estuvieras cortejando, era un acto representativo de entregar su corazón a alguien.

Johnny no debería estar aquí, era un lugar peligroso, debían marcharse.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa amigo?- sintió la mano de Gil en su hombro impidiéndole dar un paso más, cuando vio su rostro se preocupó.

El semblante una vez alegre y calmado cambio a uno serio y preocupado, algo no estaba bien, no tenía que ser un genio para deducirlo.

Se percató de su alrededor, todo parecía más grande, como si de repente hubieran entrado a otro mundo o hubieran empequeñecido. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Ya estaba familiarizado con ser del tamaño de una hormiga, no era una sensación muy agradable, así que ese lugar le resultaba de lo menos cómodo, además la falta de sonido de aves y primates como era común escuchar desde el amanecer era inquietantemente.

¿En qué clase de lugar se habían metido?

Escucharon de repente mucho movimiento, ramas y hojas siendo removidas y rotas, algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, algo se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

Gil inmediatamente coloco a Johnny detrás de él, sea lo que viniera hacia ellos no dejaría que dañara al menor.

Esperaba un insecto gigante, escarabajos, hormigas, mantis, o quizás un insecto palo, lo que salto frente a ellos saliendo del denso follaje no era ni remotamente parecido a eso.

Apareció una creatura a cuatro patas, de pelo largo y castaño enmarañado y sucio, con restos de hojas y ramas enredados en él, tenía un hocico alargado y una nariz negra, una cola y orejas que se le pegaban a la cabeza caídas, de alguna forma esa cosa le pareció familiar, como un animal que hubiera visto alguna vez en la vida pero tampoco se parecía a cualquiera que haya visto en el MUNDO.

La creatura jadeaba y parecía que no se había percatado de sus presencias, mejor, no sabía si era una cosa peligrosa o no, un carnívoro hambriento normalmente ataca cualquier cosa que pudiera comer y él no tenía alguna lanza o rama para defenderlos en ese momento.

Tal vez si se escabullían con cuidado… pero alzo la cabeza y los vio con una inteligencia impresionante, pudo ver como esa cosa pensaba a través de sus ojos, no era una mirada que encontrarías en una bestia, sino en una persona.

Luego esa cosa lo volvió a sorprenderle, ya que de su hocico no salió un gruñido, rugido, mugido o rugido, sino palabras, ¡una voz!

-¡Johnny!- 

-¡Duke!-

Perro y niño por fin se habían encontrado, rápidamente el de cabellos de flama rodeo al mayor y fue al encuentro de su mejor amigo, se abrazaron sin importarles como apestaban y lo sucios que estaban, realmente estaban tan felices de verse, incluso hasta soltaban risas histéricas y lágrimas a la vez.

-Hermano, cuanto me alegra verte-

-Lo sé, a mí también, jamás volveré a tomar misiones de este tipo de mis hermanas-

-Ni lo digas, y yo te lo recordare si pasa de nuevo-

Gil miraba con asombro la escena frente a él, así que ese era Duke, una creatura parlante y ¿amigable? Bueno, pues no estaba mordiendo a Johnny o tratando de sacarle las entrañas, así que podía decir que no era peligroso, aun así resultaba increíble que pudiera hablar.

Duke estaba tan alegre que por unos momentos el mundo pareció estar fuera de foco, cuando se tranquilizó se percató por fin que no estaban solos, a unos pasos de ellos estaba un chico, un chico semidesnudo, rubio, con un taparrabos al muy estilo de Tarzan.

-Johnny… no te alarmes, per a unos pasos esta un tipo en taparrabos- apretó un poco más su abrazo sobre su amigo, la última vez que había visto a alguien con esa vestimenta había terminado en esa parte de la selva, ¿acaso este planeaba hacer lo mismo con Johnny?

-Él es Gil, me salvo de una serpiente gigante y me estuvo ayudando desde entonces-

-¿En serio?- pregunto con toda incredulidad el can.

-Sí, sino fuera por el ya sería alimento de víbora-

Duke no pudo mirar un poco escéptico al rubio con pinta de Tarzan, no había tenido buenas experiencias con la gente de la selva después de todo, pero al menos al parecer aun había gente decente y desinteresada en ayudar al próximo en este mundo, miro a Gil y meneo la cola, si no fuera por él su mejor amigo ya no estaría en este mundo.

-Bien muchacho, muchas gracias-

-No sabe inglés, o al menos no lo entiende del todo-

-Oh, está bien-

-Gil- Johnny se acercó al rubio mayor, este los miraba con cara de asombro, para la mayoría de la gente era desconcertante encontrar un perro que habla frente a ellos, en realidad a cualquier persona le resultaría desconcertante encontrar cualquier animal que hablara un lenguaje humano –él es Duke, mi amigo, D-U-K-E, del que prácticamente hablaba todo el tiempo, no te preocupes, es inofensivo, tan tierno como un perro parlante puede ser- dijo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la cabeza al can.

-Sí, no muerdo muchacho- dijo sonriendo y pareciendo lo más amigable posible el can, o tan amigable como pudiera parecer un perro totalmente desalineado y sucio.

Gil guardo silencio durante unos segundos intercambiando la mirada entre el animal y Johnny, un recuerdo viejo paso por su cabeza, en sus sueños creyó haber creaturas similares, aunque claro, estas no hablaban, creaturas que hacían compañía a las personas, amigos animales ¿quizás?

-Duke-

-Sí, exacto-

-Duke… Johnny- 

-Si-

-Johnny… Duke-

-Aja- 

Y luego simplemente asintió, si Duke era ese animal estaba bien, era importante para Johnny, un amigo, y que hablara significaba que había cosas tan asombrosas como los insectos gigantes en esa selva fuera del MUNDO, le daba curiosidad que cosas había ahí fuera, del lugar donde fuera que había venido Johnny.

-Bueno, basta de presentaciones, este lugar está lleno de insectos gigantes, no pienso pasar un segundo más aquí-

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-

-No, así que a caminar, no vaya a ser que nos salga una hormiga gigante y decida comernos-

Johnny no necesitaba ninguna prueba visual para hacerle caso a su amigo, con verlo y oírlo sabía que ese lugar no era bueno, Gil incluso parecía pensar de la misma manera, así que los tres decidieron caminar rio arriba lo más rápido posible, Gil le empezó a caer bien el animal Duke al convencer tan rápido a Johnny de salir de ahí, como había deducido antes era un animal inteligente.


	8. 8

VIII

Los agentes White y Black ya tenían mucha experiencia en ejercicios de campo, obviamente clasificados e importantes, por lo que para ellos no era tan difícil pasearse por la selva amazónica.

Habían llegado a recorrer mucho trecho a un buen ritmo, no tenían pista o idea de lo que dirección habían tomado Johnny y su perro parlante pero estaban casi seguros que llegarían a encontrarlos, después de todo conocían a ese par y era absurdamente asombroso la suerte que podía llegar a acompañarles.

-No hay nada como un paseo en la naturaleza, aunque creo que esas gemelas genios si se pasaron esta vez con su hermano-

-Tienes razón White, me sorprende la manera de pensar de los genios-

-Más bien de las hermanas mayores-

-Jajajaja buena esa-

-¿Crees que no encontremos con cazadores de cabeza?-

-Según tengo entendido ya no practican esa tradición, aunque… quien sabe-

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con un rio, que si seguían con la vista se dividía en varios más.

-¿Y ahora…?-

-¿Cuál escojmos?-

-…-

-De tin marin de…-

*+*+*

-¿Cómo es eso de insectos gigantes?-

-Yo que se viejo, un momento estaba en esta selva buscándote y al siguiente unos hombres con tapa rabo me hacen ofrenda comestible para ellos, esta selva es escalofriante-

-Ni que lo digas-

A Gil aun le seguía sorprendiendo como ese animal pudiera hablar tan bien con el chico de cabellos de fuego e igualmente le sorprendía el lugar en que se habían encontrado, a pesar de que habían salido ya del territorio de las bestias gigantes eso no quería decir que estaban a salvo de ellas, algunas veces estas se aventuraban más allá de sus dominios en busca de presas, es por eso que algunas aldeas ofrecían un tributo para evitar que se llevaran a alguno de los suyos, y había aprendido eso a la mala, cuando fue engañado para participar en un banquete de una de las dichosas aldeas para al final enterarse que a él lo servirían como plato principal, por poco y ese día hubiera acabado como alimento de esas cosas que habitaban en la parte más profunda y espesa del mundo.

Solo los más valientes y experimentados guerreros se atrevían a aventurarse a esas tierras plagadas de peligros de pesadilla, algunos para cazar, otros solo para probar su valor u honor, incluso había quienes lo hacían para buscar una prueba de amor. 

En la parte más profunda y peligrosa de esos dominios existían flores tan hermosas que decían que los antiguos dioses que crearon al mundo la habían colocado en ese lugar como prueba de amor de sus amantes mortales, obtener una y entregársela a su amada significaba una prueba de fidelidad y amor tan grande para muchas de las tribus del mundo. 

Admirable y a la vez tan descabellado, alguna vez se preguntó si alguna vez sentiría algo tan intenso como tan siquiera pensar en atreverse a ir por una flor para un ser amado, tal vez algún día, lejano o cercano.

-Así que Gil… no parece realmente un hombre típico de la selva, es más rubio que tú, parece más bien un surfista californiano-

-Si, quien sabe, tal vez uno de sus padres sea americano o ingles, aunque no habla mucho ingles-

-Como que esto me empieza a sonar a una de las tramas de esas películas que le gustan a tus hermanas, mmm no me acuerdo del nombre-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Los protagonistas se pierden, peligros, y de repente un chipo que obviamente no es de la selva pero vive en la selva los salva y se enamoran los protagonistas y blablablá-

-Esa es película de chicas- dijo con reproche el joven Test, era tonto comparar este tipo de cosas con esas totas películas que veían sus hermanas.

-Solo decía, tal vez el realmente no es un aborigen-

-Quien sabe- 

Johnny miro a Gil de reojo, tal vez esa teoría no era tan loca.

Siguieron caminando sin mirar atrás hasta que vieron algo frente a ellos que resaltaba por su color monocromático tan atípico en la selva, blanco y negro, sobre dos cabezas de dos hombres con gafas negros demasiado familiares para perro y niño cabeza de llama.

*+*+*

Las gemelas estaban ansiosas, esto podía tardar días, semanas, incluso había la posibilidad de jamás llegar a encontrarlos, de repente bajo sus hombros caía el peso de sus acciones, ese momento de lucidez moral que todo científico pasa, normalmente después de haber cometido algún desastre, un error que parece irreparable.

Caminan de un lado a otro, pensando en el que dirán sus padres, en lo que pasara si fracasan, en conservar ese cachito de esperanza nada racional para un científico pero necesario para conservar la cordura.

Revisan sus radios, las pantallas, tratan de trabajar en otros pequeños proyectos pero el nerviosismo las agota.

Cuántas veces ha pasado esto en sus vidas, cuantas veces han utilizado a su hermano menor como un conejillo de indias en cosas tan peligrosas que seguramente en más de una ocasión hubiera sido arriesgado para su vida.

¿Cuántas veces lo seguirán haciendo?

Quizás pasaron horas, no saben cuántas, cuando de repente escuchan unos golpes en la puerta de su nave.

Tock tock tock

Es Mary quien prende una cámara para visualizar que hay afuera, no vaya a ser un animal peligroso como un jaguar o algo por el estilo y abran sin más a su peligro, pero al ver la pantalla no ve ningún animal.

Ve a dos agentes sonrientes y una cabellera de color tan único que seguro hay solo una como ella en el mundo de forma natural.

-¡Están aquí!-

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?-

-Los agentes White y Black, ¡Con Johnny!, ¡Abre la puerta!-

Susan acciona un botón y la puerta se abre automáticamente, y efectivamente, son los agentes y su hermanito cabeza de llama.

-¡Johnny!-

-¡Gracias a Dios estas vivo!-

Si, estaba vivo, se notaban raspones, manchones, la ropa estaba arruinada por el lodo, ni decir sus tenis, pero estaba vivo, su hermanito estaba vivo y con ellas.

-¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintado? O claro, la mascota de la familia no importa-

-Por supuesto que también estamos alegre de verte Duke-

-Estamos felices que ambos estén bien-

-Sí, no gracias a ustedes, ¿no se supone que investigaron antes de enviarnos a esta misión por una florecilla?-

-Por cierto… de casualidad no habrán encontrado la muestra, ¿o sí?-

-¡Susan!-

-Admítelo Mary, cierta parte de ti también se preocupaba por esa parte además de la seguridad de Johnny y Duke-

-Eso… bueno si-

Con hermanas como esas ¿para qué uno necesita enemigos? 

-Johnny, recuérdame al regresar a casa enterrarles todos sus zapatos en el patio- susurro el perro a su amigo.

-Yo te ayudo en eso viejo- confirmo el niño.

Tock tock tock

-¿Qué es eso?- Mary pregunto al escuchar de nuevo golpes contra su nave, lo cual era raro si ya todos estaban prácticamente adentro de la nave.

-Oh, debe ser Gil, se veía muy sorprendido al ver la nave- comento Johnny asomándose por la puerta seguido por sus hermanas.

El niño salió junto al perro y las gemelas observaban a quien fuera de quien se acercaban.

Fue cuando se percataron de la presencia del chico rubio alto al lado de su hermanito.

Al ver tal ejemplar de Adonis el cerebro del par de genios hiso cortó circuito con sus hormonas adolecentes y todo lo demás pareció dejar de existir.

Algunos dirían que fue amor a primera vista, pero esto era más bien la emoción desatada de un par de chicas hormonales reaccionando ante un claro ejemplo de belleza masculina, como cualquier chica de su edad que ve chicos guapos.

Prácticamente ya estaban babeando al ver esas abdominales bien tonificadas y ese rostro que no le tenía nada de envidiar a los modelos masculinos o a una estrella de cine. 

El pensamiento de que habían estado preocupadas hace no más de un par de minutos atrás por si encontraban vivo o muerto a su hermano y su perro parecía tan lejano en esos momentos como si hubiera ocurrido en otra vida, ahora estaban deslumbradas y embobadas por el chico frente a ellas.

-¿Y a ellas que les pasa?-

-Están peor que cuando ven sus películas cursis-

-Creo que están poniendo nervioso al muchacho-

Gil le había sorprendido mucho ver más gente extraña en el mundo cuando avanzaron por el río, un hombre tan blanco como las nubes y otro oscuro como la tierra, por un momento pensó que serían demonios, pero nuevamente disiparía esa duda con la reacción de Johnny al reaccionar demasiado alegre al ver al par de sujetos extraños.

Dichos sujetos, los agentes White y Black, también se sorprendieron al ver a este rubio acompañando al niño y perro amigo suyo, una breve explicación de Johnny les dio a entender que era amigable ese chico con taparrabo, y que gracias a él había sobrevivido el niño cabello de flama en ese inhóspito lugar.

Así fue que regresaron al lugar donde había aterrizado la nave junto a un Gil más que curioso.

-Es… es…-

-Tan guapo-

-Creo que las estamos perdiendo amigo-

-Chicas, niñas… ¡GUAU GUAU!- 

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué?-

-Se quedaron hipnotizadas por la belleza de este aborigen- comento White.

-Sí, fue como las adolescentes viendo a Justino Biber sin camisa en sus conciertos- dijo Black.

-En estos momentos me alegra que Gil no comprenda el ingles, podría ofenderse por este comentario- Johnny recordó al dichoso cantante pop, con sus letras bobas y repetitivas obviamente su éxito se debía a su físico.

Gil miraba con incomodidad al par de féminas con el cabello rojo como rana venenosa, podía ser un color bonito, pero las miradas que lanzaban le recordaban muy vívidamente a las féminas de su antigua aldea.

-Ejemp discúlpenos… y se podría saber ¿Quién es él?-

-Gil, él me ayudo a sobrevivir en la selva, Gil, ellas son mis hermanas Susan y Mary-

-Sinceramente no parece para nada un chico de la selva-

-Sí, ya varios lo han dicho-

-Oh Gil, ¿acaso no tendrás novia?-

-No entiende el ingles Susan-

-Chicas no me obliguen a rociarles la cara con agua de rio amazonas, déjenme decirles que puede ser más lodo que agua-

-Hey, solo es curiosidad por el héroe que salvo a nuestro hermanito- 

-Estoy a punto de ir por esa agua-

-Pero ya en serio, no parece de por aquí-

-Tal vez sea otro chico perdido, uno que ha vivido mucho tiempo en la selva-

-Quizás, si es así alguien debe haberlo reportado, quizás incluso tenga algún familiar buscándolo-

-Con nuestras computadoras podríamos hacer una identificación de rasgos faciales, si hay alguna foto que coincida con los suyos sabremos si alguien lo busca-

-Inténtelo entonces chicas-

-Ven Gil, mis hermanas no son malas, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo, estoy seguro que te parecerá más interesante la parte de adentro de la nave que la parte de afuera- invito el niño cabeza de llama extendiendo su mano al rubio mayor quien acepto estrechar su mano y dejarse guiar adentro de esa cosa.

Adentro de esa cosa era más extraña que afuera, había cosas que parpadeaban y brillaban como fuego pero algo le decía que esa cosa no se estaba incendiando o toda esa gente no estaría tan calmada dentro de esta cosa, había cosas que hacían sonidos, luego un relámpago lo ensego de repente, pero en realidad una de las gemelas le había tomado una foto. 

Rápidamente las gemelas se pusieron a trabajar con sus computadoras buscando algún indicio de ese rubio en cualquier base de datos del mundo, no tardaron en encontrar resultados.

-Oh por… no van a creer esto-

En la pantalla de la nave apareció una foto de un niño de unos cinco o seis años, de ojos grandes y expresivos, su cara era redondeada y sus rasgos aun eran de bebé, pero se pueden ver esos rasgos que diferencian al Gil adulto que se encuentra ahí mismo en la cabina.

Al lado de la foto aparece un nombre, edad y fecha de desaparición. Gil Perrish, 5 años de edad (cuando desapareció hace 14 años de acuerdo a la fecha de desaparición), primogénito de Samantha Eve y Elias G. Perrish, empresarios y multimillonarios exitosos de E.U., dueños de varias empresas por todo el mundo.

El infante Gil había desaparecido después de un accidente aéreo de una avioneta en una zona cercana de la selva en donde su niñera lo estaba cuidando, el copiloto y uno de los guardaespaldas del niño había fallecido pero el piloto sobrevivió al igual que la niñera y habían testificado que el niño se encontraba vivo antes de su desaparición. 

Los padres de Gil habían puesto una jugosa recompensa a cualquiera que lo encontrara o diera información de su paradero.

Gil tenía un lugar donde regresar, sus padres lo buscaban. 

-En serio, esto cada vez parece a una de esas tramas tontas de las pelis cursis de tus hermanas Johnny-

-¡Oye!-

Johnny miro la foto y luego a Gil quien también se encontraba observando la foto, había brillo de cierto reconocimiento en su mirada e igualmente confusión e incluso miedo, se preguntaba si era buena idea sacarlo de la selva en la que al parecer había vivido esos 14 años, era su hogar, pero había unos padres, sus padres, quienes lo estaban buscando, al menos eso decía en ese letrero en la computadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No me acuerdo del apellido de Gil y me daba flojera investigarlo, así que utilice uno de un libro que estoy leyendo. Si alguien se pregunta es Cuernos.  
> **Insectos gigantes en el amazona por causa de una planta rara, bueno, supongo que la mayoría ya se imaginara de donde saque esa idea, sino les digo que fue en ANACONDA 2.  
> ***¿Qué comes que adivinas Duke? Si alguien no supo que trama estaba mencionando pueden escoger Tarzan o Jorge de la Selva… que al final la segunda es una especie de parodia cómica de la primera en mi opinión


	9. 9

IX

No volvió a ver a Gil desde que lo regresaron a sus padres biológicos. Gracias a los agentes White y Black los contactaron en cuestión de minutos, todo fue demasiado rápido que a veces parecía un borrón de sucesos que pasaban a toda velocidad a través de la ventana en un coche a toda velocidad.

Como era de esperarse su padre se enteró de la aventurilla en la selva, y que sus hermanas no le contaron que se había perdido por más de un día en ella, gracias a que el reencuentro del hijo prodigo de los Perrish fue televisado y enviado en varios canales de noticias, incluyendo en el canal y horario de la novela de su padre, el castigo callo en los tres, sin videojuegos y sin salir por un par de semanas a divertirse, y sus hermanas dirían adiós a su laboratorio por una larga temporada.

Él llevo mejor su castigo, pasar ese tiempo en la selva le hicieron apreciar mucho más su casa y el lugar donde vivía, en cambio sus hermanas casi enloquecen la primera semana y trataron de hacer pequeños experimentos ilegales en la cocina que iba en contra de su castigo, si no hubieran hecho explotar la tostadora se habrían salido con la suya.

El castigo de las chicas se amplió a mantenerlas alejadas de cualquier herramienta o aparato electrónico que pudieran modificar en la casa, así que tuvieron que refugiarse en sus libros o la computadora de la casa para entrar a internet y poner a trabajar sus mentes de genios. 

A veces podían conformarse con periodos cortos haciendo lo que cualquier adolecente de su edad haría, pintarse las uñas, arreglarse, hacer cosas de chicas, pero eran unas genios, y estas cosas pronto no eran suficiente, normalmente al pintarse las uñas ellas mismas crearían esmaltes especiales que tuvieran efectos únicos como cambiar con el humor de quienes lo usaban, o maquillajes que tuvieran algún otro uso o truco extra aparte de ser eso, solo maquillaje.

Ellas estaban acostumbradas a hacer cosas extraordinarias como su cerebro de genios fácilmente les permitía hacer, así que caer en esta monotonía hasta nuevo aviso era algo tortuoso para ellas.

Las cosas no eran tan malas, siendo los padres de Gil unos millonarios les dieron una generosa recompensa que se repartió entre los seis, los agentes, sus hermanas, incluyeron a Duke en la repartición y a él también, pero Johnny no había estado de humor como para disfrutar de ese dinero como otras veces, especialmente cuando recordaba el rostro de Gil la última vez que lo vio.

El reencuentro entre padres e hijo fue emotivo, contrario a lo que la mayoría hubiera esperado quien soltó mas lagrimas fue el padre al reconocer a su hijo, le recordaba un poco a su propio padre en lo sentimental, pero no en el aspecto, ya podía deducir de quien había heredado el aspecto masculino Gil, y el color de ojos y pelo de su madre, era una mujer alta y hermosa, de porte elegante. Gil los reconoció pero a la vez estaba confundido, había sido un shock para el chico tener que viajar en la nave de sus hermanas y luego caer en una ciudad que era todo lo contrario en aspecto a la selva en que había estado viviendo.

Incluso le pareció un poco cruel hacerle eso de manera tan rápida.

Gil se aferró a lo que tenía más cerca en todo el viaje de la selva a la ciudad donde vivían sus padres biológicos, esa cosa había sido Johnny que creía que alguna de sus costillas y vertebras habían crujido en el viaje pero no se quejó, además que dudaba que llegara a entender su ingles el pobre chico verle la cara lo hacía callar cualquier queja.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Johnny estaba entre adolorido y entumido en su cuerpo, y siendo en quien Gil más conocía de todos ahí lo fue guiando afuera de la nave al frente de la casa, no, mansión, o palacio, cielos, esa casa era tan grande que seguro tenía su propio código postal.

Ahí los esperaban los progenitores y algunos reporteros, de ahí de cómo se enteró su padre.

Gil estaba tenso por todo el viaje, al menos Johnny había permanecido en todo momento a su lado, su presencia le había brindado tranquilidad, y cuando este viaje había terminado estaban en un lugar totalmente diferente pero igualmente extrañamente familiar.

Era como los lugares de sus sueños más antiguos, de cierta forma le asustaba todo esto, tan nuevo y tan desconocido, sintió un apretón de manos, era Johnny incitándolo a caminar junto a él, si Johnny estaba ahí tal vez esto no era malo.

Dos figuras resaltaban del grupo que esperaba enfrente de ellos, un hombre alto y musculoso de cabellos café claro con algunas vetas blancas y una hermosa mujer rubia con los mismos ojos de Gil.

Gil los reconoció.

-Ma… Pá…-

Solo los había visto en sueños, o eso creía, y ahora estaban frente a ellos, todo era real… ¿o era solo otro sueño?

Y lo demás es historia, el emotivo reencuentro, lagrimas, reporteros metiches, una breve explicación de cómo encontraron al hijo de los Perrish, una llamada al celular de sus hermanas gemelas donde su padre les gritaba que regresaran a casa inmediatamente sino querían que su castigo durara hasta que ellas tuvieran nietos, su rápida despedida con un Gil aún demasiado abrumado con su emotivo reencuentro con sus progenitores, se le notaba confundido, emocionado y desconcertado, pudo ver que aún no digería la noticia, todos los recientes eventos, y le lanzo una mirada algo triste a Johnny cuando se despidió.

A Johnny le hubiera gustado al menos quedarse un poco más con Gil, como apoyo, Gil estuvo con él en la selva cuando más lo necesitaba después de todo. 

De eso hace ya varias semanas.

-Me encanta haber regresado a casa y dejar esa selva, pero estar solo en casa me está volviendo algo medio loco- comento Duke sentado junto a Johnny en el sofá de la sala viendo una repetición de una caricatura en Cartoon Network.

-Lo sé, pero ya hable con el carcelero, si muestro buen comportamiento nos dejara salir bajo palabra-

-En serio debemos dejar de ver esos programas policiacos, se te está pegando mucho su jerga y eso es raro-

-No puedo evitarlo, además la computadora casi siempre la tienen Susan y Mary-

-No me sorprendería si ya aprendieron a ser hackers profesionales-

-Ni a mí-

Ese par no desaprovecharían ninguna oportunidad para aprender cosas.

De por si ellos mismos habían tenido que esconder todos sus videojuegos no porque ellos estaban castigados, sino para evitar que a ellas se les ocurriera desarmar todos sus aparatos para ella inventar y hacer sus experimentos, eran capaces, la wuaflera y tostadora ya habían sufrido ese destino.

No todo había sido aburrimiento y nostalgia esas semanas para niño y su perro, se habían puesto al día en sus series favoritas, habían tratado de perfeccionar algunos trucos en la patineta, comieron nachos y refresco y Duke muchos filetes que se compró con su dinero, ellos si podían entretenerse con cosas simples, no como las gemelas. 

Pero ese día se les apetecía algo aburrido, incluso Johnny estaba tentado a desobedecer a su padre y jugar con los videojuegos, pero recordaba las palabras de su padre, si seguía con un buen comportamiento un par de días más al fin le levantaría el castigo.

Ya era entrada la tarde cuando empezaron a escuchar un fuerte claxon. 

-¿Qué es eso?-

Duke se paró para ir a observar por la ventana para ver que era el origen de ese ruido.

-Son camiones de mudanza-

-¿Qué?-

Ambos, perro y niño se asomaron por la ventana efectivamente observaron varios camiones grandes de mudanza, no era ver alguno de ellos cerca del vecindario, mucho menos deteniéndose al lado de la casa.

No habían tenido nuevos vecinos desde que Susan y Mary habían tratado de hacer un perfume combinado con hormonas, que haría a la persona que lo usara extremadamente atractiva para el sexo opuesto, los resultados habían sido más que desastrosos, por una parte el perfume había tenido su éxito, lo usaron con Johnny como era de costumbre, pero no atrajo a niñas ni a mujeres, sino a toda la población femenina de animales en un radio de tres kilómetros, insectos incluidos, el niño para salvarse de la repentina atención de todas esas bestias salto a la piscina del vecino, el viejo señor Oliver Stone, que ya en más de una ocasión había sido afectado por los experimentos de las gemelas y el conejillo de indias que tenían por hermano, tener el patio lleno de animales desde perros, gatos, y hasta osos hembra junto a un centenar de insectos, siendo que siguieron al niño hasta que callo a la piscina fue el colmo para el hombre, ya que todas esas bestias e insectos arruinaron su apreciado jardín.

Demando al papá Test que le pagara los daños, y se mudó a la Florida lo más lejos de esa familia de locos genios según él y la casa permaneció vacía durante años, era difícil vender una casa en el vecindario si ya tenía fama la ciudad y especialmente esa colonia de que ocurrían accidentes e incidentes extraños por ciertos vecinos.

Por lo que los carros de mudanza deteniéndose enfrente de la vieja casa fue una sorpresa, al menos había ocurrido algo interesante el día de hoy.

-A mí me huele que su agente de bienes raíces le mintió para venderla-

-¿Salimos a ver cómo son?-

-No hay nada bueno en la tele, así que es un si, tal vez tengan un puddle-

-No entiendo tu obsesión con esa clase perros-

-Cuando seas mayor te lo explico-

Salieron al jardín donde ya podían ver a varios hombres descargando varios muebles en el jardín y adentro de la casa.

-¿Ese es un piano?-

-Tal vez sea músico, mmm veo que tienen gustos por las palmas, esa es como la quinta maceta que veo que ponen en el jardín, tal vez les haga una visita más tarde-

-Recuerda alejarte de las flores, no vaya a ser que se enoje como la señora Ramírez-

-Oh si, la señora de los gatos, me hecho la arena de sus gatos encima y fue iugh, además soy inocente de todos los cargos, yo no le hice nada a sus petunias, solo me acerque a oler las flores- 

-¿Ahora quién es el que habla como programa policiaco?-

-Es contagioso- 

Siguieron observando la procesión de hombres fornidos bajando muebles y demás cosas que los nuevos vecinos traían, hasta lo que veían parecía ser gente normal que le gustaban las plantas y la música. 

Pasados algunos minutos apareció un automóvil lujoso y que se notaba recién comprado por lo brillante y lustroso que se veía, muy por encima del nivel social de los que cualquiera de ese vecindario y que desentonaba y resaltaba inevitablemente al pasar, obviamente tenía que estacionarse frente a la casa.

Al parecer tendrían vecinos favorecidos económicamente.

Con tal que no fueran unos locos estrafalarios como Roropiroro todo estaría bien.

La primera persona en bajar fue un hombre con chaleco de lana verde muy al estilo de su padre y corbata de moño, tenía unos lentes de grueso marco negro, ese no parecía un tipo rico sino más bien un geniecito como sus hermanas, luego el segundo en bajar era un hombre musculoso y con finta de ser un cara dura, colocar a ambos tipos uno al lado del otro era como ver las dos caras diferentes de una moneda, al final no se parecían en nada.

¿Serian ellos los nuevos vecinos?

Faltaba alguien más en bajar del carro, un muchacho más joven que el par que había bajado antes que él, alto, moreno y rubio.

Tenía sandalias playeras, un short café y una camiseta holgada, tenía el cabello un poco largo llegándole a la nuca en un corte moderno, a Johnny le empezaba a parecer familiar, pero eso era imposible ¿verdad? O la televisión ya le fundió su cerebro como diría su papá o realmente extrañaba al muchacho de la selva.

-¿Gil..?-

Escuchando su nombre el rubio alzo su mirada, tenía un muy buen oído además que durante mucho tiempo anhelaba escuchar esa voz.

Al lado de la cerca vieja y algo despintada de color blanco se encontraba el niño que conoció en la selva y lo regreso a sus padres, el niño que tenía el color de cabello tan único que imitaba el color de las llamas de una fogata.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba corriendo bajo la preocupada mirada de su tutor y guardaespaldas esquivando a los empleados de la mudanza como si se encontrara en una pista de obstáculos para prácticamente llegar al chico cabellos de llama y derribarlo con un efusivo abrazo.

-Johnny-

-Eso es a lo que yo llamo un efusivo saludo- comento Duke viendo a su amigo tratando de recuperar un poco el aire y a un Gil muy sonriente teniendo entre sus brazos al menor, el pobre al parecer también había extrañado al muchacho.

-Me hubiera conformado con un simple hola ugh mis costillas, pero es bueno volver a verte Gil, hola a ti también- dijo el menor dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro del mayor y con la otra correspondiendo al abrazo del mayor.

-¡Joven Gil! ¡Ya se le ha dicho que no puede ir saliendo corriendo de esa manera!- grito el de gafas acercándose a los tres, al parecer no era la primera vez que ocurría eso.

-Oh déjalo Simón, al parecer encontró a un amigo- comento su compañero corpulento siguiéndolo de cerca.

-¿Y qué tal si se iba como en el centro comercial Arnold? Tardamos tres horas en encontrarlo para al final ver que estaba en un poste de luz-

-Pero no se fue, ahí está-

Johnny de repente fue consciente de que había muchas personas observándolos, especialmente esos dos.

-Uh… hola, soy Johnny, su nuevo vecino-

-Sabemos perfectamente quien eres joven Test-

-¿He?-

-Los hemos investigado a ti y a tu familia-

-¡¿He?!-

-Con ese dialogo estas asustando al niño Simón-

-Es que siempre quise decir ese tipo de cosas-

-No le pareció gracioso al niño-

No, eso no le pareció gracioso a Johnny ni a Duke si se lo preguntan.

-Aunque lo que Simón dice es verdad, sabemos quién eres Johnny Test y también quienes son tu familia-

-¿Y eso por qué?- 

-El joven Gil muestra… un especial en tu persona, es nuestro deber como sus guardianes saber qué tipo de persona llamo su atención, además fuiste tú y tus hermanas quienes lo encontraron en la selva- dijo el de gafas de manera seria y profesional.

-¿Guardianes?-

-Mi nombre es Simón Black, el tutor y maestro particular del joven Gil, mi colega el Arnold Kisler, el guarda espaldas del joven Gil, viviremos con el joven amo de ahora en adelante en esta casa-

-¿He?-

-Seremos sus nuevos vecinos-


	10. 10

X

Gil Perrish era el amado y único hijo de Samantha Eve y Elias G. Perrish, eran una pareja trabajadora y exitosa, y como a muchas personas que tienen dinero, éxito y poder, les sobraban los enemigos.

Los Perrish no eran unas personas malas, pero el éxito de sus vidas podía causar envidias en el ámbito laboral de negocios en el que vivían, así como de otras personas que ni conocían simplemente por tener riquezas en su vida, tenían amigos sinceros, pero también había más de una docena que se hacían llamar sus amigos para ganar favores con ellos y subir sus estatus sociales, y otros tantos que los odiaban por una u otra cosa, por su fama, éxito o fortuna, simples envidiosos que algunas veces podían ponerse peligrosos.

No eran ingenuos, ni tontos, ni bobos, por alguna razón eran jefes tan exitosos de sus empresas, así que siempre trataban de estar bien protegidos en varios ámbitos, en lo legal, laboral, en salud y por supuesto seguridad personal, esa seguridad trataron de extenderla a su hijo cuando nació, las mejoras niñeras, tutores y guardaespaldas era lo que creían lo que su hijo se merecía, pero ni eso lo logro proteger por completo.

Se supone que su pequeño se reuniría con ellos después de que terminaran uno de sus tantos negocios en Latinoamérica, y pasar unas vacaciones en familia como tanto se lo habían prometido a su bebé en un lugar paradisiaco, pero les espero catorce años de separación en su lugar. 

Catorce años en los que jamás se rindieron en la búsqueda de su primogénito, de a pesar del miedo y la desesperación, del sufrimiento y las bajas posibilidades, conservaron la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida.

A veces conservar la esperanza es mucho más desgastante que hacerse a la idea de las peores posibilidades, porque cada pista, cada aviso, podía llevarlos a la desilusión. 

Esos años fueron una tortura, rondando una y otra vez unas preguntas que nunca parecían tener una respuesta convincente ¿Por qué les pasaba esto? ¿Por qué su hijo había desaparecido? ¿Algún día lo encontrarían? ¿Qué fue lo que lo causo todo esto?

Había días malos, había días buenos, hubo ocasiones en que su matrimonio fue muy afectado por esta tragedia de manera negativa, perder a un hijo lo cambia todo.

Pero se tenían el uno al otro, aunque doloroso la presencia del otro por momentos ya que era un recordatorio de su hijo, Elias podía ver en su esposa los ojos y color de cabello de su hijo, Samantha podía ver el carácter alegre y a veces despreocupado de su bebé, eran lo único que se tenían. 

Para soportar el dolor se concentraban en el trabajo, por lo que su imperio en los negocio se mantuvo estable, o más bien creció con los años, todo eso que alguna vez le heredarían a Gil, porque como ya se mencionó con anterioridad sus padre jamás perdieron la esperanza.

Y un día llega una llamada, una como tantas otras que dicen saber algo, a lo largo de los años sufrieron varios engaños, por lo que no se lo creen al instante, pero esperan, y esperan, y ese día su hijo regreso.

Parecía que la felicidad estaba de regreso, pero aún tenían muchas cosas que resolver antes.

Y por esas cosas y asuntos por resolver, entre otros motivos, era porque ahora Gil se estaba mudando por el momento con un tutor y un guardaespaldas a los suburbios donde vivía Johnny.

Hablando del chico de cabeza de flama, sería buena idea que le explicaran bien las cosas, porque con los comentarios de ese tal tutor y el guardaespaldas solo hacían ponerlo nervioso a él y a Duke.

-Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué se mudan junto a Gil? ¿Y sus padres dónde están?- 

-Vez, ya confundiste al niño por no explicar las cosas desde el principio-

-No veo que estés ayudando, solo te estas quejando Arnold-

-Se supone que tú eres el listillo-

-¡No me digas así!-

Duke intercambio miradas con el chico cabello de flamas, ese par era raro, pero no tanto, si los incluyeran en su lista de personas raras y excentricidades que habían conocido en sus vidas estarían en los últimos lugares, aun así no quitaba que eran algo raros.

Johnny se sentó en la acera aun con un Gil muy pegado a su persona, de cierta manera era algo tierno, cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta el chico cabeza de flama, por lo dejo ser, además no le incomodaba o le estuviera haciendo daño.

-Johnny aquí, aquí bueno- para su sorpresa Gil hablo, pocas y simples palabras, pero hablo en su idioma, cosa que no había hecho cuando se conocieron.

-¡Gil! ¡Ya sabes hablar ingles!- 

-Todo gracias a mis clases- se jacto con orgullo el adulto de chaleco verde.

-Que viera T.V. también ayudo- comento el guardaespaldas, se notaba que hacia esos comentarios para molestar a su compañero.

-¡No menosprecies mis horas de trabajo y esfuerzo Arnold!- y sí que funcionaba fastidiar al dichoso tutor.

-Solo decía-

Si, ese par era extraño, pero no se veían peligrosos, tal vez graciosos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Johnny llamando de nuevo la atención de ese par.

-Arnold siempre es así, menosprecia mi trabajo-

-Tú eres el que se ofende fácilmente-

-Eso no, ¿Por qué se están mudando aquí? Con Gil, ¿Y sus padres?, ¿Están bien?-

Ambos hombres se miraron parpadeando un par de veces, realmente debieron comenzar por el principio antes de confundir al niño.

-Te lo dije-

-Cállate Arnold, ejemp, bien, ya nos presentamos y sabemos perfectamente quien eres tú y tu familia, de hecho sabemos también quiénes son los demás vecinos, es una cuestión de seguridad, los padres de Gil nos encargaron estudiar a las personas del vecindario para saber que era un lugar seguro, quitando el hecho del historia de incidentes con los experimentos de tus hermanas mayores este es un vecindario normal y seguro en opinión de los señores Perrish-

Normal, claro, no estaba consciente de la tasa delictiva o de extrañeza de otras ciudades pero estaba seguro de que en otras partes era mucho más “seguro” que aquí, eso pensaba Duke mirando aun con sospecha a ese par. 

-¿Y eso? ¿Y los padres de Gil?-

-Debido a su desaparición y haber pasado tantos años en la selva el joven Gil no ha llevado muy bien la readaptación al mundo moderno, especialmente en la mansión de los señores Perrish por lo que estos decidieron cambiar a un ambiente más modesto y amigable para que el joven Gil se adapte adecuadamente a su vida en el mundo moderno, por desgracia ellos aún están muy ocupados con sus negocios, por lo que nos pidieron a su servidor y a Arnold que adelantáramos el proceso de mudanza a este vecindario junto al joven Gil-

-¿Aquí?-

-Bueno, eso tiene más que ver con que se sintió apegado a tu persona, repetía tu nombre en varias ocasiones como preguntando por ti casi todos los días… tal vez tu presencia vuelva más amigable el entorno de la ciudad para él-

Eso sorprendió al niño, tal vez esta había sido la primera vez que escuchaba alguien decir que una persona lo había extrañado, algo se removió en su interior al ver la sonrisa serena que le dedico el rubio mayor, tal vez había causado muy buena impresión en el mayor.

-Oh, eso es… ¡Genial!, digo claro que lo ayudare, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que me ayudo en la jungla, seré su amigo en esta selva de concreto- dijo del todo sincero y sonriente el muchacho dispuesto ayudar al amigo que hiso en la selva del amazonas.

-¡Johnny!- se escuchó una voz fuerte desde la casa del rubio mayor, era su padre el señor Test.

-Ese es mi papá, será mejor que vuelva a casa antes de que piense que me escape de mi castigo- trato de levantarse pero Gil no era de mucha ayuda al tenerlo aun abrazándolo –Hey Gil ya puedes soltarme, tengo que ir a casa- 

-¿Ir puedo Johnny?- había sonado tan necesitado, como un niño pequeño, que desencajaba con el joven ya casi un adulto frente a él, simplemente no podía negarse.

-Claro, si es que te dejan tu guardaespaldas y maestro-

-Está bien, en un momento los alcanzaremos a tu y al joven Gil, debemos de presentarnos a nuestros nuevos vecinos después de todo, solo debemos dejar unas cuantas indicaciones a los trabajadores-

Los dos adultos vieron al par de rubios y perro alejarse hasta la casa de al lado, donde un hombre mayor y rubio esperaba en la puerta principal. 

-Parece un buen muchacho-

-Si-

-Parece que realmente será un buen amigo para el joven Gil-

-Sí, espero que no termine involucrado en los problemas de esta familia-

-Para eso estas tu guardaespaldas-

-A mí solo me pagan por cuidar al niño de la selva, no soy niñera gratuita-

-Ja ambos sabemos que tu fachada de tipo rudo es solo fachada-

-Cállate cerebrito-

-De lado los insultos, ahora si tengo que ir a revisar a esos trabajadores, tu ve adelantándote a la casa del vecino a presentarnos, tengo que ver que coloquen correctamente las pertenencias de los señores Perrish-

Los señores Perrish no eran malas personas, pero las personas que les causaron el peor dolor de sus vidas si lo eran.

Sospechaban que el accidente aéreo que provoco la pérdida de su hijo por tantos años no fue un simple “accidente” sino algo provocado, pero a pesar de todos esos años aun no sabían quién era el causante de aquello, solo sabían que esta vez sí mantendrían seguro a su hijo, esa era una de las principales razones de comprar una modesta casa en los suburbios, además de que estaba al lado del niño que había sido de ayuda para encontrar a su hijo.

Gil realmente había sentido apego por el chico cabello de flama, por lo que pensaron mudarse en un lugar cercano a este para contentarlo, ya que los primeros días habían sido algo estresantes para él y su familia en la mansión; todo era tan nuevo para él, los aparatos, la construcción, las ventanas e incluso espejos eran cosas tan extrañas, claro que estaban felices de tenerlo de vuelta, pero se preocupaban de que si no lo mantenían vigilado correctamente se haría daño, como la vez que de alguna forma había escalado hasta el candelabro del recibidor y se había balanceado en el como si lo que hiciera fuera subirse a un inofensivo columpio. 

El señor Perrish casi se desmaya del susto con aquella escena, ni se diga la ida al centro comercial en familia cuando trataron de ir a comprar un nuevo guardarropa al muchacho.

Además de que hubo cierto incidente que los puso extremadamente nerviosos, un pequeño atentado, un hombre se acercó a Gil, un supuesto ratero que supuestamente robaría dinero al muchacho, pero había sacado la navaja a la primera oportunidad y se había lanzado deliberadamente contra este a la menor provocación, pero no fue oponente para Gil que lo despacho con tanta facilidad que por un segundo pensaron que realmente no estaba en ningún peligro, pero realmente lo era.

 

Mudarse a este tipo de lugar era una tactica para mantener seguro a su hijo del peligro, y tal vez tambien descubrir quien era el que habia atentado contra este, en un lugar mas pequeño y donde la mayoria se conocia, seria sencillo encontrar cualquier anomalia.


	11. 11

XI

El padre esperaba a su hijo y perro, no esperaba que otra cabeza rubia llegara con ellos.

-Johnny, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y quién es ese joven?-

-Solo salí de la casa a observar quien se había mudado a la casa de al lado papá, este es Gil, Gil, el de las noticias, el que encontré en la selva-

-¿Él se mudara al lado?-

-Si, al parecer se le hace difícil el mundo moderno o algo así, según sus padres se le haría más sencillo acostumbrarse en un lugar más simple-

Gil se mantenía en silencio escuchando y observando la conversación, aun se le hacía muy difícil seguir lo que las demás personas hablaban en este lenguaje pero ya estaba mejorando con el tiempo. Así que llego a la conclusión que el hombre delante de ellos era el progenitor del de cabeza de llama, no se parecía mucho al menor más que en el color de ojos y quizás la forma de las cejas, y es que para suerte de Johnny y las gemelas habían sacado más parecido a la familia de su madre.

-Oh, ¿Y ese quien es entonces?- 

Ambos adolecentes y el perro castaño giraron la cabeza para divisar a el guardaespaldas del adolecente mayor acercarse a la casa.

-El guardaespaldas de Gil- respondió el menor no dándole mucha importancia.

-¿Guardaespaldas?- el sr. Test miro con incredulidad a su hijo, tal vez sería una broma de su hijo.

-¡Hola vecino!- el hombre llego ante ellos, era alto, era musculoso y tenía una cara cuadrada muy varonil, parecía tener algún porte militar, quizás perteneció a la marina.

-Hola?-

-Vine a saludarlo en representación de la familia Perrish, soy Arnold Kisler-

-¿Dijo Killer?!-

-No, Kisler, a veces no se entiende a la primera por mi acento, como iba diciendo vengo en representación de la familia Perrish. Los padres de Gil no pueden brindar sus saludos en persona estos momentos, pero desean que sepa que esperan ser buenos vecinos-

-De acuerdo…- era la primera vez que al señor Test lo venía a saludar un ¿representante? Por parte de sus nuevos vecinos, bueno, siendo sinceros había vivido cosas mucho más raras.

-Papá ¿puede Gil pasar el rato conmigo y Duke?-

Hugh Test se quedó un poco sorprendido, era muy rara la ocasión en que su hijo menor invitara a alguien a la casa.

-Está bien, jueguen en el jardín trasero con Duke, recuerda que aun sigues castigado, nada de videojuegos-

-Ok papá, ven Gil- antes de que se diera cuenta Johnny había tomado de la mano al rubio mayor y se adentró a la casa.

-Mmm entonces sr. Killes-

-Kisler, pero puede llamarme Arnold- 

-Entonces ¿le gustaría tomar una taza de café mientras tenemos una pequeña platica?-

-Claro-

Y mientras los adultos charlan, los muchachos y Duke ya habían pasado al jardín trasero.

-Duke hablar ¿no?- Gil palmeo un par de veces su propia garganta y luego señalo el perro a su lado, desde que llego no había visto hablar al can, ¿acaso se imaginó que hablaba en la selva? O ¿solo fue un fenómeno que ocurrió en ese lugar?

-Estoy bien muchacho, solo que no hablo enfrente de desconocidos o los papás de Johnny, se pondrían un poquitín nerviosos si se enteran que la mascota de la familia habla-

-¿Eh?-

-Está bien muchacho, cuando aprendas un poco mejor el ingles te lo explicare-

Gil parpadeo un par de veces y luego asintió con la cabeza, aun se le dificultaba entender las conversaciones si le hablaban rápido o decían palabras desconocidas, pero por lo que había entendido es que Duke si podía hablar y no se lo había imaginado, y que al parecer a veces no le gustaba hablar.

-¿Y cómo has estado?- le pregunto Johnny mientras se sentaban bajo un árbol en el jardín.

-Feliz encontrar a papá y mamá, no sueños, pero mucha otra gente, y solo sentir- la vida en la mansión había sido muy diferente a la selva, todo era tan diferente y muy lejanamente familiar.

Los primeros días sus padres no se le separaron ellos temiendo que todo había sido un sueño y que su hijo pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, pero su trabajo les llamaba atención después de una semana, especialmente cuando estaban por cerrar un trato con una importante empresa en Japón, por lo que empezaron a tratar de turnarse para ir a la empresa o dedicar horas en la oficina de la mansión para adelantar y resolver detalles de dicho negocio.

Gil había pensado que en tan grande lugar viviría más gente, quizás una tribu entera, pero en realidad vivían pocas personas, hasta que conoció a esas otras personas con ropa de blanco y negro, “sirvientes” o/y “mayordomo”.

Parecían buena gente, pero también muy seria, ayudaban a mantener la enorme casa limpia y preparar comidas entre otras cosas, pero no se sentían como amigos o familia, además que gritaban mucho cuando se subía a un lugar muy alto o aparentemente hacia algo peligroso.

Incluso un par de las mujeres más jóvenes de vestimenta de blanco y negro se volvieron un poco como las mujeres de su antigua aldea, antes de que se marchara de ella, acercándosele demasiado, tocándole los músculos, una incluso una noche se presentó a la que era su habitación con una tela transparente cubriéndole el cuerpo, ¿no se supone que en este lugar las personas trataban de evitar andar desnudas? Por eso lo empezaron a instruir a andar con más ropa, la cual en su opinión era cómoda.

Bueno, como a dicha hembra la encontró en su cama, supuso que tenía sueño, y como tenia tanto sueño como para ir a su propia habitación, hace unos días se había enterado que algunos de los sirvientes tenían habitaciones en una parte alejada a esta de la gran mansión, la dejaría dormir ahí, después de todo su cama era muy cómoda y suave, por lo cual salió del cuarto y se buscó otra cama, había muchas habitaciones desocupadas, dormiría en alguna de ellas, dejando a una mujer frustrada con su plan de seducir al hijo de sus muy ricos jefes.

Decir que los intentos, coquetería o acercamientos cesaron aquella noche seria mentir, pero Gil estaba muy lejos de estar interesado o darse cuenta de ello en esos días, estaba alegre de estar con sus padres de nuevo, pero también echaba de menos la selva, el mundo que había conocido durante la mayor parte de su vida, los jardines y los lugares altos por escalar lo ayudaban a lidiar con ese sentimiento de nostalgia, y luego pensaba en Johnny y se preguntaba dónde estaba.

Luego llegaron Simón y Arnold, eran agradables aunque Simón lo tuviera horas repasando palabras y otras cosas, y Arnold parecía tener el ceño fruncido muy frecuentemente.

Parecían buenas personas, y se sentía un poco como los mentores que tuvo en la tribu, solo un poco de apariencia más joven.

Sus padres debieron atender sus negocios y su tiempo de convivencia aunque les pesara se tuvo que acortar. 

Gil se consideraba desde hace años un adulto independiente, después de todo había sobrevivido años en la selva solo, por lo que si sus padres tenían tareas que hacer afuera de esa enorme casa no los detendría, no era ningún cachorro, pero cuando se iban no negaba que los extrañaba y cierta parte de él se preguntaba si desvanecerían en cualquier momento como en sus sueños, cuando se sentía de ese humor recordaba a Johnny, a pesar de que solo habían compartido un día su compañía había sido muy grata y alejo ese sentimiento de soledad en la selva.

Luego otras cosas pasaron, salió de la gran casa, vio que este mundo se extendía mucho con grandes construcciones de roca sólida y poca vegetación, y había mucha pero mucha gente, pero todos se trataban y veían como desconocidos, y eso era tan raro. Parecía un mundo triste.

-Bueno chico, supongo que tener caras conocidas alrededor ayudaran con eso- dijo el can señalándose a él y a Johnny.

-Sí, aquí nos tienes como amigos-

Sí, eso le agradaba, como había sospechado se sentía realmente bien estar de nuevo cerca del muchacho cabeza de llama.

Susan y Mary habían estado en su cuarto tratando de entretenerse, esos días habían sido una tortura, sin desarrollar debidamente su intelecto se sentían tan… “promedio”, esa sería una palabra para describirlo.

Podrían estar inventando, experimentando o mejorando sus creaciones, quizás encontrar la solución a problemas que aquejan a la humanidad o creando algo completamente novedoso que en opinión de ellas adolecentes a su edad necesitaban, como un shapoo y acondicionador, dos en uno, con una fragancia única y con la capacidad de que tu cabello creciera en minutos, para aquellas chicas que gustaban de cambiar de cortes de cabello con frecuencia o para aquellas que deseaba remediar un mal corte de cabello haciéndolo crecer.

Aunque eso último es lo que las había metido en este castigo.

Habían estado pasado la ultima hora observando algunas de sus revistas de adolescentes, bien, eran unas genios, pero también en plena pubertad, nadie las podía culpar por estar fascinadas (cofembobadascoff) observando las fotos de sus hermosos modelos y actores en cada página de un número especial que explicaba cómo estos guapos sujetos protagonizarían una película romántica, con una trama simple, algo absurda, llena de cliches, pero con muchos, muchos chicos guapos.

Oh, si tan solo hubiera chicos guapos en su escuela, pero era una escuela de jóvenes nerds, literalmente, escuela de jóvenes genios, significaba que todos eran genios, eran competitivos, ellas superaban por mucho a varios de ahí, por lo cual en un ambiente competitivo eso las volvía un poco popular, pero también eran odiadas por ser tan buenas genios por la demás competencia, además que realmente las edades variaban mucho en su salón, ellas tenían unos quince, pero también tenían compañeros de diez, trece como su hermano, algunos de dieciséis años, y ninguno reunía las características de chicos guapos de las revistas, la mayoría como tipos dedicados al estudio y la ciencia descuidaban su aspecto, eran o debiluchos o gordos porque ni siquiera les importaba hacer ejercicio, y con una epidemia aparentemente permanente de acné en la mayoría de los rostros de los chicos.

Podrían decir que las gemelas eran algo superficiales, pero en realidad anhelaban lo que la mayoría de las adolescentes de su edad deseaban, tener un chico guapo, sino podían tenerlo como novio, al menos podía ser su amor platónico y admirarlo en toda su gloria, eso pasaba en las escuelas normales, o al menos eso parecía pasar en los dramas que veían en la TV.

Si al menos habría un chico bonito en la escuela y con buen carácter, tal vez podrían interesarse, pero ni eso tenían. 

Salieron de su habitación para, no se lo digan a nadie, robarle algunos alimentos chatarra a su hermano y perro, el niño y can cuidaban celosamente su pequeño botín escondido de nachos, chocolates y gaseosa entre otras cosas, y a veces aprovechaban esta ración de alimentos de su hermano cuando tenían un antojo, no es que se los robaran todos, solo lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta, una bolsa de nachos, un par de chocolates de vez en cuando, un paquete de galletas por aquí, una botella de gaseosa de cereza por allá, eran cuidadosas en este arte de agarrar unas cuantas cosas sin que Johnny o Duke se dieran cuenta.

No agarraban una cantidad significativa como para que se notara que se notara que faltaba algo, agarraban lo que normalmente se encontraban en el fondo del montón del botín de su hermano y perro, así era menos probable que se dieran cuenta que algo faltaba, ese par no era conocido por ser muy minuciosos o atentos, pero eso no dejaba la posibilidad de que se dieran cuenta de sus pequeñas fechorías.

Pero antes de que cometieran el delito en cuestión, se dieron cuenta de un par de voces adultas sonando en la casa, se notaba que una procedía de su padre y la otra era completamente desconocida, atraídas por la curiosidad se acercaron a la cocina, de donde salían las voces, para encontrar a su padre con dos tazas de café hablando con un desconocido.

-Entonces ¿tú crees que un poco de canela mejore el sabor del pastel de carne?-

-Si lo combinas con algo de puré de papas también-

-Mmm suena muy buena idea-

-¿Papá?-

-Oh, hey chicas, vengan, déjenme presentarles al señor Arnold, será uno de nuestros nuevos vecinos-

-¿Vecinos?- las chicas miraron sorprendidas al gran sujeto, de complexión musculosa que resaltaba en su cocina, ¿él sería su vecino?

-Un gusto en conocerlas jovencitas, soy el guardaespaldas de la familia Perrish-

-Momento, Perrish, ¿Cómo la familia del chico…?- comenzó Susan. 

-¿…que Johnny encontró en la selva?- termino Mary, el peso de esa noticia estaba empezando a caer en sus mentes.

-Exacto, de ahora en adelante la familia vivirá en la casa de al lado de su propiedad-

-¡¿En serio?!-

Eso significaba que…

-De hecho Johnny ahora está en el patio con Gil, ¿se llamaba Gil verdad?- le pregunto Huhg al guardaespaldas, aun no se aprendía de memoria el nombre del muchacho.

-Sí-

-Gusto en conocerlo señor Arnold-

-Si nos disculpan-

Y antes de que el guarda espaldas pudiera devolver el saludo el par de cabezas rojas desaparecen para ir al patio trasero.

Lo que encontraron atrás fue como una visión para ellas.

Ignoraban completamente la existencia de su hermanito y can, y se concentraban en ese joven alto, rubio, guapo ¡sin camisa! Jugando a escalar el árbol de su patio cual primate, sus músculos se marcaban magníficamente con cada movimiento que aquel cuerpo realizaba.

Dios, si es que realmente existía, no eran completamente ateas, pero no creían mucho en él o que una entidad omnipotente cumpliría plegarias de individuos virtualmente inferiores a ella, pero tal vez, solo tal vez Dios las hubiera escuchado y les había cumplido su sueño.

Un joven guapo para deleite de sus ojos.

-Creo que ya estoy entendiendo el truco para escalar rápido un árbol- comento Johnny sentado en una rama, Duke estaba en el suelo observando, escalar arboles era para gatos y niños, no perros como él.

-Johnny bueno en aprender- elogio el rubio mayor en una rama más alta colgado de cabeza sostenido por sus piernas.

En la selva escalar árboles se volvía un arte y oficio, había diferentes técnicas que ponían en prueba las habilidades de los hombres, y Gil considero que sería buena idea enseñarle algunas técnicas a Johnny. 

-Aunque no lo hare descalzo, ¿en serio no se te entierran astillas en los pies?- 

-Gil fuerte, pies fuertes-

-Hey Johnny, ¿esas no son tus hermanas?- Duke llamo a su amigo al percatarse que ya no estaban solos en el jardín.

-¿Dónde?-

-Babeando frente a la casa-

-¿Qué?-

Johnny volteo para ver en efecto a sus hermanas con la boca abierta y una mirada boba, y ciertamente una de ellas le escurría unas gotas de baba en la comisura.

-Creo que el castigo ya les rompió el cerebro al no hacer experimentos-

-Yo diría que otra cosa les rompió el cerebro jejeje desearía tener una cámara, podríamos chantajear con esta imagen a tus hermanas-

-Johnny, nido pájaro- llamo el rubio mayor ignorando por completo a las pelirrojas, uno no sabría decir si realmente no se había dado cuenta de la gemelas o si lo había hecho para él ninguna importancia tenia.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?-

-Arriba árbol-

Gil ofreció su mano y ayudo con facilidad a Johnny a escalar a la rama donde él estaba para observar un pájaro azul en su pequeño nido, para Gil este día había terminado siendo muy bueno.


	12. 12

XII

Con la llegada de los nuevos vecinos las cosas habían cambiado, no para mal, sino para algo bueno.

Los Test no tenían muy buena fama con sus vecinos debido a los hijos de esta familia, especialmente con los experimentos de las gemelas superdotadas con inteligencia, no eran malos muchachos, pero habían causado tantos destrozos en el vecindario y la ciudad que ya habían perdido la cuenta, y eso había comenzado desde que las niñas habían aprendido a crear experimentos, lo cual había sido a muy temprana edad, y había empeorado cuando se les ocurrió la genial idea de usar al menor de la familia como conejillo de indias, lo cual desgraciadamente eso también había ocurrido a muy temprana edad.

Al menos en los primeros días de la instalación de la nueva casa Perrish no había ocurrido nada extraño o peligroso, como las gemelas aún estaban castigadas no podían hacer ningún experimento o invento, y a causa de buen comportamiento el castigo de Johnny ya había sido levantado y aprovecho esos días para pasar el rato con su nuevo vecino Gil.

Para Hugh era agradable saber que al menos tenían unos vecinos que aún no los detestaban por lo “excéntricos” que podía a llegar su familia, sus hijos en específico, y que Johnny pasara tiempo con otro muchacho, a pesar de que este era mayor o que se hubiera criado en la selva, en lugar de meterse en problemas y estar solo con Duke, convivir con otras personas no le caería para nada mal en opinión del Sr. Test.

Johnny y Duke habían tomado como tarea personal enseñarle las cosas divertidas que podía hacer en el mundo “moderno” a su nuevo amigo, había muchas cosas con las que entretenerse cuando no vivías día a día tratando de sobrevivir en un ambiente tan salvaje como la selva.

Adentrarlo al vicio de los nachos era algo que no podía faltar, no era la botana más saludable pero si una de las más ricas, triángulos de harina de maíz con sabor acompañado con una buena salsa y guacamole, a veces con algo de frijoles y carne al lado era algo que Gil definitivamente no se debía perder.

A Gil le encanto este alimento, y los otros que sus amigos le enseñaban a disfrutar, como esas barras cafés de nombre de chocolate, o esas piedritas duras y de colores que sabían muy dulce y ligeramente a frutas que le habían dicho que eran caramelos.

Le enseñaron juegos con diferentes tipos de pelotas, grandes, pequeñas, redondas, ovaladas, pelotas de béisbol, futbol, basquetbol, incluso de tenis. No necesariamente jugaban los juegos con las reglas a que pertenecían las pelotas, pero eso no quitaba lo divertido, pasaban horas divirtiéndose mucho.

Escalar arboles era divertido, al menos para los rubios, Duke no se emocionaba mucho por esta actividad pero los acompañaba de cerca, gracias a los trucos que le estaba enseñando Gil a Johnny este se estaba volviendo más habilidoso en esta actividad, normalmente jugaban en el jardín de los Test, ya que esos primeros días de mudanza estaban remodelando no solo la casa sino también el jardín de la nueva casa de Gil.

Los rubios y can no eran los únicos alegres por su tiempo de convivencia, los tutores del mayor encontraban beneficioso esa interacción, Simón pensaba que así podría el joven Gil practicar sus habilidades de comunicación y Arnold al ver que solo jugaban por el momento en el jardín o la casa de alguno de ellos su trabajo de vigilancia y protección como guarda espaldas era sencillo. Y había otro par que encontraban increíblemente beneficiosa esta interacción para beneficio personal, las gemelas Test, que desde que vieron por primera vez a aquel adonis rubio habían quedado embobadas por su belleza y sensualidad, aunque este no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia cuando se acercaban.

A pesar de que aún no podían entrar a su laboratorio ya estaban maquinando que podían hacer para parecerle llamativas y atractivas a su atractivo vecino, como cualquier adolecente con un enamoramiento también estaban empezándose a hacer ilusiones de que tal vez se enamorara de alguna de ellas y las volviera su novia, incluso ya le habían tomado docenas de fotos y adornado con corazones y estampitas como cualquier fan de un chico guapo.

Cuando la casa de los Perrish estuvo ya mayormente amueblada y decorada al gusto de sus dueños, Johnny y Duke podían visitar la casa de su nuevo vecino y curiosear un poco, la casa era más pequeña que una mansión, pero era una de las más grandes casas en el vecindario.

El jardín trasero había sido ampliado, al parecer se compró cierto terreno baldío atrás de la casa, y había sido llenado de docenas de plantas exóticas, el señor Simón había comentado que había sido idea de la madre de Gil, modificar el jardín para que se pareciera un poco al ambiente selvático en que había crecido su hijo y así aliviar un poco de la nostalgia que tenía su primogénito, incluso habían trasplantado varios árboles que aunque no eran todos selváticos daban una agradable sombra al patio trasero y a las plantas de este; la piscina se había conservado modificando su decoración por azulejos en vez de puro concreto formándola, lo cual raspaba la piel si uno no tenía cuidado, por lo que cubrirlo con azulejos parecía lo más conveniente y que formaban figuras de flores y peses en las orillas y fondo le daba un toque alegre, también se había incluido un yacusi a petición del sr. Perrish que gustaba relajarse en las noches tomando un baño en la piscina con un masaje de burbujas.

El interior de la casa tenía una decoración elegante y de gusto exquisito, según había comentado Duke cuando entraron por primera vez a la casa, la modesta fachada del exterior contrastaba con el interior que si no entrabas no te imaginarias que una casa de los suburbios tuviera tal decoración moderna y elegante.

La vida parecía transcurrir tranquila en aquel suburbio, incluso la actividad criminal de genios malvados parecía haber tomado un tiempo fuera por lo que la ciudad o la familia Test fueron molestados por ello, mejor para ellos, los ratos sin amenazas de muerte siempre eran bien apreciados.

El día de hoy se había decidido hacer una actividad menos movida, pensando en cómo Gil había pasado 14 años en la selva, probablemente no había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar películas clásicas de la infancia y otras más entretenidas, como de ciencia ficción, aventura y acción, una maratón de películas les esperaba ese día. Sacaron de las viejas cajas del garaje de viejos videos BHS y otros DVD´s que guardaban en la sala, aprovechando que en la casa de Gil tenían una gran pantalla plana para aprovecharla e instalarse y pasar un día entretenido viendo películas.

 

Conectaron primero el reproductor de BHS, Johnny y Duke habían traído muchas botanas y comida chatarra, las acomodaron sobre una mesita y parte del suelo de la habitación, acomodaron los colchones del sofá para volverse más cómodo, y procedieron a ver las películas. 

Gil ya había entendido que las imágenes y las personas que aparecían en la caja negra que brillaba no eran reales, aun así le seguían sorprendiendo las imágenes que aparecían en ella.

-¿Entonces cual va primero?- pregunto Duke moviendo los estuches de películas viendo las ya desgastadas portadas.

-Mmm ¿qué tal Antz?- sugirió Johnny, no era la película más divertida pero era la que tenía más cerca de la mano.

-NO. Nada de insectos-

-Entonces descartamos Bichos también- dijo Johnny tomando el DVD de los insectos como protagonistas.

Desde la aventura de Duke en esa parte de la selva tan peligrosa, no le gustaba ver alguna cosa que tuviera que ver con insectos gigantes o que parecieran gigantes.

-Aquí aparece un perro- comento Gil tomando una de las cajas con imágenes, durante ese tiempo había mejorado en hablar pero aún le faltaban algunos detalles por mejorar.

Niño y can observaron la vieja caja de BHS, en esta aparecía un perro que era imposible no reconocer, una perra collie de abundante pelaje, Duke había tenido un enamoramiento de la protagonista de aventuras en la TV, libros y películas cuando era más joven, Lassie.

-No es una mala elección, chico tienes buen gusto, cualquier película que tenga perros de protagonistas siempre es un éxito- comento el can tomando la película y ya poniéndola en el reproductor si haber pedido opinión de Johnny.

Este se encogió de hombros, su amigo era muy fan de estas películas, era imposible decirle no cuando quería ver una de estas películas. Se acomodaron en el sofá y empezaron a disfrutar de su maratón de películas.

-¿Dónde está el joven Gil?- pregunto Simón a su colega al salir al jardín trasero de la casa, normalmente podías encontrar a los rubios en uno de los jardines de las casas vecinas.

-Viendo películas con Johnny y su perro, te juro, el otro día vi a ese perro reír-

-Los perros no ladran Arnold, ladran-

-Pues a mí me pareció que reía, es un perro algo extraño-

-A mí me parecen mucho más extrañas las gemelas Test, si lo de sus carreras de genios no funcionan podrían ganarse la vida de paparatsis, momento en que el joven Gil se quita la camisa estas aparecen con cámara en mano-

-Jajajaja bueno, Gil no es nada mal parecido, es lógico que atraiga las miradas de las féminas-

-Al menos no son tan descaradas como aquellas muchachas de la mansión-

-Oh si hombre, escuche que una de ellas “le quito su cama” por una noche porque al parecer estaban muy lejos sus habitaciones-

-¿De dónde lo escuchaste?-

-De Gil, casi me ahogo con el café que estaba bebiendo cuando me lo conto jajajaja la mujeres pueden ser realmente aterradoras-

-Sí, de hecho el otro día que lo estaba buscando en la mansión en sus habitaciones para la siguiente lección escuche ruidos en su baño y pensé que sería el muchacho, resulto ser una de las sirvientes en la bañera-

-¿Limpiándola?-

-No exactamente, a menos que lo acostumbrara hacer desnuda mientras tomaba un baño de burbujas-

-Pfff jajajajaja oh dios, ¿en serio? ¿acaso esas mujeres no conocen la discreción? ¿una bomba es mucho más sigilosa que ellas?-

-Al menos ya se hicieron de ellas despidiéndolas, en serio, cuando le comente lo sucedido a los señores Perrish el señor parecía que se le caería la mandíbula de la impresión, y la señora, bueno, no se lo tomo tan bien-

Simón recordó lo que paso el día en que le comunico lo sucedido en el baño del hijo de los señores Perrish, la señora Samantha daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba, casi podía jurar que le salían chispas de los ojos y a la vez sentía su alma congelarse con aquella fría y penetrante mirada cuando le pidió el nombre de la joven que había osado hacer eso, días después la joven junto a otro par de sus compañeras fueron despedidas, salieron de la mansión con los rostros pálidos y casi corriendo.

Simón en verdad esperaba jamás enfrentarse al lado malo de sus jefes.

Guarda espaldas y profesor particular pasaron las siguientes horas sentados en el patio platicando de sus anécdotas de trabajo actuales y pasadas.

Las horas pasaron y antes de que se dieran entre películas y platicas el cielo empezó a oscurecer, en este barrio en que cada quien ya tenía su rutina ya muchos se estaban preparando para el final del día, unos ya cerraban las puertas de sus casas, otros tomaban una cena tardía, algunos prendían las luces exteriores de sus hogares, pero había algo en común en todos los habitantes de ese lugar, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de aquel auto de color negro que silencioso atravesaba las calles del lugar hasta detenerse en la casa más recientemente ocupada.

La casa de los Perrish.

Los dos pasajeros descendieron del vehículo y procedieron a dirigirse directamente a la puerta del hogar, tocaron el timbre que sonó como eco musical en toda la casa hasta los adultos en el jardín lo escucharon.

Simón y Arnold se miraron extrañados, no se esperaba ninguna visita, ¿serían sus vecinos u otra cosa?

Esos días habían sido muy tranquilos, pero quien sabía que podía ocurrir de un día para otro.

Fue Arnold quien decidió atender la puerta, no conocía de muchos ladrones o delincuentes que acostumbraran tocar la puerta antes de un atraco, pero podía suceder. 

Al abrir la puerta miro con asombro a quienes encontró.

-¿Señores Perrish?-

Samantha y Elias Perrish se encontraban frente a él, ya no con sus trajes o vestidos elegantes sino con una ropa mucho más casual a la de dos empresarios de negocios multimillonarios.

-Arnold, hombre, no pongas esa cara, tienes expresión de haber visto un fantasmas, no somos tan feos- bromeo el sr. Elias mientras procedía a entrar a su casa.

-No, no es eso, digo, es una sorpresa, no los esperábamos en estos días, menos hoy-

-¿Señores?- Simón se acercó al escuchar las voces conocidas igualmente sorprendido por la presencia de sus jefes.

-Hola Simón, Arnold, me encanta que hayan seguido mis indicaciones en la decoración- miro complacida alrededor la sr. Samantha.

-En definitiva la casa a quedado muy bien decorada- elogio su esposo igualmente satisfecho que su esposa.

-Bueno, llegamos más pronto de lo previsto gracias a que las negociaciones con los empresarios japoneses estuvieron de acuerdo en la mayoría de los puntos del acuerdo-

-Eso es genial señores-

-¿Y dónde está Gil?-

-Oh, él se encuentra junto a Johnny, el vecino, viendo algunas películas en la sala con el televisor- informo Simón.

-Quiero saludar a mi niño, hace mucho que no lo veo-

El pequeño grupo encabezado por la madre se dirigieron para la sala para encontrarse de nuevo con su hijo, al parecer sus empleados no serían los únicos sorprendidos aquella noche.

-Oh, pero que tiernos- arrullo la madre al observar la imagen frente a ella en la sala. 

Más de uno opino lo mismo al ver aquella escena. Mientras los créditos de la última película corrían en la pantalla con una canción de Frank Sinatra en un fondo marino, dos rubios ya habían quedado desde hace mucho dormidos, Gil acostado tal cual largo era boca arriba en el sofá, y arriba de su pecho descansaba como peso muerto un pequeño preadolescente de cabellos de llama, quien lo conociera estaría sorprendido por el semblante tan relajado y sereno de un chico que era tan activo como un torbellino, ambos creaban una escena pacifica, mientras tanto un perro café de gran tamaño abrazaba entre sus patas un estuche de una película de Lassie en un sueño con una sonrisa en su canino rostro.

-Fue buena idea mudarnos aquí- dijo Elias satisfecho con lo que veía, su hijo se veía muy feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que e empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (los videos de dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbE_P4pRl6M


	13. 13

XIII

Era una sensación familiar ese calor y el peso sobre su pecho era agradable.

Escuchaba a lo lejos sonidos, sabía que estaba dormido y cierta parte consiente estaba atento a los sonidos que había a su alrededor, era una habilidad que había adquirido en la selva, muy útil cuando un depredador como el jaguar o una serpiente quisieran atacar cuando uno está vulnerable, pero en estos sonidos no sentía peligro, por lo que los dejo fluir mientras seguía durmiendo. 

Quería conservar estas sensaciones que sentía en su sueño por más tiempo.

-Querida, creo que ya fueron suficientes fotos-

-Nunca son suficientes fotos para retratar un buen recuerdo-

Samantha Perrish tenía celular en mano en falta de cámara digital y estaba tomando fotos de la escena tan adorable y tierna en su opinión que la había recibido en casa al llegar para encontrar a su pequeño, no tan pequeño, durmiendo en el sofá con su nuevo amigo.

Este era un momento raro en que poco de los empleados de los Perrish tenían el lujo de ver, a los padres amorosos con su hijo, a la madre decidida a conservar las memorias valiosas en fotos, al padre tratando de convencerla de que ya cincuenta fotos en diferentes ángulos eran suficientes, en fin, la padres recuperando tiempo perdido.

Nadie fue a buscar a Johnny, aunque unas ansiosas gemelas se lo sugirieron a sus padres solo para usarlo como excusa para estar cerca del chico de sus sueños, pero estos desecharon la idea, ya alguien había llamado de la casa del vecino, Simón, para informar que quizás sería buena idea dejar al menor de los Test dormir en la casa, ya que este ya se encontraba inconsciente y le parecería una lástima despertarlo, y siendo que no había escuela al día siguiente, y ya el sr. Test sabia de los tutores de Gil, no puso objeción alguna.

A la mañana siguiente los rubios aún seguían en el sofá, Duke se había levantado en un momento de la noche y se había apoderado de un sofá individual por lo que si entrabas a la sala lo encontrarías acostado sobre este aun con el estuche de Lassie entre sus patas.

El primero en levantarse esa mañana fue Gil, había tenido un muy buen sueño. Soñó con la selva, desde que había salido de ella soñaba frecuentemente con ella, pero esta vez en contrario de otras veces no sintió un sentimiento de nostalgia abrumador o de soledad, era agradable recordarla y no se sentía solo.

No era el más madrugador en esa casa, incluyendo a sus padres que en ese momento desconocía de su presencia en el hogar, ese era Arnold, que se levantaba temprano para realizar una serie de rutinas de ejercicios como hacia cada mañana para mantenerse, un agradable espectáculo para las demás señoras mayores que vivían en el vecindario pensando “si fuera unos veinte… diez años más joven… “. Pero esa mañana no se levantó antes que Gil.

Inhalo profundo aun sintiendo el ligero aroma de nachos y refresco de cereza en el aire, un aroma que ya estaba empezando a relacionar con cierto chico cabeza de flama al igual a cosas dulces y divertidas.

Y hablando de este, Johnny se encontraba acostado en su pecho, un peso que le acompañó durante toda la noche.

Cuando estuvo por última vez con alguien tan cerca ¿se sintió tan bien? Cuando fue la última vez que compartió lecho con otro ser vivo ¿se sintió tan bien acompañado?

En el fondo recuerdos surgieron pasando por su mente, su vida en la aldea, su vida en la selva, los días en la mansión. Johnny era especial para él, esa era su conclusión mientras lo estrechaba aún más entre sus brazos tratando de absorber más del calor que desprendía aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Estuvo contemplando a la preciada carga contra su pecho hasta que escucho a Arnold levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta para ir a trotar unos minutos como hacia cada mañana y luego regresar a hacer el resto de su rutina.

El ruido de la puerta pareció ser un llamado a la conciencia para los visitantes de la casa, Duke se removió un poco pero logro conciliar el sueño nuevamente, soñaba que se volvía una estrella de cine y conocía a Lassie, a pesar de que sabía que la perrita original seguramente ya hubiera pasado a las estrellas en el cielo, en su sueño la conocía en persona tan joven y bella como ella sola y se negaba a abandonar el sueño aun. Johnny por otra parte era la clase de chico que no se levantaba temprano a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero algo lo ínsito a despertarse, su cama normalmente no era tan cálida, ni se subía para arriba o para abajo, a menos que hubiera un temblor, y no tenía un agradable sonido de palpitar relajado y constante.

Ah pero no estaba en su cama, ah pero ni siquiera estaba en su casa, la última vez que había pasado había estado en medo de la selva, así que con ese recuerdo alzo la cabeza para confirmar que no había regresado a esta.

Vio unos ojos azules mirándolo.

No, no estaba en la selva, a pesar que la última vez esos mismos ojos estaban en ella.

-Hola-

-Hey-

Lejos de ser una escena incómoda para el par aun adormilados y medio despiertos simplemente se observaban en un saludo de buenos días como si no fuera la primera vez que les ocurría despertar así, relativamente no lo era, pero no de esta manera. A Gil no le importaría levantarse más veces de esta manera.

+*+++*+

En otro lugar alguien más comenzaba su día en una mansión alejada de la ciudad donde residían nuestro protagonistas, el señor de la casa miraba un viejo periódico de hacia algunas semanas, en ella fotografiaban al joven Perrish, futuro heredero de la fortuna de sus socios.

Richard Owens no era el socio más importante ni el más rico en la empresa multimillonaria de los Perrish, pero podía decir que había creado cierta amistad con los ricos empresarios.

Tenía una buena casa, un buen sueldo, una buena posición social, pero ocurre con los hombres, estos llegan a un punto donde ambicionan más y no saben dónde parar, envidiaba a los Perrish, ellos tenían todo lo que él tenía y mucho más de sobra.

Y con la aparición de aquel hijo desaparecido veía cierta oportunidad en ello.

La hija de Richard Owens era un par de años mayor que Gil, era alta y de porte de modelo, sus medidas perfectas, su porte elegante, su mirada seductora, sus cabellos negros y lacios que brillaban, se sabía hermosa con sus facciones delicadas y un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, y que cualquier hombre desearía poseer.

Sería fácil para ella seducir a cualquiera, especialmente un muchachito que había salido de la selva y no conocía bellezas como su hija.

-Buenos días papi-

Y hablando del diablo.

-Buenos días princesa-

-¿Leyendo de nuevo ese periódico?- desde que el hijo de los Perrish había aparecido en el periódico su padre le había comunicado esa loca idea.

Al mirar la foto no podía negar que era un joven sumamente atractivo, pero no estaba del todo convencida por la idea de su padre, por lo que sabía el chico podía ser un salvaje cavernícola con solo una bonita cara, uno que no supiera como se debía a tratar a una delicada dama como ella, aunque no iba a negar que nunca había lidiado con brutos antes, y a cada uno había sabido como manipular.

-Si princesa, tal vez tomemos unas pequeñas vacaciones-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto ilusionada la menor, lejos se imaginaba que el lugar al que su padre planeaba llevarlos no era Paris o algún hotel de cinco estrellas como a los que acostumbraba visitar en sus vacaciones.

-Una pequeña ciudad querida-

*+*+*+*

A la hora del desayuno cuando ya todos estaban despiertos Samantha decidió preparar hotcakes y waffles con algo de huevos revueltos y tocino, no era una chef súper estrella pero se defendía muy bien en la cocina.

-Buenos días señores Perrish- saludo el menor de los Test cuando ya todos se encontraban sentados, incluso Simón y Arnold por insistencia de Elias, en la misma mesa.

-Puedes decirme Sam querido, buenos días para ti también-

-Es una alegría ver que Gil y tú se lleven tan bien- comento Elias mientras se servía un par más de rebanadas de tocino sin que viera su mujer, o es que estuviera mal del corazón pero Samantha que debían ser cuidadosos con los alimentos tan grasos como el tocino y carnes rojas.

-Es un buen amigo, es divertido pasar el rato con él-

-Estar con Johnny bueno-

Los padres sonrieron ante los comentarios del par de rubios.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar? La invitación también se extiende a tu perro- comento Samantha, esperando que dijera que si y sabiendo gracias a las llamadas telefónicas de Simón que donde iba el niño el perro estaría casi el 100% de las veces, lo cual consideraba algo adorable.

-Claro, sería un placer, y ¿tú que dices Duke?- 

Duke sonrió y movió la cola, si alguien algo de ese dulce tocino no se quejaría.

Fue Elias quien le ofreció un par de trozos cuando se sentó cerca de la mesa, ya le empezaban a caer muy bien los señores Perrish al can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y porque veo novelas con mi abuela, no se extrañen si de repente utilizo cliches de telenovela mexicana, que siendo sinceros entre nos siento que la mayoría de estas cosas son la misma trama e historia una y otra vez solo con el cambio del lugar y personajes…


	14. 14

XIV

Las cosas con el tiempo parecían caer en una rutina y en piezas que parecían encajar como un rompecabezas. Los vecinos Test y Perrish se llevaban bien, sus hijos eran buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad, hubo un par de fines de semanas en que a Elias se le ocurrió realizar una barbacoa en el jardín e invito a los Test para conocerse mejor, Lila Test se llevó muy bien con los señores Perrish al ser los tres personas de negocios intercambiando anécdotas y estrategias. Arnold y Hugh Test podían intercambiar recetas de pasteles de carne, Arnold no era exclusivamente fanático y obsesivo con ese platillo como el señor Test, pero apreciaba un buen plato de carne; incluso Simón encontró buena compañía con las gemelas al hablar sobre filosofía; mientras tanto Gil, Johnny y Duke se encontrarían jugando.

Hay momentos en que Johnny y Gil parece que se han conocido durante años, para Johnny esto era algo nuevo, con el único ser vivo con el que se había sentido tan cercano había sido solo con Duke.

Pero como es de esperar de esta particular familia de los suvurvios sus vidas no podían mantenerse tan tranquilas por siempre.

Empezó con Eugene Hamilton, o como era más conocido autonombrado por él mismo “Bling-Bling Boy” (suena mejor en su versión gringa que el nombre que le dieron en Latinoamérica que según recuerdo era Rorropirroro o algo así).

Su grupo de científicos que tenía empleados mejoro la idea de rayo de amor que había tenido en mente, uno de sus tantos planes para hacer a su pelirroja obsesión su novia; quizás su plan hubiera llegado a tener cierto éxito sino fuera que llego en una de sus camionetas recargadas con decoraciones de oro y diamantes con su iniciales, gritando la obviedad de su presencia, y hablando de gritar y de ser sigiloso, hubiera sido bueno un ataque sorpresa en lugar de gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de su amada una vez llegado enfrente de la casa de los Test.

-¡Oh Susaaannnn!-

Los vecinos que ya estaban acostumbrados a esta clase de situaciones ignoraron al estrafalario muchacho, cada vez que uno de esos extraños o raritos aparecía en el vecindario tenía que ver con la familia Test, y a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces sabían que eran ellos quienes causaban estos problemas o se relacionaban con ellos, también sabían que normalmente ellos los solucionarían. Oh más bien Johnny y su perro.

Como las gemelas sabían que no tenían ni un pelo de tontas, o al menos la mayoría de las veces parecían que no lo tenían, obviamente no salieron al escuchar el grito de su enemigo y acosador de una de ellas, en su lugar enviaron a su hermano.

-Pero estamos por salir al parque de patinetas-

-Al menos distráelo un poco, ya podemos utilizar nuestro laboratorio pero debemos desoxidar los robots y ponerlos de nuevo en funcionamiento hasta que funcionen y echarlo del vecindario-

-De acuerdo- acepto a regañadientes, ese día había planeado salir con Duke, Gil y Arnold, porque como guardaespaldas no podía dejar ir solo a su trabajo que era Gil, estos últimos días había estado enseñando a el rubio mayor a andar en patinetas y patines, y el chico sí que tenía talento, aunque le costara admitirlo para su orgullo, seguramente Gil sería mucho mejor que el dominando la patineta y los patines dentro de poco, era por eso que iban al parque, necesitaban un mejor espacio para practicar que la acera y la calle, además que vería varios trucos nuevos.

Saliendo a la calle vio a Bling-bling sonriendo prepotentemente como la mayoría de los villanos a los que se enfrentaba, si le dieran una moneda por cada vez que alguno de esos tipos sonreía de esa manera seguramente sería tan rico como los Perrish.

-Oh Johnny, ¿podrias decirle a tu hermana que salga un momento?, quiero mostrarle algo-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, en serio jejejejeeje-

-Y luego te preguntas porque tus planes no resultan-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada. No creo que mi hermana quiera salir-

-Oh vamos Johnny, no me hagas destruir tu casa-

-¿En serio Bling-bling? ¿Tú y quien más?-

-Yo y mi robot- el castaño aplasto un botón y la camioneta se transformó en un gigantesco robot.

-Que original- Johnny no estaba realmente sorprendido ante esta sorpresa, no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría en su vida, o en las caricaturas que veía en la TV.

-Hey, es una idea clásica y muy eficiente-

-Te das cuenta si destruyes la casa también aplastaras a mi hermana, ¿verdad?-

-Detalles, detalles… solo llama a Susan- Eugene podía ser considerado un genio, pero no tenía mucho de un genio estratégico.

En cambio Johnny no era considerado como un genio, distaba mucho de serlo, pero tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber cómo lidiar con tipos como Eugene.

-Espera aquí- dijo el de cabeza de llama para azotar la puerta al entrar a su casa.

-¿Podrías regresar a distraerlo por unos cuantos minutos más? aun no terminamos- dijo Mary al verlo entrar a la casa.

-Al menos podrían darme algo para defenderme, ¡él tiene un robot gigante!-

-Es Eugene, puedes distraerlo unos minutos más- dijo despreocupadamente Susan.

A veces Johnny pensaba que con hermanas así, realmente los enemigos sobraban.

-Johnny, ¿ya vamos a salir?- Duke llego bajando por las escaleras esperando que ya llegara la hora para salir a pasear.

-No, pero tenemos de visita a Bling-bling-

-Mmm ya se me hacía raro no haber escuchado de él desde hace rato. ¿Y no has pensado en serio en darle una oportunidad a Eugene Susan?- no era la primera vez que le planteaba esa idea a la pelirroja, si lo hacía quizás se librarían de un dolor de cabeza.

-Es Eugene, Duke. ¡Eugene!-

Y bueno, era Eugene, no era precisamente un encanto.

-Vamos Duke, ayúdame a distraerlo un rato más-

Saliendo a la calle se encuentra de nuevo a Bling-bling balanceando con una mano una pistola que parece ser de juguete de color plata y oro con una calcomanía roja en forma de corazón, hasta sus inventos tenían que estar sobrecargados con esos colores.

Perro y niño se miraron, ya suponían para qué era esa arma, no sabían cómo funcionaba pero ya sabía para que era. Hacer que Susan callera a los pies de Eugene de alguna manera.

-Bling-bling, muchacho, ¿has pensado en conseguirte un hobby?- pregunto Duke mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

-Colecciono fotos de Susan y pintarla- 

-Okeyyy, eso no es… raro- comento sarcásticamente el can, aunque pensándolo bien esa era otra cosa que tenían en común Eugene y Susan, ella junto a su hermana también había empezado a coleccionar fotos de su vecino.

¿No decía aquel dicho los acosadores se hacen y ellos se juntan? ¿No era así? Bueno, tal vez debería. Tal vez así no tendrían que lidiar una vez al mes cuando mínimo con los intentos de Eugene de conquistar a Susan.

Mientras que Johnny y Duke lidiaban con el acosador personal de Susan, aquellos vecinos que no estaban aún acostumbrados a la presencia de aquellos fenómenos del vecindario se asomaban de su casa para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Ese es un robot gigante?- pregunto Simón con los ojos más abiertos a mas no poder, sabía que ocurrían cosas extrañas en ese lugar, pero verlas en persona no era lo mismo que saberlo, y eso que según él se había preparado mentalmente para este tipo de situaciones.

-Sí, un robot gigante con brillantes. Pésimo gusto para decorarlo- respondió Arnold debatiendo mentalmente si sería buena idea o no ir por una granada o su bazuca, después de todo hace rato que no usaba una de sus armas pesadas, pero quizás no sería bueno usarla en el vecindario, además no se veía tan amenazante si es que un niño lo estaba utilizando.

De lejos podían observar a Johnny hablando con el niño castaño del robot gigante, era notorio que ya se conocían y que Johnny ya sabía tratar con él con todo y robot amenazante, tenía una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

La conversación parecía ir bien, pero luego al parecer el castaño se volvió impaciente y apunto con un…¿arma? ¿secadora? En dirección del rubio. Por instinto Arnold empezó a correr en dirección del conflicto pero ya era tarde, el arma se disparó pero fue rápidamente esquivada por niño y perro.

-Ups. Casi y gasto mi rayo con Johnny y su perro-

-¡Ten más cuidado con esa cosa niño! ¡La ultima cosa que quiero es estar enamorado de un prepuberto!- se quejó Duke.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo rayos saben que este es un rayo de amor?-

-Ya lo has hecho antes Bling-bling, te estas volviendo predecible- le respondio Johnny, mala idea, eso solo pico el mar humor del castaño.

-Predecible ¿he?, ¿Qué tan predecible te parece esto?- y ordeno a su robot a atacar al chico cabello de llama y su perro.

-Tenías que hacerlo enojar ¿no?- se quejó Duke esquivando un pie gigante.

-Solo decía lo obvio. Hablando de cosas obvias, ¿tiene un control remoto entre sus manos?-

-Ser un robot autómata quizás era demasiado para Bling-bling ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-Lo dejo tan sencillo- 

Rápidamente Duke se encargó de distraer a Eugene y a su vez al robot mientras que en un rápido movimiento Johnny le quitaba los controles a su adversario.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!-

-Claro, y amenazarnos con un robot gigante no es nada injusto-

-Solo uso a favor mi intelecto-

-Y dinero-

-Hey, esto es como un control de videojuegos y, ¿realmente le pusiste un botón de autodestrucción con un letrero?-

-¡Les dije a mis científicos que no lo pusieran tan obvio!-

-Entonces, suelta el rayo y no aplastare el botón, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Es un trato justo?-

-No te atreverías-

-Johnny puede a tener dedos torpes- 

-Sí, digo, ¡hey Duke!-

-Jejeje no lo decía en serio-

Acorralado Bling-bling no tuvo otra opción que acceder arrojando el arma al suelo en un arranque de rabia rompiéndola en pedazos, al instante se arrepintió, había invertido mucho dinero en ella.

-¡Rayos! ¡Todo es tú culpa Johnny!-

-Yo solo dije que la soltaras, no que la rompieras, vete de una vez Bling-bling-

-Oh sino ¿Qué?- ya había perdido al robot, su rayo, aunque poco digno de él se atrevería a lanzarse sobre el chico cabeza de llama para aliviar su rabia por su propia torpeza.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- una voz gruesa en su espalda hiso pensar mejor su decisión.

Mirando sobre su hombro para su sorpresa había sujeto alto y muy, muyyy musculoso a sus espaldas, además que tenía una mirada intimidante.

-Hola Arnold-

-Johnny… ¿hay algún problema?-

-Ya se iba, ¿verdad Bling-bling?- 

Claro, sin armas, intimidado y prácticamente rodeado no tenía opción, por lo que se echó a correr sin darles ninguna respuesta, ese tipo parecía un verdugo.

-¡Aja! ¡¿Qué es lo que querías Eu…?! ¿Y dónde está Eugene?- y justo cuando solo lo que quedaba del chico rico problemático las gemelas salen de su casa con un par de sus propios robots equipados con lazers.

-Demasiado tarde, ya se fue-

-Oh, está bien- dijo Susan alzando sus hombros quitándole la importancia, como si no fuera gran cosa que su hermanito lidiara con un niño con tendencias criminales peligrosas.

-¿Ese robot lo dejo?- Mary miro la creación en medio de la calle rápidamente enlistando en su mente muchos de los fallos de ese modelo.

-Sí, aquí tienen el control, nosotros ya nos marchamos- dijo Johnny lanzándole el control a una de sus hermanas y tomando su patineta de su jardín con su casco y rodilleras y coderas.

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunto Simón una vez cerca de ellos enfrente de la casa de los Perrish.

-Es solo un chico que está enamorado de mi hermana Susan, a veces hace ese tipo de cosas- dijo quitándole importancia a lo sucedido, al parecer el chico ya estaba muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

-¿Y no ha intentado darle flores como la gente normal?-

-No lo sé, pero creo que tampoco funcionaria-

-Manejaste muy bien la situación, muchacho- elogio el guardaespaldas, no todo el mundo hubiera la situación con tanta calma e inteligencia como Johnny.

-Gracias, Bling-bling boy no es un gran problema la mayor parte del tiempo-

-Johnny- saliendo de la casa casi corriendo sale Gil. 

Simón lo había puesto a hacer ejercicios de matemáticas y le había prohibido salir a pesar del ruido de la calle sino terminaba los problemas, pero al parecer escuchar la voz de Johnny en el exterior se puso a resolver los últimos problemas lo más rápido posible sin verificar si realmente estaban correctos. Ahora que lo pensaban los mayores había sido muy conveniente que hubiera estado distraído de la crisis actual, ya que sin lugar a dudas se hubiera lanzado al peligro si hubiera visto en problemas a su amigo.

-Hey Gil- saludo el menor ya acostumbrado a los abrazos efusivos del mayor como en ese momento.

Gil podía ser muy táctil con la gente que le agradaba, y a Gil le agradaba mucho Johnny.

-Ir parque ¿ahora?-

-Sí-

-Nos vemos después Simón-

-Diviértanse-

Y así emprendieron su viaje caminando, el lugar al que iban no era realmente lejano por lo que si eras alguien acostumbrado a dar caminatas largas no era mucho esfuerzo. Ya en medio camino Arnold decidio tomar cierto tema que considero no tomar enfrente de su compañero para evitar confusiones.

-Johnny, tú y Duke hacen buen equipo-

-Sí, somos geniales- 

-Es un perro muy inteligente-

-Sí, te sorprenderías-

-Y… ¿El perro hablo?- 

Eso causo shock en el niño y el perro poniéndolos nerviosos al instante, y cuando se ponían nerviosos no eran los chicos más listos.

-No, digo wauf wuaf… woff?- y ocurre un desliz por parte del can, rayos, ya lo habían descubierto.

El mayor les dedico una mirada penetrante, una de esas miradas que decía que no toleraría cualquier intento de mentira. 

-Ugh, ¿y si te dijera que soy un experto imitando voces y ventriloquia?- tentó a decir Johnny, créanlo o no, ese truco antes ya había funcionado antes.

El guardaespaldas les siguió mirando seriamente, no, no les había creído ni un poquito.

-Está bien, pero por favor no llames a la policía o algún noticiero, Duke- llemo Johnny indicándole a su amigo que era su turno.

-Hola soy Duke, y espero que no salgas corriendo ni te desmayes… tampoco me eches agua bendita o me golpees por favor- 

Duke había tenido un par de malas experiencias al haber hablado cuando no debería con personas demasiado impresionables, y lo del agua bendita si había pasado cuando una anciana pensó que era un demonio o algo así, aunque eso no había uno de los casos más irritantes, otra ocasión alguien le hecho gas pimienta a los ojos y pensó que se quedaría ciego.

-Esto es… sorprendente-

-Bueno, cuando vives con unas gemelas genio y un niño experto en meterse en problemas tiendes a ver muchas cosas sorprendentes-

-Entonces… ¿fueron las gemelas? ¿sus padres saben?-

-Sí y no. Las gemelas tienen que ver con mi increíble habilidad de hablar que hace que pueda expresar mejor mi increíble personalidad, y no todo el mundo la sabe, ya sabes, gente podría entrar en pánico o sacar provechó de esto, o me llevaría al gobierno a que practicaran experimentos conmigo-

-Oh-

-Reacciona mejor que la mayoría- comento Duke a su amigo al ver que no había gritos o entrado a una situación de pánico lo cual era un logro.

-No todos los días ves a un perro hablar. Es genial. Pero creo que debía comunicarlo a mis jefes, normalmente tengo que comunicarle con que cosas y personas se relaciona su hijo-

-¿Tu que dices Duke? A ti te agradan los señores Perrish-

-La gente puede que empiece a actuar diferente si se entera que se hablar, si no entran en pánico y prometen que no se lo dirán a los padres de Johnny puedes-

-No creo que entren en pánico, y estoy seguro que si les digo tu condición aceptaran-

-Es un trato, ahora estréchame la pata compañero-

-Por cierto, ¿Gil sabia?-

-Desde que nos conocimos. Entendió las cosas cuando se lo explique-

-Duke tener secreto. Johnny pidió no decirlo- explico simplemente el muchacho, como si lo que había guardado en secreto no era prácticamente una maravilla del mundo.

Suponiendo que el muchacho había vivido en una selva en donde existían insectos gigantes ver a un perro parlante no era tan aterrador o sorprendente como la gente común y corriente sentirían.

Arnold supuso que estuvo bien que hubiera controlado sus reacciones y esperado a abordar el tema entre ellos solos, no consideraba que Simón reaccionaria mal pero tomando en robot gigante que apareció en medio de la calle eran muchas emociones en un corto tiempo para su compañero filosofo.

Llegando al parque de patinetas este se encontraba lleno de niños y jóvenes en diferentes rampas. Tomando en cuenta que Gil era un principiante a pesar de su notable talento Johnny decidió ir a una de las rampas más pequeñas. Habiendo algunas bancas en el parque Arnold decidió sentarse en una de ellas y Duke se sentó a su lado a hacerle compañía, aprovechando que ahora tendría un nuevo compañero de pláticas.

-Es cuestión de equilibrio como ya te comente, y saber a dónde mover tu peso cuando estas encima de la tabla-

-De acuerdo- 

Johnny le estuvo enseñando por un periodo de casi media hora como utilizar la rampa para ir de arriba hacia abajo, algunos chicos y chicas los veían, entre interés y curiosidad, especialmente las féminas que no podían negar que aquel tipo alto y rubio era sexy.

Una fémina de cabellera oscura alentada por la curiosidad y al ver una cara conocida se animó a acercarse al par.

-Hola Johnny- una voz suave llamo a sus espaldas, era una voz conocida. Al parecer era el día para ver caras conocidas.

Para Gil era desconocida esa niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, era bonita, pero su forma de caminar tratando de parecer más adulta así como su mirada no le agradaron del todo.

-¿Janet? Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Janet Nelson Jr. era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, era bonita, era rica, muchas chicas querían ser como ella y varios chicos querían ser sus novios, el mismo Johnny admitía que era muy linda aunque algo estirada. Era extraño verla en un lugar como este.

-Unos amigos me invitaron a pasar el rato. ¿Y quién es tú amigo?-

-Oh, él es Gil, mi nuevo amigo y vecino-

-Hola- saludo el mayor.

De cerca el chico que acompañaba a Johnny sí que era guapo y no parecía ser tan mayor que ellos.

-Mucho gusto Gil, soy Janet Nelson Jr. Johnny nunca había comentado que tenía un vecino como tú-

-Me acabo de mudar hace poco-

-¿Y qué hacen?- 

-Practicando un poco en la patineta-

En medio de la conversación cierta tonadita pegajosa se empezó a escuchar en el parque, una que conocían muy bien que provenía de cierta camioneta con un cono de helado gigante incrustado en el techo, eso le pareció mucho más interesante al rubio mayor que cualquier cosa que dijera la pelinegra.

-Helado, Johnny- tomando del hombro Gil le llamo la atención a su amigo.

-Oh, es verdad, es el camión de helados-

-Hay que ir- pidió el mayor, desde que Johnny le había enseñado por primera vez el camión de los helados trataban de ir siempre a su encuentro.

-¿Quieres venir por uno con nosotros Janet?-

-Bueno, yo soy más de yogurt helado de fruta…s-

-¡Cuidado!- alguien grito a lo lejos.

Janet vio con asombro como una patineta paso frente a ella donde hace un segundo se encontraba Johnny quien había sido retirado de esa posición por los rápidos reflejos de Gil quien se había dado cuenta de la amenaza.

La patineta choco contra el suelo y a lo lejos alguien llego corriendo por ella. En serio hoy era el día en que se veían caras conocidas. Sissy Blakely venia hacia ellas al parecer siendo ella la responsable de aquella patineta voladora.

-Hey cabeza de llama. Por un pelo, tienes suerte jajajajaa- se rio la rubia como si lo que por su causa casi le hubiera rompido el cráneo a alguien.

-¡Ten más cuidado!- le grito Johnny a la rubia. Por poco y ese patín le hubiera dado en plena cara si no fuera por Gil.

-Hay no llores. Además tú eres el rey de los torpes- dijo la rubia haciendo referencia a todos los accidentes que había tenido en patineta.

-Pues veo que ya puedes irle quitándole el título, casi nos arrancas la cabeza con la patineta- se metió Janet realmente enojada, unos centímetros de diferencia y hubiera sido ella la desnucada.

-Si no aguantas un par de sustos no deberías estar aquí “rosita”. ¿Estas segura que no te equivocaste de lugar en donde estar? Este no es ningún centro comercial-

-Pues tú deberías ir. Te hace falta un retoque en ese tonto rayo teñido en tu copete, es más naranja que las naranjas en una cesta de frutas-

-Oh claro, seguro puntitas teñidas te sugirió decir eso-

-¡Hey! ¡Mi color de cabello es natural! Y yo no dije eso de ti-

-¡No te metas!-

Ese mutuo grito debió haberlo visto venir. Haber crecido con hermanas ya le daba supuesta experiencia que cuando dos féminas discutían era mejor no meterse a pesar que te llegaran a comentar dentro de su discusión.

-Creo que me odian- se quejó el menor mientras veía discutir al par de compañeras de clase.

Gil no estaba del todo acuerdo con Johnny.

Conocía suficiente a las féminas para saber que ese par sentía algo por Johnny, la rubia con el rayo teñido de naranja y la de cabello negro, a pesar de mostrar cierto desagrado en sus palabras y acciones con el rubio cabeza de flama, su lenguaje corporal comunicaba más sin necesidad de palabras.

-Ven Johnny, helado- dijo el rubio mayor recordándole que había un camión de helados parado enfrente del parque.

Tal vez debería comentárselo a Johnny, a la edad de este ya había tenido a sus primeras enamoradas, podía darle un par de consejos aunque no estaba seguro de que las costumbres en la selva y el mundo moderno fueran igual, pero aun así algo de su experiencia podía serle de utilidad. Pero estas chicas le parecían tan presuntuosas, ¿esa sería la palabra?

Ese tipo de mujer no le convendría, solo le traería dolores de cabeza.

-Ok Gil-

Dejando de lado su discusión con Sissy y de que alguna forma Janet se había involucrado fue junto a sus amigos al escuchar la palabra de uno de sus postres favoritos, y el cual para Gil también se estaba volviendo en algo delicioso para degustar, en un principio le pareció algo totalmente extraño comer algo tan frio, pero luego la sensación cremosa en la lengua, el ligero adormecimiento de su boca por el frio y los ricos sabores fue algo en que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para probar.

Cuando las féminas se habían dado cuenta que algo faltaba, Johnny, este ya se había marchado del parque de patinetas junto a Gil, Duke y Arnold con un helado cada quien.

-¿Y Johnny?-

-Lo espantaste con tus espantosos gritos de cuervo, me cuesta creer con esa ropa y voz seas realmente una chica-

-No todos tienen que vestirse como muñequita Barbie sin cerebro, pero claro, tú no tienes cerebro-

Y así ellas se volvieron a involucrar en otra discusión.

-¿Disculpen? ¿Me podrían ayudar?- 

Mientras el grupo de tres humanos y perro iba caminando por la acera de regreso a sus casas alguien tenía el auto estacionado con la capota del motor alzada, viéndolo de cerca era un cadillac de brillante pintura roja, y al lado de este una joven mujer alta y hermosa.

Jenny Owens no podía creer como se había dejado convencer por su padre por utilizar esta estrategia tan cliché de serie de televisión para acercarse a él hijo de los Perrish, había otras mejores formas que se le ocurrían a ella, pero ahí estaba, sudando en pleno sol evitando a los idiotas pueblerinos que se le cruzaran en su camino tratando de ayudar esperando a que llegara este Gil, aun no tenía idea de porque a los Perrish se les había ocurrido mudarse a un lugar como este.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita?- Arnold se acercó a la chica observando el carro, un clásico, un clásico y muy costoso.

-Oh por favor, ayúdenme, vengo de paso por la ciudad y el auto de mi padre se detuvo de repente, no conozco el teléfono de ningún mecánico-

-¿Me permite observarlo?-

-Por supuesto-

Mientras el guardaespaldas se acercaba a observar el motor, Jenny se acercaba al rubio mayor.

-Hola- saludo con su mejor sonrisa y juego de pestañeo, esa al que sabía ponía nervioso a los hombres y los hacia saber su interés.

-Hola… ¿tienes algo en los ojos?- dijo Gil al ver como los parpados de la chica a su lado no paraban de moverse.

-¿He?- eso jamás le había pasado antes a Jenny, normalmente con ese gesto ya le estuvieran preguntando si quería que la invitaran a salir o algo.

Duke que estaba atento a este “espectáculo” trato de hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír, a veces Gil era tan “denso”.

-¿Sabes algo de mecánica Arnold?- pregunto Johnny acercándose al carro observando trabajar al guardaespaldas.

-Un poco, aprendí en el ejército-

-Genial- 

De lo que había llegado aprender de los padres y tutores de Gil con el tiempo de convivencia con ellos era que los señores Perrish amaban a su hijo, la señora Samantha a pesar de que era mujer de negocios podía hacer perfectamente también las tareas de la casa, así como muchas veces llevaba los pantalones en el matrimonio y la casa; el señor Elias era un buen tipo, no le importaba lo controladora que podía ser su mujer en algunas ocasiones y tenía una colección de libros de aventura, ciencia ficción y fantasía que estaba empezando a introducir a su hijo y a Johnny también; Arnold en el pasado había permanecido a algún ejército, no decía cual ni de donde, pero su actitud y entrenamiento demostraban que era más que obvio que perteneció a algún ejercito; y Simón había estudiado filosofía y letras en una de las mejores universidades, incluso sabía que tenía algunas publicaciones pero no estaba tan interesado en leer temas tan filosóficos.

Era divertido aprender tanto de estas personas.

Bien, al parecer ser coqueta no serviría, tal vez algo más directo.

-Es bueno ver que en la ciudad hay chicos tan guapos como tú, cielos, tus brazos se ven muy fuertes- dijo rozando con sus dedos el antebrazo de Gil.

-Gracias?-

-Debes hacer mucho ejercicio- sus dedos subían un poco más hasta su hombro.

-…-

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a este chico? ¿Acaso estaba hablando con una pared? Con esos simples toques ya estuviera levantando el lívido a cualquiera.

Duke meneo la cabeza, era hilarante ver como una chica sexy empieza a coquetear con un chico sin tanto éxito, eso no se veía todos los días. Tal vez si existieran más chicos como Gil que no cayeran tan fácilmente en esa clase de coqueteo el tipo de chica que parecía ser la morena terminarían siendo una especie en extinción.

¿Qué otra cosa se le podía ocurrir a Janet? ¿Alguna otra táctica en su cerebro? Debía tomar un enfoque diferente.

-Está muy bien conservado este motor- comento el guardaespaldas ignorando lo que pasaba en la acera, un coqueteo de una chica no era de vida o muerte, o al menos en este caso.

-¿Ya descubriste que le pasa?-

-Le falta una bujía, pero es extraño, normalmente en estos modelos no se sueltan tan fácilmente- 

Johnny miro dentro del motor, no era ningún experto en estas cosas pero tenía algo de experiencia, algo se aprendía al menos con convivir con unas genios y sus inventos.

-Hey, ¿no es esa cosa la bujía?- señalo la pieza suelta en un lugar en el borde de la carrocería interior donde se encontraba el motor, siendo que él tenía las manos más pequeñas él podía fácilmente tomarla en lugar de Arnold.

-Buen ojo muchacho- elogio el ex militar colocando la pieza donde correspondía –Listo señorita-

-Oh gracias, me han salvado- elogio con su mejor sonrisa falsa y maldiciendo al guardaespaldas y a ese mocoso.

Eso había sido demasiado rápido en opinión de Jenny. Había pensado que su truco le daría mucho más tiempo o al menos la hubieran invitado a la casa de Gil hasta que se resolviera esto, y ni siquiera en esos escasos minutos había logrado algún avance con el heredero de los Perrish.

-Hey Arnold, si esta pieza es difícil de quitar ¿no crees que alguien la uff!- su cachete había sido cruelmente atacado por las manos de la bella morena que se acercó hacia ellos.

-Oh cosita, que lindo pequeño mecánico- Jenny agarro una de las mejillas de Johnny y la pellizco como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Más vale que a ese niño no se le ocurrieran cosas extrañas.

A Gil no le agrado para nada el comportamiento de la fémina de cabello negro, ahora mucho menos con el comportamiento hacia Johnny.

Johnny era joven pero ya no era solo un niño, era un joven en el camino de volverse un adulto, era casi insultante que le hablara de esa manera como si no tuviera el suficiente intelecto como para que le hablara como a la gente mayor.

-Que cosita tierna MUACK- y para toque final le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando una muy buena marca de sus labios con su lápiz labial rosa.

Jenny estaba segura que con eso se ganaba un aliado con ese niño que había terminado con las mejillas rojas como las puntas de sus cabellos.

Crash

Gil había roto su cono de helado en un fuerte apretón de su mano provocando que todo quedara embarrado en el suelo y en su mano. Sabía que los modos de la selva y de este lugar eran diferente, tener contacto con forasteros y dejar que estos se acercaran a los más jóvenes era considerado de mala suerte porque estos podían transmitirles sus malas vibras, en la ciudad esas creencias tal vez no eran aplicadas en la cultura y… simplemente no le gusto para nada que esa… mujer se comportara de esa manera con Johnny.

-¿Quieres una servilleta?- le susurro el can al rubio al ver el pequeño desastre, lastima, la galleta de cono siempre era muy rica.

-Si, por favor- acepto el pedazo de papel de su amigo canino, la presencia de esa fémina le estaba dejando un sabor amargo en la garganta.

Otro pellizquito con algo de más fuerza en el cachete y se alejó del mocoso de extraño cabello.

-Auch creo que dejara marca- por fin libre de aquella chica Johnny se sobo sus mejillas adoloridas y a la vez se quitó la marca de lápiz labial, había visto de reojo su reflejo y había visto una marca de lápiz labial rosa en su mejilla, no le gustaba el color rosa.

-Intente arrancar el motor señorita, le aseguro que ahora si funcionara- dijo Arnold regresando junto a los demás a la acera.

-Sí, seguro- por fuera Jenny seguía sonriendo, pero por dentro maldecía el plan de su padre y su humillación al no ser capaz de seducir a un chico a la primera.

Bien, no todo estaba perdido, podía hacer el papel de chica extremadamente agradecida y luego convencerlos para invitarles algo, demostraría que era generosa y divertida, si, esa sonaba como una genial idea.

Se subió al carro y encendió el motor, en efecto ronroneo como un lindo gatito, funcionaba a la perfección, era momento de hacer su papel.

-¡Fantástico! Pensé que me quedaría aquí por horas, ustedes son mis héroes- dijo en voz alta asegurándose que la escucharan, seguramente los hombres se acicalarían su orgullo con semejante elogio –ahora ¿Cómo podría agradecerles? Quizás…- saliendo del vehículo dirigió su mirada a la acera para ver que Gil y los demás, incluidos al chucho perro, se habían largado, en su lugar había una ancianita mirándola como si fuera loca, seguramente la había visto hablar sola.

La única prueba de que alguna vez estuvo ahí el heredero de los Perrish fue el desperdicio de helado derretido sobre la acera.

-Ughhh- gruño nada femeninamente mientras entraba dentro del carro de nuevo y le marcaba a su padre, su primer intento había fallado, pero su orgullo herido la había puesto en un humor de determinación inquebrantable, ese patético niño de la selva terminaría suplicando frente a sus pies por cualquier muestra de cariño y comiendo de su mano una vez que terminara de seducirlo.

Arnold no era la clase de las personas que esperaban un agradecimiento por una buena acción, por lo que una vez que escucho que el carro sonaba a la perfección decidió continuar con su camino de regreso a casa. Simón ya los debía estar esperando y los señores Perrish ya debían haber regresado de su viaje express de negocios.

-Hey Gil, ¿ya te acabaste tu helado?-

-En realidad sin querer rompió su cono- respondió el can aun pensando en el desperdicio del helado.

-¿De nuevo? Que lastima- las primeras veces que habían comprado conos de helado había pasado lo mismo, Gil era fuerte y al principio no sabía cuanta fuerza utilizar al sostener la golosina, no sospechaba que algo de mal humor había hecho florecer su fuerza –Ten- Johnny sacando una barra chocolate de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón se la extendió a su amigo, después de todo no había podido terminar de disfrutar su postre.

-Gracias- 

Tal vez era el sabor del chocolate o que por fin se habían alejado de esa mujer, o quizás simplemente la amabilidad de Johnny al ofrecerle aquella golosina, pero aquel sabor amargo que había aparecido en su paladar se había ido del todo.


	15. 15

XV*

Salir con más frecuencia le había dado una nueva perspectiva del mundo exterior a Gil, había tantos lugares diferentes, algunos eran grandes y espaciosos, y otros muy cerrados, había zonas verdes como parques, y había un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad lo cual era genial en su opinión, ya que le recordaba mucho a la selva a pesar de la vegetación diferente; existían otros lugares de no mucho de su agrado, el lugar al que llamaban “hospital” había sido uno de esos, tenía un aroma desagradable y de un color blanco demasiado chocante, había tenido que asistir la primera semana que había regresado con sus padres para algunas cosas, que estuviera sano y vacunas, casi le rompió el brazo al doctor, Arnold lo tuvo que sostener y su madre lo tuvo que tranquilizar para que continuarán con ese extraño ritual de “vacunación”. Puede admitir que fue un evento un poco vergonzoso.

Todo era nuevo y extraño, pero la constante presencia de Johnny lo hacía más amigable donde estaba.

Gil no era ningún tonto, tal vez algo ingenuo con respecto a lo que la sociedad moderna de las ciudades fuera del MUNDO, la selva, pero no era tonto. El mismo Simón había elogiado un par de veces sus avances en su estudio, a pesar de que estuviera muy fuera de practica en lo que respecta leer, escribir, los números también, había logrado tener dominio sobre ellos y de acuerdo a las expectativas de Simón dentro de poco si se seguía esforzando podría llegar a nivel de secundaria, sea lo que eso significara.

Conforme los días pasaban iba comprendiendo más y más cosas del mundo que lo rodeaba, las personas, las costumbres, los lugares e incluso de él mismo, siempre seria el mismo, Gil seria Gil, pero había empezar a descubrir cosas nueva de él mismo.

Sabía que para algunas chicas era atrayente, no solo en la selva sino también fuera de esta, prueba de ello eran las gemelas hermanas mayores de Johnny, podría ser considerado grosero su comportamiento al ignorarlas la mayoría del tiempo, pero sabía por experiencia que la mejor forma de evitar que siguieran mostrando ese tipo de interés en él era ignorarlas en sus intentos de avances.

¿Era ajeno al amor? No realmente. Llego a sentir algunas cosas por chicas de su antigua tribu pero cuando las cosas se pusieron feas s dio cuenta que ellas no lo apoyarían como hubiera esperado. Amaba a su familia, la del MUNDO, que dejo atrás hace varios años, y a sus padres biológico a los que había reencontrado. Sentía amor fraternal incluso por Arnold y Simón que sentía que eran parte de la familia a pesar de que no tenían lazos consanguíneos, y Johnny, Johnny era especial.

Era dulce e intenso, era alegre y pícaro, podía ser como el fuego que asemejaba su cabello. Cálido pero incontrolable, atrayente, casi hipnótico a la vista, siempre en movimiento. Así era Johnny ante los ojos de Gil.

Era un sol brillante, un sol que admiraba, un sol que apreciaba, un sol al que se daba cuenta que no solo apreciaba con un cariño fraternal.

¿Qué era este sentimiento que crecía en su pecho?

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esto no se sentía por cualquiera, no sentía este ardor en su pecho cuando estaba con su familia, con Arnold o Simón, no sentía esto con cualquier fémina que se le acercaba intentando seducirlo de alguna forma u otra.

Johnny era especial para él.

Johnny…

-Gil… joven Gil, ¿está poniendo atención?-

-… si-

-Repetiré de nuevo la lección, y esta vez ponga un poco más de atención joven Gil, mañana habrá examen de esto-

-Si-

A pesar que había muchos ratos divertidos también había ratos no tan entretenidos como sus horas de estudio. Gil se había encontrado divagando un poco en Johnny en esos momentos cuando Simón le llamo la atención.

Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Johnny, aprender nuevas cosas junto a él, divertirse y experimentar muchas emociones a su lado. Los días que había pasado solo en la selva parecen tan lejanos.

No puede imaginar un futuro en el que él esté involucrado, no quiere.

Ah, tal vez ya sabe cómo se llama ese sentimiento.

Más tarde cuando la lección ya ha terminado, hay una duda que ronda en la mente de Gil. 

*+*+*

Después de discutir con su padre sobre su primer “fracaso” al tratar de acercarse a Gil Perrish, Jenny estaba enojada a más no poder. ¿Qué se hace en estos casos? Ir a quejarse del fastidioso de su padre que no comprendía que no había sido culpa suya con una de sus mejores amigas y confidente.

-Mi papá no comprendió, ¡No fue mi culpa! Fue culpa de ellos, por un lado ese Gil si que es guapo pero se nota que es corto de cerebro, y por el otro si ese niño que los acompañaba no hubiera encontrado la bujía hubiera tenido más tiempo-

-El niño solo trataba de ayudar. Y ese Gil pasó toda su vida en la selva, por lo que sabemos ahí las mujeres pudieran ser más directas, o más salvajes-

-Yo puedo ser muy salvaje-

-Ya, pero no solo en la cama amiga, sino en la actitud-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo tengo que golpear en la cabeza con un garrote como una versión femenina de un cavernícola?- pregunto medio en broma y medio en serio Jenny, ella era una “dama”, usar un garrote seguramente le rompería las uñas.

Su amiga trato de imaginar la situación sacándole una risa, por lo que había visto ese tal Gil era alto, guapo y fuerte, imaginar a su delgada y refinada amiga blandiendo un garrote contra un tipo que obviamente la superaba en fuerza y tamaño y arrastrarlo a una cueva si es que tenía éxito era hilarante.

-Helen esto es serio- regaño Jenny al ver que no paraba de reír.

-Ya aff ya me calmo jijijiji-

-Gil debería estar comiendo de mi mano ahora, no jugando con un mocoso-

-Amiga, ahí tienes tu respuesta- 

-¿Eh?-

-La respuesta a tu predicamento. Tienes que acercarte al niño, tu misma dijiste que parecían ser amigos-

-Es un niño, Gil ya es grande, no entiendo por qué se junta con un niño de ¿Qué? ¿Diez años?-

-Yo que sé, pero si es un amigo puedes sacarle información para acercarte de la manera correcta a Gil-

-Sí, es buena idea, pero odio a los niños-

-Pues has el sacrificio-

*+*+*

-Entonces aplasta este botón para avanzar y este otro para retroceder…- 

El día de hoy a Johnny se le había ocurrido la buena idea de enseñarle al rubio mayor como jugar juegos de videos, obviamente no podían empezar con alguno muy complicado o donde tenías que utilizar muchos botones así que había elegido uno de los más sencillos que tenía, uno de los primeros que había conseguido en realidad cuando era más chico, uno de carreras con unas imágenes hechas de pixeles de lo más sencillas. En realidad distaba mucho de los juegos a los que tenía actualmente, pero como haber sido uno de los primeros que había conseguido le tenía especial cariño y lo había conservado junto a la vieja consola con la que era capaz de jugar con el.

Johnny podía estar explicando muy bien las instrucciones del juego pero Gil no prestaba especial atención a ello que salía de su boca, aunque si al movimiento de esta y a las características del menor que ya se las sabia de memoria.

-Gil… ¿Gil me entendiste?- 

-Oh… eh, ¿botón algo?- 

Hoy Gil se encontraba demasiado distraído, no lo podía evitar. Tenía a Johnny a su lado después de todo.

-Te lo explicare de nuevo, puede ser un poco complicado supongo-

Duke que se encontraba cerca miro curioso al par, como que aquí ya se empezaba a dar cuenta de cierto matiz que tenía la mirada del rubio mayor cuando estaba junto a su mejor amigo, como que se le hacía familiar esa mirada.

-Duke, aquí está el libro que comentaste que querías leer-

-Genial, la crítica había sido muy buena con este-

Como había dicho Arnold, este tubo que contarle su secreto a los padres de su protegido, los cuales en realidad habían reaccionado mejor que lo esperado, bueno, en un principio pensaron que el guardaespaldas les estaba jugando una broma, un chiste, pero cuando el perro les saludo en lenguaje humano cuando Arnold le pidió que le ayudara a convencer a sus jefes.

Samantha había dado un gritito y Elias se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el can que sonreía perrunamente y nerviosamente, luego de la sorpresa inicial se encontraron muy emocionados por esta novedad increíble. Los Perrish habían aceptado no decir nada a nadie sobre el secreto del don del habla del can, era también amigo de Gil, había ayudado a su hijo a regresar con ellos y también a adaptarse a la vida en esa ciudad. Se dieron cuenta que el perro era listo, maduro y responsable a comparación de lo que se mostraba en muchas películas de Hollywood, aunque también era juguetón, bromista y amaba una buena taza de café.

Podía compartir una taza de café con Samantha y hablar del día que habían pasado los rubios, o podía platicar de un buen libro con el señor Elias y Simón, porque Simón también tuvo que enterarse sobre Duke. 

Y era en ese momento en que estaba pasando un rato con el nombrado tutor del heredero de los Perrish, Duke tenía gusto por la lectura muy variado, no solo los comics, pero como Johnny no tenía un interés tan intenso como él, era bueno encontrar con quien hablar de los libros que quería leer y ya había leído con Elias y Simón.

-Sí, es una novela muy interesante-

-Cambiando de tema, ¿le paso algo a Gil? Se nota algo distraído-

-Oh si, en la clase de la mañana lo note. Pero no se me ocurre que podría estarlo distrayendo de esa manera-

Ambos podrían tener sospechas de que era lo que tenía el joven Perrish, tal vez comió algo que le cayó mal; no durmió mucho anoche; se le estaba haciendo más difícil las lecciones quizá; o ninguna de las anteriores.

Arnold por otra parte pasando por la sala y viendo una sola vez al par de rubios uno al lado del otro, especialmente como Gil tenía esa mirada en los ojos, mirando al chico cabeza de llamas lo supo.

-Oh-

Y le era sencillo saber ya que el mismo había experimentado esa mirada, especialmente en esos días.

Las cosas se pondrían algo interesantes de ahora en adelante.

*+*+*

-¿No se supone que debíamos ser sutiles?- Jenny le pregunto a su padre. Tanto la había regañado por su primer acercamiento a Gil y ahora estaban enfrente de la casa de este.

-Yo sé lo que hago-

Jenny utilizo toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo para evitar rodar los ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre, detestaba cuando se ponía en ese plan de sabelotodo, ¡por Dios! Aquí la experta en muchachos era ella.

-Se verá sospechoso si nos aparecemos en la casa de los Perrish así como así- 

-Hice una llamada, les dije que tenía planeado hacer un negocio por aquí y quería saludar a mis amigos en el área- Richard Owens sonrió con orgullo de su idea, él era el genio en los planes aquí.

Detuvo su automóvil del año y padre e hija se encaminaron a la entrada de la nueva casa de los Perrish.

-Pero que… humilde- Jenny miro la casa como si esta lo ofendiera con solo observar su fachada, a pesar de que era la mejor de todo el vecindario aún seguía siendo una casa en los suburbios.

Ella prefería las mansiones, o departamentos lujosos en las grandes ciudades, no esta humilde casa en su opinión. No entendía como una de las parejas más ricas que conocía su familia aguantara vivir en medio de ese lugar.

-Más vale que recuerdes comportarte enfrente de ellos-

-Lo sé, lo sé-

Tocan el timbre y en cuestión de segundos sale un joven hombre. Quizás un sirviente de la familia.

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos- saludo cordialmente el señor.

-Soy Richard Owens, vine a saludar a mis viejos amigos los señores Perrish- 

-Pase señor Owens, los señores Perrish se encuentran en el patio trasero en este momento-

Simón guio a los amigos de sus jefes a través de la casa hasta las ventanas corredizas que llegaban al patio trasero, estaba consiente que sus jefes eran buenas personas, que eran respetuosos con sus empleados y subordinados si eran buenos en su trabajo. Otros ricos no eran buenos como ellos, como ese par de Owens.

-Oh Richard, no te esperábamos hasta más tarde-

Samantha y Elias Perrish están en una mesita con una sombrilla al lado de su alberca, están tomando un par de cocteles y se les nota relajados y un par de años rejuvenecidos. Durante los años que había conocido a ese par Richard es la primera vez que los ve de esa manera tan… humanos.

Haber encontrado a su hijo les ha devuelto toda esa vitalidad que habían perdido durante todos esos años.

-Jenny querida, te vez encantadora-

Samantha conocía a Jenny de hace años, tenía cierto cariño por la chica, por algunos años pensó que si su hijo siguiera con ellos tal vez algún día saldría con chicas como ella, viviendo una vida normal, con enamoramientos, desamores, errores y seria testigo de ello, pero por otra parte, la parte sabia y de madre protectora, sabía que ese tipo de mujeres no siempre eran lo mejor, y normal estaba sobrevalorado.

-Gracias miss Samantha-

-Tomen asiento, ¿gustan algo de tomar?-

-Quizás un trago de lo que están bebiendo-

-Es algo que invento Samantha, y déjame decirte que está muy bueno-

Elias le sirve un vaso, es dulce y frutal pero fuerte, es como un ponche con algo de vodka.

-Está muy bueno-

-¿Y qué tal los negocios?-

-Van de manera estupenda, según lo planeado-

-Oh chicos, no hablen de negocios ahora. Tómense un descanso-

Se escuchó un chapoteo y al alzar mejor la vista los invitados se dan cuenta que no están solos. Al otro extremo de la piscina salía una visión de un dios griego, el dios apolo saliendo del mar. Las gotas escurrían y recorrían unos músculos marcados cubiertos de una piel deliciosamente bronceada.

Jenny pudiera haber estado enojada hace unas horas porque ese chico no le prestó atención cuando le coqueteo, pero eso estaba olvidado, ahora estaba prácticamente babeando por ese bombón delante de ella, prácticamente tenía que agarrarse de la silla para no saltar y tratarle de lamerle las abdominales, tenía que ser de ella.

-Gil, cariño, ven y saluda a unos amigos, ¿y donde esta Johnny?- llamo la madre a su hijo.

-Aquí. Respirar aguanta bien al nadar-

Un par de burbujas salieron a la superficie y después de ellas salió una cabeza rubia de puntas rojas.

-Pfff huff Gil realmente eres bueno nadando-

-Gracias-

Oh genial, el mocoso estaba ahí de nuevo junto a Gil.

Jenny recordó las palabras de su amiga y procuro que las emociones de fastidio de que un niño estaba enfrente de su presencia. Aunque hubiera tener al rubio mayor so, así hubiera podido tener más libertad a la hora de tratar de seducir a ese pedazo de hombre.


	16. 16

XVI

-Ven Gil, ven Johnny. Richard, Jenny, este es mi hijo Gil y su amigo y nuestro vecino Johnny- 

-Mucho gusto muchachos, soy el señor Owens. Un viejo amigo de tus padres Gil y socio de trabajo también-

-Hola señor- 

Richard estrecho la mano del joven, un agarre firme y de tacto áspero que denotaba que el chico era fuerte y que toda su vida había utilizado sus manos para sobrevivir, no como muchas manos de los jóvenes que vivían en el tipo de posición social a la que era supuestamente privilegiado.

Mientras el saludo se llevaba a cabo fue Johnny quien reconoció a la morena. 

-Un momento, ¿no eres la chica del carro descompuesto?- señalo Johnny, no es que hubiera tenido mucho contacto con ella en ese momento, pero la recordaba.

Genial, el niño tenía buena memoria. Por un momento Jenny se puso nerviosa, cierta parte de ella sabía que esto podría verse sospechoso, pero luego recordó que esto podía disfrazarse de una muy buena coincidencia.

-Oh pero son mis héroes del otro día- sonrió lo más alegremente que pudo, entrando en personaje de chica agradecida, dulce y sorprendida de haberse vuelto a encontrar con el par de rubios frente a ella.

Debía de empezar a actuar en películas con este talento.

-¿Ya se habían conocido?- pregunto intrigado Elias, que ellos supieran su hijo jamás había entrado en contacto con los Owens.

-El otro día cuando fuimos a pasear al parque de patinetas de regreso estaba ella con el carro averiado-

-Oh si, Arnold nos informó de ello, pero jamás hubiéramos esperado que fuera tu hija Richard-

-Cielos, que pequeño es el mundo. Jenny me comento algo de su percance, se supone que estaba viajando en carro a una ciudad vecina para ver a una amiga o algo así y se averió justo aquí, les agradezco que la hayan socorrido. Mi Jenny no es muy buena en mecánica-

-Pero que coincidencia- comento Samantha mientras veía de reojo a Jenny.

Cierta parte de ella pensó que era demasiado la coincidencia.

-Jaajajaja ya saben lo que dicen querida, el mundo es un pañuelo- comento más animado y menos sospechoso su esposo, a veces Elias podía pensar que las cosas simplemente eran como parecían, sin complicarse la vida en sospechar otras intenciones o propósitos. 

Era algo ingenuo, pero para eso estaba su esposa, para contrarrestar esa parte cuando era necesario. Era una de las razones por la que eran tan buen equipo de negocios y pareja.

*+*+*

En una pared estaban pegadas docenas de fotos. La mayoría retrataban a una pareja de rubios, donde una de las caras en la mayoría de los retratos había sido cortada, rejoneado, desfigurado con objetos punzocortantes al ser objeto del tiro al blanco en tiempo de ocio. Incluso había algunas fotos en donde ese rostro había sido sustituido en un burdo intento de reflejar una fantasía recortando otra foto y pegándola con cinta o pegamento.

Esa pared podía ser algo perturbador para espectadores, pero para su creador era prueba de su dedicación o más bien se debería decir obsesión. 

Durante años espero que esa persona le notara, durante años tuvo que ver como se juntaba con alguien que claramente no estaba destinado para estar a su lado, y durante años fraguo su planes e intentos para abrirle los ojos, para el final tuvieran un maldito niño, un niño que debió ser de esa persona y suyo.

Eso volvería loco a cualquiera, pero no estaba demente, claro que no, el destino con algo de su ayuda se encargaría de demostrarle a esa persona que su verdadera felicidad era a su lado, y si se tuvieron que hacer sacrificios todo era justificable y necesario.

Deshacerse del niño fue uno de los mejores pasos que realizo, pudo ver como aquella relación se desmoronaba en el sufrimiento de perder al pequeño bastardo, llego momentos en que aprovecho para acercarse a su objetivo en son de apoyo, pero debía ser paciente, no podían ir y salir a profesar su amor mutuo al mundo de un día para otro siendo que había ocurrido una tragedia recién.

Y los años siguieron pasando, y pensó que ya casi tenía aquella persona a su lado. 

¡PARA QUE EL MALDITO NIÑO BASTARDO REGRESARA MILAGROSAMENTE!

Un joven salvaje que se parecía tanto a ambos padres que dolía verlo aún con vida, una prueba viviente de la unión de los Perrish, y lo detestaba.

En una esquina de la pared estaban viejos recortes de periódicos y revista donde salía la familia de tres y donde el niño apenas era un mocoso de apenas unos años, con marcador rojo brillante había remarcado el rostro del infante, un rostro que hubiera esperado volver a ver jamás, en cambio ahora se encontraba en el centro de la pared donde colocaba las fotos más recientes para contemplar, de nuevo un maldito retrato familiar proporcionado por una revista donde publicaban la milagrosa reunión de esa familia que jamás debió haber existido.

Todo su progreso hecho a la basura gracias a ese mocoso, quizás ya no podía decirle mocoso, ya era prácticamente un hombre, un hombre que bien podía defenderse de ladrones y cuchillos, lo sabía bien porque el que había enviado fracaso horrorosamente.

Tendría que hacerse cargo personalmente del asunto para por fin hacerse de su felicidad.

*+*+*

Susan y Mary estaban verdes. No por un experimento fallido, no por haber comido algún pastel de carne con alguna nueva receta de su padre, no por estar enfermas, estaban verdes de envidia.

A esa hora normalmente podían disfrutar de un descanso en su trabajo y experimentos y contemplar con deleite a su rubio vecino semidesnudo nadando en la piscina como la mayoría de los miércoles y fines de semana hacía. Estaban seguras que la caliente visión de su vecino mostrando sus marcadas abdominales y pectorales podrían derretir a cualquiera, incluso al mismo invierno volviéndolo verano.

Pero su dulce contemplación había sido interrumpida, por una chica que bien podría ser una supermodelo, y estaba en el jardín de los Perrish, junto a Gil. Y pudieron ver que ella también había caído bajo el hechizo de la contemplación de ese glorioso cuerpo bronceado, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría? Y parecía conocer a los padres de Gil.

Una nube gris que amenazaba en ser negra se atrevía a aparecer en su alegría de todos los días. No necesitaban ser unos genios, lo cual ya lo eran, para saber que esa morena era una amenaza.

Tenían razón, ellas lo sabían, pero no estaban consientes hasta que nivel.

Por un lado estaba su envidiable aspecto, ellas eran lindas, pero no tan hermosa y de figura de modelo como esa chica, ella era toda una mujer, ellas aún estaban en el camino de la adolescencia, en el cual esperaban ganar un poco más de curvas y altura. 

Su comportamiento denotaba cierta familiaridad con los señores Perrish, y el hombre que la acompañaba por el parecido entre ellos denotaba que podría ser su progenitor o algún pariente cercano, ahí se iba al traste alguna teoría de que fuera esposa trofeo del hombre que había llegado con ella. 

¿Qué pasaba en las novelas en estos casos? A veces los padres de misma posición social y amigos de años querían emparejar a sus hijos si estos tenían la misma edad, al menos en las novelas eso pasaba. 

Sería una pesadilla para ellas que de repente Gil se sacara una novia como esa de un día para otro, mataba toda chance o esperanza de que ellas algún día pudieran llamar su atención de manera romántica porque sabían que no eran competencia para ese tipo de mujeres.

Gil era su amor platónico, su admiración, su fantasía de hombre hecho carne y hueso colocados en las mejores proporciones para el gusto para la vista.

-No puede ser, ¡mírala!-

-Lo hago, es como Megan Fox-

-Ni para tanto, solo es algo bonita-

-Muy bonita-

-Grrr mira como se le queda mirando a Gil-

-Igual que nosotros-

-¡Oye! No es verdad-

-Sí, ella disimula mejor… al menos nosotras lo conocemos de más tiempo- 

-Exacto, exacto, lo conocemos mejor-

-En realidad Johnny es quien lo conoce mejor que nadie-

-Como sea, hay que enviar un robot espía para saber de qué hablan. Ya sabes lo que dicen, conoce tu enemigo-

*+*+*

La tarde callo y llego el momento de la despedida por el día de hoy a los Owens, los cuales habían comentado que a Jenny le encantaría que Gil la acompañara a mostrarle la ciudad si no era mucha molestia mientras acompañaba a su padre un par de días mientras hacía negocios.

-Creo que sería mejor que se lo pidieras a Johnny, el muchacho ha sido muy amable al mostrarle la ciudad a nuestro hijo que apenas la va conociendo. Ni nosotros la conocemos por completo aun- comento Elias cuando escucho la sugerencia de Jenny quien tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no poner mala cara o hacer cualquier gesto negativo, al parecer los señores Perrish tenían un especial cariño por el niño cabeza de flama.

-Oh querido, seguro Johnny tiene otras cosas que hacer o planes estos días como para imponerle este compromiso- comento Samantha mirando al pequeño rubio al lado de su hijo con cariño y en son de disculpa por lo que dijo su esposo.

No quería que el chico se sintiera presionado a aceptar de servirle de guía a una joven que prácticamente era una desconocida para él en estos momentos solo por ellos.

Durante toda la plática prácticamente Johnny había sido dejado de lado, principalmente porque no conocía a esos señores y era el menor de ahí, al menos eso supuso el de cabeza de flama, y a pesar de que se moría de aburrimiento trato de hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad al quedarse y recordar ser cortes con los invitados de los padres de Gil y los mismos señores Perrish, le caían muy bien como para tratar de evitar quedar mal ante ellos.

Cuando lo nombraron en la conversación de nuevo desde que lo habían presentado al par de padre e hija lo agarraron un poco desprevenido ya que como hacía en la mayoría de sus clases que le aburrían se puso a divagar en su mente no poniendo mucha atención a lo que decían.

-No tengo ningún problema sñrs. Perrish, podríamos ir a algunos lugares a los que ya eh ido con Gil y Arnold, u otros nuevos- dijo dispuesto a ayudar, aunque algunas personas no estaban muy felices por su fácil disposición.

Por un lado las gemelas Test que dieron un alarido al saber que ESA MUJER, se quedaría en la ciudad para pasar más tiempo junto a Gil.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- comento alguien en la mesa cuando se escuchó ligeramente precisamente el alarido de las hermanas.

-Quizás un gato- 

Por otro lado otra persona que quería soltar alaridos o rebuznar, algo poco digno de una dama, era Jenny que lo que menos quería era pasar tiempo con un mocoso y que este interfiriera en su tiempo de seducción con Gil.

Pero en cambio sonrió y dijo.

-Eso sería muy amable de tu parte John- 

-Es Johnny- corrigió Gil, otro que no estaba muy contento en compartir su tiempo con Johnny con esa chica de cabellera oscura.

Y más cuando había tomado una decisión hace poco de enfrentar estos sentimientos que crecían en su corazón día con día. 

-Entonces nos vemos Richard, Jenny nos vemos mañana- despidió Samantha haciéndole una señal a Arnold para encaminar a padre e hija.

No es que le cayera mal Jenny, pero Samantha no creía que fuera tanta coincidencia que se haya topado con su hijo el otro día tan casualmente, llámenla paranoica pero tenía sus razones para serlo. Al menos si estaba Johnny y Arnold, Duke ahora que lo recordaba también, alrededor de ese par, se sentiría más tranquila.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, ya casi es hora de la cena- comento Johnny parándose también de la mesa, pero en lugar de encaminar adentro de la casa fue a la cerca que separaba las dos propiedades vecinas.

Siendo que se llevaron bien los vecinos y que Johnny pasaba prácticamente todos los días con Gil en una casa u otra, mayormente en la del mayor, ambas familias accedieron y concordaron en crear una puerta en la cerca de madera que separaba las propiedades para que fuera más fácil ir de una de las casas a la otra en lugar de rodear las propiedades ahorrando tiempo.

-Hasta mañana señores Perrish, Gil, Simón- agito la mano mientras tomaba una toalla que había traído de su casa pero ya no era necesaria, ya se encontraba prácticamente seco por todo el rato que había permanecido sentado en la mesa junto a los mayores.

-Yo también me despido dama y caballeros- igualmente se despidió Duke, que en todo momento se la paso dormitando cerca de la mesa sin prestar mucha atención y riendo internamente al ver que la chica del otro día era ignorada nuevamente con sus muy sutiles coqueterías por el rubio mayor.

-Hasta mañana Johnny, Duke- se despidió Gil, que considero perdido tiempo valioso por la llegada de esa fémina que era desagradable a su gusto.

Gil también había reconocido a la morena, especialmente la recordaba pellizcándole los cachetes a Johnny y comportándose de una manera que no le gusto para nada, le hubiera gustado irse a cualquier lugar, pero sería un insulto a sus padres ya que al parecer era invitada de ellos, y a él le habían enseñado a respetar a sus padres en la selva y en este mundo fuera de la selva también.

Aunque ganas no le faltaron para levantarse de esa mesa e irse a cualquier otro lugar llevándose a Johnny con él.

Sus planes de pasar un día agradable en la piscina junto a su familia y Johnny al final no se había concretado del todo.

Mañana sería un día largo.


	17. 17

XVII

Estaban en un lugar que Johnny había comentado que se llamaba “Plaza”, un edificio enorme con docenas de tiendas de diversos tipos incluyendo proveedoras de comida y vestimenta. Recordaba que anteriormente había estado en un lugar parecido en una de sus salidas junto a sus padres el día que creyó ver la misma cabellera de Johnny pero resulto ser otra persona.

Esta vez sus padres no lo acompañaban, pero si Johnny, pero para su mala fortuna también Jenny, y no tan mala fortuna las hermanas de cabello rojo de Johnny. El chico cabeza de flama había comentado que insistieron en asistir con ellos el día de hoy, habían terminado varios de sus tareas y experimentos según ellas y deseaban ir de compras al mismo lugar al que ellos irían.

Las tres féminas del grupo se habían arreglado con esmero, incluso las gemelas habían dejado sus batas blancas de laboratorio prácticamente inseparables de ellas en casa para lucir sus mejores prendas, y Jenny se había decidido ir con un vestido de verano estocado y corto para lucir mejor su cuerpo resaltando sus atributos naturales, no es que Gil o Johnny se fijaran mucho en ello, pero si toda la demás población masculina en la Plaza. Ya un joven había chocado contra una pared por no haber apartado la vista de aquella generosa vista.

-Qué lugar tan… pintoresco- no se le ocurrió mejor elogio a Jenny tratando de no ver de manera tan despectiva a su alrededor, comparado a los lugares a los que ella asistía para hacer sus compras esto era como una feria de pueblo, otro lugar al que jamás había ido tampoco por lo humilde que era.

Hoy Jenny no estaba de muy buen humor, ahora no solo tenía que aguantar a un mocoso si no tres, si sumabas al par de gemelas nerd que el rubiecito había traído con él, e incluso habían traído a un perro. 

-Hay una gran variedad de tiendas en este lugar, puedes conseguir de casi todo. Hay de tiendas de ropa, de comida para llevar, un minimercado, tienda de tecnología, de computadoras, incluso una tienda de armas y un par de pequeñas escuelas de defensa personal- comento Johnny tratando de animar al grupo que por alguna razón se mostraba desanimado desde que llegaron, su primera opción había sido el parque de patinetas pero suponía que un lugar como ese no se entretendría tanto una chica como Jenny.

-¿Qué tipo de defensa personal?- comento Arnold que también venía con ellos, como guardaespaldas de Gil no lo debía de dejar solo cuando este salía por la ciudad.

Otro obstáculo para Jenny.

-Según recuerdo hay una escuela de karate, otra de kick boxin y creo que también zumba-

-Esa última no es defensa personal- comento divertido el guardaespaldas.

-No sé, muchos chicos salen despavoridos de ahí cuando intentan tomar clases ahí porque dicen que es muy intenso- 

Y era verdad, pero principalmente pasaba porque chico nuevo que entraba a la clase la maestra se ponía a hacer las rutinas más intensas para ver si realmente estaban ahí para asistir por la clase o solo para ver a las chicas bailar, un método de eliminación que había salido muy efectivo para dicha profesora y la clase en general conformado en su mayoría de puras mujeres.

-Jajaja quisiera ver eso-

-Si tenemos suerte en la tarde podríamos ver como salen de sus clases en esas escuelas a la hora del almuerzo-

Al menos Arnold se mostraba animado con su elección de lugar; a Gil no le desagradaba el lugar, cualquier lugar que escogiera Johnny estaba bien para pasar el rato, pero sería más cómodo si la morena no estuviera entre el grupo, en su opinión. No era el único en opinar eso, también el par de gemelas Test aunque por diferente motivo.

-Eso suena entretenido, pero ¿no hay un lugar más… femenino?- hubiera usado la palabra “romántico” pero eso sonaría raro, Jenny quería un lugar donde pudiera seducir a Gil, donde pudiera lucirse en todo su esplendor.

-¿Femenino?- Johnny trato de pensar, era un chico de trece años, el repudiaba esos lugares como la plaga pero no quería decir que no los conociera –tal vez te guste el mundo de pinky- le había costado nombrar el nombre de la tienda, era el lugar más femenino que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Caminaron hasta este, una tienda con un letrero en neón rosa fosforescente llamado “El mundo de pinky” con un logo de la mascota de la tienda, una cruza de ratón/oso/algo peludo y de color rosa. Los escaparates estaban enmarcados con peluche rosa brillante y dentro de este había varios artículos femeninos que iban desde maquillaje, ropa, e incluso peluches de la mascota de la tienda de una gran variedad de tonos rosa. Era doloroso para la vista en opinión de Johnny.

En estos momentos a Duke le agradaría ser daltónico como los demás perros, todo ese rosa en un solo lugar no estaba bien.

Jenny no era ninguna niña de cinco años como para gustarle ese tipo de lugares, aunque ese pequeño muñeco tenía cierta mirada hipnotizante y adorable. Lo cierto era que si estaba muy lindo.

*+*+*

Se habían mudado pero no desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, por lo que no sería imposible reencontrarse con su amor y deshacerse de los estorbos.

Tardo su tiempo en localizarle, pero un rastreo de cuentas y de historial crediticio ayudaron a ubicar cuales fueron sus gastos más frecuentes y en donde los había realizado, en base a esto empezó a investigar dentro de la localidad donde se habían mudado. Cualquiera con algo de cerebro lo hubiera logrado.

Estaban en una pequeña ciudad de nombre Porkbelly, aun no descifraba la razón por la que se habían mudado a un lugar como este entre tantos en el mundo. Era un rincón del mundo nada resaltante, pero había lugares mucho más escondidos y exclusivos a los que pudieran haber tenido acceso con facilidad, y definitivamente donde hubieran estado más seguros. 

Esto solo le ponía más sencillo lo que tenía planeado para llegar a sus objetivos.

Solo debía esperar hasta el momento perfecto y todo finalizaría para unos, y comenzaría para su persona y su amor.

*+*+*

Al final Jenny no pudo evitar la tentación de comprar uno de esos adorables muñecos de peluche de color rosa, es que eran tan adorables. Al final la elección de Johnny había sido buena, obviamente no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Susan y Mary miraron a su rival, a la cual estudiaban de cerca y se preparaban por si intentaba hacer alguna movida, como en el ajedrez uno debía analizar y prever los movimientos del adversario para realizar contra jugadas y cerrarle las opciones para ganar, eso harían ellas. 

Si esa tal Jenny intentaba cualquier acercamiento en plan romántico ellas se lo impedirían, con ellas presentes esto estaba lejos de llegar a ser una cita como tal.

Como no había nada planeado decidieron seguir paseando en la plaza para enseñárselas a las personas que aún no la conocían (Gil, Arnold y Jenny). 

Muchas miradas se fijaban en aquel grupo debido a que tenían a dos personas realmente atractivas con ellas, hombres y mujeres, chicos y chicas, no podían evitar dejar lo que estaban haciendo y voltear a verlos, algunas miradas con deseo, otras con envidia, muchos de los espectadores quisieran estar cerca de ese grupo y ver si tenían chance de llamar la atención de la morena y el rubio mayor.

Pero entre todas esas miradas había una que no era ni de deseo ni de envidia, sino una de absoluto desprecio y que brillaba con más intensidad que las demás, una que no pronosticaba nada bueno.

Ignorantes de esa mirada, pero consiente de todas las demás, el grupo siguió avanzando sin un rumbo fijo. Normalmente los Test eran centro de atención o llamaban mucho de esta por lo que no se sintieron incomodados por estas miradas en su grupo, aunque si estaban conscientes que estas no eran provocados por ellos, normalmente las miradas volteaban a ellos cuando se involucraban en una loca aventura que involucraba a la ciudad, sus experimentos y/o a los locos villanos que atentaban contra esta, a veces involucrando la mayoría de estos aspectos, no llamaban la atención por simplemente ir a pasear por la calle y centros comerciales. 

Miraron de reojo al resto del grupo, Jenny parecía muy cómoda y orgullosa por ser objeto de esas miradas, y Gil sereno como siempre parecía que ni se daba por enterado de estas miradas, solo las ignoraba.

Pasaron tienda tras tienda, unas “femeninas” como había dicho Jenny que quería ver, otras tiendas de curiosidades, de ropa y de artículos dedicados exclusivamente a hacer bromas también, incluso pasaron cerca del área donde se vendían artículos para laboratorios, mecánica y demás artículos científicos para la población de genios de la ciudad, debido a que Porkbelly era una de las ciudades que tenía una universidad para jóvenes genios en todo el país se habrían este tipo de tiendas que brindaban prácticamente todos los suministros básicos para sus estudios y experimentos.

Jenny estaba llegando a desesperarse, ya llevaban un par de horas ahí y no había logrado hacer nada de nada con respecto a Gil, siendo que normalmente la mayoría de las veces la tenía fácil a la hora de seducir hombres este tipo de situación estaba agotando su paciencia, debía de deshacerse al menos de uno de los estorbos de una vez, el principal era Johnny, ya que al parecer que Gil solo le ponía atención a ese mocoso y nada más. 

-Hey chicos, en un momento regreso- dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos, fue la voz de Johnny.

¿Qué? 

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Gil extrañado, no tenía ganas de separarse del menor.

No, no, no, Gil, déjalo que se vaya solo, anda niño desaparécete. Es lo que pensaba la morena que disimulaba no poner mucha atención, esa era la oportunidad que había esperado en prácticamente todo el día.

-Yo u… voy al baño, no tardo- dijo el menor antes de salir corriendo a los supuestos baños, dejando atrás a todo mundo, incluso Duke que era prácticamente inseparable del niño la mayoría del tiempo se había quedado con los demás.

Los humanos se quedaron un poco extrañados, más no el can que ya sabía que era lo que tenía planeado su mejor amigo.

Gil miro con cierta ansiedad la figura del chico de cabellera de fuego alejarse y perderse entre la multitud, lo ponía un poco nervioso que Johnny se apartara en este tipo de lugares, a nadie se lo había dicho en voz alta, pero aquella vez, en que había perseguido a aquel extraño que le recordó al menor y al no encontrarlo dejo un sentimiento de tristeza muy profundo que se quitó cuando lo volvió a reencontrar de verdad. En un lugar con tanta gente esperaba que Johnny no se perdiera y no tardara en regresar a su lado.

Sintió un toque y un peso cálido en su costado, era Jenny, otra de las razones por las que no quería que Johnny no se alejara era porque no creía que soportaría pasar tanto tiempo con esa fémina sin el chico cabeza de flama a su lado.

Para horror de las gemelas se daban cuenta que Jenny estaba empezando ya a dar inicio a su jugada de seducción sacándolas desprevenidas no sabiendo que hacer en estos casos con exactitud, se vería muy extremo lanzar una granada de humo o usar uno de sus brillos labiales con un pequeño paralizador eléctrico oculto en la chica ¿verdad?, aunque ganas no les faltaban para usarlo sobre la morena.

-Gil, ¿Qué dices si tomamos un pequeño descanso? Hemos caminado mucho- la voz de Jenny salió linda y coqueta, pero a Gil solo le pareció que esa chica no tenía condición física muy buena, según él no habían caminado tanto.

-Hay que esperar a Johnny- dijo no muy dispuesto a marcharse del punto donde estaba parado por riesgo a que Johnny no fuera capaz de localizarlo si es que se iba de ese lugar.

Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, ¿Qué no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ese tonto niño? Pues claro, el rubio seguramente tenía una mente de mocoso también como para no darse cuenta de la belleza que estaba a su lado.

Inhala y exhala, no dejes caer tu fachada tan fácilmente Jenny.

-Johnny nos encontrara, el lugar no es tan grande, no nos sentaremos tan lejos y sus hermanas podrían quedarse a esperar a su hermanito para que le digan dónde estamos- así se eliminaba los últimos estorbos.

Con ese último comentario estaban pensando seriamente ignorar toda la ética que les enseñaron en su hogar y escuela y empezar a utilizar sus experimentos contra esa morena como tantos villanos que habían enfrentado en su vida, era simplemente insoportable.

-Pues nosotras también nos sentimos también un poco cansadas, ¿verdad Mary?-

-Si Susan, sería mejor que buscáramos una banca aquí cerca para todos- 

Ah con que no se lo ponían fácil las gemelas, pero ellas seguían siendo unas niñas inexpertas y sin ningún chiste, que estuvieran ahí mientras trataba de seducir a Gil no causaría gran diferencia.

Duke miraba y escuchaba divertido y Arnold se preguntaba cuándo es que acepto ser testigo de tontos dramas adolecentes en su trabajo. Era obvio que Gil jamás tendría ojos para alguna de ellas.

Duke dio un par de ladridos llamando la atención de los presentes, ya que no podía hablar con Jenny enfrente de ellos, e hiso señas a una banca que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

-Pero que perro tan… listo- comento la morena mirando al can que parecía sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras el grupo se sentaba en la banca señalada anteriormente por este.

Para Duke era realmente gracioso ver los intentos infructuosos de la tal Jenny al tratar de llamar la atención de Gil, que sumaran las gemelas al show le daba un nuevo toque entretenido.

Jenny estaba a la derecha de Gil y a su izquierda el par de gemelas pelirrojas, como la banca no era tan grande Duke y Arnorld se quedaron fuera de esta, Duke sentado en el suelo y Arnold cerca de ellos parado al lado de la banca.

-¿Sabes? Realmente me alegra habernos podido encontrar de nuevo, especialmente saber que eras hijos de los viejos amigos de mi papá, ya que así podríamos vernos más seguido- empezó a hablar Jenny apoyando su peso en el costado del rubio, procurando que sintiera su cuerpo, su calor, sus curvas.

Gil sinceramente esperaba que no se vieran tan seguido.

-Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos me pareciste un chico muy atractivo- al diablo si estaba siendo muy directa, si era la única manera de que a ese rubio le entraba a la cabeza que estaba interesada pues se lo diría de cara –contigo esta ciudad y este paseo no parece tan aburrido como es- esas no fueron las mejores palabras para decir.

Johnny había escogido pasear en ese lugar especialmente por ella, había sido lo suficientemente considerado y amable de pensar en ella en lugar de sus propios gustos y los de Gil ya que le habían pedido que le mostrara la ciudad, pensando que en la plaza podría encontrar entretenido su día. ¿Pero ella había apreciado ese detalle? Para nada.

A ella si era a quien deseaba dejar en esa plaza y ver si se perdía de verdad, sabía que eran sentimientos muy negativos los que sentía por esa fémina pero no los podía evitar

-Tú… hablas mucho- 

Auch!!! Eso había dolido, hasta Arnold hiso una mueca por el comentario tan abrupto y de poco tacto.

La mueca que puso Jenny al escuchar aquello era digna de foto, as gemelas también sintieron algo de lastima pero rápidamente recordaron que ella era su rival, y definitivamente esto que le acababa de ocurrir era digno de risa, pero tuvieron el suficiente tacto de tratar de aguantar sus carcajadas y disimular un poco sus sonrisas.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Esto era el colmo, nadie en su vida la había tratado de esa manera, no tenía que soportar aquello, en cinco minutos de su presencia cualquier hombre de esa mugre plaza ya estuviera arrodillándose para suplicar lo que ella le ofrecía a Gil en bandeja de oro.

Jenny ya no soportaba a este chico cabeza dura por muy guapo y rico que fuera.

Gil tampoco la soportaba, pero la toleraba por tratar de ser cortes por el hecho de que era conocida ella y su padre de sus propios progenitores, el solo había dicho un simple comentario tratando de evitar decir algo mucho más grosero y grave como que era una mujer de lo más insoportable y fastidiosa, que su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, que dejara de pegársele como si no tuviera espacio suficiente para ella sola y tratara de robarle el suyo o como si lo conociera de más tiempo, que eran desconocidos como para que se tomara esas libertades. 

-¡Hey chicos! Ya volví- y en ese momento era en que Johnny había elegido regresar con ellos cargando con una bolsa de plástico la cual no había tenido en manos cuando se había ido.

-Me voy al tocador- dijo en un claro tono de hastío Jenny y pararse de la banquita al ver la cabeza de flama del niño volver con ellos, necesitaba apartarse o estrangularía a alguien.

-¿Uh? Se encuentran al fondo a la derecha- logo decir Johnny antes de que se terminara de perder entre la multitud la pelinegra.

Gil suspiro de alivio al no sentir a la morena a su lado y su calor ser cambiado por el del rubio menor; Duke y las gemelas no pudieron aguantar y se soltaron a reír libremente al no estar Jenny para escucharlos.

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto él menor no entendiendo que había sido tan gracioso como para que su familia soltara tremendas carcajadas.

-Jajajajaja debiste haber visto su cara, su cara era graciosísima- respondió por todos Duke olvidando cualquier pisca de lastima por la chica, no es que le callera mal la chica pero era más que obvio que Gil no estaba interesado en ninguno de sus coqueteos.

-Okeyyy lo que tú digas. Por cierto Gil toma esto- le paso la bolsa que había traído al rubio mayor, era grande y blanca por lo que tenía que abrirla para ver que había dentro de ella.

Gil tomo la bolsa un poco extrañado para abrirla y ver sorprendido lo que había adentro, una patineta, una patineta nueva y reluciente. Alzo su vista asombrado y extrañado expresando sus dudas en su expresión.

-Es para ti, un regalo. Vi que tienes talento en la patineta, y te había gustado, por lo que lo mejor era conseguirte una para ti. Es más larga debido a tu tamaño, así se te será más fácil manejarla- explico el menor con una sonrisa.

No era chico de hacer muchos presentes a las personas así como así, solo a quienes le importaban, y Gil le agradaba e importaba. El dinero para comprar la patineta había salido del mismo que habían dado los padres de Gil de la recompensa por encontrar a su hijo, el cual casi no había gastado porque en un principio estaba castigado y otro poco porque no había ánimos en que gastarlo, hasta que se reencontró nuevamente con Gil, en su opinión era una buena inversión gastar una parte de ese dinero en una patineta nueva para su amigo.

Gil saco la tabla de madera, ya que eso era, normalmente se compra la tabla y las llantas y luego se arma la patineta en la casa o se pide en la tienda, las llantitas de plástico estaban al fondo de la bolsa.

-Luego la podemos armar llegando a casa- comento Johnny viendo como Gil tenía una mirada fija en la parte de debajo de la tabla y en la parte de arriba.

La parte de arriba era de color verde y la de abajo, donde normalmente algunos colocaban estampados de patrones o imágenes a color había una imagen de vivos colores con un fondo selvático, aparte de las imágenes de plantas y árboles se podían apreciar imágenes de diversos animales selváticos, un par de aves en la punta, unas cuantas ranas de vivos colores esparcidas por aquí y allá, y una gran anaconda medio escondida entre la maleza.

Había unas expresiones que le había enseñado Johnny a lo largo de todo el tiempo que había estado en la ciudad, y Simón le había ensañado el significado de innumerables palabras, pero ninguna parecía encajar a la perfección con respecto a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el menor, con una pequeña y minúscula e imperceptible pisca de inseguridad, sino le había gustado podían cambiarla por una mejor, una con otra imagen o modelo, Gil se había quedado muy callado.

-Sí, me gusta- la sonrisa que asomo en la cara de Gil era la más grande y radiante de todas.

Las féminas, y algunos hombres, se quedaron irremediablemente embobados al ver tal grandiosa sonrisa, las gemelas prácticamente estaban experimentando corto circuito por la proximidad de ella y Johnny se contagió por la alegría que despedía aquella, sintiéndose orgulloso que fue quien trajo esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Pero no solo era por el presente, sino por todo lo que hacía y había hecho Johnny para Gil en todo ese tiempo que llevaban de conocerse que ponía de tan buen humor al mayor.

Definitivamente amaba a esa pequeña cabeza de flama.

Extendió los brazos y atrapo al menor en un cálido abrazo, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de expresiones de afecto por parte del mayor Johnny no se apartó y le devolvió el gesto.

-Jejeje de nada amigo-


	18. 18

XVIII

Había mucha gente, demasiada alrededor, no podría hacer nada el día de hoy a excepción de observar.

Observo el tonto paseo, el ir y venir en las tiendas y el comportamiento que rodeaban a su objetivo. La mayoría no causaría problemas, pero el grandote sí que sería un estorbo a superar, obviamente era el guardaespaldas del muchacho, un hombre fuerte y entrenado, que seguramente le inmovilizaría y golpearía en un par de movimientos si sus intenciones se veían muy obvias. 

Tenía que ser paciente.

*+*+*

Jenny entro al mugriento baño soltando improperios nada dignos de una dama y echando humo de rabia, prácticamente había espantado a las adolescentes que habían entrado al tocador de damas con tan solo verla ir caminando de una pared a otra como gato salvaje enjaulado.

Marco su celular y marco a su amiga, necesitaba desahogarse.

-Helen hasta que contestas-

-Huy, pues ni hubiera contestado que se nota que ahorita estas de un humor…-

-¡Dijo que hablaba mucho!-

-¿He?-

-Yo prácticamente estoy ahí acompañándolos en esta mugre plaza y cuando por fin tengo algo de su atención y me le acerco me lo dijo en mi cara-

-¿He?-

-Es un cabeza hueca, te digo, uno de esos que no tienen ni medio seso-

-…- ya Helen ni se molestó en dar un nuevo ¿he?, que cuando se ponía así su amiga no había nada que la hiciera callar hasta que se desahogara por completo.

-Y esta vez no solo tenía que aguantar al maldito mocoso que lo acompaño esa vez, sino a las hermanas nerd de este- en una de sus vueltas se fijó en el reflejo del espejo de la pared del baño y se notó algo desalineada, lo que faltaba –la niñas esas se creían competencia, ya quisieran, son un par de pelirrojas sin chiste y cuatro ojos ambas para colmo. Pero el problema es el niño, no sé qué pero Gil le pone más atención a este que a cualquier otra cosa, ni si quiera volteo a ver mi escote cuando me presente a su casa esta mañana-

-Algunas mujeres de la selva se la pasan la mayor parte del tiempo desnudas de cintura para arriba. Ya sabes, selva, lugar salvaje-

-No me puedo quitar el vestido en medio de la plaza Helen, ¿en qué rayos piensas?-

Ella no había sugerido eso, solo quería darle a entender que un simple escote no tendría impacto en alguien que había vivido en un lugar donde la desnudes era algo tan común en la vida de las personas. 

-Además ninguna de esas chicas selváticas seguro no tendrían un cuerpo o senos como los míos. Gil realmente no sabe la oportunidad que se le está presentando enfrente, quizás si dejara de convivir con tanto mocoso su cerebro maduraría hasta…-

-El punto de apreciar mejor tu belleza- concluyo su amiga.

-¡Exacto! Ya vas comprendiendo Helen. Y ni te cuento que los Perrish están encariñados con el mocoso que al final resulta ser su nuevo vecino-

-Aja-

-Me tarde años para agradarles bien a esos señores, no es justo-

-Ya-

-Se me presento la oportunidad de apartarlo cuando el niño se fue a cagar o que se yo pero prefirió quedarse a esperarlo, le importa más un niño que pasar un buen rato con una chica como yo-

-¿En dónde andas?-

-En el baño de la plaza-

-¿Cagando?-

-¡NO! Necesitaba apartarme o lo terminaba ahorcando, ¡Me dijo que hablaba mucho!-

Pues si le estuvo hablando a Gil de la forma en que le estaba hablando a ella pues no culpaba al chico por decirle eso a su amiga, o si al final el también quisiera ahorcarla a ella, ella también a veces quería hacerlo.

-¡No te quedes callada! ¡Di algo!-

-¿Entonces ya tengo permitido hablar bien bien?-

-¡Helen!-

-Primero cálmate y no me grites o te cuelgo-

-¡Helen como eres!-

-Cálmate o en serio te cuelgo-

-…-

-Bien, ahora, quiero que sepas que si no quieres seguir intentando coquetear con el supuesto tonto cabeza hueca y poco seso de Gil Perrish no lo hagas, aunque este muy bueno y tu padre insista para sus malévolos planes-

-No son malévolos-

-Pues que no te obligue hacer su trabajo sucio, si él quiere integrar al tal Gil a la familia pues no sé, que el mismo trate de seducirlo-

-Hay Helen-

-Lo digo en serio, no lo hagas si no lo quieres, ya eres adulta, y si es una cosa de orgullo, pues metete en la cabeza que Gil realmente podría estar retardado o simplemente no le gustan las morenas y si las chicas selváticas. ¿Al menos trataste de acercarte al tal Johnny en buen plan?-

-… es un niño, sabes que no soporto a los mocosos-

-Y seguramente ellos ni te soportan…- susurro Helen pensando que su amiga jamás seria material para madre.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que ni modo si no lo soportas, tampoco nadie te obliga quedarte y soportarlo- aunque en el fondo Helen pensaba que si hubiera usado su idea las cosas hoy hubieran sido un poco diferentes, no le estuviera gritando por teléfono mientras estaba en el baño de una plaza quejándose de su suerte –ya sabes, si no lo soportas estas a un viaje de California aquí conmigo, aquí también hay rubios tontos y guapos, pero seguramente ellos si sabrían apreciar tu cuerpazo y escotes reveladores-

-¿Qué tan guapos?-

-Guapos como para comérselos-

-¿Sabes? Creo que me vendría bien ir a un lugar donde me apreciaran mejor-

-Aja-

-Luego llamare a mi padre y le diré que fue un fracaso-

-No tiene que enterarse hasta que estés aquí-

-Exacto-

-Jajajajaja ¿ya estás de mejor humor?-

-Mejor, nos vemos en California-

*+*+*

Es increíble las formas que se te pueden ocurrir para matar a alguien cuando uno está aburrido, ya tenía experiencia en ello. Estaban las comunes, empezando por asesinato por medio de arma blanca o de fuego cara a cara, seguramente daba cierto sentimiento de satisfacción observar la expresión de la persona al morir, especialmente pensaba en este método cuando estaba cerca del gusano que había seducido a su amor.

Había otras formas más complicadas, como elaborar un plan elaboradísimo para que terminara pareciendo accidente y matar a la persona. Por obvias razones estaba pensando que este método solo valía en las películas, trato de matar a un niño con este y no le había funcionado.

Así que debía de ser uno ni muy directo ni muy a distancia para que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para supervisar que realmente la persona al fin estaba muerte y lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la detectaran o relacionaran con el crimen.

Había tantas posibilidades a la hora de asesinar a alguien.

Frenos averiados, venenos que te torturaban hasta matar, cuchillos enterrados, balas perforando cráneos u cualquier órgano vital.

Pensamientos tan morbosos le acompañaron mientras observaba a aquel lugar entreteniendo su día en aquella plaza ajeno todo el mundo que estaban a unos pasos de un asesino en potencia.

*+*+*

¿Les ha pasado que en un momento las cosas no parecen estar tensas y al siguiente sin saberlo las fuerzas del universo parecían confabular de manera positiva y hacer que esa tensión desapareciera? Arnold era testigo de ese fenómeno, y se lo atribuía en pare a que Johnny había reaparecido con un regalo para Gil y a otra que no sabía que le había pasado a Jenny que de repente parecía de mejor humor. ¿Las hormonas quizás? ¿Quizás alguien si le puso atención por fin? ¿La adolescencia atacando de nuevo a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba en sus veintes?

Bien, sea lo que sea, lo agradecía, era demasiado drama adolecente por un día, que sinceramente esperaba que ya acabara pronto. Al menos no era como aquella vez que tuvo que trabajar para cierto embajador francés que tenía amantes hasta por debajo de las rocas, y cuando su hija se enteró la caída de Troya parecería una guerra de críos a comparación de la furia que desato esa chica.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a ir a comer algo?- sugirió Johnny ya sintiendo un poco de hambre.

-¿Hay restaurantes decentes en este lugar?- esa había sido Jenny, que estuviera de mejor humor no dejada de hacer que ella no estuviera tan cómoda con este lugar.

-No hay muchos restaurantes como tal, pero si varios puestos de comida rápida- si Johnny se había percatado del tono grosero de la chica lo ignoro o no se dio por aludido.

-Comer está bien- dijo Gil decidido ir a donde Johnny los guiara, no iba a dejar que el comportamiento de la pelinegra opacara su alegría ese día.

-Sí, comer algo en este momento sería fantástico- dijo Mary aun experimentando corto circuito en su cerebro al haber sido testigo de la sonrisa de Gil demasiado cerca.

-Me comería a Gil ¡Digo! La idea de Gil de ir a comer estaría bien- Susan estaba igual o peor que su hermana. 

Con la mayoría a favor el grupo se movilizo a los locales que surtían comida rápida, desde hamburguesas, comida mexicana, sushi a comida autóctona de un país de difícil nombre de pronunciar.

-¿Algo que se les antoje?-

-¿El pescado del sushi está fresco?-

-Algo de italiano-

-No, mejor algo de comida china-

-Wouf carne wouf-

-¿Ese perro acaba de decir carne?-

-Nnnooooo pero ahora que lo mencionas estaría bien también comprarle algo a Duke-

Como al final cada uno tenía antojo de algo diferente cada uno compro algo diferente, Jenny se aventuró a comprar algo de sushi de uno de los puestos aun con el riesgo de sufrir algo de salmonela o algo por el estilo; Susan había decidido comprar algo de lasaña con mucha carne y champiñones; Mary fue por una orden de comida china; como Gil aún estaba aventurándose en las delicias del paladar moderno comió lo mismo que Johnny, una orden de comida mexicana que consistía en una orden de burritos con frijoles y carne con salsa no muy picosa y unos nachos para que compartieran los dos; Arnold compro pollo rostizado con papas fritas; y a Duke le habían comprado una hamburguesa con doble carne, la cual tuvo que disfrutar abajo en el suelo.

Después de eso Jenny decidió que ya era momento de irse, había aguantado lo suficiente al estar en ese lugar y rodeada de esa gente, especialmente de Gil y ese mocoso cabeza de flama, simplemente dijo que había surgido algo y que una amiga la necesitaba, aunque no dijo que la necesitaba para disfrutar de chicos guapos en las costas de California, nadie objeto o le impidió marcharse, más de uno se sintió aliviado al verla irse en un carro al que había llamado y que tenía un chofer contratado por su padre, al menos no tendría dificultades si el carro se le detenía de nuevo porque el chofer se encargaría de eso.

-Tal vez debí escoger otro tipo de lugar- comento Johnny cuando Jenny ya se había marchado, no sabía mucho de los gustos de la gente joven rica, bueno, conocía los gustos de Eugene pero no creía que a todos los ricos les gustara el estiro de estrella de rap lleno de cosas bling-bling, al menos los señores Perrish no habían demostrado tener ese gusto.

-Lugar plaza entretenido, buen lugar Johnny- elogio Gil, la elección del menor había sido buena, Jenny no supo cómo apreciarlo.

*+*+*

Había tratado de usar veneno, tenía una botellita de algo que podría servir muy bien para ello si usaba altas dosis, en realidad era un diarreico en forma líquida que había comprado en la farmacia lo más rápido posible al verlos dirigirse al área de comida, era lo único que había podido comprar lo suficiente peligroso sin receta. La etiqueta advertía que debía usarse con moderación o los efectos secundarios serian graves como deshidratación, pérdida de peso y ligero envenenamiento. También había pensado en píldoras para dormir pero dudaba que no se darían cuenta que junto a su orden había un acompañamiento de pastillas trituradas de dudosa procedencia dentro de la comida.

Después de ver que era lo que había pedido cada uno se dirigió al restaurante de comida mexicana e intento infiltrarse a la cocina de dicho lugar. Sorprendentemente un perro le ataco en dicho lugar, o un seudo perro, o una rata anormalmente gigante que había aprendido a ladrar.

El pequeño can, que recordaba era una especie de nombre chihuahua, no más verle empezó a dar un coro de ladridos y ligeros aullidos como diciéndole “¡Hey! ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi cocina?”

En otro momento hubiera tomado como algo cómico que un perro miniatura tratara de espantar o amedrentar a un humano más de diez veces su tamaño, incluso le parecería algo tierno, pero esta vez no era el caso, ¡el maldito can interfería en su misión!

Dio un par de pisotones esperando espantar al animal y dejara de ladrar, llamaría la atención de los empleados seguramente, pero esto solo enfureció mas animal quien dándose cuenta que con ladridos no se iría el intruso empezó a lanzar mordidas agarrándose de la tela de mezclilla del jeans que llevaba puesto. Zarandeo la pierna intentándose liberar y cuando alzo la vista había una señora con el cuchillo de cocina más grande que había visto en su vida.

-¿Y usted que hace aquí? ¿Qué le hace a mi Ponchito? ¡Le voy a enseñar a no molestar a mi Ponchito y a no meterse al negocio de una familia decente sin permiso!- empezó a vociferar la mexicana acercándose cada vez más con el enorme cuchillo.

Debido a que por obvias razones su misión había sido comprometida salió huyendo del lugar, Ponchito el chihuahua se había quedado con un pedazo de su jeans como trofeo y pensó a llamar a salubridad como venganza, seguramente cerrarían el lugar al enterarse que dentro del restaurante tenían semejante bestia en el lugar.

*+*+*

Regresaron a sus hogares después de un par de hora más paseando por la plaza, las cuales algunos disfrutaron más por la usencia de cierta pelinegra.

-¿Entonces se fue así sin más?-

-Si señora, dijo que una amiga le necesitaba-

En esos momentos Gil y Johnny se encontraban en el jardín armando la patineta nueva mientras como era costumbre Arnold le comunicaba a los padres del mayor que había pasado en sus salidas.

Samantha ya había sospechado las intenciones de Jenny, o más bien las de su padre, lo que le había dicho Arnold se lo confirmaba, ya se podía imaginar a esa pequeña Jenny tratando de coquetear (cofrestregarsecoff) con su hijo, tratar de seducir a su hijo como lo habían tratado de hacer esas empleadas suyas en la mansión colándose a la cama de Gil, recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, lejos de la idea de que las madres ricas detestaban a la gente humilde como pareja de sus hijos, ella no estaba enojada porque pertenecieran a clases sociales diferentes, sino por la forma que trataban de hacerse de Gil, o más bien a la herencia que por derecho era suya.

Su Gil se merecía algo mucho mejor que eso.

Alguien que no lo viera como el heredero de la fortuna de sus padres, alguien que no lo viera como un chico ignorante fácil de manipular, alguien que lo viera como el chico dulce pero algo ingenuo de buen corazón que era, alguien que le tuviera la suficiente paciencia por desconocer varios aspectos del mundo moderno supuestamente civilizado, alguien quizás como ese lindo chico Johnny. 

Una nuera como él sería fantástico.

-¿Y no dijo si volvería de visita?-

-No realmente. La señorita Owens no se mostró muy complacida por el paseo en la plaza a excepción de comprarse un peluche rosa, y las palabras de Gil así como su nulo interés en sus avances la pusieron de muy mal humor-

Al menos podía quedarse tranquila de que su hijo no sucumbiría fácilmente ante los trucos de cualquier (coffgolfacoff) chica que tratara de seducirlo tan… baratamente. 

-Gracias por informarme Arnold-

-De nada señora-

Cuando Arnold se fue, seguramente a donde Simón estaba en la casa en esos momentos, Samantha se asomó por la ventana a ver a su hijo y a su amiguito convivir. Más tarde se encargaría de Owens, no podía expulsarlo de la empresa o algo por el estilo porque no tenía pruebas tangibles de que planeaba emparejar a su hija con el suyo solo para fines económicos, ganas no le faltaban pero también debía de admitir que hacia bien su trabajo en la empresa, algo se le ocurriría para enseñarle una lección. 

Risas se escuchaban desde el jardín, Gil y Johnny se veían tan felices juntos y esa felicidad era contagiosa haciéndole desaparecer cualquier mal humor a la madre del mayor, deseaba que estos momentos duraran para siempre.


	19. 19

XIX

Susan y Mary se sentía como unas verdaderas campeonas, tan bien como ganar un concurso de ciencias o ganar un premio nobel, ya que esa Jenny se había ido y parecía que no se asomaría de nuevo a la vida de Gil por un buen rato.

Oh si, era como evitar una amenaza mundial con solo mover una mano.

-Seguramente se sintió intimidada por nosotras- trato de vanagloriarse Susan.

-Más bien fue que Gil la ignoro todo el rato- Pero el raciocinio de Mary no ayudaba mucho a la causa.

-Como sea, esa chica ya se fue-

-Y pueden llegar otras-

-No dejas disfrutar el momento Mary, eres una aguafiestas ¿lo sabias?-

-Solo trato de ser racional, Jenny se fue de momento, pero eso nos da una idea de que tan alta puede ser la competencia-

-Tienes razón-

-¿Se te ocurre una idea?-

-¿No tienes ya una? Por ese todo ese sermón-

-No es sermón, solo estoy diciendo lo obvio-

-¿Podemos dispararles con rayos laser?-

-Una idea que si funcione y no nos meta a la cárcel o peor, nos terminen expulsando de la universidad de genios por crear cosas en contra de la política de la escuela como a Bling-bling-

-O que nuestro papá nos castigue de nuevo-

-Eso también-

-…investigar-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué otra cosa se nos da bien aparte de inventar? Pues investigar, tomemos a Gil como nuestro nuevo objeto de estudio-

-Muy buena idea Susan-

-Lo se, soy una genio-

-Igual yo-

-Pero a mí se me ocurrió primero-

-Entonces genio, ¿Dónde se te ocurre empezar a investigar y estudiar? Hemos estado observándolo pero eso no nos ha ayudado mucho… al contrario terminamos distrayéndolo mucho, así que un estudio por observación está descartado-

-Este… ¿revistas?-

-¿En serio Susan?-

-Oye, sabes tan bien como yo que algunos artículos de ellos ayudan a comprender la psique masculina de varones contemporáneos a nuestra edad-

-Y el otro 70% es puro chisme, y chisme que no se sabe al 100% si es verídico o mentira-

-También podemos usar el internet-

-Otro lugar donde no se puede saber si es 100% seguro si la información es fiable-

-Oye deja de quejarte, es lo que tenemos por el momento, prende tu computadora y empieza a investigar qué es lo que le gustan a los chicos lindos-

-Okey, ¿no podríamos preguntarle a Johnny? Es un chico después de todo, y pasa tiempo con Gil después de todo-

-¿Ah Johnny? Susan es prácticamente aun un niño, seguramente aun ni le gustan las niñas. ¡Que vergonzoso pedirle consejos románticos a tu propio hermano menor!-

-Solo decía, él podría saber algo, cabe la posibilidad-

-Gil seguramente solo lo ve como un hermanito, dudo que le comparte algo de información que nos sea útil para seducir a Gil-

-Sí, quizás tengas razón-

Que tan equivocadas podían estar las gemelas a pesar de ser unas supuestas genios. Oh bueno, hasta el más precavido puede cometer errores alguna vez.

En este caso las gemelas si hubieran dado con su hermanito quizás sabrían más cosas de Gil y deducirían otras cosas, pero ellas lo descartaron. Ahora se encontrarían con su información en el internet tratando de saber qué forma se verían atractivas para su amor platónico, además de otras cosas. 

El internet es muy basto, lleno de información útil y otra basura. Eso sí, por descuido algunas veces se puede encontrar cosas MUY interesantes así como inesperadas.

+*+*+*+

Arnold sentía que escuchaba un reloj imaginario en cuenta regresiva, como en un temporizador de una bomba en algunas ocasiones.

Eso le paso mucho en el ejército cuando estaba en misión, también le paso mucho cuando se encontraba trabajando como guarda espaldas. Estaba consiente que en cualquier momento algo pasaría, normalmente algo peligroso por la clase de trabajo que había elegido poniendo en riesgo su vida.

En estos días trabajaba como guardaespaldas pero ese reloj que escuchaba en el fondo de su mente no era especialmente dedicado por algún peligro.

Arnold no se considera un genio, pero le parecía increíble que aun nadie notara la mirada de Gil cuando estaba junto a Johnny. Quizás era porque ambos eran chicos, o porque Johnny era años menor que Gil, sería más fácil relacionar la idea que vería al chico cabeza de flama como un hermanito a otra cosa más romántica.

A él también se le pudo haber pasado desapercibida sino fuera que ya estaba familiarizado al verla todas las mañanas en el espejo al arreglarse porque había estado soñando con cierto tutor de acento ingles.

Sabía que era gay pero imaginar sentir algo por el tipo de persona que era Simón era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado, en otro momento se concentraría en tratar con el asunto, normalmente no le gustaba relacionarse de esa manera con compañeros de trabajo, se preguntaba hasta qué punto podría llegar a aguantar.

Después de todo no creía que el profesor del hijo de los Perrish llegaría a sentir lo mismo que él, eran amigos y colegas, pero algo más no creía. 

El reloj seguía sonando, pensó en que llegaría a explotar esta situación, y quien sería el primero en enterarse, primero Johnny o los padres de Gil, quien sabe, esperaba que ninguno de ellos reaccionara mal. Le agradaba el muchacho lo suficiente como para esperar que no recibiera rechazo cuando se llegara a saber lo que sentía y por quien, o mejor dicho, el género de persona por la cual sentía afecto.

No todos puedes tomar bien aquella noticia.

+*+*+*+

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Jenny se había a California en busca de mejor compañía según ella. Gil agradecía a los cielos de que lo hubieran librado de esa presencia desagradable y regresar a la rutina junto a Johnny y su familia, aunque también deseaba que algunas cosas cambiaran, y para eso no debía esperar la ayuda de los cielos si no hacerlo por sí mismo.

Miro a Johnny a su lado, estaban sentado en una hamaca que habían colgado en los arboles del jardín. Antes de que apareciera Jenny planeaba hablar con Johnny de lo que sentía y luego no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora un par de días después por fin estaban solos, y continuaría donde lo había dejado. 

Se las habían pasado nadando en la alberca gran parte del día. Estaban tan pegados el uno al lado del otro, la hamaca era grande pero al final el peso de ambos descansaba en el centro por efecto de la gravedad. Aun se encontraban húmedos de pies a cabeza, sus pieles estaban frías pero sus cuerpos estaban tibios, estar uno junto al otro lejos de ser algo incómodo en la hamaca era muy cómodo.

Ambos habían tomado un par de botellas de refresco de cereza y hablado un poco de una salida de nuevo al parque de patinetas para que Gil estrenara correctamente su nueva patineta.

-Estoy seguro que te moverás mejor con ella-

-Sera divertido, junto a ti-

-Claro que estaré ahí, siempre es muy divertido pasar el rato juntos-

-¿Siempre?-

-Si-

Gil se encontraba un poco nervioso, no sabía con exactitud como expresarse con palabras lo que quería comunicar, ¿realmente existían palabras que pudieran hacerlo? Si las había en este idioma aún no se las sabía.

-Me agrada mucho estar a tú lado-

-A mí también Gil-

Desde que había conocido a Gil habían pasado muchas cosas, había pasado relativamente poco desde ese primer encuentro en la selva lluviosa, pero se sentía que había sido hace mucho y que ya conocía a Gil desde hace años, se sentía feliz simplemente compartiendo esta clase de momentos los dos, se sentía simplemente bien.

Gil pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del menor, Johnny ya no se extraña por estas muestras de afecto que invaden su espacio personal, con Gil no hay tal cosa como demasiado cerca. Pero esta vez es diferente.

Johnny se recarga en el pecho más grande, es cálido y puede sentir el palpitar del corazón del contrario.

Para ambos rubios ya es algo natural estar uno tan cerca del otro, más que con cualquier otra persona.

Ambos tenían aroma a agua con ozono*, aun así Gil podía percibir los aromas típicos que acompañaban siempre al menor, dulce por las golosinas, un poco de picante, y el aroma que era Johnny, simplemente Johnny. 

-Soy… muy feliz junto a Johnny-

-¿Gil?- 

Esas últimas palabras extrañaron un poco al menor, sentía que Gil quería comunicar tanto con tan pocas palabras, alzo la vista y ambas miradas chocaron, algo en esa mirada de la cual se daba cuenta que tan profunda podía llegar a ser le puso la piel de gallina.

Había algo en esa mirada que lo hipnotizo hasta tal punto de no ser capaz de mover un solo musculo a pesar de estar consiente que el rostro del contrario se acercaba centímetro a centímetro al suyo.

El primer beso de Johnny supo a soda de cereza.

Los labios de Johnny eran suaves y cálidos como la más amable de las caricias, había besado a pocas personas en su vida, la mayoría de las mujeres de las aldeas de la selva solo estaban interesadas en procrear** para presumir su fertilidad o que se habían acercado a él de esa manera, cariños como ese no les interesaban mucho, hacerlo con Johnny se sentía muy bien.

Era como sentir miles de hormigas recorrer todo tu cuerpo, lejos de ser desagradable, como le llego pasar algunas veces en la selva en la vida real, esta sensación era placentera.

Cuando se separaron grandes ojos azules lo observaban fijamente. Era como ver la mirada de la creatura más indefensa del mundo mirando directamente a su depredador. Gil por un momento pensó que quizás sus acciones al final habían asustado al menor, quizás lo que hiso era mal visto en esta parte del mundo, quizás Johnny lo o…

Unas manos más pequeñas que las suyas tomaron su rostro y eliminaron la distancia nuevamente juntando de nuevo sus labios, podría pasar días enteros saboreando y sintiendo el calor de esos labios con los suyos.

Johnny no lo miro espantado, simplemente totalmente asombrado, el beso lo había tomado por sorpresa, especialmente de saber de quién era, Gil, su amigo, el chico que había encontrado en la selva y que gracias a él había sobrevivido a los peligros de ella, Gil, quien a veces parecía ingenuo con tantas cosas del mundo, Gil, con quien había pasado prácticamente cada día hasta el punto que no recordaba algún día de esas semanas en que no lo pasaran aunque sea un par de horas juntos.

-Yo también soy muy feliz junto a ti, Gil-

Johnny realmente era muy feliz junto al mayor, cada pequeño momento, cada anécdota compartida, cada nueva emoción vivida, esos recuerdos que se iban juntando poco a poco en su memoria junto a Gil desde la selva hasta ese día, todos eran muy felices.

Brillaban en su memoria y deseaba experimentar más junto al mayor. Esto se sentía tan bien que por ningún momento le paso por la cabeza que este beso era algo malo, no era empalagoso como en los hacían parecer las totas películas y series románticas a las cuales eran aficionadas sus hermanas y madre, era cálido, era suave, se sentía bien.

Era un nuevo sentimiento de felicidad que no podía describir con palabras y le daban ganas de sonreír de oreja a oreja todo el día.

Cielos, se había enamorado y apenas se daba cuenta.

+*++*+

-Que…-

-Esto-

Fue un descubrimiento meramente accidental, accedieron a un linck en el ciberespacio y les apareció un mundo completamente nuevo de conocimiento. Pudieron cerrar la pestaña inmediatamente después de notar que algo raro andaba con la página, pero no lo hicieron, pudieron ignorar lo que encontraron en ella como demás información basura que llegaban a encontrar en sus investigaciones pero tampoco lo hicieron, en su lugar leyeron, vieron e incluso escucharon lo que esta nueva información les estaba brindando.

-Esto… ¿realmente lo hacen los hombres?-

-Aja-

-Es físicamente ¿posible?-

-… seee- 

Siendo unas genios normalmente solo se interesaban en investigaciones, invenciones, descubrimientos y estudios, como adolecentes hormonales en crecimiento aun también tenían los gustos de cualquier chica de ver chicos lindos y guapos, las cosas lindas, ver historias de romance, pero por lo otro de ser unas científicas muchas veces olvidaban lo segundo, eran adolescentes, aun no sabían todo lo que había en este mundo. 

-Pero, pero…-

-Tú lo acabas de ver-

En serio aún les faltaba mucho que ver y aprender. Y como científicos cuando algo despertaba su curiosidad era difícil apaciguar esa pequeña comezón irritante que les exigía saber más.

-…-

-Tal vez, debamos investigarlo-

-Tal vez-

 

 

*+*+*  
*la madre de Gil había decidido utilizar ozono en vez de cloro ya que había escuchado que era menos irritante y más natural para mantener el agua limpia de la alberca (el ozono huele? Ni idea pero imaginemos que sí),

**me baso en una vieja leyenda mexicana prehispánica que a una mujer por no poder tener bebes aun con su marido las demás mujeres se burlaban de ella diciendo que era infértil, hasta el punto de aprediarla porque estar cerca de ella pensaban que contagiaría su infertilidad o algo asi, justo cuando por fin había quedado embarazada, si a alguien le parece triste esta parte no se preocupen, ella se vengo ya que su padre o abuelo era una especie de chaman y le enseño las artes espirituales y en las noches se quitaba la piel para arrancarle el corazón a las mujeres que le agredieron, su esposo se entero y ps tubo que hacer algo… no se si las mujeres de la selva sean asi de hacer bulling a las demás mujeres que no queden embarazada o practiquen magia negra, pero supongamos que lo primero si en esta historia, da cierto prestigio poder criar muchos bebes en la selva o algo asi


	20. 20

XX

-¿Cómo unirse las personas en este mundo?-

-¿He?-

-Unirse-

La familia Perrish estaba cenando juntos en el comedor de la casa, Samantha esta vez no tuvo tiempo de cocinar porque había tenido que atender la mayor parte del día junto a su esposo asuntos del trabajo y habían ordenado algo de comida rápida, pizza, aun así la había servido en platos y se habían sentado en el comedor como casi todas las noches, una costumbre para que pudieran estar otro momento en familia.

Cuando Gil les pregunto aquello los padres no pudieron comprender muy bien la cuestión.

Dentro de unos segundos experimentarían uno de esos momentos incomodos en familia con su hijo que en su momento llegaron a anhelar tener por su desaparición, aun así no le quitaba lo incomodo al momento.

-¿Unir…- comenzó la madre tratando de encajar esa palabra con otra cosa que no fueran rompecabezas en su mente.

-…se?- termino el padre sintiendo engranajes en su cerebro moverse para tratar de comprender lo dicho por su hijo.

Desde un principio hubo problemas de comunicación por las palabras entre la familia después del reencuentro, fue cuestión de mucha paciencia y disposición por parte de Gil por aprender o más bien reaprender su lengua materna, que al final padres e hijo pudieron comunicarse mejor, aun así había veces en que Gil utilizaba palabras que no podían relacionar bien a lo que quería decir de buenas a primeras.

-Unirse… ¿en qué modo te refieres?- Elias pregunto sintiendo que ya comprendió lo que quería preguntar su hijo pero necesitaba que se lo confirmaran.

-Como papá y mamá- dijo señalando a cada uno, aun le faltaba mejorar algunos modales pero eso no era de interés en esos momentos.

-Ah, como pareja- concluyo su padre satisfecho en comprender al fin lo que comunicaba su hijo.

-Oh…-

Samantha sentía de repente sintió como si en un segundo mil pensamientos corrieran por su cabeza en una velocidad vertiginosa.

Unirse, pareja, como pareja, ¿Eso significaba que le interesaba alguien? ¿Eso significaba que se había equivocado y al final realmente Jenny había llamado suficiente la atención de su hijo? No, lo que hiso en la plaza no era de alguien interesado por una chica. Dios que no le haya gustado esa chica por favor. ¿Entonces se había encontrado con otra chica? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Arnold se lo hubiera dicho, le contaba todo lo que hacía su hijo cuando lo cuidaba en su trabajo. ¿Le gustaba alguna de las pelirrojas gemelas que tenían de vecina? No eran como Jenny, pero tampoco es que las despreciaba ni nada pero la mayoría de las veces miraban a Gil como perros delante de un bisteque jugoso, sin ofender a Duke. 

-Pare…-

-…ja-

Con la palabra pareja podía derivar varios significados, estaba pareja de trabajo, compañeros, pareja de amantes, pareja de novios, pareja de esposos.

¿A cuál se refería Gil en estos momentos?

-Gil, cariño ¿acaso te gusta alguien? ¿Cómo tu papá y yo?- lo mejor era preguntar directamente en vez de seguir embrollándose en su cabeza.

-Si- respondió con sinceridad el menor.

 

*+*+*

La cena en la casa Test era un poco más silenciosas de que otros días, Johnny estaba muy quieto en su asiento, mientras al contrario las gemelas se removían nerviosas en sus asientos y jugaban con la comida, era como si se hubieran invertido sus caracteres esa noche.

-¿Y qué hicieron el día de hoy muchachos?- pregunto su madre distraídamente, como lo hacía la mayoría de las noches cuando cenaban en familia, era su manera para enterarse que habían hecho sus hijos, y hablar en familia.

-Nada- para sorpresa de los padres sus tres respondieron a coro la pregunta.

-¿Seguros que no hicieron nada?- pregunto su padre suspicaz, esta conducta mediamente sospechosa significaba normalmente problemas.

-Yo me la pase con Gil- dijo rápidamente Johnny naciendo en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo.

-¿Otra vez en la piscina? Johnny recuerda usar protector solar en la cara, tienes rojas las mejillas-

-Si mamá- dijo Johnny apartando ligeramente la mirada y alegrándose para sus adentros que su madre haya creído que su sonrojo haya sido por insolación que otra cosa.

-¿Y ustedes niñas?-

-Investigación- no era una mentira.

-Sí, nada interesante en realidad, nos pasamos investigando-

-¿Y qué cosa se pasaron investigando?-

-He… flores- esa si había sido un mentira, fue lo primero que se les ocurrió al par de pelirrojas.

-¿Flores?... No intentaran investigar una flor rara para luego enviar a su hermanito a recolectarla ¿o sí?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos su madre, la última vez que habían investigado sobre flores habían enviado a Johnny al amazonas perdiéndolo por todo un día.

-No, claro que no mamá-

-Solo es una simple investigación, ver algunas propiedades de las plantes y ver que químicos las igualan-

Eso sonaba a algo muy científico que las gemelas harían, por lo que los padres terminaron de convérsese, el único que no lo había hecho fue Duke que olía algo sospechoso, hablando metafóricamente, desde que Johnny y él regresaron a la casa para cenar. No había estado junto al muchacho todo el día, a Arnold se le ocurrió jugar un ligero juego de póker entre Simón, Duke y él para pasar el rato, por lo que la mayor parte del día se la pasaron solos los muchachos.

Y las gemelas, bueno no era realmente extraño que se comportaran evasivamente, en realidad ocurría cuando estaban interesadas en un proyecto nuevo y peligroso, normalmente derivaba en problemas los cuales no querían que sus padres se enteraran y muchas veces terminaban involucrando a Johnny y a él, tal vez esta no sería una excepción. 

Johnny recordó lo pasado aquella tarde no hace más de un par de horas, aquel beso que cambio todo de un segundo a otro. Y le siguieron otros, sabia mejor que nadie que él podía actuar sin pensar, pero jamás se imaginó tan atrevido para alentar a que siguieran besándose, ya podía sentir su cara cara enrojecer.

-En serio Johnny, utiliza bloqueador en la cara o sufrirás una insolación, ve y tomate un vaso de agua fría, tu cara está muy roja- comento su padre al notar el rostro de su hijo, los niños podían ser tan descuidados.

-¿Eh? Uh, si, aja-

Pero no se arrepentía para nada de sus acciones. Se había enamorado de Gil y ya lo aceptaba, ahora con esos besos, ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Novios? Esa parte se le había olvidado hablar con Gil antes de que cada uno fuera para su casa para la cena. ¿En la selva existía el término de noviazgo?

Otro par de cabecitas que estaban inmersas en su propio mundo, cavilaciones y dudas era el par de cabezas pelirrojas de las gemelas Test. Ellas repasaban una y otra vez la información adquirida aquella tarde, vieron hombre y chicos lindos y guapos, eso no fue lo extraño, sino lo que hicieron esos chicos y hombres guapos y lindos entre ellos.

¡Había incluso imagines explicitas de situaciones entre sus actores y personajes favoritos masculinos de sus series! En realidad dibujos muy realistas y uno que otro photochop, había imágenes desde cosas tan inocentes como pasar el rato en un sofá hasta un beso que ni a las mismas actrices de las novelas habían dado, y otras cosas mucho más fuertes. 

De estas imágenes derivaban muchas otras cosas más, lo más extenso habían sido las historias, historias creadas por mismos fanáticos y fanáticas que como las imágenes tenían un amplio repertorio que iba desde lo más inocente, emparejarlo con un fan o entre ellos, a algo tan intenso y candente.

Todo había sido muy… revelador.

*+*+*+*

Samantha no quería escuchar la respuesta si era lo que creía que dijera como respuesta y empezaba con una “J” y terminaba con una “y”, pero debía preguntar, tenía que preguntar.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?-

-¿Afortunada?-

-Sí, la chica que te gusta hijo- Elias estaba igual de curioso que su esposa aunque no tan nervioso como ella.

-A mí no me gusta ninguna chica-

-…-

-¿He?-

-Pero dijiste que te gustaba alguien y nos estas preguntando estas cosas. Alguien te gusta, tú lo dijiste-

-Sí, me gusta mucho-

-…-

Ambos padres se miraron el uno al otro confundidos y tratando de comprender lo que decía su hijo. Le gustaba alguien, tanto como para preguntarles cómo se unían las personas en este lado del mundo, y no era una chica. Entonces…

-Te gusta…-

-…un chico-

Concluyeron los padres creyendo haber encontrado la respuesta correcta.

-¡¿Te gusta un chico?!- preguntaron al unísono al darse cuenta que tipo de conclusión habían llegado.

-Si- de nuevo respondiendo tan sincero como siempre Gil contesto a la pregunta de sus padres. 

Eso sí que nunca se lo hubiera esperado ninguno de los dos, lo atractivo y popular que parecía ser con el sexo femenino. Eso solo demostraba que aún les faltaba mucho por aprender de su hijo. 

¿Les molestaba que fuera gay? Para nada, eso era lo de menos. 

-¿Y quién es… este chico?- 

Ambas personas trataron de hacer memoria, no había convivido con tanta gente como para hacer la lista de sospechosos tan grande, no creían que se hubiera enamorado de su tutor o guardaespaldas, ¿o sí? 

-Es Johnny-

-…-

Era un nombre que empezaba con “J” y terminaba con “y”, al menos no era Jenny. En realidad escuchar el nombre de Johnny salir de la boca de Gil había calmado a su madre.

-Johnny, ¿Johnny nuestro nuevo vecino?-

-¿Tú amigo?-

-¿El chico cabeza de llama?-

-Sí, Johnny- Gil miro un poco extrañados a sus padres, preguntaban muchas cosas como si realmente hubieran conocido recientemente docenas de personas que pudieran relacionar con ese nombre, quizás a si era, pero él seguía conociendo a un único Johnny, su Johnny, que bien se sentía pensar así de esa manera sobre el rubio menor.

Había demostrado por fin sus sentimientos a Johnny y estos parecieron ser bien correspondidos, pero quería saber más sobre las tradiciones de pareja entre la gente de estos lugares para formalizar mejor la relación entre ellos. Quería que supiera que haría las cosas bien para demostrar su afecto y amor en su persona como lo hacían de acuerdo a las costumbres y tradiciones de estos lugares.

Su hijo se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, esto podría ser una estupenda trama para algún buen libro de romance. Elias estaba divagando un poco, así que esto podía clasificarse como la “charla”, ¿en la selva le habrían dado esta clase de platica? Según tenía entendido en civilizaciones poco modernas las cosas suceden rápido y practico, probablemente ya sabría de ese tipo de cosas o ya las hubiera experimentado, ¿ellos que le podrían enseñar? No tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las relaciones homosexuales.

-Querida tal vez deberíamos pedir un poco de ayuda en esta plática-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso querido?-

-Alguien con experiencia de este tipo-

-¿Eh?-

-Arnold y Simón quizás-

-Oh si, excelente idea, iré por ellos inmediatamente-

-¿Por qué mamá fue a buscar a Arnold y a Simón?-

-Ellos podrían ayudar un poco a aclarar algunas cosas-

-Oh, está bien, Simón es un buen profesor- 

-See no solo por eso-

En la cocina se encontraban Arnold y Simón comiendo sus propias raciones de pizza, no se imaginaban que tipo de situación incómoda serian arrastrados por sus jefes.

-Vengan conmigo- entrando rápidamente y viéndose un poco alterada su jefa les interrumpió la cena.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Gil?-

-Ustedes le enseñaran-

-¿Perdone?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué es lo que le enseñeños al joven Gil a estas horas miss Perrish?-

-Son gays, nos ayudaran a aclarar sus dudas-

-¡¿Qué?!- 

Y la bomba metafórica ya había explotado en la mente de Arnold, las consecuencias aún no se las había terminado de imaginar, pero está precisamente no se la hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años.

-No se hagan los inocentes, se cómo Arnold te mira el trasero Simón, y tu Simón como te encanta discutir con él a pesar que digas que es un cabeza dura, por nosotros no hay problema que tengan una relación si cumplen bien su trabajo- 

-¡¿Me miras el trasero?!-

-¿Por eso siempre me sacas pelea?-

-¿No estaban en una relación ya?- Samantha miro sorprendida al par, ella y su marido ya habían supuesto que ese par ya tenían algo debido a la manera que se comportaban entre ellos de acuerdo a todas las veces que los habían observado juntos.

-¡NO!- ambos trabajadores respondieron al unísono, su relación jamás había llegado así de lejos. De hecho ambos pensaban que él otro solo lo consideraba un compañero de trabajo.

-¿Pero si son gays?-

-…si-

-Si-

-Entonces luego arreglan lo de ustedes, lo de Gil es más urgente, tráiganse su pizza si quieren, esta será una noche larga- dicho esto la jefa de familia regreso al comedor, si, esta sería una noche muy larga.

-¿No eras hetero?-

-Yo jamás dije que lo fuera-

-¿Y realmente me miras el trasero?-

-Ya escuchaste a la jefa, nos llaman en el comedor-

-No escaparas de esta plática por siempre-

-Al comedor Simón, al comedor, ya luego hablamos entre nosotros-


	21. 21

XXI

Eso había sido intenso, demasiado intenso. ¿No se supone que estas pláticas solo la daban los padres? Estaba seguro que su contrato no cubría este tipo de cosas, habían cubierto un gran margen de temas en esa charla, desde lo más simple que hacían las parejas normalmente, heterosexuales y homosexuales, como citas, presentarlo a los padres, aniversarios, hasta algo tan bochornoso como las relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres.

Esto valía un buen bono, se merecía un aumento, y unas vacaciones pagadas, ¿Dónde habían guardado las aspirinas en esa casa? 

Le sorprendió lo bien que aceptaron la sexualidad de su hijo los señores Perrish, se sorprendió aún más cuando supieron quién era que le gustaba y no reaccionaron mal.

-Yo creo que ya lo veía venir, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y Gil siempre lo veía con adoración- comento Elias mientras tomaba café después de la charla con su hijo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me contaste cariño?- pregunto su esposa suspicaz no creyendo que se hubiera dado cuenta antes que ella.

-Son niños, a mis ojos siguen siendo niños, tal vez si tuvieran unos años más lo hubiera visto a la primera-

-Claro cariño, lo que tú digas-

Sinceramente hubiera esperado que reaccionaran un poco más alterados, pero no, en lugar de eso le hacen la plática y piden ayuda a sus empleados para explicarle los aspectos que no sabían detallar, al parecer los señores Perrish no practicaban el sexo anal por lo que Simón y el tuvieron que explicar ese aspecto.

Pobre Simón, no lo había visto tan sonrojado en todo lo que lo conocía.

Incluso le habían explicado como gracias a los avances legales y científicos la posibilidad de tener hijos no era imposible si decidía ir en serio con su relación.

-Queremos nietos, aceptamos su orientación sexual y a quien llegue a amar. Aun así también queremos nietos-

-Es nuestra ilusión llegar a tenerlos-

Explicaron los mayores cuando sus empleados los miraron entre sorprendidos y confusos, ¿no estaban yendo muy a futuro con esa plática?

Había sido una noche de locos, demasiado para su salud mental, y luego lo que esperaba mañana, bueno, Gil realmente tomarse muchas de las cosas que le dijeron.

*+*+*

Tuvo un sueño… diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado, por decirlo de una manera. El bochorno y la excitación aun lo sentían a flor de piel, y en otros lugares también.

Era un chico en crecimiento, ya no era un niño ingenuo, sabio de estas reacciones inconscientes de su cuerpo, reacciones naturales. Eso no quitaba la pena de despertar con una erección cuando compartes habitación con tu mejor amigo que resulta ser un canino con sentidos más desarrollados a los de un humano y sabe incluso antes de que él mismo despierte que tu tuviste un sueño “emocionante”.

-¿Un sueño interesante anoche Johnny?- Duke pregunta con una sonrisa de lo más burlesca mientras mueve sus peludas cejas sugestivamente, con eso es más que justificable que se gane una almohada -jajajaja solo es curiosidad-

-Oh cállate- le gruño Johnny mientras trataba de disimular su pequeño problemas con las mantas y otra almohada.

-Que rápido crecen, jajaja me iré por una taza de café para que pases tiempo a sola con la mano, recuerda limpiar la evidencia del delito-

-¡Duke!-

Antes de que Duke reciba un nuevo golpe de almohada sale por la puerta con un portazo, Johnny es capaz aun de escuchar su risa a través de la puerta. Bueno, preferible su amigo canino que lo encuentre y se burle en este tipo de situación que cualquier otro de su familia, la plática de las aves y las abejas por parte de su padre fue incomoda, mas incomodo cuando sus hermanas intervinieron con gráficos, modelos anatómicos, incluso estaban dispuestas a mostrarle un video animado que explicaba cómo se realiza la fecundación desde la parte del coito pero ahí su padre intervino diciendo que eso era demasiado grafico para un niño, no sabría que fue más incómodo, la explicación por parte de su padre o por parte de sus hermanas, aun hoy en día se lo preguntaba.

Un tema que tocaron las gemelas fue la estimulación de las partes erógenas y que era un hecho saludable en jóvenes adolescentes y adultos, masturbación. Ahí su padre pareció que le daría un ataque cardiaco porque sus hijas le estaban explicando ese tipo de cosas a un niño, él ahora no era precisamente un niño.

Se destapo para encontrarse con su pequeño problema y recordar la causa de este, su sueño.

Un sueño protagonizado por cierto rubio mayor que era su vecino y al cual recientemente había besado. Un sueño en que no solamente se habían dedicado a besarse tan inocentemente como el día anterior, en realidad en su sueño estaban haciendo muchas cosas poco inocentes. No sabría cómo encarar el día de hoy a Gil si lo veía a la cara.

Pero ahora tenía otro problema entre manos, literalmente. Su pene palpitaba dolorosamente aun aprisionado en su ropa interior y su pantalón de piyama, estiro el elástico y libero el miembro ya erecto.

No era muy grande, y apenas le estaba creciendo algo de pelo en la base, y para cualquiera que dudara que su color de cabello era natural, la prueba está ahí en forma de unos pequeños rizos rubios oscuro con puntas rojas en su pene, aunque no creía necesario jamás demostrar aquella prueba.

Tomo su miembro en su mano envolviéndolo en un puño cerrado, no era su primera vez en este tipo de tarea, pero sería la primera vez pensando en un chico, en una persona en específico, Gil.

Las imágenes de su sueño aún seguían frescas en su mente, un deseo que ardía desde el interior hasta las puntas de sus dedos, la sensación fantasmas de un par de manos recorriendo su cuerpo, grandes y cálidas, ligeramente ásperas pero de toque suave, besos de labios suaves y carnosos, cálidos que le hacían sentir chispas que se volvían llamas, la combinación de todo ello era tan bueno, se sentía fantástico.

Empezó a mover su mano en su miembro sensible, sentía palpitar a carne sobre la palma de su mano, la presión que se acumulaba en la base de su abdomen aumentaba hasta la sensación de casi dolor.

Gil, pensó en su primer beso, en lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, y se puso muy consciente de lo cálido que se sentían sus pieles una junta a la otra, con sus cuerpos semidesnudos, aun húmedos por estar nadando hace poco, o cielos ¿en que estaba pensado? ¿en qué cosas? 

Ya sabía en qué cosas estaba pensando, eso no quitaba lo bochornoso y excitado como se sentía.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más lo sintió, como exploto esa sensación que se acumulaba y se inflaba como un globo hasta el límite, un pequeño chorro de sustancia espesa y blancuzca termino manchando su mano. 

*+**+*

Gil había despertado de muy buenos ánimos el día de hoy, la plática con sus padres y Arnold y Simón le había aclarado muchas cosas.

-Buenos días hijo-

-Buenos días-

Estaba tomando el desayuno con su familia cuando noto que faltaba un par.

-¿Dónde estar Arnold y Simón?-

-Pidieron algo de tiempo, dijeron que tenían que aclarar unas cosas-

-¿He?-

-Querían hablar de un tema cariño, luego vienen-

-Oh, está bien, ¿Puedo invitar Johnny cenar hoy?-

Ambos padres se miraron, esa sería una muy buena oportunidad para hablar con el rubio menor también sobre lo que sentía su hijo. Ya había abordado una plática de su hijo sobre sus sentimientos y su nueva sexualidad, en realidad ayudaron mucho en esa parte su guardaespaldas y tutor, pero ahora también debían abordar ciertos temas con Johnny, no sabían cómo reaccionaría el menor al saber de los sentimientos de su amigo y querían hablar con él para que pasara lo que pasara Johnny no se asustara o incomodara y que por favor siguiera siendo el buen amigo que siempre había sido de sus hijo, ambos sabían que Gil estaría destrozado si perdía aquella buena relación que tenía con Johnny.

-Claro que si cariño-

-Llamaremos a sus padres para confirmarlo con ellos-

*+*+*

Las gemelas no durmieron en toda la noche.

Tenían ojeras bajo sus ojos y estos estaban rojos y algo hinchados, si alguien imaginaba que estuvieron llorando estaban muy lejos de la realidad, en verdad solo se la pasaron “investigando”. No se habían sentido tan “interesadas” por un tema que no haya sido científico en mucho tiempo en su vida.

Entre sus investigaciones descubrieron términos como “yaoi”, una palabra japonesa que se utilizaba para referirse a relaciones entre hombres y también “slash”, nada que ver con el guitarrista con el mismo nombre.

Podrían haber reaccionado sorprendidas y un poco repudiando que personas en el mundo atrevieran a emparejar a sus actores favoritos entre sí, pero entre mas veían esta información podían entender mejor porque algunas personas le agarraban el gusto a la contemplación de estos temas.

Había sido una experiencia de lo más estimulante.

-¡Niñas bajen ya a desayunar!- se escuchó el de su padre en la planta baja sacándolas de alguna manera de su transe.

Ambas hermanas se miraron.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie-

-Me llevare esto a la tumba hermana-

Nadie debía saber lo que se habían estado “investigando” estos días. NADIE.

*+*+*

Después de su incidente en el centro comercial, o más específicamente su rotundo fracaso, su resolución y determinación había aumentado. Tal vez no sería el trabajo más limpio pero debía de matar pronto a ese niño bastardo, planes laboriosos no alcanzaban para el mínimo de paciencia que tenía en esos momentos. 

Quería que esto acabara pronto.

¿Qué más rápido que una bala?

Debía ser un arma incapaz de rastrear, al menos debía de tener cuidado en esos detalles. No podía comprarla en un lugar donde fácilmente podrían descubrir quien compro el instrumento de una futura tragedia, por lo que una tienda estaba obviamente descartada, tendría que ir a los más bajos barrios, al lugar donde lo peor de lo peor se reunía y ahí conseguir la pieza que ayudaría a cumplir su anhelo. 

Una bala, metal y pólvora, una cosa tan pequeña y a la vez tan poderosa. 

Oh, seria glorioso. Solo sería golpear un punto vital y listo, podría morir desangrado o incluso ahogado por su propia sangre. 

Quizás, incluso quizás podría eliminar dos pájaros de un tiro, o dos balas.

Si, esa sería la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Pronto, solo tenía que espirar un poco más y sus problemas se esfumarían.

**+*+**

Arnold no era muy bueno con las palabras, desde el principio le había quedado claro a Simón cuando se conocieron, pero también le quedo con el tiempo claro que ese ex militar no era simplemente musculo y cara dura.

No era el tipo más versado en las palabras, pero no era el típico fortachón cabeza hueca. No le iba a negar que era atractivo, que era responsable en su trabajo, un poco estricto y ordenado, características que se le habían quedado de la milicia seguramente. También era atento y paciente, no todo el mundo aun cuando le pagaran por ello soportaría tan bien a un chico salvaje que apenas se estaba adaptando a la vida moderna, especialmente cuando le gustaba trepar lugares alto y si no estabas atento podría desaparecer de tu rango de vista tan rápido como un leopardo corriendo y tan sigilosamente como un gato, esas primeras salidas al centro comercial habían sido demasiado estimulantes por decirlo de alguna manera, según había escuchado de Arnold y los señores Perrish. 

Algunas veces podía ser muy serio, pero otras también muy gracioso, era agradable charlar con él, incluso discusiones pequeñas de temas triviales era agradable tenerlas con este fortachón.

Un fortachón que no era bueno a veces con las palabras para comunicarse, pero tenía otras maneras para expresar lo que sentía como en esos momentos.

Anoche ambos habían terminado muy cansados por haber participado en la “charla”, la no tan típica charla que dan los padres a sus hijos cuando crecen y descubren su sexualidad y cambios en el cuerpo, y en este caso también tuvieron que agregar “y en el caso que te gusten los chicos”. Realmente agotador, especialmente para él que se tubo de encargar de explicar mucho de esos aspectos porque de nuevo, Arnold no era un experto en las palabras. Después de eso ambos terminaron agotados mentalmente, y su propia platica fue pospuesta hasta esa mañana, hasta este momento.

Él hubiera preferido abordar el tema con más palabras y discusión, pero en estos momentos no se quejaba, ahora se concentraba en sentir la lengua de Arnold adentro de su boca y sus manos apretando sus glúteos mientras él envolvía sus piernas en las caderas del ex militar.

Quizás esta la forma de decir de Arnold, me gustas y sé que te gusto, al diablo todo y a recuperar tiempo perdido. Simón podía aceptar eso por el momento, pero más vale que más adelante utilizara más las palabras, aunque no se quejaba si también decidía usar este método para expresar sus emociones.

Hoy no bajarían a desayunar con la familia al parecer.


	22. 22

XXII

Después del desayuno como era común desde que los Perrish se mudaron a la casa de al lado uno de los rubios fue a buscar al otro para pasar el día juntos. El día de hoy fue Gil que fue a buscar al menor.

Fue recibido por la señora Test que iba de salida, ella tenía una cita de su negocio con un cliente y tenía que ir temprano, le indico al muchacho que su hijo se encontraba en la sala junto a Duke.

-¡Johnny!- 

Encontrando al objeto de su afecto en el sofá no pudo reprimir su impulso de saltar y atraparlo en sus brazos. Un brote de “cute agression”. (eso lo leí en un meme)

-¡Gil!- 

No, Johnny no dio ni un grito ni remotamente agudo o afeminado o si quiera asustado, digan lo que digan los que supuestamente lo escucharon. Solo le sorprendió la repentina presencia de Gil, su… muy cercano vecino.

¿Lo debería de llamar novio de ahora en adelante? Por el momento solo sería simplemente Gil en su mente, en otro momento podía empezar de nuevo esos tontos debates mentales.

-Tan efusivo como siempre Gil, eres el único que puede sacarle esos grititos a Johnny sin hacerlo enojar-

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no doy grititos!-

-Jajajaja vez, hasta yo le saco el mal humor cuando da esos grititos-

-Que no son grititos-

-Jajaja-

-A mi gustar mucho la voz de Johnny- si, a Gil le encantaba escuchar la voz de su rubio menor, fue la primera que escucho en mucho tiempo cuando estuvo en la selva por tanto tiempo solo, escucharla le recordaba que ya no estaba solo, aunque no era lo único que le gustaba –todo Johnny gusta-

Fue ahí cuando Duke se percató que Gil podía ser inocente en algunos aspectos, pero podía ser un chico serio en algunos aspectos.

-Claro, lo que tú digas muchacho- tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas, o no.

Más tarde platicaría de ello con Arnold o Simón, ellos parecían tener experiencia en el amor de machos de la misma especie, no veía nada de malo en ese tipo de amor, pero si Johnny le llegaba a preguntar sobre esos temas estaría en blanco. Algo le decía que esa amistad se estaba volviendo en otra cosa más seria.

Johnny sintió un poco de ardor en sus mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas, pero también sentía felicidad, una clase de felicidad que solo había experimentado con Gil.

+*+*+

Conto las balas con tal apreciación como diamantes se trataran. Bellas gemas de muerte.

Incluso llego a pensar en usar realmente una como joya como dulce recordatorio de la oportunidad y gloria que le podían dar.

Tal vez joyas a juego, una para su alma gemela y otra para su persona, para recordaran que ya nada los separaría, seria romántico, simbólico y una burla a los recuerdos de los estorbos que les habían quitado tantos años.

Hermosas gemas de muerte, eran la promesa de un futuro mejor.

*+*+*

Cuando Simón y Arnold habían llegado al comedor la familia Perrish ya había recogido sus platos y alistando para hacer de trabajo en el hogar.

-Buenos días señores- saludo cordialmente Simón en todo momento evitando contacto visual.

-¿Días? Creo que falta un poco para que ya sea medio día, pero aun así se te acepta el salud Simón- dijo en tono burlón Samantha, se sintió realmente satisfecha al ver a ese par tan sonrojados por su cometario.

-Les guardamos algo de desayuno, aunque creo que podían llamarlo almuerzo considerando la hora que es- continuo siguiéndole el juego Elias a su esposa, no sabía que Arnold también podía llegar a sonrojarse. 

-Gracias señores, nosotros lamentamos nuestro retraso, es solo que nuestra discusión tomo algo de tiempo-

-“Discusión”, así que ahora los jóvenes le llaman de esa manera-

-Oh vamos querido, nosotros le llamábamos “charla” cuando nuestros padres preguntaban por qué nos tardábamos-

-Creo que tú madre nunca nos creyó la escusa-

-Es que era lista. La inteligencia es de familia-

-La picardía también-

-Jajajajaja-

Esto se sentía incómodo y familiar, como si de repente Simón y Arnold volvieran a ser unos adolescentes atrapados por sus padres en un bochornoso momento de sus vidas. Entre más tiempo pasaban pasando con esa familia más sentía que los trataban menos como empleados y más como si fueran parte de ella.

Era agradable tener este tipo de jefes, con todo y sus intentos de avergonzar o hacerlos pasar por momentos bochornosos.

-Bueno, ya sírvanse algo de comer, deben recuperar algo de energía de su “discusión”-

-Oh querida, ya dejémoslos almorzar, Simón está adquiriendo un tono muy parecido a los tomates de tus ensaladas-

-Jajaja de acuerdo, que tengan buen provecho muchachos-

Se despidieron la pareja dejando a tutor y guardaespaldas solos en la cocina.

-Te culpo por esto-

-No te escuche que te estabas quejando cuando estábamos solos en la habitación- 

-Cállate. Empecemos a almorzar o no volveremos a tener una “discusión” en meses-

-Podría persuadirte para tener una esta misma noche-

-Ya veremos Arnold, ya veremos-

+*+*+

Las gemelas habían bajado por un refrigerio, habían desayunado poco y se la habían pasado siguiendo leyendo toda la mañana, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era más de medio día y su estómago estaba gruñendo un poco por falta de contenido en este. 

Bajando las escalaras tenían vista a la sala con el televisor, lugar donde un par de rubios y perro estaban viendo de nuevo uno de los viejos clásicos de películas que tenían en la casa para pasar el rato.

Gil y Johnny estaban uno al lado del otro como siempre, Gil importándole poco como siempre el espacio personal como una especie de límite de contacto con las personas, especialmente con Johnny. Sentado en el sofá con Johnny enfrente de él sentado en un hueco entre sus piernas mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño.

-… Susan-

-Si Mary-

-Creo que debemos de dejar de leer en estos momentos tanto de nuestra “pequeña investigación”-

-Quizás tengas razón Mary-

-Aunque primero deberíamos terminar de leer esos capítulos de ese comic que encontramos-

-Sí, eso. Y luego terminamos-

-Sí, y luego terminamos-

Dicho esto se apartaron hacia la cocina antes de imaginar cosas que no estaban ahí, aunque les costara admitirlo la escena encontrada en la sala por un momento les pareció mas una escena romántica de una pareja compartiendo un momento juntos a un par de amigos pasando el rato, tanto de su investigación les estaba afectando el cerebro.

-¿Escucharon a las gemelas?- pregunto Duke desde la alfombra apenas percatándose de que había escuchado la voz de las pelirrojas gemelas cerca de ahí.

-Shhh Stich está tocando la guitarra-

-Johnny-

-¿Qué pasa Gil?-

-Claro, a mí me callas pero a Gil no, lo conscientes demasiado-

-Estás viendo de nuevo las novelas ¿verdad Duke?-

-Sabes que me gusta usar esos diálogos, son divertidos-

-¿Qué decías Gil?-

-Que si querías cenar hoy en mi casa-

-Claro, solo le avisare a mi papá al rato-

-Genial-

*+*+*

Sentado en su silla vio unas viejas fotos en un álbum de su estantería.

-¿Qué miras querido? ¿No se supone que verías el balance del semestre pasado de la empresa?- su esposa se acerca y observa sobre su hombro, reconoce ese álbum.

-Solo estaba recordando viejos recuerdos-

-Recuerdo ese día, fue una de nuestras primeras citas, realmente fue todo un fiasco jajajaja-

-Sí, la reservación que hice en el restaurante no la registraron y prácticamente nos echaron a patadas. Luego tratamos de buscar otro lugar para comer y mi auto se detuvo en medio de la calle-

-Por eso te inscribimos luego en un curso de mecánica para principiantes en la quinta cita ajajajaja-

-Todo para impresionarte-

-Tuvimos que atravesar un parque de noche a oscuras para encontrar un taxi esa vez-

-Al final comimos unos hotdogs y helado esa noche en vez de la cena elegante que tenía planeado-

-Fue una de nuestras primeras aventuras. Fue emocionante-

-Desde que nos conocimos nuestra vida ha sido una aventura-

-Jajaja si, una aventura contigo sin fin-

-Yo también te amo-

Comparten un nuevo beso entre marido y mujer y en sus adentros esperan que su hijo llegue a experimentar esto algún día, un amor que dura a lo largo de los años, en momentos buenos y malos, de apoyo y comprensión hasta el final. Pero él ya lo tiene, joven y quizás inmaduo, pero el amor que sienten Johnny y Gil es grande.

+*+*+

Ahora que lo pensaba no le había contado a Duke lo que le había pasado, y eso que le contaba todo, bueno casi todo, había veces en que trataba de guardar de decirle algo cuando quería darle una sorpresa o cuando quería hacer una travesura. Pero esto era diferente, no era una sorpresa o una travesura, aunque en este tipo de asuntos podía ser muy burlesco. 

-Hey Duke-

-Mmm-

Estaban solos por un par de minutos, Gil había al baño, y escuchando atentamente a su alrededor, cosa rara en Johnny que solía ser distraído y descuidado, se dio cuenta que no había nadie cerca, su padre estaba en el jardín arreglando sus arbustos y sus hermanas se habían encerrado nuevamente en su laboratorio.

-Creo que hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-¿Qué cosa Johnny? ¿No me digas que tomaste “prestado” de nuevo uno de los experimentos de tus hermanas o creaste un monstruo por error?-

-No, nada de eso-

-Entonces que es hermano, te vez extrañamente serio, y eso normalmente significa problemas-

-Hey, puedo portarme serio de vez en cuando sin tener que estar involucrado en un problema-

-Cierto, normalmente enfrentas los problemas con un carácter descuidado-

-Esto no es ningún problema… al menos eso creo-

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Johnny?-

-Pues que el otro día Gil y yo ehmm, hicimos y dijo pues, y me di cuenta que-

-Johnny, no estoy entendiendo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo-

\- Gilmeesoelotrodiaymedicuentaquemegustacreoquempezamosunarelacionaunquenohemoshabladodeello-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué dijiste? Por favor Johnny respira por un minuto y suelta las palabras más lento, realmente no entendí que dijiste-

Johnny se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, pensó si se lo soltaba todo de una vez esto terminaría más rápido pero olvido tomar pausas al hablar y lo que soltó realmente hasta él le costó entender ahora que lo pensaba.

-Gil y yo el otro día en la piscina…-

-Sí, yo te acompañe, ¿rompieron algo entonces? Creo que si se lo explican a los señores Perrish no se enojaran, son personas muy amables y comprensibles, y pudiéramos usar el dinero de la recompensa para reponer lo que rompieron-

-Nosotros no rompimos nada-

-¿Entonces que paso? ¿Por qué estas nervioso?-

-Si me dejaras hablar te lo diría-

-Pues habla hombre, pero esta vez que se entienda bien-

-Gil me beso y yo luego lo bese. Creo, no, sé que me gusta y yo a él también- listo, se sentía liberado contárselo a alguien, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar la reacción de su amigo.

El único problema es que su amigo parecía algo “roto”.

-¿Duke?-

-…-

-¿Duke me escuchaste?-

-…-

-Duke di algo, ya me estas asustando-

-Johnny ¿Qué pasar?-

Gil llego a la sala encontrando a un Johnny algo pálido y a un Duke con una expresión de ojos demasiados abiertos y la boca muy abierta, no parecía que respiraba.

-¿Duke?- Gil se acercó al can parlante y paso su mano delante sin lograr con éxito alguna reacción, al menos si percibió la sutil respiración salir de la nariz y boca -¿Qué le paso?-

-¡No sé! Yo solo le dije lo que paso ayer-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El… nuestro beso- contesto rojo y desesperado, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción de su amigo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEéeeeeeeee???!!!!- 

El grito que al fin soltó el can al salir de su shock pudo ser audible en prácticamente todo el vecindario.

-¡Johnny no grites de esa manera! Los vecinos se quejaran de tus gritos de nuevo, ten más modales tienes visitas- grito desde el jardín irónicamente el padre del menor de los Test mientras aún se recuperaba del zumbido que había provocado en sus oídos el tremendo grito que había dado su amigo.

Obviamente su padre concluiría que había sido él quien había gritado a pesar de que no era así, especialmente ya que ninguno de sus padres sabía que Duke hablaba.

-¡Tú! ¡él! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Pero qué?!- 

-Ahora es a ti quien no se le entiende nada Duke-

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!- le regaño Duke tomando de los hombros al chico cabeza de llama y moviéndolo de un lado hacia otro. Gil no sabía si intervenir o no, no parecía que Duke estaba causando algún daño a Johnny además si hacia algo podía provocar otro tremendo rugido como el que había dado hacia unos segundos.

-¡Cálmate Duke! ¡Te lo acabo de contar! ¡Y tú no deberías quedarte congelado de esa manera! Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo grave-

-¿Cómo no me iba a impactar esto? No, perdón sonó mal, no veo nada malo que te gusten los machos de la misma especie, es algo natural tener algo de curiosidad y experimentar y gustar, jamás te lo conté pero haya en la perrera como separaban los grupos de hembras y macho incluso yo experimente un poco con algunos compañeros y…-

-Espera, espera- lo detuvo Johnny antes de que Duke dijera algo que llenara su joven mente de imágenes de perros y Duke haciendo sabe Dios qué cosas -¿entonces no estas mal con esto?- pregunto haciendo referencia a lo del beso, a que le gustara Gil, un chico y todo eso.

-Perdón por sobre reaccionar, es solo que me sorprendí, a mis ojos aun eres un cachorro, aunque esta mañana me demostraste que ya no eres tan un cachorro como llegaría a pensar uno viendo de vista-

-¡Duke!-

-¿Qué sucedió en la mañana?-

-¡Nada! Nada importante Gil, solo es Duke y sus bromas- respondió rápidamente el cabeza de flama, no era necesario que Gil supiera lo que llego a hacer esa mañana y en quien estaba pensando al hacerlo.

-Jajajaja tu cara roja no tiene precio, pero ya en serio, creo que si se lo llegas a contar a tus padres algún día hazlo un poco más despacio y con tacto que a mí, a ellos seguros les dará algo como un paro si se lo dices tan de repente como a mí, especialmente a tu padre-

-Tienes razón-

-Y ni hablemos de las gemelas, ellas realmente están muy ilusionadas por tener a un chico como Gil como vecino. Quien sabe cómo reaccionarían con la noticia-

-Tal vez llorarían… Gracias Duke, me alegra tenerte para decirte estas cosas-

-Para eso está tu mejor amigo. Al menos sé que ese puesto jamás me lo quitara Gil ya que es tu novio. Son novios ahora ¿verdad?-

-Sí, eso creo. No sé si conozcan ese concepto en la selva-

-Johnny novio de Gil- dijo el mayor envolviendo los brazos en el menor de los Test.

-Oh, parece que si lo conocen-

Bueno, eso había salido bien. La vida parecía correr a buen ritmo y con buenos resultados, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?


	23. 23

XXIII

El día transcurrió con normalidad y la hora de la cena llego. En este momento Samantha había preparado ricos platillos, puré, salsas, jugosos pedazos de carne, mazorcas de maíz con mantequilla y queso, algunas sopas, algunas cremas, y un poco de nachos caseros, un platillo que sabía que a Johnny y a Gil les gustaba.

-¿Tendremos más invitados esta noche?- pregunto su esposo entrando en la cocina encontrándose con todos esos platillos, normalmente su Samantha no cocinaba tantos platillos para la cena.

-Solo Johnny cielo-

-Pero toda esta comida alcanza para una docena de personas, solo seremos siete si contamos a Duke también-

-¿Exagere un poco?-

-Diría que estas un poco nerviosa- dijo tomando uno de los nachos con queso derretido y sumergiéndolo en la salsa de verduras y chile, realmente sabía bien.

-Es que tratare de hablar con Johnny cuando se presente la oportunidad esta noche, eso me pone un poco nerviosa- entre los dos habían acordado que ella sería la que hablara con Johnny, según ellos tenía más tacto y Elias podía ser algo torpe, no querían decirle a la cara “hey, mi hijo te quiere, pero realmente te quiere más que un amigo. Por favor no te asustes o dejes de ser su amigo por eso”. 

Prácticamente sería una confesión impactante sobre los sentimientos de su hijo, además de que ellos no tenían derecho, al menos en su consideración, de decirle algo así a Johnny cuando era decisión de Gil decírselo él o no. 

Solo le diría que esperaban que siguiera siendo tan buen amigo como hasta ahora de su hijo, sin la necesidad de entrar en el interés amoroso de este sonar tan sospechosa, y es que esperaban que pasara lo que pasara siguieran siendo amigos.

-No tiene que ser esta noche querida-

-Podría confesarse en cualquier momento. Como dice el dicho: “más vale prevenir que curar”-

En el peor de los escenarios Johnny pudiera reaccionar asustado, impactado y/o confuso por los sentimientos que sentía Gil hacia él y no querer volver a saber nada del rubio mayor. Eso destrozaría los ánimos y corazón de Gil, así como los de sus padres, ya que le tenían afecto al niño con todo el tiempo que habían convivido con él.

Con la charla de ayer, le hablaron a su hijo de cómo funcionaban y como era la dinámica entre las parejas en esta parte del mundo, que normalmente cuando alguien le gustaba otra persona le gustaba pasar tiempo con esta persona, sentía cosas especiales por ella, y cuando estos sentimientos eran muy fuertes le pedían que fueran novios. Novios no era lo mismo que estar casado, el tipo de relación que tenían Samantha y Elias era más permanente, y si algún día quería casarse le dijeron a su hijo que primero debía conocer bien a su pareja y ser novios por algún tiempo. Fueron una de las tantas cosas que hablaron ayer.

Gil había parecido satisfecho con la explicación, aunque realmente no sabían que tan bien había comprendido las cosas.

Deberían investigar sobre las costumbres y tradiciones de las poblaciones en la selva en la que vivió su hijo con más profundidad, quizás así podrían imaginar o comprender ellos mismos que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo. 

Escucharon las risas de su hijo y mejor amigo al entrar a la casa a la vez de un chiste dicho por Duke, ya estaban aquí.

-Johnny, Duke, que gusto que nos acompañen hoy a cenar- saludo Samantha saliendo de la cocina y recibiendo a sus invitados como buena anfitriona.

-Buenas tardes señores Perrish- saludo el niño cabeza de llama viendo a los padres de Gil delante de ellos.

-Mmm algo huele delicioso, realmente bien. Sus dotes en la cocina Samantha son grandiosos- elogio Duke percibiendo con su olfato sensible la buena y deliciosa comida que les esperaba en esa cena. Mucho mejor que cenar prácticamente casi todas las noches pastel de carne.

-Oh Duke, muchas gracias. Tomen asiento, ya la mayoría de los alimentos están servidos, solo falta un par por colocar en la mesa-

-¡Esto parece un banquete!- escucho decir a Duke cuando se metía a la cocina de nuevo. 

Bueno, sí, se había puesto nerviosa y había cocinado un poco de más ese día, ya luego guardaría en topers lo que había sobrado.

Quince minutos después y ya todos estaban comiendo en la mesa, incluidos Simon y Arnold que habían sido invitados por sus jefes esa noche, a sus adentros sus empleados esperaban que no fuera como el otro día en que tuvieron que ayudarles a darle “la charla” con información gay incluida a Gil, y no se les ocurriera que también se la tenían que dar a Johnny, eso sería demasiado.

-Realmente todo esta delicioso como un restaurante cinco estrellas, mmmm me gustaría tener cuatro estómagos como las vacas para comer más- decía un Duke llenando por segunda vez su plato con nuevas raciones.

-Oh Duke, me halagas tanto-

-Y la salsa para los nacho es una de las mejores que he probado-

-Si quieren luego te paso la receta Johnny-

-Sería fantástico-

Todo parecía ir muy bien esta noche, una rica y cálida cena, una charla amigable entre todos los presentes. Sí, todo iba bien.

*+*+*

El amor puede llegar a ser tan hermoso, y otras tan cruel.

Ya le tocaba vivir algo de la dicha del amor que incontables historias y películas hablaban y que resaltaban los finales felices y pasiones desbordantes. 

Se merecía eso.

Cargo la pistola y apunto procurando controlar su pulso, si realmente quería darle en el blanco a la primera debía evitar que sus manos temblaran de la emoción.

Esto en realidad resultaba muy emocionante. Inhalo profundamente y exhalo suavemente, su palpitante corazón pareció tranquilizarse un poco después de eso. Sintió su piel hormiguear por la excitación y cada bello de su piel erizarse de la emoción.

Jalo el gatillo, el sonido fue como un trueno atravesando la noche matando al mismo silencio. 

Fue casi tan satisfactorio como un orgasmo.

Seguramente cuando fuera el tiro de verdad, el realmente decisivo se sentiría mil veces mejor, pero para que todo saliera perfecto debía practicar primero.

Se encontraba en un terreno baldío fuera de la ciudad, no había un alma a kilómetros a la redonda, sobre un tronco echado en el suelo había colocado varias botellas y latas en orden de fila, como pobres victimas listas para su fusilamiento. 

Ir a uno de esos centros donde practicabas darle al blanco era imposible en ese momento para mejorar su puntería, ya que para eso debías tener los permisos para portar un arma legalmente, y esta preciosura que cargaba entre manos no la había comprado de manera legal.

Así que este terreno baldío y las latas y botellas como sus víctimas de practica tendrían que bastar por el momento, de hecho pensaba que si fuera tan sencillo capturar al niño bastardo y a la patética escusa de ser humano que lo ayudo a procrear junto a su amor los traería a ese mismo lugar y con ellos practicaría al tiro al blanco, seguramente el sonido de sus cabezas cuando las balas impactaran contra sus cráneos seria increíblemente satisfactorio.

Por el momento debía seguir practicando.

*+*+*

Cuando llego el momento del postre ya la mayoría estaba satisfecho con la cena, pero nunca hay que olvidar que siempre hay un pequeño espacio para el postre, y si no lo hay pues lo inventamos.

Este parecía un buen momento para hablar con Johnny.

-Gil cariño, ¿me permites un momento a tu amigo para que me ayude a traer algunos de los postres?- Samantha lo había pensado por mucho rato y pensó que esa era la mejor escusa por el momento para apartar a Johnny por unos minutos y hablar con él a solas.

No se esperaba para nada la respuesta que le dio su primogénito.

-No amigo, novio- dijo Gil corrigiendo la parte de amigo de la pregunta de su madre, no se imaginó que llegaría a causar las reacciones tan exaltadas en los comensales de aquella mesa.

-Pffff cof cof- Elias casi se ahoga con un pedazo de la última mazorca de maíz que había comido al escuchar lo que había dicho su hijo.

Samantha que se había parado se había dejado caer de la impresión nada elegantemente en su asiento, rápidamente miro a Johnny sentado al lado de su hijo esperando lo peor, en lugar de eso encontró la cara del muchacho volviéndose tan roja como la punta de sus cabellos.

-Este chico actúa rápido- comento Arnold ganando un leve golpe en las costillas de Simón.

-Mira quién habla- le regaño entre dientes su ahora pareja. 

Johnny quería esconderse en ese momento, una cosa era que si llego a pensar en cómo le contaría de su ahora cambio de relación a sus propios padres y otra a sus ahora ¿suegros? Ya podía sentir sus mejillas arder, en realidad todo su rostro ardía. 

Por una parte le alegraba que Gil fuera así de sincero, diciendo sin realmente titubear que lo consideraba su novio. Luego estaba que se lo dijo a sus padres sin ninguna preparación, a ellos les tomó por sorpresa, ¡a él le había tomado por sorpresa! Aunque dudaba que alguna vez pudiera prepararse correctamente de manera mental para esto.

Duke estaba al borde aguantándose una risa histérica por los nervios, era ilógicamente lógico para ese momento, cuando algo estresante de repente sucede o ríes o te vuelves loco, pero trataba de aguantar lo mejor que podía, por respeto a su mejor amigo, a Gil, a sus padres, pero esta situación era estresantemente hilarante. Gil a veces era demasiado sincero.

Ya que no había ninguna explosión, gritos, o expresiones de asco o repulsión, Samantha decidió aventurarse y romper ese silencio que se estaba asentando en medio del comedor con sus palabras.

-Uh Gil, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste?- tenía que cerciorarse que había escuchado bien y no era una ilusión auditiva, aunque no se consideraba ni tan vieja ni loca para tener alguna.

-Johnny novio, no amigo- lo había dicho fuerte y claro, porque lo que nadie había escuchado mal.

De nuevo, Gil a veces era demasiado sincero.

-Hijo coff pero si apenas tuvimos “la charla” ayer- logro articular Elias después de tomar un vaso de agua. 

-Uff jajajaja esto es tan bizarramente incomodo- ya no pudiendo aguantar más Duke soltó su risa, ya luego se disculparía.

Johnny ya ni escuchaba bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor, podía sentir como se sonrojaba hasta debajo del cuello con la segunda vez que Gil declaro que era su novio delante de los padres de él y su guarda espalda y tutor. 

Samantha está al pendiente de ello notando que ese sonrojo se expande e intensifica, al menos concluye que no es de rabia sino más bien de algo de vergüenza, ella no es la única en notarlo; Duke mira de reojo a su amigo y no puede evitar soltar otra carcajada, en serio le debe unas buenas disculpas a su amigo después de eso; Simón al ver al menor en la mesa siente algo de empatía por el muchacho, había otras formas con más tacto de pasar este tipo de situación; Gil ve a su ahora novio rojo como fruta madura, es fascinante y un poco preocupante la intensidad de color con la que está cambiando de color las mejillas de Johnny.

Lo siguiente que Johnny sabe o siente es la mano de Gil en su mejilla acariciándole.

-¿Johnny bien?- 

Johnny vio esos ojos preocupados y llenos de cariño, no podría enojarse por que Gil fuera así de sincero y hablara a veces sin pensar, así se había enamorado de él, además Johnny podía hablar muchas veces sin pensar y meter la pata en millones de ocasiones. Esta solo había sido una ocasión realmente que le tomó por sorpresa, luego hablaría a solas con él que debía ser un poco más “cuidadoso”, no era el mejor ejemplo de eso pero realmente no quería que la próxima vez que dijera que era su novio fuera cuando estuviera frente a sus padres y les soltara la bomba.

-Si- le respondió en un susurro, aparte de estar avergonzado y sorprendido hasta la medula con ganas de esconderse bajo la mesa para que no vieran lo rojo que estaba o pedirle permiso al rey de los topos que le dejara pasar una temporada hasta que se olvidara la gente que alguna vez lo vieron como un tomate, si, estaba bien.

Miro a su alrededor, aparte de la risa de su amigo canino, la cual no ayudaba a su ánimo, las expresiones de quienes le rodeaban era de asombro y pudo ver que la sra. Perrish le miraba fijamente, eso solo causo que se sonrojara más si eso era posible.

¿Qué se supone que debía esperar ahora? Bien sabía que le caía bien a los padres de Gil por ser su amigo y vecino, no tenía idea de cómo les caería ahora que sabían que eran novios.

Bueno, para bien o para mal ya había decidido estar junto a Gil sin importar lo que lo demás pensaran, lo podrían seguir considerando un niño pero no era completamente ingenuo o ignorante, sabía que para muchos una relación entre hombres era mal visto, también algunos también les importaba la diferencias de edad o clases sociales, pero si Gil y él se amaban, aun cuan cursi sonara, las cosas estarían bien.

Samantha proceso esto lo más rápido que pudo en su chockeada mente, su hijo diciendo que Johnny era su novio, Johnny rojo como la punta de sus cabellos pero no explotando en expresiones confusas de sorpresa, odio u repulsión, Duke riendo histéricamente. Concluyó que en algún punto de la plática del día anterior y la cena de hoy le había pedido ser novios, al parecer Johnny no se negó.

Su hijo actuaba rápido. Eso ya lo había dicho Arnorld.

Aunque su falta de tacto al dar noticias seguro lo había heredado de Elias.

Esperaba que no le diera la noticia a sus suegros de manera tan directa como a ellos, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

-Bueno… eso es genial- por fin dijo Samantha.

-¿Eh?- Johnny y Duke miraron sorprendidos a la matriarca de los Perrish.

-Gil y nosotros- literalmente TODOS nosotros, se abstuvo de decir –tuvimos una plática en la cena ayer de sus sentimientos y cómo funcionaban las parejas en este lado del mundo. Nos dijo que sentía algo muy especial por ti, solo nos tomó por sorpresa que tan rápido te trajera como su novio-

Arnold esa vez se aguantó a hacer un comentario de que en realidad el chico había actuado rápido de la plática a el día de hoy trayendo al nuevo novio a cenar, pero que en realidad desde hace rato el chico se notaba que estaba enamorado del menor de los Test

Johnny también se detuvo un poco a reflexionar un poco de que la plática tubo tiempo después de su primer beso, Gil era chico de acción y preguntaba después al parecer, no era algo que sus padres tuvieran que saber ese detalle.

-Nos alegra que Gil haya encontrado a alguien tan especial como tú. Te he visto como su amigo, aceptándolo y apreciándolo tal como es, estoy segura que como pareja eso no cambiara, sino incrementara y su relación se hará mas especial- 

-Gracias-

Así que las cosas al final, realmente no salieron tan mal, nervios que solo servían para cocinar montañas de comida.


	24. 24

XXIV

Johnny y Gil estaban en el cuarto del primero, después de la cena de hace unos días y que Gil diera la noticia que eran novios a sus padres sus días y rutinas no habían cambiado mucho, jugaban, hablaban y pasaban tiempo junto en la casa de uno o la del otro, o paseando en la ciudad, su relación no había cambiado tanto, bueno, sino contabas los abrazos más frecuentes y que cada vez que se sentaran en un sofá o cama, como ahora, donde Gil lo envolvería en sus brazos eliminando la distancia, como ahora de nuevo, a veces acomodándolo entre sus piernas, como en ese preciso instante, y ajeno a la vista de todos intercambiaban besos y caricias, como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

Johnny se había vuelto muy aficionado a los labios de su novio, y a pensar en Gil no solo como Gil, su amigo y vecino sino ahora también como su novio.

Besar se sentía tan bien. Sentía como si el calor del otro se transmitiera a él y viceversa.

Si llegara a preguntar a alguien la razón de esto, como a sus hermanas, seguramente le dirían una serie de hechos científicos como que esta clase de contacto físico liberaba endorfinas, estimulaba los vasos sanguíneos del rostro o algo así, como que también se podían compartir gérmenes y bacterias con dicho contacto tan íntimo.

Pero en esos momentos no le importaban las razones científicas, solo estar junto a Gil y sentir sus labios junto a los suyos.

Desde que Duke se la paso riendo histéricamente con todo lo pasado la otra noche pidió disculpas a su mejor amigo y le compro un par de comics que quería, además de que cuando estaban en el cuarto les dejaba pasar un tiempo a solas, eso sí, siempre le recordaba “disfruten su rato a solos tortolos” y “nada debajo de la cintura Johnny” con un tono pícaro.

Cuando hacia esos comentarios no podía evitar sonrojarse y tratar de lanzarle una almohada a la cabeza antes de que lo dejara solo con Gil. A Duke le encantaba hacer bromas y avergonzarlo, pero también respetaba su relación y apoyaba a ellos, además de que no solo salía de la habitación para dales intimidad sino que estaba al pendiente por si alguien entraba o se dirija cerca del cuarto. Johnny aun no le había dicho a ningún familiar aparte de Duke de su relación con Gil.

No podía hacer lo mismo que hiso Gil en la cena con sus padres y Arnold y Simón, no creía que sus padres rechazaran el hecho que le gustara otro chico, al menos esperaba eso, pero quizás se llevarían la sorpresa de que chico le gustaba. Tal vez algunos comentarios de “hey creo me gusta alguien” o algún comentario por el estilo, seguramente sus padres harían comentarios vergonzosos que hacen todos los padres como “oh mi bebé está creciendo”, “¿Quién es la afortunada Casanova?”, “recuerdo mi primer novi@, aunque no tenía tu edad, eres aun un poco joven”.

Pero mientras eso ocurría, por el momento disfrutaría el aquí y el ahora, disfrutando besos con Gil, compartiendo un par de caricias, viviendo estos momentos juntos.

~+~+~

En alguna parte, probablemente en alguna película, había escuchado que para ser un buen cazador debías conocer bien a tu presa. En esos momentos era como uno de esos dichosos cazadores, esperando el momento perfecto para dar el tiro de gracia, pero este no llegaría si no ponía de su parte.

El cazador estudiaba su presa, para saber sus hábitos y costumbres, para concluir donde era el mejor lugar para acabar con ella y acorralarla. El cazador era paciente, para no cometer errores. El cazador debía ser astuto.

Ahora por un tiempo de observar al mini bastardo, Gil, sabia donde vivía, la casa estaba descartada como para dispararle. Demasiados riesgos, posibles testigos además de que seguro tenían una alarma de seguridad y estaba ese tonto guarda espaldas, debía crear un momento en que se apartara de la seguridad de la casa y de ese hombretón que le cuidaba la vida.

¿Qué podía hacer? 

Llegar de manera inocente y tratar de ganar su confianza tardaría tiempo además de que sería sospechoso, además de acarrear a que testigos le vieran junto a Gil y fuera uno de los sospechosos principales de su muerte.

Repaso en su mente todos los tediosos momentos en que persiguió al muchacho en la distancia. 

Y ahí lo vio en el ojo de su mente.

Aparte de estar siempre acompañado por su guardaespaldas cuando salía de su casa le acompañaba alguien más, ese niño de extraño cabello que justamente vivía al lado de su casa.

Ese niño era la respuesta.

Era el mejor amiguito de Gil o algo así, por lo tanto el mini bastardo le quería y apreciaba, se preocuparía seguramente si algo le pasara.

Se felicitó por su grandiosa idea. 

Los cazadores también utilizan señuelos para atraer a sus presas, ya había encontrado al suyo.

*+*+*

Tener a Johnny entre sus brazos era como si estuviera completo, besar sus labios era como si el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor y solo existieran ellos dos. Se separó un momento para apreciar a su pareja, sonrojado, con los labios ligeramente sonrojados y unos ojos que brillaban como gemas, como amaba a este chico cabeza de llama.

En un movimiento atrevido mientras se disponía a besar de nuevo esos labios, saco su lengua para saborearlos curioso de su sabor provocando un jadeo de sorpresa en el menor. No era la primera vez que se le ocurría y cada vez que pasaba era un avance más atrevido, esta vez la lengua de Johnny salió al encuentro de la del mayor curiosa de imitar a la primera.

Esta vez no se conforman con explorar sus labios sino también el interior de sus bocas. 

Johnny es inexperto en los besos pero eso no lo toma como excusa para responder con entusiasmo con algunas piscas de torpeza, cuando siente la lengua de Gil entrar en su boca la deja explorar libremente hasta que su lengua nuevamente juega con la del otro. Solo puede describir cómo se siente momento como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas y a la vez se estuviera derritiendo.

Su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas por estas nuevas sensaciones pero no quiere parar, pero como el cuerpo necesita oxigeno ambos se separan nuevamente.

Gil nuevamente aprecia a su Johnny, mas sonrojado, con los labios ahora ligeramente hinchados y con un pequeño hilo de baba escurriendo por una de sus comisuras de sus labios, si alguna vez hubo una duda aunque fuera minúscula como la hormiga más pequeña y solitaria de que quiere pasar toda su vida al lado de este chico ahora se ha desvanecido por esta cosa en su pecho que tiene vida propia, que crece con cada día y vibra con solo tener la presencia de Johnny a su lado. Esto era lo que llamaba amor.

Y mientras estos enamorados seguían encapsulados en su burbuja de su propio mundo, Duke paseaba por la casa con una tasa de café en una pata y hojeando uno de sus libros favoritos, no había nadie en la casa a excepción de los niños y él, el padre había salido a realizar un mandado de compras para la cena, y la madre tenía una reunión con algunos clientes para cerrar un jugoso trato.

Ya sabía dónde estaba Johnny y Gil, solo debía estar al pendiente de las gemelas que últimamente habían estado muy tranquilas, eso de su dichosa “investigación” les absorbía mucho tiempo y atención. Esperaba que el resultado de esta no terminara siendo algo peligroso para ellos, ya que normalmente utilizaban a Johnny como conejillo de indias y si el menor se involucraba en ese tipo de cosas él también se metía para velar la seguridad de su mejor amigo.

Toma otro sorbo y lee la escena donde el héroe escala un risco para rescatar a la princesa secuestrada, si, incluso él puede apreciar historias cursis como estas, claro, si tienen escenas de aventura como esta.

Con su fino oído canino escucha los pasos de las gemelas salir de su habitación. Dejo el café y el libro en la mesa de la sala y subió las escaleras para encontrar al par de gemelas más desalineadas de lo acostumbrado, en un principio había subido para ver si irían al cuarto para exigirle a Johnny que probara alguno de sus experimentos. 

Las niñas a veces descuidaban su aspecto cuando se enfrascaban en sus experimentos o algún gran proyecto, aun así nunca dejaban de ser femeninas y seguían teniendo cuidado en los detalles de sus aspectos, como siempre llevar sus amados broches de estrella y luna respectivamente, cuidar su cabello, cambiar sus batas cuando estas estuvieran sucias. 

Ahora le parecían algo extrañas, desalineadas, cansadas; el cabello siempre bien peinado o recogido estaba descuidado con mechones erizados por falta de atención, bajo los lentes unas ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos, incluso no traían sus batas de laboratorio puestas sobre su ropa casual.

-Niñas, en serio deben tomar un descanso de esa dichosa investigación, se ven muy cansadas-

-¿Investigación? ¿Qué…?- Susan levanto su mirada a Duke con la confusión en su rostro.

-¡Oh, sí! Realmente nos enfrascamos mucho en la “investigación”- corto rápidamente Mary a su hermana.

-Sí, realmente hemos invertido algo de tiempo en ella-

-¿Algo? Yo diría mucho-

-Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas Duke, uno debe estudiar todos los aspectos de un tema para saber bien de ello-

-Y uno puede tardar en descubrir todos los aspectos-

-Mmm como ustedes digan, pero en serio deberían tomar un descanso. Sé cuándo se emocionan con algo que les llama su atención, tanto como ignorar muchas cosas a su alrededor, pero no se olviden de ustedes mismas-

-See, es que la investigación fue muy…-

-Interesante por decir lo menos-

Ambas hermanas intercambiaron miradas, dijeron hace días que harían pausa en esto de la “investigación”, pero siempre encontraban algo nuevo que absorbía su atención. Tal vez estaban pasando por una etapa de obsesión con este tipo de cosas, como cuando descubrieron que podían crear pilas de varios tipos en kínder y no solo empezaron a hacer e famoso experimento de una pila con papas, sino también con otras cosas como zanahorias, frotando un alambre con algodón, o una que funcionaba con viento o la de energía solar. 

Después de un tiempo se les paso esa fiebre por esa novedad, tarde o temprano también pasaría eso con esto, tarde o temprano quizás.

Por el momento se las habían pasado desvelando un par de días leyendo estos dichosos fics creados por fans de diversas series además de leer unos comics muy gráficos y con una trama no tan mala. Aunque tenían mucho pero mucho drama en algunas partes, tanto que superan fácilmente varias de las novelas que habían visto hasta el momento.

Hasta ellas ya se habían hecho fans de algunas parejas inventadas de sus series favoritas.

-Iremos por algo de comer-

-Y beber-

Dicen pasando a un lado de Duke y bajando por las escaleras.

-También tómense un baño chicas, ya huelen un poquito-

-¡Duke!-

-Nosotras no apestamos-

-Jajajaja solo decía-

Ya escuchándolas en la cocina toca la puerta de Johnny, porque él si tiene modales y no quiere darle es susto de su vida a su amigo al abrir la puerta de repente mientras que este se besuquea con su novio, escucha un ligero “pase” y entra.

-Ufff, eres tu Duke- 

Ambos están aún sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro con comics en sus regazos esta vez, seguramente en un intento de Johnny de disimular, funcionaria para alguien despistado pero Duke ve aquellos detalles como el notorio sonrojo en el rostro del menor y sus labios ligeramente hinchados, sus ropas arrugadas y ligeramente desarregladas, además del ligero desorden en los cabellos de ambos, además que sostienen los comics al revés es poco creíble la fachada de que se la habían pasado leyendo comics todo ese rato.

-Qué lindo par de tortolos jajaja- 

Johnny lo fulmina con la mirada, al parecer no le gustó mucho que lo interrumpieran en su rato a solas con su novio. Es tan adorable a los ojos de Duke cuando se pone así.

-Solo vine a decir que las gemelas salieron de su cueva, así que estén tranquilitos por un rato por si se les ocurre entrar a tu cuarto sin tocar- les avisa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Duke-

Es bueno escuchar la advertencia, quien sabe cómo hubieran reaccionado ese par si los encontraban besando. A veces sus hermanas son tan impredecibles.


	25. 25

XXV

En la vida de Johnny nunca falta la emoción, como muchos de los niños vive aventuras comunes como trata de evitar los abusivos de la escuela, aprobar la materia del profesor que parece que lo odia por ser algo “travieso” y flojo, tratar de ser el mejor en la patineta, y también vive otras aventuras menos comunes debido a sus hermanas por sus inventos o sus intereses científicos, y sumado a eso su curiosidad y rebeldía, sus aventuras podían ir fuera de este mundo hasta las entrañas de este.

Para este punto a su edad había visto mucho y tenido ciento de experiencias peligrosas y llenas de adrenalina. Pero decir que estaba preparado para vivirlas seria mentir.

Dentro de poco viviría una de esas aventuras a las que ningún niño se le prepara, ni siquiera él, no a causa por alguna travesura suya o por algún invento nuevo de las gemelas Test. Este desventura no sería tan divertida, y seria provocada por una mala persona que quería hacer cosas malas, no sería la primera vez, pero eso no quería decir que fuera desagradable.

Se levantó muy animado este día, hoy irían al parque de patinetas para que Gil practicara nuevamente en su nueva patineta. Planea hoy en la tarde después de regresar del parque empezar a arrojar algunos comentarios a su papa sobre su relación con Gil, ya luego con su madre que regrese del trabajo les dirá que le gusta alguien y que quizás empezó a salir con él. Conforme fueran reaccionando soltaría poco a poco la verdad. 

Pero mientras eso ocurría disfrutaría su día con Gil.

Sale de la casa por la puerta trasera junto a Duke y cruzan la cerca para llegar a la casa de los Perrish, en el jardín ya los esperan Arnold y Gil, Arnold parece sonrojado e incómodo, al parecer estuvieron hablando de algo porque cuando están lo suficientemente cerca escucha a Gil decir.

-Oh conque así lo hacían- 

-¿Qué cosa hacían?- pregunta por reflejo el menor más que por curiosidad.

-¡Nada!- se apresura a responder el ex militar antes que el menor de los Perrish se le ocurra contestar –solo le estaba diciendo eh como entrenábamos en el ejército, sí, eso-

-Oh, supongo que debe ser interesante- comento Johnny aunque no está muy interesado en eso en realidad.

Cuando el menor está al alcance de Gil siente el familiar abrazo del mayor sobre él, devuelve el gesto envolviendo sus propias extremidades superiores envolviendo la cintura del mayor. Piensa que algún día será lo suficientemente alto como para envolver sus brazos en los hombros del mayor sin tener que pedir a este se agache o tener que pararse de puntitas, cuando el pensamiento de que esta es una idea muy a futuro cruza por su mente algo le distrae.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un dulce?- mira una envoltura brillante en la mano del guardaespaldas, es una envoltura cuadrada de color azul marino y puede distinguir el dibujo de la silueta de la cabeza de un caballo o algo así.

Arnold al darse cuenta lo que lleva en la mano entre que pierde color en el rostro y que se sonroja.

-Es, es algo de Simón, si, se lo agarre sin permiso, una de sus cosas inglesas y de estudio y eh… se lo voy a regresar en este mismo instante antes de que se enoje- entra a la casa rápidamente en busca de su pareja.

Si pensó de qué se había librado de vivir situaciones bochornosas después de experimentar la “charla” impartida hacia Gil, Arnold se había equivocado. 

Después de la charla habían pasado un par de cosas buenas, había empezado una relación con Simón y sus jefes se lo permitían, además de que habían recuperado tiempo con buen sexo, mucho buen sexo. Simón podía ser una persona seria, tranquila y responsable, pero era toda una fiera en la cama y fuera de esta cuando estaban en la intimidad.

También llegaba a ser una fiera cuando se enojaba, y eso seguramente pasaría en la tarde cuando discutieran a quien le tocaba poner seguro a la puerta cuando en la mañana se habían tomado su tiempo para uno de sus encuentros apasionados.

La consecuencia había sido que Gil había entrado en el cuarto de Arnold buscándolo y preocupado por escuchar extraños ruidos y los encontró en una situación más que comprometida. Arnold y Simón habían estado mucho más incomodos y avergonzados que Gil cuando abrió la puerta, ya que al parecer en la selva no había este concepto de “vergüenza” al encontrar a una pareja haciendo lo suyo. 

Si sus jefes se enteraban de esto no sabría si se burlarían un poco o mucho o los despedirían, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué nadie puso seguro? Porque Simón le había parecido realmente sexy con solo unos boxers puestos, unos boxers que cabe mencionar eran propiedad de Arnold. 

Ahora ese no fue el único problema, cuando Simón lo saco a patadas de la cama para que fuera hablar con el muchacho, no vaya a ser que traumaron al pobre según él (“vamos, el chico vivió en la selva casi toda su vida, seguro aguantaría ver a dos tipos desnudos” pensó Arnold en sus adentros, si lo decía en voz alta seguro lo dejaba sin diversión por meses Simón) Gil le pidió explicaciones.

Explicaciones de cómo lo “hacían”. Bueno, esa parte de la “charla” la tocaron muy ligeramente, no tan explícitamente, y ahora con un ejemplo en vivo, pues el rubio adolecente los pasos para hacer “eso”. 

Debió haber hecho algo muy malo en su vida para que le pasaran este tipo de cosas, tal vez no debió tumbarle los dientes a su jefe de pelotón cuando se comportó excesivamente déspota con sus compañeros y por una orden más de uno casi pierde la vida, tal vez solo dejarlo noqueado. Tal vez debió escuchar a su madre y terminar su licenciatura en contaduría, una carrera aburrida pero en la que seguramente no tendría que lidiar con adolecentes que hacían preguntas sobre el sexo.

Nervioso y algo desesperado por la situación hiso un trato con el menor, él no le llegaba a contar a sus padres que encontró a Simón y a él haciendo el amor, demasiado bochornoso por dios, y él le daría la plática de las aves y las abejas versión gay, una de las cosas que menos quería en el mundo, pero era eso o que sus jefes se enteraban que los castos ojos de su hijo, no tan casto, habían visto un encuentro apasionado entre sus empleados. Cuando Simón se enteraba seguro lo regañaría hasta que se quedara sin voz.

Solo dios sabia porque ocurrían las cosas, como diría su abuela.

Quince minutos después ya estaban fuera en la calle en camino al parque de patinetas, después recibir un par de regaños por parte de Simón, y tomar una ducha rápida.

Los chicos hablaban de intentar un par de trucos en el medio casco o en algunas de las barras de acero colocadas en el parque para deslizarse, trucos mucho más atrevidos que la primera vez que visitaron el parque.

A lo lejos en un carro rentado, dos o casi tres cuadras atrás los estaba persiguiendo cierta persona que pensaba que ya las piezas de su plan estaban cayendo justamente donde deberían ir.

Cuando vio a sus objetivos entrar en un tonto parque de patinetas pensó que había acertado bien en su vestimenta informal para el día de hoy, tal vez resaltaría un poco por su apariencia mayor pero también había uno que otro padre en el mismo enseñándole a sus hijos a usar los infernales juguetes con rueditas. Un completo desperdicio de tiempo en su opinión.

Estaciono en la misma cuadra pero no a simple vista. Inhalo y exhalo para tranquilizar los nervios, si hacia bien esto su felicidad estaría a la vuelta de la esquina.

Había docenas de niños y adolescentes, risas y gritos y el constante sonido de ruedas deslizándose en el concreto junto el sonido de alguna caída seguido de los abucheos o gemidos de unos niños. 

Por un momento pensó que si no lograba meter una bala en la cabeza rubia de Gil este podría morir por un cuello roto de una aparatosa caída, pero seguía inclinándose a la idea de una reluciente bala haciendo un hueco en el cráneo del menor.

Entre tantas cabezas y cascos, rostros y voces fuertes tardo n poco en identificar al pequeño pero resaltante grupo que perseguía. Había un mocoso con cabello estrafalario y un perro junto a ellos solo debía tener eso en mente para encontrarlos.

Se encontraban en la orilla de una especie de ¿piscina vacía?, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba esa cosa en la que niños se lanzaban en un pedazo endeble de madera con rueditas a una potente muerte o a un futuro hueso roto. Y ahí estaban, el guardaespaldas alejado junto al perro en una banca manteniendo un ojo sobre el par y ¿estaba hablando con el chucho? Que patético, no entendía a la gente que les hablaba a esas bestias como si personas se trataran.

Busco un lugar atrás de la cerca de acero donde podría verlos perfectamente, pasaría como uno de esos transeúntes curiosos que solo observan a la distancia los trucos que practican los niños en el parque, además que no quería ponerse en riesgo de que en una de esas terminara con la cara rota por una patineta perdida, no gracias, amaba mucho su rostro.

Johnny veía como Gil estaba logrando hacer un 180°, en serio el mayor tenia talento atlético. Era ágil, fuerte y veloz, era admirable verlo moverse y juzgando por la mirada de varias personar a su alrededor no era el único en opinar eso.

Muchos de los muchachos empezaron a poner atención en Gil, era como una especie de magnetismo que tenía por naturaleza el chico, el chico se movía de manera natural con la tabla pareciendo que toda la vida había practicado con esta siendo que en realidad fue relativamente reciente su introducción al deporte.

Aun no era capaz de hacer muchos trucos difíciles pero ya sabía lo básico y algunos cuantos trucos gracias a Johnny y a videos que veían de vez en cuando, pero al realizarlos parecía no cometer ningún error o tropiezo, se notaba que sería muy bueno. 

-No me digan que el nuevo viene con tonto Test- sonó una voz burlona y chocante, conocida por Johnny como el matón de su escuela.

-Bumpers- susurro para sus adentros el menor de los Test identificando la figura poco amigable que se acercaba a él. 

En realidad su nombre era Mitchell Randalls, pero el pelirrojo con problemas de temperamento era conocido en toda la escuela con ese sobre nombre, algo cuando te golpeaba solo podías escuchar en “Bump” o algo así de la razón de este. 

A pesar que era mayor por un par de años iba en el mismo grado que Johnny, entre su mala conducta y que había reprobado un par de años era lógico que estuviera atrasado. Como cualquiera que tuviera un poco de sentido de auto preservación en la escuela, evitaba estar muy cerca de Bumpers, estando de buen o mal humor siempre era un riesgo potencial para sus compañeros o cualquier inocente que terminara siendo objetivo de sus bromas pesadas o su mal carácter.

Era el típico matón que podía intimidarte fácilmente desde con insultos verbales a golpes físicos. Había veces en que prefería enfrentar súper vilanos locos, un experimento descontrolado o a la insoportable Sissy que a este muchacho.

-Hey tonto Test ¿admirando el talento que no tienes?- el pelirrojo ya a su lado se mofo del menor. 

-Bueno, puedo admitir que Gil es muy bueno en la patineta- Johnny no dejaría que la presencia o los comentarios de Bumpers le agriaran el día –gracias a mis lecciones- no pudo evitar decir.

-¿Lecciones? ¿De qué? ¿Cómo caer de cara?- 

No era secreto que Johnny no era el mejor en ciertas cosas, pero eso nunca lo detuvo de intentar y seguir practicando estas, pero como cualquier otra persona que le recodaran sus fracasos era como darle un puñetazo a su orgullo.

Antes de que dijera o hiciera algo tonto que pusiera en riesgo su pellejo, lo cual era más que probable tomando en cuenta que tenía la mala costumbre de hablar sin pensar y más cuando estaba enojado, Gil había terminado de hacer unos trucos y se deslizaba en dirección de su novio esperando un elogio o dos, a veces podía parecer un niño pequeño buscando una aprobación, pero él también tenía su orgullo y escuchar los elogios de Johnny simplemente era lo mejor. 

-Johnny, ¿Qué tal lo hice?- llamo la atención del menor con una radiante sonrisa que al verla disipo cualquier disgusto provocado por el pelirrojo a su lado.

-Uh, genial Gil. Realmente te mueves ya casi como un experto- elogia el menor provocando que la sonrisa del mayor sea más radiante si es posible.

En el fondo se pueden escuchar el suspirar soñador de varias chicas que fueron testigo de eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces es en serio que el rubio viene con Test?- 

-Mmm ¿amigo Johnny?- pregunto Gil al ver al chico de cabellos de zanahoria al lado de su novio. 

A veces era demasiado distraído con las cosas a su alrededor cuando su atención estaba enfocada en Johnny, si el chico no hubiera hablado no se hubiera fijado en este para nada. Si Simón o alguno de sus padres estuvieran presentes dirían que eso era una falta de respeto, aunque también hubieran dicho que a veces el amor los volvía a uno muy distraído. 

-No en realidad. Es un compañero de la escuela-

-Ah, de acuerdo-

-Hey chico nuevo, un consejo para que puedas mejorar. No te juntes con los perdedores del parque, eso solo te bajara de categoría-

-¿Categoría?-

-¿Qué no hablas inglés? Que si te juntas con perdedores te volverás un perdedor-

Johnny no podía creer, bueno, en realidad si podía creer que Bumpers fuera capaz de decir esa clase de cosas teniéndolo justo de frente, pero que lo dijera tan descaradamente le sorprendía y ofendía tanto que ya estaba a punto de rechinar sus dientes de puro enfado.

Gil aún era un inexperto en muchas cosas de las relaciones entre las personas y lenguaje, había avanzado mucho desde que había regresado con sus padres, pero aún se le escapaban algunas palabras o detalles, aun así incluso él podía percibir cuando una persona era grosera o desagradable, o al menos en su opinión así podía percibir. 

Ese pelirrojo era muy desagradable.

Y siendo un chico que aún no tenía muy en claro esos conceptos de discreción o tacto que manejaba esta sociedad, pues no se guardaba muy bien lo que pensaba. 

-Voz horrible, no me gusta escuchar- 

Y no siendo la primera vez, y quizás tampoco la última, Gil decía algo que dejaba a los que le escuchaban con la boca abierta. A los que andaban de chismoso escuchando conversación ajena también.

Johnny estaba sorprendido, no había escuchado a nadie, ni siquiera él, hablarle de esa manera a Bumpers, era arriesgado a la vez de increíblemente y absurdamente hilarante, apenas y se podía aguantar la risa en este momento. Ahora comprendía un poco cuando Duke se rio en la cena.

Ver la cara de Bumpers trastornarse de una cara impresionada a una que a pocos segundos se transformaba en una de furia le quitó las ganas de reír. Realmente el chico podía ser peligroso cuando se enojaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-No me gusta escuchar, una voz horrible- 

Se escuchó un jadeo en coro de todos los presentes, esto obviamente seria pelea.

-Vete despidiendo de tu cara bonita- gruño el pelirrojo aventándose sin aviso dispuesto a dar unos buenos puñetazos a la cara de ese rubio pretencioso, no contaba que Gil contaba con unos excelentes reflejos así como que seguían estando a la orilla del tazón de cemento donde patinaban.

Fue cuestión de deslizarse rápidamente a un lado y el buscapleitos enfrento una aparatosa y dolorosa caída contra el concreto. Con este acto Gil termino de ganarse muchos fans, así como admiración y asombro de varios de los chicos del parque de patinetas.

-Auch, eso debió doler- Johnny se asomó por la orilla para ver a un casi inconsciente Bumpers.

Johnny siente un poco de lastima, pero no tanta como para preocuparse mucho por el muchacho, y Gil no siente ni una pisca de culpa o remordimiento, si el pelirrojo buscaba pelea debería aprender algunas cosas como ser consciente de su entorno y no simplemente aventarse al contrincante.

Más a lo lejos Arnold y Duke habían sido testigo de la escena.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no era necesario que interviniera-

-¿Pero qué clase de guardaespaldas deja que su protegido se enfrente a un matón?-

-Uno que sabe que el matón en cuestión no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra un chico unos cuatro años mayor, más alto, más fuerte y al parecer más inteligente-

-Bueno, con ese argumento no tengo en nada en contra-

De regreso con el par de rubios.

-Era una persona no agradable- 

-Creo que quieres decir “desagradable”, y si lo era-

-Des-agradable- Gil recordaba un poco de sus pasadas clases de dramática y ortografía, “des” o “in” antes de una palabra hacia que el significado fuera negativo o contrario algunas veces.

Se alejaban del tazón para ir a alguna de las pequeñas rampas desocupadas.

-¿Tienes muchos no amigos como él?- pregunto Gil recordando una de las tantas platicas pasadas con el menor de los Test.

Entre divertidas anécdotas, momentos en que le ayudaba a comprender los métodos de entretenimiento en esta parte del mundo y lo introducía al mundo de sabores de los dulces y comida chatarra, había veces que le hablaba de algunos enfrentamientos que había tenido en su vida o como sus hermanas lo utilizaba a él como conejillo de indias, sea lo que eso significará. 

De lo que recordaba Johnny tenía la oportunidad de conocer mucha gente no agradable (desagradable, debía recordar como se decía), o al menos así entendió cuando hablaba de estos individuos que causaron problemas en la ciudad, los cuales debieron de ser grandes problemas, porque esta ciudad era grande, no como las aldeas de las tribus de la selva. 

-¿No amigos? ¿Te refieres a conocidos o enemigos? Pues digamos que mi popularidad va en ambos extremos, alguna gente me conoce y le agrado y a otras no tanto-

¿Qué clase de persona no le agradaría Johnny? Gil se quedó pensando un momento en eso, tal vez gente como ese pelirrojo, y si ese era el caso preferiría que Johnny no se relacionara con ese tipo de persona.

Oh pero parece que Gil tardo en desearlo como para que alguna deidad lo escuchara, ya ese mismo día conocería a otra de esas personas que no apreciaban tanto a su joven novio.

Precisamente conocería al señor Wacko, un ex exitoso hombre de negocios dueño de una empresa de juguetes y otra de chicles, que con sus pasados malvados planes contra niños en general había sufrido grandes pérdidas monetarias. 

Después de escapar de la cárcel, cosa fácil si tienes suficiente dinero para sobornar algunos guardias, se proponía a retomar su venganza contra la persona que había frustrado todos sus gloriosos planes para librar al mundo de los fastidiosos niños, el cual era un niño también, y estamos hablando de nada más y nada menos que de Johnny Test.

De todas las personas que había enfrentado Johnny en su vida quizás Wacko era el que más le odiaba, llego un punto en que incluso creo un club o liga de villanos enfocados únicamente en eliminar al joven Test.

Como todo buen súper villano decente con sed de venganza, eliminar a su enemigo y objeto de odio será una de sus principales prioridades, y siendo Johnny que enmarcaba esos dos objetivos, pues prácticamente era doblemente odiado por Wacko.

Johnny y Gil estaban retomando su práctica y juego con las patinetas, distraídos entre ellos no notaron los extraños globos que empezaron a aparecer en el cielo. Globos de vivos colores, algunos de figuras de animales como los que hacen los payasos y otros de forma redonda clásica, la gente que los empezó a ver los miro extrañados ya que no sabían de ningún circo o feria en la ciudad en esos momentos que se prestara a hacer semejante espectáculo, y como era de esperar los más emocionados al ser testigo de estos eran los niños y algunos adolecentes.

Los cientos de globos empezaron a bajar poco a poco hasta casi estar al alcance de las personas, no era hasta que estaba cerca de un menor que realmente bajaba como por arte de magia para que algún ingenuo e inocente niño lo agarrara. 

Un grave error por parte de estos niños.

Cuando un niño terminaba por agarrar a los aparentemente inofensivos globos estos rápidamente aumentaban de tamaño y en menos de quince segundos superaban en tamaño a los infantes que al final de dicha expansión de tamaño terminaban traspasando la superficie de los globos y terminaban atrapados en su interior.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar de los testigos de este hecho.

-¿Qué son todos esos gritos?- 

Los jóvenes en el parque rápidamente se percataron que algo estaba pasando en la ciudad, miran al cielo y son testigo de los coloridos globos pero esta vez docenas de ellos, los de gran tamaño, muestran tener a un niño al menos en su interior.

-Esto no pasa todos los días, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Arnold a Duke también notando el extraño fenómeno en el cielo.

-Nop. Definitivamente no. Aunque cosas extrañas pasan a menudo en esta ciudad-

-Lo dice el perro que habla-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unos de los últimos capítulos. Mmm pensaba solo hacer un secuestro angustiante y luego de sufrir, un rescate y saber quién rayos es el villano que quiere matar a Gil, pero luego me dije que era un poco cliché y aburrido pero no se me ocurría nada más, hasta que David Andres me hiso un comentario de que “debes poner algunos villanos, ya sabes, para jorobarle la cazeria al cazador” y me agradaron mucho esas palabras XD asi que agradézcanle si les pareció divertida esa parte jajajaja a mí me divertía escribirla


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que e empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbE_P4pRl6M en este video pues podrán ver un par de dibujos fanarts y otro par que hice de Johnny Test y Star vs las fuerzas del mal

XXVI

-¿Pero qué rayos? ¡Esta es una maldita ciudad de locos!-

Como todos en la ciudad estaba siendo testigo de este fenómeno ilógico sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción o de terror si contabas con los gritos de la demás gente. ¡Y justo hoy tenía que ocurrir!

Sabía que en la ciudad llegaron a pasar cosas extrañas, pero no pensaba que tan extrañas y a que extremo.

Hay gritos, hay caos, hay confusión, y de repente se empezaba a escuchar una carcajada en alguna parte que no ayuda para nada para sus nervios.

Mira en dirección donde se encontraba Gil, al parecer el guardaespaldas de este había tomado una decisión sensata de tomar a los chicos y apartarse del caos. ¿Acaso el universo conspiraba en contra de lograr sus sueños?

Arnold notando una situación de potencial peligro tomo a Gil y a Johnny, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que debía mantenerlos seguros, no solo porque era su trabajo sino también porque estimaba a ese par. 

-¿Crees que sea un experimento de mis hermanas que les salió mal?- pregunto Johnny a Duke, muchas veces la familia Test era causante del casi que se vivía en la ciudad.

-No creo, últimamente han estado muy absortas en esa cosa de investigación de no sé qué. No las he visto inventando nada en días-

-¿Tus hermanas son capaces de ese tipo de cosas?- pregunto Arnold aun sorprendiéndolo lo que los genios de ahora podían hacer con la tecnología y ciencia.

-Son capaces de muchas cosas ese par, y muchas cosas locas como esta- le contesto Duke con una sonrisa nerviosa, era bueno saber que las hermanas de Johnny no tenían intereses malvados como dominar el mundo o cosas por el estilo, ya que seguramente serian invencibles.

-Las llamare para saber si ellas tienen idea de que es lo que pasa- Johnny saco su celular y empezó a marcar el número de sus hermanas.

El celular timbra medio minuto hasta que se escucha el contestador automático con la voz de las gemelas.

“En el momento estamos realizando un trabajo importante, un invento o investigación importante. Por favor deje un mensaje si es algo importante… si ere tu Johnny tratando de pedirnos alguna de tus tonterías no lo hagas” 

-Ugg no contestan-

Luego escuchan una carcajada digna para ser llamada de un chiflado villano, Johnny y Duke rápidamente la reconocen.

-¿Wacko?-

-¡¿No se supone que estaba en la cárcel?! En serio, el único lugar que realmente hace cumplir bien las condenas es la mamá de Bling-bling que realmente vigila que cumpla sus castigos, es la enésima vez que a estas cárceles se les escapa un loco como Wacko- dice casi histérico Duke.

De los locos que alguna vez han enfrentado Wacko es el que menos le agrada, este si se toma muy en serio su odio contra Johnny y los niños.

Aparecen más globos, flotan más y más cerca del suelo y la gente con sus niños huye espantada buscando algún refugio. Arnold decide seguir su ejemplo.

-Manténganse juntos, iremos entraremos a algún edificio para evitar esos globos- dice serio el ex militar. 

Lo primero es llevarlos a algún lugar seguro, luego pensara en algo. Puede ver a la policía y algunos bomberos tratando de bajar los globos o sacar a los niños dentro de estos con malos resultados, incluso ya algunos adultos han sido atrapados dentro de estos, la situación cada vez más se está saliendo de control. 

Cuando vieron una cafetería enfrente de ellos decidieron correr a ella buscando refugio, no fueron los únicos en pensar en la misma idea.

Es increíble como algunos eventos pueden crear las condiciones perfectas, depende del punto de vista en que estemos.

-Intentare de nuevo llamar a mis hermanas, tal vez ya vieron este caos en las noticias- Johnny marco de nuevo en su celular escuchando impacientemente otra ve el tono de marcado, gracias a todos los cielos por fin alguien contesto.

~¿Qué pasa Johnny? Más vale que no sea una de tus tonterías~ se escuchó la voz algo fastidiada de una de sus hermanas, no sabía si era Susan y Mary, eso no importaba.

-¿Acaso esto no está ya en las noticias? ¿No a sonado alguna de sus alarmas del laboratorio cuando ocurre algo raro en la ciudad?-

~Nnnooooooo. Aún seguimos ejemp muy enfrascadas en nuestra investigación. Apagamos las alarmas~ 

-¡Pues préndanlas! ¡La ciudad es un caos!-

~¿Qué pasa?~

Exasperado Duke le quito el teléfono a Johnny y hablo con las hermanas genio.

-Oh nada fuera de lo normal, un loco reparte miedo y caos en toda la ciudad con su plan malvado ¡Eso es lo que pasa!- dijo Duke con su típico sarcasmo e histeria en su voz, justo lo que siempre pasaba cuando entraba en una situación sumamente estresante y peligrosa como esta.

Al otro de la línea se empezó a escuchar una serie de ruidos de cosas electrónicas encendiéndose y algunas cayendo como también una pequeña discusión de las hermanas de quien tenía la culpa por enterarse hasta ese momento del caos que estaba viviendo la ciudad.

~¿Burbujas? ¿a qué villano se le ocurre atacar la ciudad con burbujas?~ se escuchó a una de las pelirrojas quejarse.

-A uno muy loco. ¡Hagan algo!- les grito exasperado el perro.

-Supongo que esta no es la primera vez que algo así ocurre ¿no?- pregunto Arnold viendo a su alrededor dentro del lugar, la gente estaba nerviosa y asustada pero también había algunos con caras no tan asombradas y hasta tomaban video, y si recordaba lo del robot frente a las casas de los Test esto no distaba tanto.

-Digamos que encontraras personas más extrañas en esta ciudad que en otras- respondió Johnny asomándose por la ventana junto a Gil, la cosa no parecía mejorar ahí afuera –la mayoría son fáciles de contralar, pero hay otros a los que se debe tratar con medidas extremas-

Muchas veces esas medidas, por no decir todas, esas medidas las tomaban las gemelas Test, Duke y Johnny, pero el rubio no lo comento.

Estaban tan, pero TAN cerca de su persona, incluso podría estirar la mano y tocar a cualquiera de los rubios, o incluso dispararles a esta distancia y sus sesos saldrían volando como serpentina de un cañón.

Calma, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Calma, porque si arruinaba esto por su emoción. Calma, solo debía jugar bien sus cartas y ganaría. 

Había muchos testigos pero el caos reinaba afuera en las calles, sabía que si era paciente encontraría la oportunidad que ya se le estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata.

Gil estaba preocupado por lo que pasaba, jamás había este tipo de cosas, pero no se encontraba tan espantado como la mayoría de la gente, vivir en la selva con todos sus peligros y cambios lo había preparado para tomar con un carácter más calmado las situaciones estresantes como esta, aunque no estaba exento de estar sorprendido y con algo de temor de lo que podría pasar.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, y sus presentimientos casi nunca se equivocaban.

Su instinto lo ayudo a sobrevivir en la selva todos esos años, su instinto y curiosidad lo llevaron a encontrarse con Johnny, y esta vez su instinto le decía que algo no tan bueno pasaría. Pero no sabía que era ese “algo”.

-Gil, ¿estás bien?- Johnny le pregunta a su novio ya que este no ha dicho nada en todo ese rato.

-Sí, es extraño ahí fuera-

-Sí, lo es. ¿Recuerdas que te comente que a veces pasan cosas extrañas en la ciudad? Pues este es un buen ejemplo-

-Yo aquí, yo cuidar de ti. Mantener seguro- Gil pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del menor y lo acerco más a su cuerpo.

Johnny soltó una pequeña sonrisa, así era Gil después de todo. 

Era saber que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba y lo quería tanto como Gil aparte de su familia y amigo canino Duke.

-Si… aja… ¿y eso cuando tardara?... ¡pues dense prisa!- Duke seguía hablando por teléfono moviendo la cola nerviosamente, al parecer las gemelas ya se habían puesto al tanto de que eral o que pasaba a su alrededor y estaban poniendo un plan en marcha desde su casa.

Por tanta “investigación” estaban un poquitín oxidadas en tiempo de reacción, por lo que tardarían un poco más de lo acostumbrado para que la ayuda fuera en camino, un par de minutos más o menos.

Mientras tanto ahí afuera en medio de todo el caos, la mente maestra de este plan maligno estaba soltando una risa maligna y regodeándose por su aparente éxito, los insufribles niños estaban siendo capturados en sus burbujas de la perdición, o sus burbujas siniestras, o sus burbujas malignas… el nombre de su reciente invención maligna aún estaba en proceso, era difícil relacionar algo maligno con la palabra burbuja, pero esta gloria seria mucho más gloriosa si solo pudiera ver entre sus cientos de burbujas a su aún más insufrible enemigo.

En este punto ya era común ver al niño cabeza de llama y a su perro parlante tratando de interferir en sus planes. Pero esta vez sería diferente, el ganaría y libraría a la ciudad de los niños, y más adelante al mundo.

Pero primero lo primero lo primero, derrotar a ese odioso Test cabeza de llama.

Esta vez no lo tomaría por sorpresa, porque él atacaría primero, solo debía encontrarlo primero. Soltando micho robots con cámaras incrustadas en la ciudad era capaz de ver que era lo que pasaba en la ciudad, era tan satisfactorio cuando vez tu plan ir tal como pensaste, pero en ninguno de los niños chillando y quejándose dentro de sus burbujas del mal… burbujas malignas… burbujas del caos? En serio debía pensar un buen nombre para ellas, pero volviendo al tema, en ninguna de sus burbujas veía el rostro de Test dentro, lo cual quería decir que seguía libre.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo recorriendo las calles con sus globos y cámaras y a través de un escaparate vio un rostro más que conocido.

-¡Aja! Ya te encontré Johnny Test, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te atrape en una de mis burbujas y enviarte a la luna Jajajajajaja ya luego pensare en un nombre adecuado para mis creaciones-

Mientras que nuestro villano de nuestra historia, o al menos el villano más loco, bueno, no tan loco si comparamos demencias… mientras que el villano creador de las burbujas coticas se dirigía a la ubicación de su archienemigo, el otro psicópata de esta historia, o villano, como quieran llamarle, daba unos pasos cerca de la ventana junto al par de rubios junto a otro grupo de personas que veían al exterior con asombro y miedo.

-Definitivamente es culpa de esta generación, todos con sus teléfonos sin cable y sus programas con colores- se quejó un anciano con bastón y barba, un claro ejemplo de un viejo cascarrabias. 

-Esta es la quinta invasión de locos este año, ya estuvo, me mudare a florida con mi familia- declaro un hombre con traje mientras negaba con la cabeza, vivir en esta ciudad significaba tener que vivir estas cosas extrañas cada cierto tiempo.

-Oh cielos, espero que mi hermana este bien. Se supone que ella y sus hijos saldrían al parque hoy- se preocupaba una mujer de apariencia joven de buen aspecto.

-Esto va directo a mi página de Youtube- dijo la chica con su celular grabando enfrente de su cara grabando todo lo que pasaba ahí afuera.

Todas estas personas y otras más estaban junto al grupo de Gil mirando afuera, por lo cuando el loco de Wacko llego chocando su vehículo, una especie de pequeña nave flotadora en forma de disco como un frisbi, rompiendo los vidrios y espantando aún más a la gente dentro de la tienda todos lo vieron. Algunos cayeron de espaldas como el anciano, otros lograron apartarse como Gil, Johnny y Arnold, y otros no se les ocurrió mejor idea que echarse pecho tierra evitando que pedazos de vidrio le cortaran o el vehículo le golpeara, como la mujer.

-Jajajajaja ¿con que aquí te escondías Johnny Test?- 

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no me escondía! Simplemente no estoy tan loco para dejar que una de esas tontas burbujas me atrape- encaro el chico cabeza de llama negándose a dejar que ese loco de Wacko tan si quiera hacer la sugerencia que era un cobarde.

-¡No son tontas! ¡Son mi mejor genialidad!-

-En realidad es muy poco original, si lo piensas esa idea ya se usó en viejas películas y series- comento Duke no pudiendo evitar picar al villano con su comentario, lo cual tenía algo de verdad, ya que Wacko no era el primero en ocurrírsele ese tipo de cosas.

Eso definitivamente puso a Wacko rojo de rabia.

-Chicos, no soy experto en negociaciones o tratar con esta clase de tipos, pero estoy seguro que hacerlo enojar no es un buen plan- susurro Arnold preparándose para cualquier cosa, o al menos intentarlo, ya que en su línea de trabajo jamás lo prepararon para este tipo de enemigo con invenciones locas.

-Tenemos un poco de experiencia, pero si, realmente no fue lo más inteligente de hacer- susurro en respuesta el perro, se sentiría más seguro si tuvieran alguna de las invenciones de las gemelas como en la mayoría de las veces que se enfrentaban a este tipo de situaciones.

¿Quién era ese loco? ¿Acaso él responsable de todo ese caos en la ciudad? ¡¿Y por qué rayos tenía que ir contra sus objetivos específicamente?!

Momento, no, esto era bueno ¿verdad? Si por asares del destino el universo por fin confabulaba a su favor y este tipo se deshacía del hijo de los Perrish pues eso era bueno ¿no? 

¿Y qué tal si no lo hacía? ¿Y si todo se iba a la mierda y duplicaban la seguridad? Esta era su mejor oportunidad y este tipo la pudiera estar arruinando.

No podría soportarlo, simplemente tenía que hacer algo.

-Pues entonces, ¿Por qué no prueban una de mis burbujas y me repites lo poco originales que son?-

Sacando una pistola de su chaqueta, muy colorida y parecida indudablemente a un juguete de esos que promocionan en la tele como pistola que lanza burbujas para jugar, apunto directamente a Johnny listo para encerrarlo en una de sus burbujas de la perdición, en serio luego debía encontrarles un buen nombre.

Craso error, ya que lo peor que uno podía hacer en esos momentos cuando el chico al lado de Johnny, Gil, su novio, un chico con instinto muy protector con quienes quiere, no duda en moverse más rápido de lo cualquiera puede ver y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a este tipo que se atreve amenazar a Johnny con ese objeto extraño provocando que Wacko caiga sobre la mujer que apenas se incorporaba del suelo.

A veces Arnold se pregunta para que lo contrataron si es obvio que el chico Perrish sabe defenderse muy bien por su cuenta propia.

A Johnny jamás se le ocurrió vencer a uno de sus enemigos de esa forma, bueno, en realidad tiene mucho que ver que él no tiene ningún buen musculo en su cuerpo como para causar daño sus contrincantes que van desde hombres topo a tipo que utilizan inventos extraños para luchar contra él, y no puede evitar mirar con asombro y cierta admiración a Gil que ahora está frente a él listo para defenderlo si ese tipo se levanta de nuevo.

Wacko sentía como si un toro lo había embestido, un momento estaba listo para encerrar a su enemigo dentro una de sus burbujas del mal y al otro algo lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que casi pierde el conocimiento.

-Ugh duele- se quejó el juguetero.

-Ugh pesa- se quejó la dama bajo él.

Mientras su mirada y mente estaban volviendo a enfocarse extendió su mano en tientas buscando su invento, no lo sentía en sus manos por lo que pensó que lo había perdido en su caída, pero esto no había caído lejos por que ya sentía el mango de este entre sus manos.

-Aja, ahora tú y ese atrevido adolecente probarán mi… ¿pistola?- en su mano izquierda en vez de su pistola de burbujas había una que disparaba balas. ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

Un jadeo colectivo y algunos grititos se escucharon como el del hombre de negocios o la chica que no había dejado de grabar con el celular aunque tuviera un par de cortes por los vidrios rotos, ya que ahora el villano tenía un arma de fuego.

Era por esta clase de momentos que Arnold fue contratado.

Un momento de caos, de confusión y el que muchas cosas malas podían ocurrir.

El arma apuntaba al par de rubios que estaban bajo su cuidado, si esta no hubiera sido reconocida como ajena para el juguetero con anterioridad este sin lugar a dudas hubiera disparado, este ahora esta confundido y hasta cierto punto en su cara hay pánico, porque será malo, muy malo, pero lo suyo no son este tipo de armas, ahora la pregunta ¿de quién rayos es esta cosa?

Es cuando un juego de manos se acerca presurosa hacia el objeto ofensivo, si ya todo parece ser mucho menos favorable en este punto no se rendirá hasta al menos sentir la satisfacción de haber eliminado el constante recuerdo del fruto de la unión del amor de su vida y el despojo de ser humano que se lo quito. Ya luego se encargara luego de los detalles como de escapar y deshacerse del otro estorbo.

Por la abrupta intervención de ese loco y que le cayera encima había perdido su arma, era momento de recuperarla y poner fin a todo esto.

-¡Eso es mío!-

Ella se trata de incorporar y como fiera se abalanza contra el hombre, demasiado tarde para los rápidos reflejos de Arnold.

Es ahí que Arnold en un rápido movimiento le quita el arma de las manos a Wacko y en inmoviliza a la mujer y le da un golpe con el mango del arma al juguetero que lo deja inconsciente, no sabe si la mujer está relacionada con el loco de las burbujas pero si sabe que algo tiene que ver con el arma, y no cualquiera tiene un arma cargando encima en plena luz del día, ella tendrá que responder varias preguntas.

Ya casi todo ha terminado.

-Suéltame, ¡Suéltame! Tu bárbaro subdesarrollado- se queja y se sacude tratando de librarse del agarre ¿Cómo pudo terminar esto así? ¿si ese loco no hubiera llegado ella por fin hubiera disfrutado los días con su amor juntos?

-Usted tendrá que responder varias preguntas, algo me dice que esta pistola no la usa precisamente para protección personal- 

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- 

-Ya sabemos cómo detener a Wacko y sus burbu… ¿Qué paso aquí?-

Las gemelas habían llegado en uno de sus vehículos manejado por robots listas con sus propias invenciones para contrarrestar esas burbujas que capturaban personas, para encontrar la escena dentro de esa tienda, Wacko inconsciente, el guarda espaldas de Gil inmovilizando una mujer, un anciano diciendo que demandara a alguien por su dolor de espalda.

-Yo ni siquiera estoy seguro, pero vallan comenzando a rescatar a los niños de la ciudad, nosotros las alcanzamos- dice Johnny que apenas termina de procesar que hace unos segundos a sido apuntado por un arma de fuego.

A sufrido muchas amenazas en su vida, pero esta es la primera vez que una pistola le a provocado tanto miedo, si Wacko al final hubiera disparado Gil hubiera sido la víctima de una bala directo al pecho. El pensamiento lo deja con la boca seca y las manos temblando, por lo que abraza al chico más alto dando gracias que eso no paso.


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que he empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbE_P4pRl6M en este video pues podrán ver un par de dibujos fanarts y otro par que hice de Johnny Test y Star vs las fuerzas del mal.

XXVII

Es así como termina, todo su esfuerzo, su sacrificio, y sin ningún resultado más que desafortunado y negativo desenlace para ella, ninguna gloria ni ver sus sueños cumplidos.

La causa de su sufrimiento, su anhelo y obsesión, su amor inalcanzable.

Trabajo como secretaria durante años, y tan cliché como suene se había enamorado de su jefe, el magnate guapo Elias Gil Perrish, no era déspota ni un creído como la mayoría de la gente rica, era amable y atento y era tan cortes con ella que era inevitable que empezara a sentir cosas por esta persona. Simplemente era tan perfecto.

Se ilusionaba el pensar que tan perfecta seria su vida junto a este estupendo hombre, y luego apareció la maldita de Samantha en sus vidas y lo tuvo que arruinar todo.

Cuando la vio por primera vez entrando por el vestíbulo de la oficina junto a su padre y abogados para hacer negocios con la familia Perrish la odio, indudablemente encontró en ella el peligro de su presencia en su futura relación con Elias.

Siendo la secretaria que era tenía acceso tanto a la agenda como lista de contactos de su jefe, por lo que ella supo de la primera cita de Elias y Samantha y trato de arruinarla, fue uno de sus primeros intentos por separarlos, pero no tuvo tanto éxito porque a la semana siguiente tuvieron otra, y luego otra más y más.

Ingenuamente creyó que acabaría pronto, una relación pasajera, pero no, cuando ambas empresas anunciaron que fusionarían, con restructuración y nuevos empleos, y la oh GRANDIOSA noticia del compromiso entre la perra de Samanthe y Elias. A ella la enviaron a una empresa en otra ciudad y la feliz pareja empezaba a hacer sus planes de boda. 

Fue cuando algo se le rompió dentro de su corazón… y mente.

Esposada atrás de una patrulla junto a un loco inconsciente, viendo como todos sus sueños y esperanzas se desvanecían.

-¿Alguien sabe quién es ella?- pregunto Mary una vez que ya las burbujas habían sido eliminadas, niños y algunos adultos atrapados en ellas puestos a salvo, y la policía había detenido a la mujer por portar un arma ilegal junto a Wacko.

-¿Creen que sea alguna secuas de Wacko?- pregunto Susan, aunque ella misma lo dudaba, normalmente se aliaba solo con las personas que odiaban a Johnny o lo consideraban su enemigo, pero ni siquiera Johnny la reconoció como alguien a quien le hubiera hecho algo para que le odiara.

-Ni idea, ¿quizás su nueva novia?- sugirió Duke, si sabían que Gela Cerebro había conseguido novia, aun había esperanzas para tipos como Wacko, aunque la mujer debería ser ciega o igualmente loca que el villano como para quererle.

-Chicos, es hora de ir a casa. Sus padres deben estar sumamente preocupados, los señores Perrish me mandaron un mensaje preocupados por Gil y Johnny, por ti también Duke-

-Se acerca la hora de la cena, podemos usar nuestro vehículo para llegar más rápido-

-¿Tienen licencia para conducir?-

-Lo maneja nuestros robots, las licencias no son necesarias-

Su vehículo tenía cierta similitud a una camioneta, pero sin ruedas y flotaba, al verla Gil hiso una mueca, le recordaba mucho a la nave que volaba y que le llevo junto a sus padres, ese no fue un viaje muy placentero. 

Y este viaje tampoco fue muy placentero, ya que a las gemelas se les ocurrió usar su modo volador ultrarrápido en su vehículo para llegar a tiempo a casa antes de la cena, por lo que la escena de Gil abrazando a Johnny con mucha fuerza para tranquilizarse mientras la invención infernal volaba se repitió, aunque esta vez las gemelas no pudieron evitar no apartar su vista de ese par y luego cuando llegaron a sus hogares se miraron entre asombradas y arrepentidas por que definitivamente tanta lectura “creativa” estaba afectando sus cerebros y estaban cosas que ahí no estaban.

Tenían un serio problema, ¿había grupos de ayuda o de apoyo para superar su reciente obsesión? 

-¡GILLL!- no paso ni medio segundo en que tocaron suelo cuando Samantha Perrish salió al encuentro de su hijo y lo abrazo entre sus brazos.

Samantha junto a su esposo Elias se enteraron en las noticias sobre lo que estaba pasando en el centro de la ciudad con unas extrañas burbujas que estaban atrapando niño, jóvenes y alguno que otro adulto que trataba de liberar a las victimas capturadas dentro de ellas. Inmediatamente pensaron en su hijo y novio que se encontraban en esa parte de la ciudad, Arnold estaba junto a ellos pero no sabían que también sus habilidades de ex militar se aplicarían a esta clase de situación.

Mientras trataban de contactarse con el guardaespaldas, ya que Gil no contaba con un celular por el momento porque el chico no sabía aún muy bien cómo funcionaba dicho aparato, se comían de los nervios y de la preocupación.

Las burbujas no parecían peligrosas, pero en sus mentes de padres preocupados y que ya habían sufrido la pérdida de su hijo una vez no creían poder soportar una nueva experiencia similar, de hecho aunque no lo quisieran pensaban en horribles escenarios como por ejemplo en que dichas esferas contenían gases tóxicos o ni siquiera ningún tipo de aire que haría que se sofocara su hijo si terminaba atrapado en alguna de ellas.

Estaban a punto de llamar a las fuerzas armadas, a la marina, al ejército, a las fuerzas especiales y a quienes se les ocurriera y tuvieran contactos, pero Arnold por fin contesto a sus mensajes y llamadas explicando que la situación estaba bajo control.

Obviamente no le creyeron del todo y exigieron que regresaran a casa inmediatamente, quien sabe que otras cosas pudieran pasar ese día.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido? ¿Qué te paso? ¡Dime!-

-Querida, si lo dejaras contestar creo que te lo diría-

Fue cuando Samantha se dio cuenta que su abrazo estrangulaba poco a su hijo impidiéndolo hablar o tan siquiera respirar con normalidad, en esos momentos Gil no pudo evitar comparar en su mente el abraso de su madre como el agarre de una anaconda.

-¡Oh hijo! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Samantha apartándose y dándole oportunidad a Gil de recuperar algo de oxígeno.

-Si mamá, yo bien-

-Arnold, no nos quedaron muy en claros tus mensajes ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pidió Elias al guardaespaldas, dijo que la amenaza haba sido controlada pero no especifico los detalles.

-La situación en el parque se volvió delicada cuando unos objetos voladores parecidos a globos o burbujas empezaron a aparecer e inesperadamente empezaron a capturar a la gente, señor. Tomando una decisión rápida nos dirigimos a un lugar cerrado para evitar correr con la misma suerte de las víctimas de estos globos, al parecer el responsable de este fenómeno era un criminal de esta ciudad-

-Wacko, es un tipo que odia los niños y normalmente se enfoca en hacer planes para capturar o desaparecer los niños de la ciudad. Lo irónico es que tiene una empresa de juguetes para niños- informo Duke. 

-Después de encontrar refugio decidimos permanecer en un local bajo techo esperando a que la situación se controlara, al parecer las gemelas Test tienen los medios y el conocimiento para este tipo de problemas por lo que Johnny y Duke decidieron localizarlas. En dicho local había otros civiles buscando refugio, ninguno de ellos parecía hostil, hasta que el individuo Wacko entro al local buscando a Johnny rompiendo la vitrina del local-

-¡Oh cielos! Johnny ¿te hiso algo ese tipo?- ahora la atención de los padres de Gil estaban en el menor de los Test preocupados que estuviera herido o algo por el estilo.

-Sí, estoy bien. Wacko no da mucho miedo, y Gil, él pues le dio un puñetazo cuando trato de encerrarme en una burbuja, lo que si nos asusto fue cuando sacó un arma de verdad…-

-¡¿Qué?!- ahí no solo los padres reaccionaron sorprendidos sino también las gemelas Test que apenas se habían enterado de esta parte de la historia.

¿Desde cuándo Wacko iba a esos extremos?

-En efecto el sujeto tubo en su momento entre sus manos un arma de fuego, una pistola, pero al parecer no era de su posición sino de otra persona. Una mujer era dueña de dicha arma, y antes de que hubiera un disparo, un accidente, o un forcejeo entre la mujer y el tipo de las burbujas, intervine inmovilizando a la mujer y dejando inconsciente a Wacko- término de resumir Arnold, las reacciones frente a él, como había esperado, eran de sorpresa y shock.

-¿Quién era esa mujer?-

-No traía consigo identificaciones y no respondió cuando se le pregunto, en estos momentos está en custodia de la policía por tener un arma sin permisos-

-Eso es sumamente sospechoso- 

-Empezare a llamar a los abogados para que ese desquiciado no vuelva a ver la luz del sol. También para que investiguen a esa mujer- dijo Samantha con voz fría.

Alguien se había atrevido a amenazar a su niño, y ese alguien lo pagaría muy caro.

Siendo sinceros para los jóvenes Test y Dukey daba un poco de miedo.

-Bueno, nosotros iremos a casa ahora- comento Susan empezando a retroceder a su hogar.

-Sí, ya va a ser hora de la cena. Vengan Dukey, Johnny. Papá y mamá nos esperan-

-Yo, Gil ¿vas a estar bien?- Johnny no quería apartarse aun de su novio.

-Yo bien, Johnny-

-Ok… nos vemos luego, hasta mañana señores Perrish y Arnold-

Más tarde ese día Johnny fue a buscar a sus padres, normalmente después de la cena cada quien iba de regreso a sus cosas, las gemelas irían a su laboratorio, sus padres se quedarían a tomar café en la cocina o viendo los shows de la noche en la t.v. de la sala, y él regresaría a su habitación con Dukey a jugar videojuegos, esta noche decidió hacer las cosas un poco diferente. 

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? Tengo algo que contarles- los abordo encontrándolos aun en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto su madre curiosa.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste muchachito?- esta fue la respuesta perspicaz de su padre, ya sospechando desde un principio que su hijo traía algo entre manos o había hecho una travesura que lo había metido en problemas.

-No he hecho nada malo o roto algo de la casa… hoy- se defendió el menor de los Test.

-Hugh deja hablar a Johnny antes de acusarlo- le regaño su esposa a su marido.

-Lo siento Lili- 

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos hijo?- Alentó Lili a que continuara lo que les quisiera decir.

-Quisiera contarles algunas cosas… me gusta alguien-

-Awww mi bebé está creciendo-

-Oh, por fin nos dirá el nombre de la chica que te gusta, ¿es esa niña que siempre dices que te molesta? ¿o esa chica en tu clase que alguna vez dijiste que era linda?-

-Eso fue en cuarto grado, y no puedo creer papá que tan siquiera te imagines que alguna vez me gus gusta iuhgg, ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra, que me llegue a gustar la odiosa de Sissy Blakely-

-Calma, calma muchacho, algunas de las mejores relaciones comienzan cuando la gente cree no soportarse y al final resulta que son el uno para el otro-

-¿No me dirás que así empezó su relación?-

-Claro que no. Conocí a tu padre en la universidad y nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio. Entonces, ¿nos cuentas esto para pedirnos consejos?- pregunto emocionada su madre.

-No exactamente mamá, emmm en realidad creo que nuestra relación va muy bien-

-¿Ya la invitaste a salir? ¿Quién es esta chica?-

Y este era el momento que había pospuesto desde que empezó su relación con Gil, y si podía ocultar el hecho de que su perro hablaba a sus padres si se lo llegaba a proponer podría evitarles decir a sus padres que estaba saliendo con Gil el vecino, pero no haría eso, no quería eso. 

No se avergonzaba o se sentía mal al sentir que le gustaba Gil, Gil era genial, quizás era una de las mejores cosas que le podía pasar en la vida, con cada día que pasaba el cariño que le tubo se transformó en algo más grande, y luego crecía con cada día que pasaba con este más y más, cielos, amaba a ese rubio, y no se lo iba a esconder a sus padres.

-No es exactamente que digamos una chica- y ya, lo dijo, aunque la respuesta era muy vaga y todavía no llegaba a lo que quería decir.

Estaba preparando y tanteando el terreno sobre la marcha, improvisando como siempre.

-Uh, ¿entonces es una mujer mayor? ¿te enamoraste de alguna de tus profesoras?-

-Oh cariño, sé que algunas mujeres mayores deben parecerte ya atractivas a tu edad, eso es emmm atracción, conforme los chicos crecen es normal que sientan esas cosas, puedes sentír estas nuevas sensaciones muy fuertes, pero es más bien un amor platónico, no sufras por ello. Algún día encontraras a una chica de tu edad y serán felices-

-¿Traigo los títeres de calcetín para repetir de nuevo la charla?-

-No, los títeres de calcetín de nuevo no por favor. No estoy enamorado de ninguna mujer mayor o profesora, además las de mi escuela tienen suficiente edad para ser mis abuelas iughh- 

Debió saber que conociendo a sus padres era obvio que llegarían a ese tipo de conclusiones con su comentario, debía ser más específico.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no me gusta una “chica”, literalmente. Quien me gusta es lo contrario a una “chica”-

-¿Cómo que lo contrario?- pregunto ya desorientado su padre, no entendía lo que su hijo quería decir.

-Oh, Ohhhhh- pero su madre si –eso, oh, eso no me lo esperaba- 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no te esperabas querida?- 

-Oh cariño, bueno eso no me lo esperaba, espera digo, no es malo, en serio no es malo- empezó a decir nerviosa Lili temiendo haber ofendido o dañado los sentimientos de su pequeño con sus anteriores comentarios, este tipo de confesión era muy importante. 

Cierta parte de ella estaba feliz de que su hijo les tuviera la suficiente confianza para decirles este tipo de cosas, otra parte estaba muy nerviosa, ya se esperaba conversaciones de las niñas diciendo que le gustaban chicos y de su hijo hablando de que le gustaban algunas niñas, no al revés.

Pero esto pasa cuando tienes hijos, no vienen con ningún manual y desde prácticamente su concepción son un manojo de sorpresas tras sorpresa y deber aprender sobre la marcha.

-¿Qué no es malo? ¿Alguien puede explicar ahora a que rumbo tomo nuestra conversación?-

A veces su esposo era tan corto en captar las cosas frente a sus ojos.

-Lo que Johnny no trata de decir es que no le gusta una “chica”… es más bien un “chico”, no me equivoco ¿verdad?-

-No mamá-

Tardo un poco para que Hubert "Hugh" Test terminara de procesar aquellas palabras, su hijo, su niño quería ¿otro niño?

No podía decir palabra alguna, solo atino a boquear como pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir. Si no fuera por el golpecito que le dio su esposa no hubiera dejado de hacer esa extraña mueca de pez.

-Chi…chi… chico-

-Hugh compórtate, este es un momento muy importante para Johnny- susurro agresivamente a su esposo Lili Test, era algo sorprendente lo que les decía su hijo, pero si no empezaba a decir algo más inteligente que boquear como pez o tartamudear cosas incoherentes perderían la confianza de su hijo en esta clase de asuntos.

-Pero eres un chico- atino a decir aun no creyendo lo que su hijo les había dicho, con esto se gano un pisotón nada disimulado por parte de Lili.

-Auch-

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que nos tomó por sorpresa, ¿verdad?-

-Muy sorprendente, como los golpes de tu madre-

-Ejemp, hijo, perdón por reaccionar algo sorprendidos y hasta confundidos, es que jamás nos esperamos que nos dijeras algo como esto. Pero nos alegra que tengas la confianza para decírnoslo. Mientras que seas feliz no nos importara de quien te enamores, ¿verdad querido?-

-Sí, tu madre tiene razón. Bueno, supongo que es un poco diferente, pero si necesitas consejo aquí estamos-

-Gracias, aunque no es precisamente consejo lo que necesito. Creo que mi relación va bien-

-Ohhh entonces el chico que te gusta también siente algo por ti, eso es fantástico- animo su madre. 

-Seee, podría decir eso-

-¿Y quién es este chico?- pregunto su padre, imaginando que quizás sería un chico de su clase o de la escuela, ni de cerca se imaginaba quien era el interés amoroso de su hijo.

Momento de demostrar lo valiente que era.

-Es Gil- sip, por fin lo había soltado.

Y había unas cómicas expresiones de asombro en las caras de sus progenitores, prácticamente había provocado que sus ojos se agrandaran como platos y sus mandíbulas parecieran desencajadas de sus bocas.

Los había dejado sin palabras, al menos no se habían desmayado.

Plafff

¿Qué había sido ese sonido? Sonó como si un costal hubiera chocado contra el suelo, y eso fue dentro de la casa. Johnny miro a su alrededor buscando el origen del sonido pero no la encontró en la cocina así que tomo unos pasos para ir a la entrada de esta y encontrar para su sorpresa a sus hermanas en el suelo, ellas habían sido las desmayadas.

-Al menos ya sé cómo reaccionarían Susan y Mary- 

Esto había ido bien si lo pensaba. Si, esto había ido muy bien.


	28. 28

XXVIII

-Ughh me duele la cabeza- se quejó Susan una vez que se había despertado aquella mañana.

-Tuve el sueño más extraño de mi vida- hablo desde la otra cama Mary mirando fijamente al techo.

-Igual yo, ¿a qué hora nos acostamos en la cama?-

-No recuerdo, debimos estar muy cansadas porque dormimos de nuevo con ropa-

Para las hermanas genio no era extraño en realidad despertar de esta manera, pasaba frecuentemente cuando se enfrascaban mucho con alguna investigación, invento o nuevo proyecto, pasaban horas trabajando antes de que estuvieran tan cansadas como para arrastrar sus pies a sus camas y dormir para despertar al día siguiente un poco desorientadas y aun cansadas. 

La desorientación y el cansancio normalmente duraban unos segundos normalmente, pero esta vez la bruma de sus pensamientos era muy espesa.

-En serio era un sueño muy raro, había escuchado a Johnny decir algo realmente absurdo que el jamás diría-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nada, solo quizás debamos en serio esas historias y caricaturas, ya y hasta sueño con ellas porque soñé…-

-Que Johnny había dicho que le gustaba Gil- término su gemela mirándola fijamente.

-Exacto, eso fue lo que… ¿tuviste el mismo sueño?-

-Estoy empezando a creer que no fue solo un sueño-

*+*+*

-Me hubiera encantado ver sus expresiones-

-Te hubieras atacado de la risa como cuando paso con la cena con los padres de Gil-

-No, claro que no… está bien, fue sabio de tu parte dejarme en el cuarto, si me hubiera reído y mucho-

-Se quedaron mucho rato con esa expresión, creo que aún no terminan de creerlo. Aunque no los vi enojados o disgustados-

-Son tus padres, te quieren aun si quisieras a la odiosa de Sissy-

-Ughh ni en un millón de años. Me sorprende que mi padre tan siquiera pensara en ella y yo como pareja, es horrible-

-Jajajaja no lo culpo, a veces ella parecía el niño que jalaba las trenzas a la niña que le gusta-

-¿Qué?-

-Luego te explicare esa expresión-

-Lo que tú digas-

Perro y niño estaban en el jardín de los Test discutiendo lo que paso anoche, la cual había terminado con sus padres llevando a las gemelas a sus camas después de salir del shock.

Johnny siente un peso liberado en sus hombros después de la plática con sus padres, y un ligero malestar al saber que las gemelas se enteraron de esta manera, por el momento no quiere saber cómo reaccionan con la nueva noticia de que es novio del chico que les gusta, probablemente no lo vuelvan a mirar de la misma manera o sienta algo de resentimiento hacia él.

Nada le garantiza que reaccionen tan bien como sus padres. 

Mientras Johnny y Duke seguían hablando en su patio, en otro lado más específicamente cruzando la cerca al lado de su casa a la de sus vecinos Perrish, Gil seguía con sus clases con Simón, Arnold tomaba un breve descanso en su habitación, y los señores Perrish parecían que querían quemar Troya desde sus cimientos, aunque solo es una expresión en estos momentos Samantha Perrish parecía ser muy capaz de esa asaña.

El lado bueno de ser rico y tener muchos contactos así como gente que debe favores es que puedes agilizar muchos trámites y acceso de información, el día anterior antes de irse acostar sus abogados llamaron para informarle todo lo que sabían de Wacko y la mujer sospechosa que su hijo, su novio, Dukey y Arnold tuvieron la oportunidad de enfrentar el día de ayer.

Wacko era un personaje pintoresco, así como alguien con claros problemas mentales, pero la persona que denoto rasgos de alguien mucho más perturbador fue aquella mujer que hasta el momento desconocían la identidad.

En menos de 24 horas con los hombres al servicio de los Perrish lograron identificar a la mujer, encontrando más cosa que la que hubieran esperado. Simplemente las coincidencia que ella hubiera cargado un arma con ella ese día no existe como tal, como había sospechado Samantha, todo fue planeado, bueno, tal vez lo de las burbujas no pero llevar el arma, estar cerca de su hijo sí.

Su nombre, Amelia Jones, su rostro es vagamente familiar, más tarde sus abogados le dirían que era una ex empleada de su empresa. Elias la reconocería inmediatamente como una de las secretarias que trabajaban con él desde que se empezó a involucrar en el negocio familiar.

Llego a comentar que por un tiempo la mujer parecía haber tenido una especie de flechazo por él por lo atenta que era, pero con el tiempo descarto la idea por solo el ego de su juventud, además que en ese tiempo conoció a Samantha y su interés amoroso desde entonces se enfocó en su esposa.

Tanta coincidencia no existe.

Mando a sus abogados contratar los mejores investigadores y abogados para saber más de esta mujer, porque estaba ahí, desde cuando representaba una amenaza una amenaza para su familia.

Al parecer el enamoramiento que comento su esposo era más una obsesión con lo encontrado en el departamento de la mujer, un mural de fotos de la familia de diferentes momentos en sus vidas, y una clara fijación insana hacia su esposo. Esto solo provocó que la furia de la matriarca de la familia se incrementara, ya estaba planteándose que la mujer se refundiera en la cárcel unos buenos años cuando sus investigadores llamaron para traerle la sorpresa que este no fue su primer atentado.

La muy tonta tenía un diario, y entre sus delirios que profesaban su obsesión por Elias tenía otros versos más oscuros, que denotaban un odio hacia Samantha y su hijo que la orillaba constantemente en deseos de asesinato y sufrimiento para madre e hijo. Uno de ellos cierto atentado contra un avión donde su hijo viajaba.

Esa maldita se pudriría en la cárcel.

Durante toda la mañana los padres de Gil habían estado haciendo llamadas con sus abogados y con la policía de la ciudad para que procesaran inmediatamente a esa mujer, y obviamente Wacko tampoco saldría librado de su furia al poner en riesgo a su hijo.

Tan grande como era el amor que tenían por su hijo igual lo era su instinto protector, y quien lo amenazara o pusiera en riesgo lo pagaría muy caro.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Estar bien?- Gil asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina de sus progenitores, la cual no habían cerrado.

Después de sus lecciones ya se encontraba libre para pasar su tiempo con Johnny, pero caminando por el pasillo se encontró a sus padres mirando a esos aparatos llamados teléfonos o celulares como si estos los hubieran intentado morder, cosa que no era posible, ¿o no?

-Oh hijo, ¿ya terminaste tus clases con Simón?-

-Si-

-Estamos bien cariño, solo estamos atendiendo unos asuntos pendientes. Aquellas personas que los amenazaron la pagaran- dijo su madre tan dulce pero a la vez con un brillo en su mirada tan letal como las bestias que se llegó a enfrentar en la selva.

Sin lugar a dudas era una mujer intimidante, y era su madre, no sabía si admirar o temer esa parte de ella. 

-De… acuerdo-

No entendía muy bien, sabía que se refería al hombre y la mujer del otro día que se fueron con aquellos hombres con mismas ropas, pero no entendía muy bien el concepto de “pagar” al que se refería su madre. 

Apenas hoy Simón le estaba explicando los conceptos de leyes en esta sociedad, en la selva se sabía que era lo bueno y malo, y normalmente cuando alguien hacia demasiado mal en su tribu era expulsado de esta, pero en este mundo las cosas eran un poco diferente, podía terminar como un marginado en la sociedad el criminal, pero si la falta era muy alta equivalía a un castigo igualmente proporcional a la falta, como la privación de la libertad, y tan solo pensar en algo como el confinamiento para alguien que nació libre era algo horrible en la mente de Gil.

Casi podía sentir lastima por aquellos que terminaban en esos lugares llamados como cárcel, casi, si eran personas tan malas que sus crímenes afectaron de tan mal a los demás, entonces era mejor que no lastimaran a nadie más hasta que aprendieran que lo que hacían afectaba a las personas que les rodeaban en un lugar apartado.

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que ya nos estamos encargando junto las autoridades que los criminales del otro día sean correctamente juzgados por sus crímenes-

-Lo que dijo tu padre-

-Si ya has terminado con las clases de hoy, puedes ir con Johnny. Tu madre y yo iremos a hablar en persona con la policía y nuestros abogados sobre lo que paso-

-Si quieres hacer algo bien, hay que hacerlo en persona-

-Eso me recuerda, también tenemos que hablar con los señores Test. No sé si Johnny les comento sobre lo del arma, pero sería necesaria su presencia si ellos también quieran interponer una demanda-

-Yo llamare a Lili-

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Gil mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera e iba al jardín de su casa.

A otro lado de la cerca podía ver perfectamente esa cabeza rubia con puntas amarillas que quería tanto.

Pero regresemos de nuevo con los padres de Gil, y también con los padres de Johnny también. Siendo vecinos era fácil para los Perrish ir a la casa de los Test y tocar el timbre, y como era de esperar era Hugh Test quien respondía a la puerta.

-Oh señores Perrish, que sorpresa. Imagine que sería su hijo buscando a Johnny-

-De hecho, queríamos hablar de un asunto concerniente a este par-

-Eh…-

Para Hugh Test en esos momentos no se le ocurría otra cosa de la cual se estaban refiriendo sino a la relación de ese par, más específicamente su reciente noviazgo. El aún le costaba un poco creerlo, un día su niño está creando destrozos en el vecindario, y al siguiente tiene un novio.

-Entonces ¿ustedes ya se enteraron?-

-Si-

-¿Enserio? Nosotros nos enteramos apenas ayer-

-Bueno, ese tipo de noticias viajan rápido-

-Aquí entre nos me sorprendió mucho, no me lo esperaba-

-Lo comprendo, esta clase de eventos es algo que pocos se imaginan que le puedan llegar a pasar a sus hijos-

-Bueno, pero ya es muy común en estos tiempos-

-Infortunadamente así parece. Los nervios me estaban matando el otro día-

-Esperen, esperen. Sé que es una noticia algo sorprendente, en el peor de los casos chocante. Pero estamos hablando de nuestros hijos, no podemos reaccionar de esa manera-

-Pero es de lo más natural preocuparse de esta manera, cualquiera reaccionaria así-

-No es verdad, ya vivimos en un mundo moderno. Y los niños necesitan nuestro apoyo en este tipo de situación-

-Gil y Johnny tienen todo nuestro apoyo, por eso vinimos aquí para discutir con ustedes sobre el asunto-

-Me confunden, es que no suenan muy alegres sobre ello. No espero que todo el mundo salte o sonríe, pero ustedes están, sin ofender, algo alterados por ello-

-Pues claro que lo estamos, es la vida de mi hijo de la que hablamos-

-Y también la de mi hijo, y quizás no sea el padre del año, pero sí sé que uno como padre debe darles su apoyo en este tipo de cosas-

-Ya le dijimos que si apoyamos a mi hijo, y a Johnny también, por eso estamos aquí. Incluso ya hablamos por teléfono con Lila para ponernos de acuerdo y que hacer-

-¿En serio?-

Ahí Hugh se quedó muy extrañado, si con la actitud que estaban mostrando querían hablar con su esposa, seguramente ella ya hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo.

Y hablando de ella, está ya estaba bajando por la escaleras rumbo a la entrada para encontrarse con sus vecinos.

-Samantha, Elias, ya estoy lista. Oh Hugh, supongo que ya estas al tanto del asunto-

-Eso creo, y no me hace muy feliz-

-Por eso vamos a la policía-

-¡¿Policía?! ¿Es eso necesario? Sé que Gil es unos años más grande que Johnny, pero no es necesario ir a la policía-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Pues, que no es necesario ir a la policía solo porque “algunos” no verían bien la relación de Johnny y Gil-

-¿Qué?-

-Nosotros jamás mencionamos sobre la relación de Johnny y Gil-

-¿Johnny ya les conto?-

-¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿No se supone que iríamos a la policía para hacernos cargo sobre el asunto de esos criminales y que le apuntaron con un arma a los chicos?-

-¡ARMA! ¿Cuál arma?, nadie menciono algo de una arma-

-Pues de eso estábamos hablando con Hugh, pero creo que él creía que estaba hablando de otra cosa-

Los cuatros padres se miraron comprendiendo que aquí había pasado un problema de comunicación.

-Para que quede claro, no estábamos hablando de la relación/noviazgo de nuestros hijos ¿o sí?- pregunto Hugh tratando de enfocarse.

-No, estamos hablando de lo que paso ayer con el sujeto de las burbujas y una mujer que traía un arma-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Hugh, cálmate. Vamos a ir a la estación de policía para interponer una demanda contra esa mujer, una cosa es esos locos que salen por la ciudad, y otra que realmente pongan en riesgo la vida de nuestro hijo. Gracias a Dios estaba Arnold para evitar una desgracia-

-Sí, eso fue un alivio-

-Pero ahora, entonces ustedes ya saben de lo de Johnny y Gil. Nosotros nos enteramos apenas ayer después de la cena- 

-Nosotros nos enteramos no hace mucho también, nos sorprendió, pero creemos que el cariño que se tienen les hace tan bien que son muy felices juntos. Johnny es un gran chico, y Gil es tan feliz con él- dijo Samantha.

-Opino lo mismo de su hijo, no había visto a Johnny tan feliz con otras personas como lo está con Gil cuando salen o pasan el rato- Lila respondió, 

-Yo pensé, bueno, ustedes empezaron a hablar y parecían, yo creo que me confundí-

-Está bien Hugh, suele pasar- palmeo el hombro Elias a su amigo, aunque tenía que admitir que esto parecía un poco gracioso, como sacado de una de esas comedias televisivas. 

-Vamos a la estación de policías en nuestro carro, también tenemos un par de cosas que descubrimos con respecto a la criminal-


	29. 29

XXIX

Son este tipo de cosas que pasan cuando no las planeas.

Estaban en el cuarto de Gil, compartiendo besos y caricias.

Dukey estaba en el jardín junto a Arnold y Simón platicando, compartiendo anécdotas y pensando en darles algo de tiempo solos a los jóvenes novios. Ajenos a que tan lejos las pasiones juveniles llegarían ese día. 

Aun cuando Gil ya es casi un adulto y Johnny es un joven entrando en la adolescencia, por sus caracteres y comportamientos infantiles la mayoría de las veces era fácil para la gente que los conocía tomarlos aun como niños, a veces se les pasaba u olvidaba tomar en cuenta que eran jóvenes con unas hormonas muy activas y que su amor no siempre se limitaría a simples besos o caricias.

La cama de Gil era grande y cómoda, un buen lecho para descansar, pero en ese momento no precisamente la estaban usando para ello él y su pequeño novio. Las cobijas y sabanas estaban desordenadas bajo ellos, que poca importancia les daban, ambos estaban más que concentrados en el otro que en mundo que les rodeaba.

Los besos que compartían eran más apasionados, con más hambre de la acostumbrada, el hormigueo que les atacaba cuando estaban juntos y que solo parecía tranquilizar cuando estaban en contacto era mucho más grande, no parecían tener suficiente del otro, de sus bocas, de sus caricias, besos, era la primera vez que Johnny se sentía así y se dejaba guiar por su instinto, Gil, por otra parte, no era ajeno a estas sensaciones pero era la primera que las experimentaba con tal intensidad.

Las manos de Gil ya se encontraban bajo la camisa de Johnny acariciando esa piel suave y tibia, podía sentir el corazón del de cabellos de llamas bajo su tacto, era como sentir el aleteo de un pájaro frágil pero fuerte.

Estaban tan excitados que ya podían sentir la erección del otro aun atrapadas dentro de sus ropas pero igualmente friccionándose contra el otro. Y en lugar del nerviosismo o el miedo a las nuevas sensaciones, Johnny lo sentía tan natural que deseaba sentir más de esto.

Era como el hambre, no se sentirían satisfechos hasta devorar al otro por completo.

Sintiendo la ropa estorbar Gil fue en librarse de esta primero, por un momento ambos cuerpos se separan sintiendo frio por la falta de la cercanía del otro, el mayor se libró de la camisa mostrando ese torso bronceado de músculos marcados, y bajo la expectante mirada del menor empezó a librarse de los pantalones también.

No era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de aquel cuerpo tan bien formado o de que este estuviera semi desnudo, pero era la primera vez que estaba en este tipo de intimidad y Johnny cayo en cuenta que lo que esto si no se paraba iría a algo más serio, ya no habría vuelta atrás, y lo ansiaba.

Imitando al mayor el chico cabeza de llama comenzó a desnudarse igualmente, en un par de segundos ahora eran dos chicos desnudos los que se besaban y acariciaban sin ningún tipo de ropa. 

Algunos dirán que eran chicos apasionados e imprudentes, otros que estaban demasiado enamorados, quizás era un poco de eso y más. 

Piel contra piel friccionaban guiados por el instinto más básico de todos, entre sus cuerpos calientes sus mientras se rozaban entre si enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. 

*+*+*

Después de levantarse con un dolor de cabeza y confusas las gemelas salieron de su casa buscando a alguien que les aclarara su reciente duda y confusión, pero encontraron la casa sola a excepción de ellas. Encontraron una pequeña nota en el refrigerador con letra de su madre y padre aclarando que habían salido a un encargo, no especificaban nada claro así que ambas supusieron que quizás iban al mandado o algo por el estilo.

No tardaron mucho en concluir que probablemente Johnny y Duke se encontrarían con sus vecinos si no estaban en la casa. Saliendo al jardín y dando un vistazo sobre la cerca en efecto encontraron al can junto al tutor privado y guardaespaldas de su rubia admiración.

Pero no veían en ninguna parte al par de rubios de ambas casas.

Haciendo un par de señas llamaron la atención del trio en el jardín y le indicaron a Duke que se acercara a ellas.

-Chicas, veo que ya se desertaron. Por un momento temí que tuvieran una conmoción cerebral por la forma que me contaron en que terminaron dormidas anoche-

-No tenemos ninguna conmoción, aunque si nos levantamos con un ligero dolor de cabeza-

-Hey… ¿Y dónde está Johnny?-

-Adentro con Gil-

-Oh, mmm ¿entonces no fue un sueño?-

-¿O una alucinación auditiva?-

-¿Hablan de que Gil y Johnny son novios? No, no fue un sueño o alucinación, por eso mismo terminaron azotando el suelo en la noche-

-…-

-Chicas, ¿están bien? Sé que la noticia les cayó de sorpresa, pero no es tan malo, ahora tienen un cuñado guapo- trato de bromear el can al ver a las chicas con esa expresión entre de sorpresa y shock.

-Al menos sabemos que tanta “investigación” no nos volvió locas- comento más para sí Mary que para Duke.

-Aja… es un hecho sorprendente-

-Demasiado-

-¿Chicas?-

-Solo estamos tardando un poco en procesarlo-

-Es como… nos sorprende, simplemente nos sorprende demasiado-

-Sí, demasiado- y con ese último comentario ambas chicas regresaron a la casa.

En opinión de Duke habían reaccionado mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

No había explosiones, rayos laser o un ataque de histeria, sip, esto había salido muy bien.

*+*+*

-Ugh, ¡Gil!- Había sido demasiado para Johnny, tanta fricción, tantos besos y excitación, se había corrido antes que su novio, no lo pudo evitar, ahora su semilla manchaba ambos abdómenes.

Observando a su pareja tras su orgasmo mira una de las escenas más memorables de su vida, sonrojado, sudoroso, era tan pero tan bello.

Su mano fue a su vientre tomando el esperma derramado, aun tibio y viscoso.

-Yo… lo siento, yo, fue demasiado- algo avergonzado por su reciente orgasmo y reciente desastre miro a su novio, él quería, no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería, quizás terminar juntos en el orgasmo y no terminar prematuramente antes que Gil.

Gil le beso y empezó a masajear ambos miembros, con lo sensible que estaba después del asiente orgasmo no falto mucho para que su flácido miembro volviera a endurecer. No hacía falta palabras para el mensaje de Gil, esto aún no acababa.

Algo que noto extraño fue que después de un rato la mano de Gil fue al sur, mucho más al sur. De su joven falo masajeo sus testículos y luego fue más abajo donde sus dedos se empezaron a perder entre sus glúteos. Era inusual, pero no desagradable, tenía una idea de lo que se podía esperar, y sabía que Gil no le haría daño nunca así que dejo que continuara.

Los largos dedos de Gil se aventuraban a los lugares secretos de Johnny, con los residuos del semen derramado empezó a hacer presión contra aquella entrada escondida entre los glúteos de su novio.

Johnny dio un pequeño brinco pero no retrocedió, se sentía extraño sentir algo tratar entrar en ese lugar y hasta sentía la cara arder por aquel intento atrevido de Gil, cuando el dedo empezó a retorcerse contra sus paredes empezó a jadear, de nuevo debatiéndose cuál era la sensación que más predominaba, había un poco de dolor, pero el placer era aún más papable con las caricias y besos constantes de Gil, sabiendo sin decirle que necesitaba esas constantes muestras de afecto para evitar cualquier incomodidad.

Gil trato de recordar lo mejor posible la plática que tuvo el otro día con Arnold, cuando lo encontró con su Simón en una situación un poco comprometedora, según las palabras del ex militar, le entro cierta curiosidad al saber que era exactamente que estaban haciendo, bueno, eso ya lo sabía, pero quería saber cómo lo hacían. Quería experimentar hacerlo con Johnny, unirse de una forma tan íntima que no sabrían donde empezaba uno y terminada el otro, con suficiente cuidado como para que cualquier incomodidad fuera mínima.

Introdujo sus dedos con cuidado, tomando su tiempo para preparar aquella abertura para un intruso mucho más grande, tubo cuidado masajeando aquellas paredes suaves y calientes, separando sus dedos lo más que podía y juntándolos de nuevo una y otra vez.

Johnny se abrazaba a Gil dejándose hacer, ahora era el mayor que le enseñaba cosas nuevas, una gama de sensaciones que apenas se daba cuenta que existían.

Cuando pensó que aquel ejercicio de estiramiento había avanzado suficiente decidió avanzar un paso más, saco sus dedos y tomo su miembro en ese momento las miradas de ambos jóvenes se conectaron y ambos supieron que era lo que seguía.

Era apretado, demasiado hasta asfixiar, dolía un poco la presión pero esto se compensaba con la suavidad y el calor que le recibía al estar dentro, y eso que solo había metido la punta, no sabía si se podría meter algo mes.

Esto era muy diferente a los dedos, presionaba todo al mismo tiempo y lo estiraba tanto. Observó a Gil, se había detenido, y no quería eso, quería que continuara, lo necesitaba.

Sin decir nada Johnny abraso con sus piernas al mayor, y con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir lo acerco hacia él, no era su más brillante idea, no era un genio, eso se lo dejaba a sus hermanas, pero ya su necesidad y su instinto le decían que necesitaba a Gil ahora.

Dolía, pero no le importó, quería a Gil tanto, quería esto, que continuara hasta el final.

-¿Johnny bien?- pregunto preocupado Gil, algo que le había repetido mucho Arnold fue que debía ser cuidadoso y lento en este paso, sino podía hacerle daño a su pareja.

-Sí, yo uff solo déjame que me acostumbre por un minuto-

Pudieran esperar un minuto o quizás menos, volvieron a besarse y el movimiento volvió a comenzar, era tan caliente, una tormenta de fuego y electricidad.

Primero fue un ritmo lento, pero no duro mucho, siendo que ambos estaban tan excitados que el suave vaivén se volvió frenético.

Se abrazaban con todo su cuerpo, Gil no podía suficiente de ese cuerpo bajo él, ese calor, ese sabor, los jadeos y su voz repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, y Johnny, había descubierto que dentro de su cuerpo había un botón que le hacía ver estrellas, y Gil lo había descubierto.

Y sacarían provechó de ello.

Eran prueba viviente que los humanos seguían siendo animales aun por lo avanzada que podía ser cultura, en esta danza frenética en busca de un placer que solo se encuentra al buscarla junto a otro cuerpo, pero se diferenciaban de muchos de estos animales ya que los sentimientos que ambos se profesaban se combinaba con cada movimiento.

Podría gritar, pero se contenía, aun esta bruma de placer estaba consiente que no estaban solos en la casa, y sería una de las cosas más vergonzosas para él que los encontraran en medio de su acto sexual.

Beso sus labios como su vida dependiera de ello, quizás era eso un poco. 

Y el clímax, como el momento cúspide de la tormenta de fuego y electricidad, los deja destrozados, pero de la forma en que cada pieza parece haber sido las piezas de un solo ser y n de dos como en un principio de ese encuentro.

Exhaustos pero con un sentimiento de plenitud, se miraron una vez más y se besaron.

Por un breve segundo Johnny pensó que ser enviado a buscar una flor por parte de sus hermanas fue lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido a Johnny en su vida, ya que gracias había conocido a Gil.


	30. 30

XXX

El juicio fue rápido y sin posibilidad de defensa, todas las pruebas la inculpaban, todo porque habían encontrado en su departamento su amado homenaje a su amor por Elias y su misión de unirlos por fin.

El incompetente de su abogado trato de convencerla que se hiciera un análisis psicológico para que declarar demencia y así la enviaran a una institución mental en lugar de la cárcel, ¡Pero ella o estaba loca! ¡Era el mundo el que estaba demente de no ver que ella era la indicada para su amor y no esa horrorosa Samantha! 

Limpiar el error que cometió su amor al casar con esa bruja era lo que alguien que ama con intensidad como ella debían hacer, no se arrepentía de todos sus intentos de tratar de deshacerse de ese bastardo de Gil, lo único que se arrepentía era que sus intentos no dieron tanto éxito.

-No había conocido a alguien que odiara tanto a un niño como yo. Hey linda, ¿no te interesaría platicar más sobre nuestros gustos en común?-

Para el colmo el inútil que arruino sus planes, el dichoso super villano en turno de la ciudad la estuvo tratando de coquetear cuando la encerraron en una celda junto a ella cuando estuvieron en la comisaria de la mugre ciudad. 

-Ya sabes, los niños son la cosa más insufrible de la creación y…- seguía parloteando Wacko, tentando su suerte al estar al lado de alguien realmente enojado, peor aún, una mujer furiosa a la cual le habían roto sus ilusiones.

No vio venir el delgado brazo deslizarse a través de los barrotes y sujetar su corbata, tampoco el golpe de su cara contra los barrotes y el rostro rojo de furia de ella desahogando su ira contra su cara propinando golpes y puñetazos cuanto podía.

Así que ahora no solo presento los cargos que le plantearon los Perrish, sino también agresión física contra Wacko. 

Su abogado también trato de convencerla de meter una contra demanda contra Wacko sobre acoso, alegando su lapsus de furia como un intento de defesa, lo cual la haría ver una chica indefensa, pero la nariz rota, un diente roto, y el ojo morado en el rostro del villano no la hacían parecer la mujer más indefensa del mundo.

Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez su abogado fue comprado por esa maldita de Samantha y por eso era tan incompetente al defenderla en el juicio. Enfrentaba una sentencia de 25 años a perpetua, sin libertad condicional, viviría el resto de su vida en una jaula, pero lo peor sería saber que esa perra había ganado.

-Hemos visto gente loca, pero ella está a otro nivel- comento Hugh Test después del juicio, o solo donde habían sentenciado a aquella chica sino también en donde Wacko con la nariz rota había terminado en la cárcel.

-Esa mujer los hizo sufrir demasiado, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ninguno de mis hijos. Se merece que termine en la cárcel para siempre donde ya no puede hacerle mal a nadie- comento la matriarca de los Test apoyando a sus vecinos y amigos.

-Gracias Lili, ahora siento que realmente podemos respirar tranquilos- 

-Así es querido. Y si es necesario invertir en la seguridad de la ciudad o la cárcel para que ella o cualquier peligro como ella salga con gusto invertiré una fortuna en ello-

No es que el sistema judicial o penal en la ciudad fuera malo, pero con los nuevos tipos de criminales que comenzaron a surgir en los últimos años, las cárceles no tenían la suficiente tecnología como para defenderse de genios malignos con planes que implicaban crear un caos en la ciudad con invenciones tan locas sacadas de sueños, mismas invenciones que podían ser fabricadas con cosas sencillas desde sus celdas y escapar fácilmente. 

Y junto a los destrozos que se provocaban en la ciudad cuando estos personajes corrían libres, o se invertía en la reparación de la infraestructura de la ciudad o en las cárceles. Desgraciadamente era necesario pensar en la primera opción como prioridad y dejar para después la seguridad de la cárcel.

Samantha había investigado aquello, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados a que esa psicópata o cualquier peligro salieran de la cárcel a atormentar a su familia de nuevo. Ya había hablado con sus abogados para hacer un plan de inversión para la seguridad de las cárceles.

Había pasado una semana desde el episodio de las burbujas y la captura de aquella loca mujer que había causado tanto dolor a la familia de Gil. La monotonía había regresado a la vida de todos, o no tanto. Siendo que ya las dos familias estaban enteradas de la relación de sus hijos estos ya podían expresar su cariño de una manera más abierta frente a ellos, uno que otro beso, abrazos y caricias cariñosas, para los progenitores era algo tierno de ver el dulce amor juvenil, era obvio que no eran testigo de los apasionados que podían llegar a ser cuando estaban a solas lejos de las miradas de los demás.

Aunque había alguien que ya se las “olía”. Trataron de ser discretos con su primer encuentro sexual, al menos Johnny trato, para Gil que había vivido en su infancia en una comunidad de chozas de ramas una al lado de la otra, saber que vecino estaba consumando su matrimonio a que día y hora de la noche era normal de escuchar, pero respetando los deseos de Johnny de mantener esto entre ellos se quedó callado de que era o que hacían a puerta cerrada. Se dio cuenta que había algo muy íntimo en tener este tipo de acuerdo, podía mantener estos momentos como un tesoro solo para ellos dos si no se lo decía a terceros.

¿Y cómo es que Duke se enteró? Literalmente lo olio en ellos, es un perro después de todo, con un olfato mucho más sensible que los humanos con los que se comunicaba.

Oler el arma del sudor, la excitación y semen en ambos chicos en la tarde, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que había pasado. Se les quedo mirando sorprendido, pero ya sabía que Johnny ya no era un cachorro inocente y que con las hormonas a flor de piel junto a su amor a Gil esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, quizás vivir una experiencia cercana a perder para siempre a su novio solo había acelerado las cosas.

-Solo espero que no lo hagan en tu cuarto, ahí yo también duermo y seria incomodo olerlos en el cuarto- le dijo a Johnny cuando hubo un tiempo ellos solos.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Hueles, en realidad huelen ambos. Además hiciste una mueca graciosa cuando intentaste sentarte en la silla. Va a ser un poco difícil este día verlos a los ojos, ya eres un hombrecillo-

-¡Duke!-

Ese día fue difícil sostenerse la mirada entre ambos amigos, pero como siempre al día siguiente continuaron como siempre, bromeando y riendo e incluso Duke le hiso un par de sugerencias como tomar una ducha después de ese tipo de encuentros para eliminar evidencias y preferiblemente hacerlo en la casa de Gil, en la casa de Johnny con las gemelas y su padre siempre presente los descubrirían fácilmente en sus “encuentros”. Quizás sus padres no reaccionarían tan tranquilos al enterarse que sus hijos y su amor no era tan inocente y puro, quizás en un par de años aceptarían que su relación estaba más avanzada que lo que ellos imaginaban.

Cuando el juicio término y la sentencia fue hecha, los padres de ambas familias decidieron festejar un poco, así que a la semana ya estaban planeando una pequeña parrillada entre las dos familias.

Costillas, chuletas, filetes y algo de verdura a la parrilla en el menú, muy de buen gusto si le llegaban a preguntar a Duke, nada mejor como jugosos cortes de carne para celebrar.

Las únicas que no parecían saltar de felicidad eran las gemelas, aun sorprendidas por el hecho de que Johnny y Gil estuvieran saliendo y no fuera una simple alucinación por parte de que se les habría es seso por tanta “investigación” como habían supuesto en un principio. Pero tampoco estaban enojadas o molestas por este hecho, solo sorprendidas. 

Tal vez aún seguían un poco en chock.

El día estaba pasando tranquilo y alegre, la comida era deliciosa, todos tenían con quien conservar o escuchar alguna historia. 

Ding Dong 

En medio de la tarde alguien llamaba a la puerta, y claro, como era de esperarse esta pacífica y armoniosa tarde tenía que ser interrumpida aunque sea con un pequeño incidente.

Fue Simon quien abrió la puerta para ver quién era, y un par de rostros conocidos se hicieron presentes.

Richard Owen y su hija Jenny.

Si Jenny creyó que su padre no la llamaría para preguntarle su progreso, o que no se enterara que ya no estaba en la misma ciudad que los Perrish, pues que ingenua había sido. Y digamos que cuando Richard se enteró que su niña no siguió sus instrucciones no había quedado muy contento. 

De hecho, Richard una vez enterado que su hija no había estado ahí en el momento del atentado contra el hijo de sus “amigos” vio que su hija desperdicio una valiosa oportunidad para servir de “apoyo” en un crucial momento de vulnerabilidad de la familia y ganarse a Gil, ¿es que su hija no pensaba bien las cosas? Pero claro, tenía que estar en esos cruciales momentos con su amiga perdiendo el tiempo.

Jenny fue prácticamente arrastrada de una ciudad a otra por su padre para volver con su misión de atrapar a Gil, esta quisiera o no, aun cuando había perdido unas buenas citas con unos chicos tan guapos como supermodelos.

Pero era obedecer a su padre o que este le quitara su tarjeta de crédito.

-Señor Owen, señorita Jenny. Es una sorpresa-

-Vinimos tan pronto cuando nos enteramos de que es lo que le paso a Gil, pobre muchacho. Ah pasado por mucho- Dijo Richard entrando en su papel de amigo preocupado. Paso a la casa sin ser invitado seguido por su hija.

-Sí, pero es un chico valiente y mucho más fuerte emocionalmente de lo que parece. Sus padres y él se encuentran en el jardín de atrás- 

Simón siendo el hombre educado que era guio al par de invitados inesperados hasta el jardín trasero, donde se encontraban todos los demás, algo le decía que la pacifica tarde estaba a punto de cambiar.

-Richard, Jenny. ¡Pero que sorpresa! ¡Hace tiempo que no los veía!- Elías se levantó de sus asiento y saludo a su colega e hija. 

Samantha se acercó a su esposo igual de cortes pero de un humor tan igual como él. No es que odiara a ese par, pero ya sabía que este tipo de gente era totalmente sinceros en sus preocupaciones.

-Supimos lo que había pasado en las noticias y quisimos venir en persona a ver como estaban. Al parecer se encuentran bien-

Pero que atentos, o al menos así pensaría alguien que les creyera, lo cual Samantha no lo haría y los demás adultos, bueno, ella no podía hablar por los demás, pero conociendo a su esposo creería en lo que le decía su colega.

De una forma u otra, simplemente no podía echarlos de su casa así como así, aun cuando no fueron invitados desde un principio, así que terminaron senados junto a ellos a comer algo de carne. 

Gil termino con Jenny al lado izquierdo y su Johnny al lado derecho, le gustaría cambiar de lugar, pero las pocas clases de cortesía que le habían enseñado le decía que sería algo grosero, además que no quería que ella terminara sentada junto a su Johnny.

Otras que no terminaron muy contentas con la reacomodación fueron las gemelas, desde la visita en el centro comercial pensaron que no volverían ver a la odiosa chica en su vida y ahora la tenían enfrente de sus caras, literalmente, ya que sus asientos estaban enfrente del de ella. 

Y la muy… le estaba intentado hacer ¡ojitos a Gil! 

Y si ellas lo notaron teniéndola a la cara Johnny, bueno, Johnny no se había dado cuenta en realidad de eso, ingenuo de lo que pasaba a dos lugares de él estaba disfrutando unas deliciosas costillas con salsa BBQ, esta era una receta especial de Arnold, y cielos, el hombre si sabía cocinar delicioso.

Motivada más porque le cortaran su fuente de ingresos que por querer volver a intentar llamar la atención de ese rubio Jenny se puso a hablar.

-Gil, debió ser horrible la situación por la que tuviste que pasar. Hay tantos locos en este mundo, y según tengo entendido en esta ciudad hay muchos. Busque en internet y vi que en esta ciudad hay muchos de esos locos villanos- lo último lo dijo por sugerencia de su padre.

Si convencían de alguna manera a que los Perrish se mudaran de nuevo a la ciudad podrían tener más oportunidades de estar cerca de Gil y que Jenny lo engatusará.

Richard se sentía orgulloso de pensar tan bien en sus planes, y estaba seguro de que este saldría bien si esta vez lo supervisaba correctamente. Esta vez tendrían a Gil Perrish comiendo de la mano.

-Wacko solo es un tipo con juguetes grandes-

-Nada que nuestros inventos no puedan manejar- 

Las gemelas Test hablaron llamando la atención de Jenny, si de por si llamar la atención de Gil era algo difícil aunque le costaba admitirlo, este par de nerds compartían su opinión donde nadie les hablaba.

-¿A si? ¿Acaso ustedes salen y se enfrentan a estos locos con sus “inventos”?- más que curiosidad suena a burla su pregunta, las gemelas claramente no reaccionan muy felices por su tono.

-Pues sí, eso hacemos- Susan le responde con tono cortante, en esos momentos le encantaría hacer una prueba para demostrarle que tan ciertas eran sus palabras. Por ejemplo dispararle un rayo sónico capaz de lanzarla por los cielos, no causaría ningún daño permanente, pero seguro le sacaría un gran susto.

-Bueno, es más como si enviamos a Johnny con nuestros inventos para enfrentar a los locos de esta ciudad. No somos personas inclinadas al trabajo de campo- Mary comento, la mayoría de las veces era a Johnny al que enviaban para enfrentar el actual desastre en la ciudad con sus inventos.

-¿Qué? ¿El mocoso?- pregunto sorprendida Jenny mirando sobre el hombro al chico cabeza de llama, esas palabras las debió de pensar dos veces antes de decirlas.

Uh, si Gil no le caía bien la chica, con ese comentario ya le odiaba. 

-Su nombre es Johnny- casi ruge el rubio mayor.

-¿Qué yo que?- escuchando su nombre en boca de su novio Johnny le puso atención a otra cosa que no fuera su comida.

-Tus hermanitas dicen que juegan a vencer villanos, y que tú participas en ello-

-Oh, si te refieres a patearle los traseros de los villanos de la ciudad, si es tan sencillo como un juego. Wacko me tomo por sorpresa, y no esperaba lo de la señora, pero ya hemos enfrentado muchas veces ese tipo de cosas-

-¿Eh?- Jenny no se la creía.

Mientras esta pequeña discusión estaba dándose en un lado de la mesa entre los más jóvenes en el otro extremo donde los adultos estaban se estaba llevando a cabo. 

-En serio, yo pienso que deberían pensar nuevamente en regresar a la ciudad. Por su seguridad y la de su hijo- Richard estaba tratando de convencer por su parte a los señores Perrish.

-Nos gusta estar aquí, cambiar la agitación de la gran ciudad para vivir en los suburbios a sido muy agradable-

-Pero ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir de nuevo uno de esos incidentes? En la ciudad estarían más seguros, no pasan esas cosas-

-Bueno, en algo tiene razón su amigo. Aquí ocurren muchas cosas que en la ciudad no suceden- intervino Hugh, en sus adentros Richard pensaba que al final esos vecinos no eran tan inconvenientes –pero tengo suficiente experiencia viviendo aquí para decirles que a pesar de lo extraña de la situación que se pueda presentar, esta se arregla al final. Tenemos una base del ejercito cerca, con regularidad vienen agentes del FBI a pedirles inventos a mis hijas, y bueno, los inventos de mis niñas logran vencer a los locos de esta ciudad- 

Retiraba lo dicho.

-Nadie pidió tú opinión- gruño por lo bajo. El que quería causarles una sensación de inseguridad a los Perrish al permanecer en esta ciudad y con sus palabras estaba arruinando sus planes.

-Oh, es verdad. Escuche incluso que las gemelas ya fueron dominadas para un premio Nobel en ciencia y tecnología a favor de la humanidad- comento Samanta disfrutando como la expresión de Richard iba desde asombro a frustración. A ella no la engañaba con sus palabras dulces.

-Deben estar muy orgullosos de ellas- dijo Elias palmeando la espalda de Hugh.

-Jejeje si, son muy listas. Aunque también se meten en uno que otro problema tan grande como sus inventos-

-Jajaja así son los niños-

¿Cómo se supone ahora que los convencería de mudarse? ¿Premios nobel? Debía ser una broma.

Se había quedado completamente callado después de eso, y mientras trataba de ocurrírsele una nueva cosa para regresar con su argumento, su hija tampoco estaba muy cómoda.

Que siguieran sorprendidas por descubrir que su sexy vecino y su hermano menor estaban en una relación, no quería decir que estaban disgustadas o envidiosas, bueno, quizás eso ultimo un poquito sí, pero después de analizarlo minuciosamente descubrieron que esta nueva situación seria conveniente.

Si Gil salía con su hermanito, pues eso significaba que era técnicamente ya parte de la familia. Y lo cual quería decir que tendrían la gloriosa y hermosa presencia de Gil aun en sus vidas sin tener que morir de celos o soportar a cualquier tipa presuntuosa, como esa Jenny, cerca de su amor platónico. Además, gracias a sus “investigaciones” podían admirar más de cerca y en vivo y en directo un poco de ese “yaoi” o “slash” como le decían. No dejarían que esa fulana se robara al novio de su hermanito.

-Eh aquí una pequeña demostración de nuestros inventos- dijo Mary sacando de su bolsillo un labial.

-Lo siento querida, pero esos ya fueron inventado desde hace años y los venden en las tiendas- comento sarcástica Jenny al ver lo que había sacado la pelirroja, pero si al menos conociera un poco de verdad un poco a ese par de gemelas sabría que con ellas nada es lo que parece en sus inventos.

-Claro, un labial es muy común, pero a nosotras nos gusta personalizarlos, por lo que este no es tan común- dijo Susan poniendo un filete frente a ella y su hermana.

-Sí, este tono carmín es genial. Pero también tenemos oculto dentro el tubo uno de nuestros inventos- Mary apretó un botón en el tubo y una luz roja salió del labial, y antes de que Jenny dijera que una lucecilla no era tan genial o una lámpara en un labial era una idea tonta vio como el filete, el grueso pedazo de carne, fue cortado por dicha luz.

-Obviamente no utilizamos al mismo tiempo el labial con el rayo láser-

-Esto fácilmente podría dañar gravemente a una persona- 

-Si aumentas la intensidad incluso podría cortar huesos con precisión quirúrgica-

-O metal-

-Para nosotras es bueno tener este tipo de herramientas a la mano, nos gusta estar presentables también, por lo que ahorramos tiempo haciendo estas pequeñas cosas-

-Claro, esto sola es una pequeña demostración. Tal vez otro día podríamos mostrarte otras cosas más “extravagantes” o “complicadas”- 

Jenny no necesitaba ser una genio para saber que dentro de esa conversación había una pequeña amenaza dirigida a ella.

No importaba que le dijera su padre, no quería tener nada que ver con esas locas nerd y si eso significaba no tratar de seducir a Gil y que su mesada fuera cortada por el momento, pues bien, todo para mantener su hermoso cuerpo intacto.

El resto de la comida ambos invitados inesperados se mantuvieron muy callados, casi parecía que ni estuvieran ahí.

Gil agradeció a sus adentros que de alguna forma las gemelas hayan logrado callar a Jenny.

Ahora si era una bella tarde para pasar en familia.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

EPILOGO

El mundo moderno había estado lleno de maravillas y cosas que en un principio las confundió con magia, pero ahora con los años supo que todo esto se debía a la inteligencia de los hombres. Misma inteligencia que podía ser tan bondadosa como tortuosa.

Gil Perrish ya era un hombre que se había logrado adaptarse a este mundo moderno, pero sin olvidar su vida sencilla y algo solitaria en la selva. Gracias al apoyo de sus padres, al de su tutor Simón, y también a su querido novio Johnny Test.

Johnny había sido la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida y aun lo seguía pensando, a veces pensaba que si no se hubieran encontrado en la selva aquel día hubiera permanecido solo para siempre. 

Con los años supo que el mundo no solo era una selva, o una ciudad gris con cientos de habitantes, o un pequeño pueblo donde podía vivir feliz con su familia y Johnny, era mucho más, y a la vez cada pequeña cosa era parte de un pequeño mundo, y ninguno era menos importante que otro. Así como supo que su mundo no sería el mismo sin su Johnny, algunas cosas si desaparecían el mundo no sería el mismo.

Con ayuda de la prolífica empresa de su familia había creado una fundación para cuidar a la selva amazónica, había sido su hogar por años, hermosa y salvaje, indomable y cambiante, como su Johnny, esta parte del mundo debía ser protegida. Había tenido relativo éxito, aun había mucho por trabajar para ayudar a la reforestación y cuidado de las selvas, el intelecto de las gemelas Test había sido de mucha ayuda también, para ellas fue sencillo crear inventos capaces de hacer crecer las plantas más rápido, o maquinas que vigilarían y protegerían contra la tala de árboles ilegal o el comercio de animales en peligro de extinción.

Simón se había vuelto en su mano derecha en la empresa, Arnold seguía siendo su guardaespaldas pero ahora con el puesto de cabecilla de seguridad en la empresa, sus padres aún no se habían retirado, en realidad amaban su trabajo, ahora más ya que compartían con esto algo que ahora su hijo invertía tiempo y esfuerzo para crear algo bueno y de provecho. 

Johnny siempre estaba a su lado apoyándolo en su proyecto, su carrera como deportista extremo le había dado fama y en cada gira promovía el cuidado del medio ambiente y el apoyo de diversas fundaciones que se dedicaban al cuidado del medio ambiente y sus animales. 

Ambos eran muy felices juntos, y esperaban que muchos años más lo fueran, y para ello estaban introduciéndose a otra aventura mucho más personal. 

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Contigo a mi lado, siempre- 

Ambos estaban esperando en una sala, nerviosos y emocionados. Habían planeado esto por meses y platicado de ello con sus familias, las cuales les daban todo su apoyo en todo momento con la noticia.

-¿Señores Perrish?- alguien llego a la sala mirando a su alrededor, Gil y Johnny no eran los únicos ahí presentes.

-Sí, somos nosotros-

-Ya pueden pasar. Ya le están esperando- 

Ambos rubios siguieron al sujeto tomados de la mano, algunas parejas en la sala los miraban con cierto reproche o asco, pensando que una pareja gay no debería estar ahí, mientras que otros miraban con ojos más comprensivos identificando a otra pareja, con miembros del mismo sexo o no, con los mismos deseos y esperanzas que ellos.

Aquí donde esperanzas y sueños nacen pero también pueden ser destrozados. Aquí donde una familia puede nacer.

-Aquí están-

Para Gil desde el momento en que tomo a Johnny como suyo, desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor eran uno solo, pero si era necesario formalizar eso con papeles y firmas ante los ojos de la ley de esta cultura, no le importaba. Cuando Johnny tubo suficiente edad legal le pidió casarse ante los ojos de la ley, y este acepto. Desde hace cinco años Johnny Test habia cambiado un poco su apellido y agregado un guion para que el mundo supiera a quien estaba unido. Test-Perrish. Y ahora después de un tiempo querían experimentar algo nuevo y hermoso juntos.

Para algunos eran jóvenes, para otros era indebido, o no debía ser, pero para otros, simplemente este par estaban expandiendo su amor agrandando su familia.

Después de platicar, informarse, y someterse a tramites y estudios, ambos quisieron tener niños. Querían tener una gran familia.

Había varias opciones, y después de un tiempo, decidieron adoptar a un bebé que necesitaba un hogar. Este sería uno de sus tantos hijos que querían tener, se habían puesto en una lista de espera, de mujeres que por diversas razones decidían dar a sus hijos en adopción antes de nacer. Algunas que eran jóvenes, otras que no tenían los recursos para mantenerlo, otras que se creían no preparadas o que dudaban en querer tener hijos, mujeres embarazadas que les daban la opción de elegir a los futuros padres de su bebé.

Hubo una mujer que los había escogido, ilusionado, pero al mes de la noticia los había decepcionado con la noticia de que quería conservarlo. Eso a veces pasada, ya les habían informado, pero no quería decir que no fue doloroso. Ahora estaban nerviosos, temerosos y emocionados, ya que después de esa mujer había aparecido otra mujer, o más bien una joven adolecente que les había escogido como padre de sus hijos, ya que al final había tenido gemelos, y no se había enterado hasta avanzado el embarazo.

Entre sus pláticas y entrevistas por la que los había escogido ella comunico que se sentía muy aliviado al escogerlos a ellos, que se veían que podían cuidar adecuadamente a sus hijos, no como ella, y que podía ver el amor de ambos y que si podían amar de esa manera a sus hijos se daba por satisfecha. Solo les pidió que si podía de vez en cuando enviarles fotos o cartas, no intervendría en la vida de esos bebés porque ellos ahora serían sus padres, solo quería saber si estaban bien, como crecían, como eran felices con ellos, y acordaron con gusto.

Ahora estaban ahí en el hospital, recibiendo a sus hijos, dos bolitas rosas cubiertas con mantas suaves de color azul cielo. Los pequeños, a los cuales ya les habían escogido nombre, Alexander Duke Perrish y Victor Elias Perrish, tenían cabellos castaños como su madre biológica, una pelusita de delgados cabellos debajo de sus gorritos y ojos brillantes de color azul verdoso, de acuerdo con su madre biológica el padre los había tenido azul, el hombre no sería problema para ellos de acuerdo a ella, jamás se hiso responsable y no le permitiría impedirle la felicidad a sus hijos, por lo que cuando crecieran podían terminar siendo de este color o no, bien podían terminar siendo verdes, con el tiempo lo sabrían. 

-Son preciosos-

-Lo son, ¿no es así?-

Esta era una nueva aventura, y ahora todos juntos la enfrentaban con alegría en familia.


End file.
